Instrucciones para usurparte
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Un amor que se perdió. Uno que intenta recuperarlo por orgullo, y el otro que conserva su postura por dignidad. Otro amor que no se luchó. Está quien pagó por ello, y quien se resignó. Historias entrelazadas que acabaran uniendose en un mismo punto.
1. Chapter 1

_**Acá está el fic que se me borró, lo subo ahora con un par de modificaciones. ojalá guste :) besos. **_

_**Instrucciones para usurparte**_

**_Capítulo 1:_**

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa- la besó su hermoso y castaño novio, con quien hacía aproximadamente tres años que salía.

-Gracias cielo- le devolvió el beso. El timbre de la puerta de la madriguera sonó un par de veces- yo atiendo.

-Ni modo, es tu cumpleaños- le discutió su madre.

-Por eso mismo, alguien debe haberme mandado al hombre de mis sueños ¿no crees?- bromeó- Mentira- volvió a besar a su novio- ¡Voy!- respondió desde el parque trasero, al escuchar aún, los desesperados aplausos.

Al llegar a la puerta, se acomodó su pelirrojo pelo y abrió con un dejo de misterio.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le sonrió enormemente. La chica quedó atónita. Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y la vista se le nubló de un segundo al otro. Cayó desmayada en sus brazos- ¿Ginny…?- logró atajarla. Al siguiente segundo abrió sus ojos color chocolate y se puso de pie nuevamente, aún callada- ¿estás bien?- le sonrió.

-No… puede…¡SER!- sonrió y muy lejos de volver a desmayarse, lo abrazó con una fuerza inhumana- ¡HARRY!, ¿Qué haces aquí?- un par de lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Bueno, es tu cumpleaños, en alguno debía estar presente ¿no lo crees?

-Pero…- lo separó para mirarlo- pero… ¡volviste!- lo abrazó nuevamente- ¡Dios!, creímos que nunca volverías, que habías encontrado una nueva familia o algo así…

-Pues, ya ves que no… no tienes idea de cuanto los extrañé- fue él ahora, quien la abrazó.

-Dime que te quedas…- él no respondió. Lo separó y lo miró de lleno en los ojos- te quedas ¿verdad?, si no es así mejor será que…

-¡Hey!, luego de siete años seguidos de labor sin respiro, tramité dos años de vacaciones…

-¡¿dos años?

-Así es…-asintió- pero estoy considerando la posibilidad de que me den otro año, o renunciar.

-¿estás loco?, ¡amas ese trabajo!

-Si, pero me quitó siete años, hay miles de cosas que debo poner en orden… Comenzando por mi vida amorosa- sonrió.

-¿te alcanzarán tres años?- se burló.

-¡Hey!

-¡Adelante!. Quiero que te olvides del trabajo y pases a disfrutar ¿si?

-De acuerdo- se adentraron en la casa- Veinticinco años…- suspiró mientras caminaban por la casa- pensar que nos despedimos cuando tenías diecisiete…- suspiró nuevamente.

-Pareces un viejo. ¡Vamos, ya quedó atrás!, no puedes recuperar esos años, pero puedes comenzar de cero, aquí…-salieron- ¡Hey, gente!, es mi cumpleaños, lo sé, pero yo les traje un regalo, ¡me amarán!... ¡Sal de ahí!- Harry se dejó ver con su mejor sonrisa y pareció causar el mismo efecto que en la pequeña, en todos los presentes. Todos enmudecieron un segundo- ¡digan algo!

-¿Qué me perdí estos años?

-¡Todo!- soltó Ron.

-Vamos, no estarán enojados.

-¿Por qué no dijiste donde estabas?- soltó Hermione, seria.

-Pues, ¿Qué crees?. Primero, nunca me dijeron a donde me llevaban hasta que llegue, y segundo, me prohibieron completamente decirlo, iba de incógnito. Además, no quiero ser grosero, pero no me parece momento ni lugar para rencores o reclamos. Vine por el cumpleaños de mi amiga y no amargaré la fiesta, si quieren que me vaya me lo dicen ahora ¿de acuerdo?- nadie dijo nada.

-No se irá a ningún lado… Harry no te irás a ningún lado- lo tomó del brazo.

-Claro que no- soltó Ron- acaba de llegar- lo abrazó- ¡que bueno volver a verte!- todos comenzaron a acercarse como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Se sentaron en un semicírculo cuyo epicentro parecía ser el morocho más que Ginny, pero eso no le molestaba ni mucho menos. Escuchaban atentamente las peripecias, los alborotos y todas aquellas locuras y aventuras que debió atravesar debido a la "arriesgada" misión que el ministro en persona, le había encomendado a Harry siente años atrás.

-Bueno, para tu fortuna, ese estúpido ya no hace cargo de la parte "política" de la magia- le decía Ron- él solo es una pantomima de otro idiota cuyo nombre no me interesa, de todas formas, es mejor así- Harry sonrió.

-Que emocionante…

-Entonces- intentaba seguirle el hilo Nicholas, el novio de la homenajeada- ¿cuando terminaste Hogwarts, trabajaste un año como recluta en el ministerio y, luego te mandaron a una misión encubierto a Mexico?

-Ajam…

-Me suena como una excusa para sacarte de encima.

-Es que lo fue. En cierto modo… el ministro…

-El ex ministro- le corrigió la castaña.

-…ex ministro, me odiaba… me creía una amenaza y, como lo hizo con todos los que amenazaban su cargo, se deshizo de mí- dijo apenado, recordando a Dumblendore.

-Desgraciado…

-No, quizás yo si me lo merecía… Siempre busqué llevarle la contra…Nicholas ¿verdad?

-Exacto- Recién entonces se tomó un tiempo para ver los acompañantes de sus amigas.

-Pues, parece que no solo me perdí cambios políticos… ¿Malfoy?- observó por primera vez, que el rubio al lado de su amiga Hermione, era nada más ni nada menos que su ex enemigo de la infancia.

-¿Aún dudarías de mí?- lo miró de arriba, abajo, todavía con desteyos de petulancia.

-No… No debería, ¿no?

-Harry…

-Lo siento Herms, pero ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?.

-Fuiste tú quien desapareció tanto tiempo, no nosotros- la miró dolido- Lo siento, pero es la verdad- Harry se volteó y le susurró a Ginny.

-¿Te importa si me voy?

-Si, claro que me importa. No le hagas caso.

-No es eso, estoy algo cansado.

-¿Y donde piensas quedarte?, acabas de llegar, no tienes ni casa. Quédate aquí, a mis padres no les importará.

-No quiero importunar, yo…

-Harry, si te dejo ir temo que nunca regreses... además hoy decido yo, y digo que te quedes, por favor- La miró a los ojos y sonrió.

-De acuerdo. Entonces- se levantó- me iré a recostar un rato.

-Adiós.

* * *

La tarde avanzaba con brutal rapidez, pero la diversión era lo que sobresalía aquella tarde. La felicidad de la pelirroja no cabía en su propio cuerpo. Su novio se acercó disimuladamente a ella, quiso abrazarla pero estaba hablando con el que, de pronto, parecía su mejor amigo. No quería interrumpirla por lo que solo pasó a su lado y se dirigió al interior de la casa.

-Emm… lo siento Harry, debo…- señaló a su novio.

-Si, ve… lo siento- él miró hacia otra dirección, en donde Ron miraba frustrado como Hermione y Draco se besaban de vez en cuando- ¡Ron!- lo llamó. Unos segundos más tarde se acercó.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Podrías llevarte un segundo a Herms, quiero hablar con Malfoy unos minutos.

-Ni lo sueñes.

-¿Qué?

-Que no. No somos adolescentes Harry, no funcionará que nos presiones a compartir tiempo juntos.

-¿Quién dijo que intentaba ayudarte con ella?. Si a esta edad no puedes solo, Ron considérate soltero el resto de tu vida.

-¡Que gran amigo!- dijo con sarcasmo. Harry río.

-No puedo creer que sigas comportándote como un niñato a su lado...

-Hey!

-No, ahora en serio, sólo quiero hablar con Malfoy.

-Y yo enserio no voy a entrometerme en la conversación como si fuera un estúpido celoso intentando separar a la parejita feliz.

-¡Que idiota te hizo el tiempo!

-Gracias- sonrió. Harry frustrado y resignado, se acercó a la pareja.

-Malfoy, ¿puedo hablarte unos segundos?

-¿No ves que está conmigo, Harry?

-Descuida, creo que debemos comenzar a acostumbrarnos al hecho de que está algo desubicado luego de su llegada- soltó el rubio.

-Uy, tus palabras fueron la peor de mis desgracias- se burló tomándose el pecho- es enserio.

-Ve amor, luego te busco- la besó. Luego de verla partir, alzó la vista hacia su penetrante mirada- ¿Qué deseas?

-Quiero dejar ciertos puntos en claro antes de que empiece a relacionarme contigo como "cuñado"- acrecentó las comillas.

-Nunca lo seremos.

-Ella es como mi hermana…

-Pero no lo es completamente, así que tú y yo no tenemos relación que trabar.

-Me importa un cuerno lo que te parezca a ti… Dime qué es lo que pretendes con ella.

-¿Perdón?. Oye, yo no tengo que demostrarle nada más a nadie. Únicamente ella tiene que tener certeza de lo que siento, no te entrometas.

-Pero hay un pequeño problema. No voy a dejar que la lastimes…

-Creo que te falla la memoria. Fuiste tú quien no estuvo cuando hubo oportunidad de dudar de mí. No tienes excusa para plantearme tus celos.

-No estoy planteándote nada. Solo te advierto que…

-Hace un año que salgo con ella, no hay nada que advertirme, gracias.

-Hace quince años que te conozco y tengo para advertirte que puedo romperte la cara si no me dejas hablar.

-Pues si me conocieras, recordarías que tú, menos que nadie, logra intimidarme.

-Solo quiero saber por que ella- se calmó. Draco la miró a lo lejos y luego volvió a la conversación, ahora más relajado.

-¿Y Por qué no?

-¿por que si?, ¿o no tenías a quien recurrir y la viste a ella?

-¿Estás escuchándote?, suenas como alguien cargado de rencor y, celos… ¿es eso?, ella te gusta.

-De gustarme, no serías tú su novio hoy, así que deja de ser tan arrogante y perseguido, solo quiero que entiendas que no quiero que le hagas daño. La quiero demasiado como para que un estúpido como tú la hiera.

-Pues suerte entonces que este estúpido no vaya a hacerlo. Y deja de actuar como si fuera un extraño. Yo no soy quien tú recuerdas... Y por el único que deberías preocuparte de que no la lastime, es de ti. Tu partida la dejó destrozada durante años. ¡Yo fui una de sus pocas alegrías en los últimos, así que no te entrometas!- Harry calló unos segundos.

-Draco con que no la molestes, me alcanza.

-Entonces vete, porque no hay nada más que discutir.

* * *

Ginny subió las escaleras tras su novio y se metió en el cuarto, al igual que él. Lo vio tomar un par de prendas y, al voltear la miró inexpresivo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada, solo… pensaba darme una ducha, jugué demasiado Quidditch y…-pasó a su lado y salió del cuarto- no me siento cómodo.

-¿es eso solo?

-Ajamm…

-Nunca dices "ajam" excepto cuando algo te molesta.

-Si, me molesta estar sucio, por eso voy a bañarme- se metió en el baño, ella se adentró también. Comenzó a luchar con el nudo de su corbata.

-¿Qué haces con corbata?

-Pues, no sé, ahora me pregunto lo mismo…

-Déjame a mí- tomó su corbata e intentó sacar el nudo con suavidad, a la par que le hablaba- Puedes decirme, cielo, no me molestaré, lo prometo.

-No hay nada que me moleste, es solo que… Ginny, ¿a ti te gusta ese tal Harry?

-¿Harry?- rió. Intentó desatarla con un poco más de fuerza.

-Ginny… ¡Ginny!- le quitó la corbata de las manos.

-No me saques la corbata, intento desanudarla.

-Y yo intento hablar contigo- ella resopló y lo miró a los ojos.

-No me gusta que desconfíes, lo sabes.

-Si, pero esto es especial. Vi como lo mirabas.

-Con los ojos que una amiga ve a un amigo que no ve hace tiempo- tomó nuevamente la corbata.

-¿Pero te gusta?

-No. Es solo, una historia pasada.

-¿puedo enterarme?- lo miró molesta.

-¡Claro que puedes!, entre nosotros nunca habrá secretos, Nicco- suspiró. Quitó por fin su corbata y comenzó a desatar su camisa lentamente a la par que le contaba- Cuando estábamos en Hogwarts, fuimos novios… tan solo un año. Él tenía diecisiete y yo dieciséis. La verdad es que siempre me gustó de pequeña, pero llegada esa edad, lo amé. Lo que existe es solo una enorme historia.

-¿Por qué tan enorme?

-Porque estábamos en la edad de la exploración, ¡yo que sé!. Fuimos una pareja muy…-buscó la palabra que no le molestara tanto- demostrativa.

-¿activa?

-Exacto- él pareció apenarse- ¡Hey!- terminó de quitarle la camisa y lo abrazó- oye, él y yo cortamos hace ocho años ya… y los dos pusimos lo nuestro para que quedara como un hermoso recuerdo y una gran amistad. Somos amigos.

-¿Vas a decirme que nada de eso queda cuando lo miras?

-Nada. Solo recuerdos por la nostalgia de no verlo por tanto tiempo. Necesito que entiendas esto. El y yo… es imposible que me olvide de lo que vivimos y es algo que necesito que entiendas. Me atrae, si, como persona. Pero tu y yo estamos estables, y eso me encanta.

-Es que no me gusta que me comparen…

-Nunca te compararía con él. Son completamente diferentes, y, es bueno variar de vez en cuando.

-¿No extrañas su "demostratividad"?- ella sonrió.

-Nicco…

-Lo siento.

-Es que, no lo sé, te juro que no me lo había planteado hacía mucho tiempo. Quizás lo extrañé antes de conocerte, quizás me deprimió la idea de no volver a enamorarme, pero tú, conmigo… Harry es una etapa superada- se callaron unos segundos- ¿Puedes creerme?- él sonrió.

-Claro que puedo- la besó.

-Además…- se quitó la remera- tu y yo podemos ser muy demostrativos también, ¿no crees?- le sonrió- De hecho, no sé tú, pero tengo ganas de ducharme.

* * *

-Bueno, em… creo que la fiesta se acabó ¿no?- decía Harry, luego de notar que los únicos hablando en el jardín eran Ron y él.

-No, sólo que los demás están adentro.

-Me refiero a Gin, desapareció.

-Le gusta hacerse rogar, ya sabes como es. ¿Puedo preguntarte qué es lo que hablaste con Draco?

-¿Draco?, pensé que no te caía bien.

-No TAN bien. Es solo que, luego de tanto tiempo, me acostumbré. Perdido por perdido.

-¿Quién dice que está perdida?

-¿Hermione?, te lo digo yo, amigo.

-Nunca me imaginé que tú, justo tú, te rindieras tan pronto. Luego de seguirla siete años en el colegio, dejarte caer por un estúpido arrogante que la tuvo un solo año…

-Pero tuvo mucho más de lo que yo conseguí, Harry. Es todo muy diferente de cómo lo recuerdas.

-¿Por qué siguen molestándome con eso?

-Porque es verdad. Es decir, él no es estúpido, ni arrogante. No me cae mal, y ella parece ser feliz con él, al fin y al cabo eso importa, que ella sea feliz. O ¿crees que alguna vez me interesó más mi necesidad de tenerla conmigo o saberla mía?. No, eso quedó muy atrás. Sonrío si ella sonríe, sea quien sea que la haga sonreír- ambos se callaron - Solía pensar como tú.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que… a lo mejor sea hora de olvidar todo este asunto. De que, si bien no puedo hacer nada por ella, puedo hacerlo por mí, y para eso debo olvidarme. Olvidarla.

-No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero es ínfima la posibilidad de que vayas a lograrlo, lo digo por experiencia- suspiró.

-¿a que te refieres?- Harry estuvo por contarle toda la verdad de cómo se sentía para con aquella persona que extrañaba, pero decidió que aún no estaba preparado para oírlo, ni él para decírselo.

-Nada… pero es improbable.

-Bueno, pero estuve quince años intentando ganármela, creo que es hora de darle oportunidad al hecho de perderla.

-Aún no entiendo como no luchaste por ella antes de que siquiera pensaba en Malfoy.

-Es difícil estando tan lejos.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que con mi trabajo, mis estudios, los suyos… no hubo tiempo, no hubo lugar. Cuando terminamos, ella estuvo cinco años preparándose para su carrera, estuvo tan centrada que no dejó a nadie acercársele más que como amigos. Y yo le di ese espacio, lo creí oportuno, es lo que ella ama, el estudio. Además me venía de lujo para estudiar yo mismo un poco. No fue fácil conseguir el título de profesor de pociones con mis calificaciones- sonrió- Nunca creí, habiendo tenido un profesor como Snape, que terminaría dictando su materia… mejor dicho, ocupando su puesto en Hogwarts.

-¿Es por eso que no hubo tiempo?

-En parte. Es decir, soy nuevo allí, creo que McGonagall me tomó de lástima, y sea por lo que sea, no quiero fallarle. Este será mi tercer año como profesor y aún no consigo que me presten atención la mitad de mis cursos.

-Parte del hobbie, ¿no?

-Así es, pero son adorables. Me hacen acordar tanto a nosotros. La otra vez encontré a un par de chicos saliendo de la sala de los menesteres con varitas en la mano, eran de tercero, ¿puedes creerlo?, vienen cada vez más avivados- río.

-Excelentes años.

-Por cierto, Hagrid me ha molestado todo un año para que te dijera que quiere verte, nada urgente, no te asustes, pero dijo que tiene algo para ti…

-¿otro dragón?

-No, no lo creo, McGonagall no para de vigilarlo. Está con esa estúpida idea que los profesores e incluso los prefectos, la pasan por encima.

-¿Y es así?

-No, no tienes idea del respeto que le tienen. ¿Sabes?, voy a decirle que ya volviste, seguro le placerá que vayas de visita.

-¿Tu dices?

-Claro.

-Chicos- se acercó Molly- está la cena.

-Gracias ma…- se fue. Ron se acercó a su amigo- no puedo comer más…- él rió.

-Pues, yo puedo comer un poco más, ¿vamos?

-Vamos.

* * *

Ya en la sala, se encontraban todos reunidos, incluidos Ginny, Nicholas, Draco y Hermione. Luego de brindar por un futuro próspero para la pelirroja y su pareja, y tras beber y llenar nuevamente las copas, la charla se disolvió, y volvieron a separarse algunos grupos, sin salir del entorno hogareño.

-Podríamos tomarlo como un festejo de tu cumpleaños también, Harry- dijo la pequeña Weasley- Si se piensa, fue hace dos semanas.

-Tres… casi.

-Como sea. ¿Los festejaste allí?

-¿Alguna vez me viste festejar algún cumpleaños por mi propia cuenta?- sonrío- No, claro que no. Además, no tuve tiempo.

-Pues no se diga más- soltó Molly- dame solo una semana y te prepararemos la mejor de las fiestas de reencuentro y cumpleaños- él sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Gracias pero…

-Pero ¿Qué?

-Bueno, no estoy acostumbrado a tanta fiesta, ya con la de hoy tengo como para dos años más- bromeó.

-¿otra excusa?- lo provocó Ginny.

-No es excusa. Es solo que no tengo ganas, Gin. No quiero ser grosero pero la verdad es que aún sigo agotado. Estoy pensando en tomarme un o dos semanas para hacer un viaje, dejar de pensar un poco.

-Me parece excelente idea- alegó Arthur.

-A mi no- dijo con brutal sinceridad la pelirroja, por lo que el morocho clavó sus ojos en ella- ¿Qué?, me parece una pésima idea.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque pareciera que…- se calló- no importa.

-Dilo.

-No, no es momento ni lugar- él se acercó a ella, aprovechando que el novio se encontraba hablando con Draco.

-Entonces- la tomó del brazo con suavidad y se acercó a su oído- me lo dirás mañana, porque vas a acompañarme a comprar nueva casa, y ni sueñes con negarte- ella se soltó.

-No voy a negarme, no pienso discutir el hecho de que ¡no voy a ir!

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¡Nada!

-Entonces sé buena amiga y acompáñame…- le rogó.

-¡pídele a Hermione!, ella también es tu amiga.

-Está sensible conmigo, no sé que le pasa…

-Atacaste a su novio, eso pasa.

-¿tú también?

-No es que esté en contra de alguien o nadie, es que me parece que no era el momento.

-Puede ser, pero ella es rencorosa, empezando por el hecho de que no quiso hablarme por no contarle nada de mi paradero.

-Como todos lo hicieron.

-Tú no.

-Porque yo te extrañé más de lo que me dolió no saber nada.

-Entonces, ¿me acompañas?. Ya le pedí a Hermione, pero me puso la excusa de que salía con Draco, y bla bla bla… si no le hablo ¿tu crees que me extrañe?- cambió el tema rotundamente.

-Lo dudo- rió- mentira. De acuerdo, pregúntale a Nicco, si te da permiso de que me lleves, iré.

-¿Y eso por que? ¿no eres libre?

-Si, pero me gusta que esté de acuerdo conmigo.

-Entonces tú pregúntale si está de acuerdo en que vayamos juntos a elegir mi casa.

-Tú eres el interesado…- Harry resopló.

-¡Ginny Weasley tenía que ser!- se acercó a Nicholas y comenzó a hablarle- Dime que no te molesta que me la lleve mañana…- dijo en un tono inquisitivo.

-¿Qué?

-A tu novia, mi amiga… es que tengo que elegir casa, ya sabes, y quiero ayuda. Hermione se enojó conmigo así que no puedo pedirle a ella. ¿Me la prestas?- él rió.

-No es mía, creo que es lo suficientemente grande como para decidir por sí misma, ¿no?

-Pues, es claro que lo es, pero está el problema de que quiere que tú estés de acuerdo.

-Por mí no hay problema, siempre y cuando vuelva…

-Ah, ja ja ja- fingió risa- muy chistoso- volvió con Ginny- La gente solía caerme bien, pero los que tu te eliges, los que se elige Hermione, vienen en decadencia.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ginny llegó a la madriguera del brazo de su novio, pasada la media mañana. Entraron adueñándose del jubiloso lugar. Ginny, como siempre risueña, saludo a sus padres y luego se percató de la presencia del morocho.

-¿no pensabas saludarme?

-Tengo como toda la tarde para hacerlo, ¿no?

-No si estás así de agresiva.

-De acuerdo- se dio media vuelta como para irse. Harry miró a su novio y luego a su madre.

-¡que orgullosa!

-Lo siento ¿Qué?. Si vine fue por ti, sino me necesitas me voy para mi casa.

-No seas infantil, ven, claro que necesito que vengas, no te hubiera pedido de ser de otro modo- miró a Nicholas- pero podrías haberme avisado que tu novio nos acompañaría.

-No, yo solo…

-¿Qué si nos acompaña?

-Nada, me encantaría. ¿quieres venir… puedo decirte Nicco?

-Seguro- dijo sin amedrentarse.

-¿vendrás con nosotros, Nicco?

-No, en realidad la acompañé hasta aquí pensando que Hermione estaría aquí, pero me equivoqué.

-¿La buscas por algo en especial?

-Tenia que preguntarle algo sobre…

-¿Qué te importa?- soltó Ginny- Has vuelto algo metido, ¿no te parece?

-Tiene razón, lo lamento- soltó Harry. Se levantó de la mesa y saludó a Molly y a Arthur- Gracias por la hospitalidad, para su propia suerte, mi casa será elegida hoy sin falta, así que despreocúpense que vuelva a presentarme.

-Sabes que eres bienvenido siempre.

-Gracias. Adiós, Nicco- estrechó su mano cordialmente. De la misma manera, fue saludado por el chico en cuestión. Sin dar más vueltas, salió de la casa. La pelirroja sin decir nada, saludó a los presentes.

-Ginny, intenta no hacerle la vida imposible…

-¡Es que me supera!, adiós ma- besó su mejilla- Nos vemos a la tarde Nicco.

-De hecho, quizás a la noche, debo comprar un par de cosas e iba a aprovechar tu ausencia para ello.

-De acuerdo, hasta la noche entonces- lo besó y siguió al morocho.

* * *

La trayectoria hasta el punto en donde serían transportados a la zona mágica de Londres, fue recorrido en silencio, ambos sumidos en sus pensamientos.

-¿vas a explicarme que intentaste decir anoche?- dijo algo cortante, el morocho.

-¿Qué dije?

-Cuando hablamos de festejar mi cumpleaños. Dije que quería irme de viaje y te lo tomaste personal, no entiendo porqué- ella resopló notando que quizás allí iniciara una nueva discusión.

-No fue personal. No me gustó el tono con el cual lo dijiste, eso es todo.

-¿Qué tonó fue ese?

-El tono que demuestra las pocas ganas que tenías de volver.

-¿Estás hablándome en serio Ginny?

-Si. Lo dijiste como, "esta fiesta fue demasiada socialización, quiero irme una semana y descansar de sus estúpidos rostros y comentarios"- lo burló. Él se detuvo y ella lo imitó.

-¿Por qué eres tan dura conmigo?, ¿de verdad piensas eso que dijiste o solo intentas discutirme?

-Me sonó de esa manera.

-Pues estás muy equivocada- siguió caminando- Puede ser que yo haya vuelto cambiado, quizás mucho más de lo que me recuerden y de lo que sospechan. Pero si algo conservo es mi cariño por ustedes. Tú…- se detuvo volteando a verla- no tienes una idea de lo que te extrañé, lo que te pensé y recordé.

-¿de verdad?

-Si. A ti, a Ron, a Herms… para que al volver con la mejor sonrisa me reciban del modo que lo hicieron. Tuve ganas de desaparecer. No lo hice porque tú me lo pediste.

-y te lo agradezco…

-Quizás… no haya sido la mejor idea, haber vuelto.

-¿Qué?

-Que quizás, luego de tanto tiempo, se acostumbraron a estar sin mí, y lo prefieren.

-O quizás solo debas darle un tiempo para que se acostumbren a tenerte de nuevo a su lado…

-No, no sería igual.

-¿Por que no?

-Ginny hay algo… algo que no saben y me está matando- ella lo miró fijamente.

-¿Qué tienes?- se acercó y puso la mano en su frente. Él la apartó.

-No es nada físico- suspiró. Giró sobre sus talones y continuó caminando.

-¿Qué es?, dime.

-No tiene importancia, al menos no ahora.

-Pero te hiere.

-Si, pero al menos solo salgo lastimado yo. Créeme, te lo diré pero, dame tiempo. Esto, es algo difícil y…- se detuvo volviéndose hacia ella y la abrazó- Gracias, de verdad. Ahora…- se separó- vamos por esa casa.

-¿seguro que estás bien?

-Más que bien- sonrió algo forzado.

* * *

Los días pasaban con enorme rapidez para los jóvenes. Aunque, a uno de ellos, parecían no transcurrir más. Ya no tenía roces con sus amigos, al menos no negativos. Había solucionado cualquier malentendido en un principio generados, y ahora solo le restaba turnarse los días para pasarlos entre su familia, sus amigos, y bueno, gran parte del tiempo se la pasaba pensando en esa persona que no lo dejaba dormir por una razón especialmente sobresaliente en su situación, y era que extrañaba más de lo que era capaz de hacer por volver a estar a su lado. La mayoría de las noches le costaba cerrar el ojo ya que le enloquecía que su imagen se presentara en su mente.

-Quizás ni me extrañe…- se martirizaba cada noche, siendo esta, la frase anterior a caer rendido ante el sueño.

* * *

Había pasado casi medio año de la vuelta de Harry a Londres, y aún no había hecho el viaje que deseaba hacer, no había ido a Hogwarts a visitar a McGonagal y Hagrid, y, por lo que su amigo le decía a través del correo, lo necesitaba por algo urgente que no podía escribir en un pergamino. Decidió que, aproximadamente el mes siguiente, sería propicio para pasar, después de todo, se avecinaban las vacaciones de invierno y todo allí en el castillo, estaría más tranquilo de lo usual.

Se levantó del escritorio luego de acabar de escribir la carta. La llevó hasta la cocina, en donde la lechuza que Ron había enviado, se alimentaba y tomaba un pequeño descanso de alas y mente. Le acarició las alas con suavidad y luego ató la carta a su pata. Abrió la ventana y la dejó salir.

Tocaron la puerta de su casa con verdadero entusiasmo. Él volteó extrañado, no era usual que recibiera tantas visitas, y justo el día anterior se había aparecido Hermione y se había quedado toda la tarde y parte de la noche. Se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla, lo miró de arriba hacia abajo.

-¡Ronney!

-¡Harry!- lo abrazó.

* * *

-¡¿Gay?

-¡Shhh!- la calló Harry- Ya lo suponías, no sé porque te sorprende tanto, Hermione.

-¡Claro que me sorprende!. Esperaba que fuera una locura mía.

-¿Tan malo es?

-No, claro que no. Eres humano tienes tus derechos. ¿Alguien lo sabe?, Ginny, ¿ella lo sabe?

-¿Qué?, ¿estás loca?

-¿Por qué?

-No, iba a decírselo antes, pero no. Mejor ni se entere.

-¿Por qué no?

-No sé, quizás se lo tome personal, como ella y yo salimos.

-Olvídate de eso, será lo que menos le preocupe.

-De todas formas, se enterará pero no tengo ganas de decírselo.

-Y, ¿alguien más lo sabe?

-En realidad no, le escribí a Ron diciéndole que había algo que debía saber, pero no iba a ponerlo por carta.

-¿Por qué no?, Harry no es tanto problema, te gustan los hombres, ¿y que?.

-Si, para ti es fácil. Muero por ver la cara de Ron cuando se entere, no va a gustarle, yo sé lo que te digo.

-¿Quieres que yo se lo diga?

-¿lo harías?, sé que no está bien, pero tengo miedo de cómo vaya a tomarlo y, prefiero que si lo toma mal, no esté yo presente.

-Descuida, se lo diré, pero debo saber algo, él ¿alguna vez te…?

-¿Qué?, ¡No!

-Bueno, debía saber. Y, ¿quieres que haya alguien en especial que lo desconozca?. Mejor dicho, hay algún problema que la gente se entere.

-De a poco, Herms, no me interesa quién lo sepa, solo díselo primero a Ron- suspiró- Ginny va a matarme cuando se entere.

-¿Por qué?

-Tengo el presentimiento de que va a enojarse, o quizás no enojarse, pero va a caerle muy mal. ¿Apostamos?- ella sonrió.

-¿Estás para apuestas?

-Siempre lo estoy. Si ella se enoja, tú debes decirme lo que de verdad sientes por Draco, y lo que de verdad sientes por Ron, me haz evadido demasiado como para que no sea nada importante- ella lo miró pensativa.

-No lo sé, pareces muy seguro de la reacción de Ginny… ¡De acuerdo!, pero solo si se enfada y viene a molestarte aquí, a tu casa.

-De acuerdo.

-Bueno. Cuéntame de Ronney, ¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Nada especial, no es gran historia. En realidad, fuimos compañeros de misión, cuando fui a México, él se presentó y bueno solo hablamos. Pero compartimos tanto tiempo que, no sé, fue extraño. Cuando yo me volví, él debió quedarse un tiempo más, pero prometió que vendría cuando terminara. Volvió hace dos días y…- agachó la cabeza- debe continuar con la misión en otro lado y consiguió una semana de vacaciones, pero el viernes se va.

-Es una pena. Quiero conocerlo- sonrió- ¿vas a presentármelo?

-Aguarda, hay más…

-Te escucho.

-La misión la tiene que hacer con alguien más. Claramente yo no seré, conseguí las vacaciones y no me las pueden quitar, ni pienso ofrecerme por cuestiones anímicas, no puedo abandonar todo esto de nuevo. Así que parase que el ministro decidió que la otra persona sería… Draco. Dijo que era el mejor capacitado, es una misión de un año, si se extiende mucho, año y medio, pero conociendo a Ronney, acabarán antes. El problema es que el ministro se encapricho con que sean ambos las cabezas estratégicas.

-Quieres decir que…

-Que Ronney fue a avisarle a Malfoy, que se irán en tres días al caribe.

-No puede ser…

-Lo siento- se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Efectivamente, cuando Hermione llegó a su casa, la esperaba su novio con la terrible noticia de que debía alejarse de su lado por un año, que no hubo forma de escapar de la delegación y que odiaba tener que dejarla. Pero a Hermione no le preocupaba eso. Cuando el rubio se adentró en el baño para darse una ducha, la castaña aprovechó para tomar el teléfono y llamar a Harry.

-Harry… escucha no tengo mucho tiempo, Draco ya me avisó lo de la misión pero, tengo miedo…

-¿de que?- contestó del otro lado.

-¿Crees que sea peligroso?

-Estoy seguro de que no.

-Me sacas un peso de encima, pero… tengo otra duda.

-Te escucho.

-¿Tu crees que… haya posibilidad de que pase algo entre Ronney y Draco?

-Espero que no porque entonces sería cornudo.

-Lo siento, soy una bruta- se golpeó la frente.

-Descuida. No lo creo porque, ninguno de los dos tuvimos esta inclinación hasta que nos conocimos.

-O sea que ¿no le gustan los hombres por naturaleza?

-Exacto. Descuida, no pasará nada, tu galán volverá solo por ti- sonrió.

-Gracias. Debo irme. Te adoro, besos.

-Igualmente, cuídate.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_

"_Harry:_

_¡Amigo!, que suerte que me escribieras. ¿Sabes?, hay algo que debo discutir contigo, es urgente y, privado. Definitivamente no puedo adelantarte nada por carta, entenderás, por peligro, no es que sea perseguido ni nada por el estilo pero, uno nunca sabe, yo soy de los que prefiere prevenir a curar. En fin, se trata de algo muy personal por lo que te pido que nos juntemos en algún lugar privado, o público, da igual, pero necesito hablar a solas, nadie más puede enterarse. Por otro lado, Hermione ha dicho que necesita hablarme así que voy a pedirle a McGonagall que de un permiso especial, aunque sea por dos días, por el viaje. El lunes a primera hora salgo, para encontrarme con ella por la tarde, así que, ¿por qué no nos juntamos a cenar?. _

_Aprovecho para pedirte un favor, ¡escríbele a Hagrid!, no para de atormentarme, quiere decirte algo con urgencia. Dice que tiene algo que te puede llegar a gustar. Mejor te apuras o nos echarán a todos a patadas. Es broma, no me dijo porque asunto era pero, de todas formas se enteró que vienes por una semana y, está más ansioso que nunca. _

_Bueno, debo dejarte, comienza mi clase con cuarto. Besos a todos por allí y, nos vemos la semana que viene. Tu amigo, Ron."_

Harry dobló la carta en cuatro, completando los pliegues con los que la había recibido, y sonrió. Faltaba poco para aquella visita a su antiguo hogar. A decir verdad, dos semanas no eran tanto, pero se le hacía eterno estando solo. Más ahora que Ronney había partido junto con Draco (hecho que le desagradó enormemente) en su misión. A penas si había podido estar con él cuatro días. Suspiró. El destino se empeñaba en no permitir que concretara su vida amorosa. Siempre presentaba obstáculos ineludibles. Por suerte, Ginny venía a visitarlo de vez en cuando, pero Hermione no le hablaba y, Molly y Arthur parecían estar muy ocupados como para él atreverse a interrumpir.

-Solo dos semanas más- se repetía.

No podía adelantar los planes, McGonagall lo esperaba para la primer semana de las vacaciones, lo creyó prudente ya que no habría tanto estudiante revoloteando, pero le había confesado, mediante una carta no tanto como directora sino como una profesora que lo había querido mucho, que deseaba tenerlo como un honrado ex alumno de la institución.

-Pero si no me gradué con honores- le dijo.

-¿Qué más da, ellos qué saben?- rió la ex profesora de transformaciones- Ponles tu mejor sonrisa y muéstrales tu cicatriz, no preguntarán nada más.

Estaba todo ya arreglado para su partida, pero se dijo solo una semana, no quería extender los recuerdos ni su estadía.

* * *

Y el lunes llegó, y con ello la conversación que Hermione y Ron tenían pendiente. La decepción que Ron había tenido al ver, que la razón por la que se habían reunido con ella, era para hablar de Harry, no tuvo comparación. Sin embargo, cuando zanjaron el tema del morocho, intentó extenderla un poco más preguntándole como se encontraba ella ahora que su novio no estaba tan seguido a su lado, auque esa conversación tampoco se extendió mucho más.

Por la noche, Ron se dirigió a la casa de su amigo, al parecer Harry quería ver que reacción había causado en él aquella noticia. Bastó con ver la sonrisa que el pelirrojo le dedicó al volver a verlo luego de tanto tiempo, como para quitarse la duda.

-¿Creíste que me molestaría?- preguntó él tomando un sorbo de cerveza.

-No lo sé, pensé que te incomodaría.

-Pues no, tengo otros amigos ahora- sonrió- y varios son gays también.

-Entonces mejor, pero viendo que no hay ningún problema, no tiene sentido tocar el tema, aún no me acostumbro a que lo sepan así que…

-Si, entiendo.

-Tú, ¿de que tenías que hablarme?

-¡Oh!, bueno verás, lo mío es un tanto más complicado Harry.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Creo… creo que estoy enamorándome- él sonrió.

-Tengo novio- sonrió el morocho, en tono de burla.

-Muy gracioso. Te digo en serio.

-Y ¿qué es lo grave? ¿No estás seguro?

-En parte no, pero ese no es mi problema.

-Creí que Hermione ya…

-Es que no es ella. Verás, hay alguien en el colegio…

-¿McGonagall?- soltó sorprendido, también en tono de burla.

-¡Harry, por Dios!- no pudo evitar reírse.

-Lo siento, me vi muy tentado- se puso serio nuevamente y continuó hablando del tema- Mejor entonces, la ves todos los días.

-Es que ese tampoco es mi problema… Ella, es mi alumna. Una de tantas.

-¿Qué?

-Lo sé. Ella y yo, no me preguntes cómo empezó pero, nos vemos a veces, a escondidas por supuesto, no podría funcionar de otra manera.

-¿De que año es?

-Sexto.

-¡Wow!, ten cuidado.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues primero porque es tu alumna, si se enteran pierdes tu trabajo, la licencia y además, como si fuera poco, vas preso. Segundo, ¿Has tenido relaciones con ella?

-No. ¿Por qué?

-Entonces ten cuidado con eso también, esa es la edad en que peor les agarra, es como que les explotan las hormonas.

-Creí que era en el último.

-Para nosotros, para ellas, el sexto.

-¿Y tú como sabes?- le preguntó a lo que le vino una respuesta enseguida _"Pues porque así le pasó a tu hermana conmigo"_, pero la descartó enseguida, era evidente que no podía decirle eso.

-Pues… porque… soy gay ¿recuerdas?

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-No sé, solo lo sé- ambos rieron. Luego se miraron.

-Tú, ¿tú crees que debo olvidarme?- el morocho se tomó unos segundos para meditar.

-Creo que tienes que estar muy seguro, no puedes dejar nada librado a tu suerte. Si la amas, entonces sigue adelante como puedas, arriésgalo todo, pero sino, bueno, comienza a plantearte cuánto estás dispuesto a perder por ella, y cuánto lo vale o no la relación que tienen. En mi opinión, es algo demasiado complicado, pero, ¡hey!, mira quién lo dice- el pelirrojo sonrió.

-Tienes razón, tengo que poner en claro ciertas cosas. Pero es que cuando estoy con ella yo... no es nada físico, de eso estoy seguro. Es más bien fraternal. Me acerqué a ella porque la vi desprotegida, débil. Tiene muchos problemas en su casa y, en el colegio no le va muy bien.

-Y ¿tú crees que le haces un favor ahora que se involucra con su profesor de pociones?

-No lo había pensado de ese modo.

-Solo analízalo Ron, no estoy diciéndote que este mal, pero debes pensar con claridad.

* * *

Ya solo faltaba una semana para las vacaciones de invierno, y con ello, su pequeña huída a Hogwarts. Tenía asuntos que resolver antes de dejarlo todo por una semana, comenzando por leer la carta que Ronney le había escrito el día anterior. No podía irse sin responderle antes.

Cerró las canillas de la ducha, tomó una toalla y se la enrolló al rededor de su cadera. Corrió la cortina y salió algo aturdido por el calor que se generaba en el pequeño cuartucho de baño, lleno de vapor. A medida que se disipó, y la visión comenzó a mejorar, Harry divisó una silueta en frente suyo. Fue empujado contra la pared sin mayor fuerza que la necesaria para que su cuerpo retrocediera.

-No me llamaste- se le acercó peligrosamente- Dijiste que me llamarías y no lo hiciste- lo miraba con recelo.

-Ginny ¿qué...?- no pudo seguir ya que le selló los labios con un beso retorcido. Se apartó a los segundos para mirarlo fijamente- ¿Cómo entraste?

-Pues, no debiste darme la copia de tu llave cuando te acompañé a comprar esta casa, ¿qué te hizo confiar en mí?

-Gin ¿no puedes esperar hasta que termine de bañarme?

-Ya terminaste- acarició su torso aún húmedo.

-¿qué... qué me dijiste que te traía por aquí?

-Lo olvidé, pero...- miró sus labios- créeme que puedo encontrar cualquier excusa en este instante- acarició su pelo y luego, rodeando su nuca, lo atrajo a sí para hundirse en un beso. Harry la separó.

-Gin- reía- ¿te das cuenta que es estúpido lo que haces?

-No sé a que...

-Veo que te has enterado. No vas a cambiarme por que me beses- dijo sin más- soy gay, acéptalo.

-¡NO!, tú no eres gay- dijo relajando sus actitudes felinas y algo molesta.

-¿por qué no?, eres a la única que parece no agradarle la idea.

-Es que no eres tú, yo sé que tú no eres gay.

-Pasaron siete años desde la última vez que nos vimos, créeme, no puedes saberlo.

-Pero...

-Ve a preparar café, yo me cambio y hablamos.

-¡No es justo!- pateó la puerta del baño y salió por donde había entrado.

* * *

-¿Estás más tranquila?

-Fue el primer impacto- suspiró- ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?, me hubiera encantado enterarme por ti, sentir que aún confiabas en mí, no sé, sentir que te interesaba mi opinión tanto como la de Hermione, o Ron. Pero parece que no, de acuerdo estás en tú derecho.

-No te lo dije porque sabía que ibas a enterarte de todos modos, además, ¡vamos!, te conozco, sabía que esa- señaló el baño- sería tu exacta reacción.

-¿Y como querías que me pusiera?

-¡Razona!, no entiendo porque te lo tomas tan personal.

-Pues...- se cruzó de brazos.

-¿Qué?

-Nada- bufó- Solo me dolió que no me lo dijeras.

-¿Tú me contaste algo sobre tu novio?

-No, pero es diferente, porque no te lo conté porque ya estabas enterado desde el día que llegaste, a mí en cambio, me lo ocultas hace meses.

-De acuerdo, pregúntame lo que quieras y te contestaré para que veas que me interesa tu opinión también.

-Bueno, ya sé que fue compañero de misión así que, cómo lo conociste, no- reflexionó unos segundos y luego lo miró- ¿Cuándo supiste que eras así, Harry?

-Así, ¿cómo?, ¿gay?- ella asintió- No lo sé, nunca me molesté en averiguarlo.

-Pues empieza a molestarte, tienes que responderme, ¿recuerdas?

-En realidad no lo sé, supongo que cuando lo conocí a él- ella sonrió maliciosamente.

-Y, ¿Por qué él?

-Y, ¿Por qué no?

-¿Por qué entonces y no antes?

-¿Por qué no?

-No me contestes con otra pregunta- se molestó- Respóndeme ambas, ¿por qué él y por qué no antes?

-Es que antes no sentí necesidad de experimentar nada nuevo, no lo sé. Y él, bueno, supongo que fue el único gay que conocí.

-Pensé que él tampoco había sido gay hasta conocerte.

-Bueno, pero yo siempre lo vi así.

-Y, ¿has tenido relaciones con él?

-¿Sexuales?

-Si, Harry- dijo con superioridad- ¿no es lo que se supone que las parejas hacen?

-¿Para ser pareja?, no. Complementariamente, quizás.

-¿A qué te refieres?, tú y él…

-No.

-¿Nunca?

-Nunca.

-Y, ¿Por qué no?

-¿No te parecen demasiadas preguntas?

-No, me parecen las usuales, ¿a ti no?- él resopló cansinamente- ¡vamos, cuéntame!

-Porque no se dio el momento, no lo sé.

-Y tú, ¿quieres…?

-No lo sé, siempre estuve bien así.

-Pero, el cuerpo debería pedirte Harry, ¿no te pide nada?

-Claro que me pide, pero…

-Pero ¿qué?

-No sé, no estamos tanto tiempo juntos, cuando nos vemos es por tan pocos ratos que… nunca pasamos más de una semana o dos juntos- agachó la cabeza.

-Entonces…

-Entonces nada, simplemente no he tenido relaciones con él, pero no significa que no lo quiera- ella afirmó más que como sosteniendo sus palabras, por compromiso, ya que no creía una sola de las cosas que le había dicho. Ginny comenzó a mirar a los alrededores haciendo muecas de desconcierto, intentando no decir nada de lo que luego pudiera arrepentirse, intentando buscar algo que le ayudara a cambiar de tema- ¿por qué pones esa cara?- le preguntó desconcertado el morocho.

-Por nada.

-Por nada no, estás guardándote lo que piensas. Si te conté es para que me des tu opinión.

-No, es porque sentiste culpa por no habérmelo contado.

-Pero quiero tu opinión. Prefiero cualquier crudeza que se te esté cruzando por la mente, antes que esa cara de…- meditó unos segundos- ni siquiera sé que tipo de gesto es ese.

-Es solo que…

-¿Qué?

-Hay un montón de cosas que no me cierran entre ustedes.

-Es que no hay nada que deba cerrar.

-No, si deberían. El cariño que se tienen es…- comenzó a mirar para todas direcciones esperando la palabra adecuada a sus pensamientos. Pensar las cosas era sencillo, plasmarlas en palabras y que además sean coherentes y contengan gracia a sus oídos, era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía- es…

-¿qué es?

-No lo sé, es raro. Pero no en el mal sentido, es raro porque es complicado de entender, es muy rebuscado, ¿no lo crees?

-No- dijo cortante- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-Pues, bueno, con él no he hablado mucho. Nada, a decir verdad. Pero por lo que tú me dices, no es… un cariño de… ¿pareja?. Es decir- se apresuró a explicar antes que el morocho le comiera los ojos- por ejemplo, tú acabas de decir que nunca te creíste gay hasta que lo conociste, pero la mayoría de los gays, si bien no se dan cuenta hasta que son algo grandes, cuando lo notan se dan cuenta que siempre existió alguna sospecha, o alguna idea de que no eran como los demás, sino que les gustaban las personas de su mismo sexo. Eso para empezar. Luego… eso de no haber tenido jamás relaciones, pues…- sopló como pensando la cantidad de tiempo que transcurrió sin ningún tipo de contacto- solo piénsalo. Si las cosas son como dijiste, la última con quien estuviste, fue conmigo, y… ocho años, me parece mucho como para que alguien como tú, o alguien en general, no viva ninguna otra experiencia sexual, ¿no?.

-¿Alguien como yo?- preguntó extrañado, sonrió- ¿quién es alguien como yo?

-Ya sabes. En su momento tú fuiste muy complicado de satisfacer, necesitabas del contacto muy a menudo, o ¿me equivoco?

-En parte. Es verdad que cuando salíamos era un _taboo_ tener relaciones casi a diario, pero eso no era por mí, sino porque tú me encantabas y lo sabes, la carne es débil.

-Y justamente, ¿No tendría que haber sucedido algo entre ustedes si la carne es débil?, porque no eres solo tú, Harry. Apuesto que él también debe tener lo suyo. ¿Por qué, entonces, nunca un acercamiento, nunca nada?

-No se dio, a veces simplemente no sucede.

-Y lo entiendo, créeme que si, pero que no se de en un noviazgo de un año, de dos- dijo con tono exagerado- de acuerdo. Pero tú lo conociste y salieron por un año sin nada serio, está bien, no lo contamos, pero luego sí, se pusieron de novios. ¿Vas a decirme que siete años de noviazgo no da momento, lugar, o deseo suficiente como para que nunca pasen el siguiente nivel?

-¿Eso es lo único que no te cierra?

-Como ya te dije antes, no me parece por el simple hecho de que el cariño que se tienen, parece únicamente eso, cariño, no amor.

-Pues, ¿Qué más relativo que el amor, a los ojos que lo miren?, tengo millones de ejemplos en los que el amor es meramente relativo a la época y situación.

-¿si?, ¿Cómo cual, Harry?

-Como el nuestro, te ame demasiado, pero pasó y cambié, te amo, pero es relativo a la relación que ahora tenemos y esa es de amistad. Ese es uno, sin contar que a ti te pasa lo mismo conmigo, entonces serían dos.

-¿Y cuál otro?

-Hermione y tu hermano, ¿no eras tú quién la escuchaba día y noche decir que lo amaba, para que cuando se le cruzara Malfoy se le cayera la baba por otro?, ¿no fui yo quién siempre intentó convencer a Ron de que se arriesgara por ese sentimiento, para que la primera señal de fracaso lo tirara abajo e hiciera que se rindiera por completo?, estos amores me parecen más relativos que, en efecto, el cariño que yo digo tenerle a Ronney. Y si, digo cariño porque, ¿Qué voy a saber yo si es amor o no, si no puedo compararlo con otro amor por el simple hecho que es una sensación diferente?, no lo sé, pero lo quiero y de eso no me quedan dudas.

Ella lo miró como lamentándose de que pensara así. Era triste que alguien a quién tanta estima le había tenido y tan bien ubicado en su pedestal se encontraba ahora, dijera aquella banalidad. ¡Que el amor era relativo!, ¡Que estupidez! Que era confuso, tramposo, cruel, cualquier cosa antes que relativo. Uno no puede vivir inseguro de sus sentimientos. Debe estar confundido al cien por ciento o asegurarlos con hechos, pero nunca debería darse los lujos de DUDAR de ellos. Porque cuando ella dijo amarlo lo dijo enserio, y ahora él parecía esmerarse en recalcar cuan confundido había estado en aquel noviazgo, solo porque ahora había encontrado algo mejor.

-No creo lo que dices- dijo sin más.

Y no estaba dolida por lo que creyó que sus palabras significaron, no estaba angustiada por el hecho de que le hiciera sentir poca cosa cuando estuvieron juntos, eso era tema del pasado, y francamente, si ahora lo veía así, no podía hacer nada. Consideró haber dado siempre lo mejor de sí y haberlo intentado más de lo que lo intentó por otra persona. Pero como ella misma le había dicho, resultó ser una persona muy difícil de satisfacer, tanto físicamente como lo que al alma se refiere. Se encontraba angustiada, en su interior, por ver una persona muy distorsionada de la que recordaba conocer y, más allá de eso, un tanto superficial. Tenía pensamientos que definitivamente no compartía con él, pero, eso de que se guiara por las malas experiencias que, supuestamente, había vivido, para sostener una hipótesis que acababa de crear, le parecía, por sobre todo, una actitud banal en desmedida.

-¿Por qué no lo crees?

-Porque te basas en hechos muy concretos para decir que el amor que se tienen las personas en determinado momento de sus vidas, es relativo.

-¿Hechos concretos?

-Si, ¿o vas a decirme que a todos les sucede lo que a Herms y Ron, o lo que a ti y a mí? La verdad aquí es que tú te perdiste de la mayoría de las cosas que sucedieron antes de que Hermione se decidiera a vivir como vive, a amar a quién ama. Entonces, ciertamente no puedes juzgar que aquello hubiese sido falso.

-Solo digo relativo.

-¿A qué?, ¿Al momento? ¿Al lugar? ¿A las personas?, no.

-A las circunstancias.

-Precisamente, creo que si se dejaron de amar fue por las circunstancias, no porque cuando dijeron hacerlo, fue relativo a ellas.

-Pues entonces tenemos distintas formas de pensar.

-Eso parece- dijo algo disgustada.

-Y no vas a pretender que me encierre en tu pensamiento ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Mejor- se callaron unos segundos.

-Volviendo a lo de Ronney- sonrió intentando romper cierta tensión.

-¿qué? ¿Vas a decirme que lo quiero relativamente?

-Podría, y sería un muy buen discurso, pero no. Aún no entiendo como fue que no tuvieron ningún acercamiento, algo debe haber pasado. Si no lo pasó, entonces definitivamente no eres gay.

-¿Quieres dejar esa estúpida idea?

-No es estúpida.

-Es poco coherente.

-Pero, ¿Cómo, si cuando estabas conmigo parecías no querer dejar nunca de tener relaciones; con él, que puedes siempre, nada? Quiere decir que lo nuestro, que duró un solo año, fue más real que lo de ustedes, de siete ¿No es así?

-No- dijo simplemente- Fue distinto, punto.

-¿Pero no sería, entonces, la razón por la que no cierran las cosas? Soy completamente consiente que en una pareja no es imprescindible el sexo, pero si la pasión, ¿Cómo lo demuestran, Harry?, ¿con un abrazo?, eso no es pasión. No puedes luego de tener un noviazgo completamente activo, ser tan poco demostrativo, ¿o si?

-A lo mejor lo nuestro, fue lo que necesité para darme cuenta que es lo que quiero.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- lo miró ofendida.

-No, no lo dije en ese sentido. Lo digo en el sentido de que, quizás esa era la edad que me tocaba vivir las experiencias que viví contigo, para luego darme cuenta que no necesito esas cosas para vivir.

-¿Qué vives sin sexo?- soltó una risita irónica- Esta bien abstenerse de vez en cuando, pero, ¿renunciar a él, Harry?

-Vamos al ejemplo de muggles- dijo sereno- Algunos se hacen curas, otras monjas, da igual. Imagínate que no nacieron sabiendo que esa sería su vocación, al menos no todos. Muchos, al tener malas rachas de amor, se dejaron estar y prefirieron ser útiles para el clero. Las monjas son monjas, Ginny, no vírgenes- sonrió- tuvieron sus experiencias, se dieron cuenta que no era para ellas y, renunciaron. Bueno, yo soy algo así, no renuncié al sexo, sino a las mujeres.

-O sea, ¿que soy la culpable de que seas, monje?- se burló.

-No, no eres culpable de nada, pero a lo mejor, tener sexo con mujeres no es lo mío, así como no es lo tuyo tampoco- sonrió.

-Tengo la certeza de que si te provocaran lo suficiente, cederías ante una mujer, mucho antes que ante un hombre. Para empezar, tiene siete años para intentarlo, si Ronney no lo logró para entonces, una mujer lo lograría antes.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura?

-Porque te conozco, volviste diferente en algunas cosas, pero créeme, si no has vivido nada en ocho años, eres más fácil de provocar que cualquier otro hombre.

-O sea que ¿contratarás a alguien para que me provoque? ¿No es algo estúpido?

-Lo sería- sonrió.

-Ah, me asustaste.

-Lo sería realmente, ¿por qué contratar a alguien cuando puedo hacerlo yo?

-Porque, ¿tienes novio?, ¿No se enojaría?

-No me dejaste terminar la idea- dijo cambiando de tema, ya que ese no le interesaba- y era que… Bueno, si lo ves desde mi punto de vista, las cosas sucedieron mal, es decir, se dieron de tal forma que te confundiste.

-¿Cómo sería eso?

-Sería así, voy a contártelo en tercera persona así te sientes ajeno al tema e intentas ser algo objetivo al respecto.

-Bien.

-Un chico, que no tiene más de dieciocho años y medio, supongamos casi diecinueve, es enviado a un país completamente desconocido para él, cuyo lenguaje no comprende ni habla, y, para colmo, solo. Sabiendo que no va a poder comunicarse con ninguno de sus amigos, o su familia, de ninguna manera, porque entonces cometería un error gravísimo y podrían expulsarlo de la misión y quizás de su trabajo, antes de que pudiera notarlo. Pero eso no es todo. Se le suma el hecho de que, sabe que lo mandan por despecho y por que, en efecto, lo necesitan fuera del mapa, no porque fuese importante para aquella misión, por lo que su rencor aumenta y su tristeza no cede.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?- preguntó resoplando y algo incómodo.

-A que cede, que se va a la misión, dejando atrás amigos, recuerdos, lugares, familia, y quizás, un amor que pretendía recuperar.

-¡Hey!, yo no quería…

-Shh- lo calló- es mi historia, el chico hace lo que yo quiero que haga.

-Embustera.

-¡Escucha!

-Si.

-Para cuando llega al país, descubre que, no era tan malo como sospechaba, a lo sumo se iría un año, no creía que duraría más, por lo que se obliga a disfrutar lo poco que durara el viaje. Conoce gente, se siente libre porque allí no hay ministerio que le diga qué hacer, pero si una responsabilidad que lo guíe a actuar. Sabiendo que debe socializar con alguno de sus compañeros de misión, se junta con un grupo a hablar, pero nada lo motiva. Nada, hasta que ve a un solitario chico, quizás atravesando lo mismo que él. Se acerca a hablarle y congenian a la perfección. Comienzan a encariñarse, nada raro, solo amistad. Pero claro, se caen bien, y aprovechan que deben trabajar juntos para conocerse y pasar un momento, que prometía ser interminable, amenamente. ¿Te haces la idea?

-Más o menos.

-"Más o menos" por ahora sirve. Entonces se conocen tanto que creen haber existido para conocerse, no para nada especial, solo para conocerse y hablar, y quizás estaban hechos para compartir aquella misión. ¡O…!, quizás la vida los había puesto en ese rumbo por algo que no lograban deducir bien. Los días pasaban y no parecían notarlo porque, o estaban muy ocupados trabajando, o estaban muy ocupados divirtiéndose, o… estaban muy ocupados intentando descubrir que sensaciones les causaba el otro. Como era de esperarse cuando surge una duda de la nada, pero de esa magnitud colosal, el chico comienza a pensar sólo en eso, en por qué nunca antes sintió lo que ahora sentía y por qué nadie parecía tan digno, como aquel otro chico, de sus pensamientos. Cuando vuelve a verlo, después de tal conjetura, se empieza a intimidar frente a sí y eludir ciertos comentarios. Para cuando lo nota, se ruboriza frente a él, y, bueno, obviamente su compañero lo nota y lo menciona. El pobre chico siendo incapaz de mentirle a "su gran amigo" le comenta ciertas dudas que le surgieron y, como él atravesaba por lo mismo, lo comprendió y se lo confesó también. Para cuando lo notaron, ambos compartían cosas que antes no se hubieran atrevido a pensar. Y no solo eso, sino que les gustaba compartirlas, también- Harry la miró algo preocupado o, mejor dicho, extrañado.

-Tú… ¿Tú como sabes estas cosas?

-Es un relato, ¿recuerdas?

-Pero esta basado en una verdad, en mi verdad. ¿Tú como lo sabes?

-Porque tengo mis teorías, y si acerté en esa historia, entonces quiere decir que acierto en mi forma de pensar, y tú, Harry no eres gay.

-Aguarda, que te de la razón en la historia y mi vida, no quiere decir que…

-Es que están basados en las mismas teorías. Si esa historia coincide con la tuya es porque no eres quién tú crees, y solo estas brutalmente confundido.

-¿Cómo es que estás tan segura?

-Porque, viéndolo de mi punto de vista…- suspiró- No tenías nadie con quién hablar, Harry. Es lógico que solo pudieras hablar con él porque pasaban por lo mismo, el abandono de un hogar, la misión en otro país, todo. No había nadie más que te entendiera allí. Al ser el único, confundiste compañerismo y amistad, con cariño y amor. Era el único que podía entenderte y tú, a la larga, te enganchaste. Y no solo eso, él también lo hizo. Luego de tanto tiempo era lógico que lo quisieras, pero no por eso eres gay.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo 3:_ **

Harry no supo que pensar de todas aquellas cosas que la pelirroja había dicho y acertado acerca de su vida, y su orientación sexual. Pensó que quizás ella solo estaba utilizando una artimaña para confundirlo y hacerle creer que esa cosa de los gays, no era para él. Pero, según él mismo, no había motivo para que se molestara en confundirlo. ¿Para qué hacerlo si era su amigo?, la única manera de que aquella teoría tuviera alguna base real, era que ella aún sintiera cosas por él, y por despecho u orgullo, quisiera recuperarlo. En este caso, el primer paso a seguir era justamente el de confundirlo. Pero no. Harry estaba seguro que ya nada pasaba entre ellos, hacía años que nada sucedía. Ella tenía un novio que la hacía cien por ciento feliz y la amaba como nadie. Y él, definitivamente ya no sentía el mismo amor pasional. Amor, si, pero basado en la pasión, que había sentido por ella. Él era alguien completamente diferente ahora. O, eso creía. Siempre y cuando él no se detuviera a dudar de sí mismo, las cosas andarían bien. Porque ella no podía confundirlo sin su aceptación, e incluso, ayuda. Pero no, él no haría nada. A lo sumo, instalaría en sí, una especie de escudo de pensamientos, para que si ella intentaba persuadirlo de algo, tuviera respuestas concretas para cada situación y cómo resolverla. Cuando se halló fortalecido en mente y alma, preparado para cualquier excusa que ella pudiera darle del porqué de sus sentimientos, le sorprendió notar que, al contrario de lo que él pensaba, ella no intentó confundirlo más, al contrario. Y eso, definitivamente lo había confundido el doble.

-¡Hola!- la saludó al abrir la puerta- No te esperaba hoy también por aquí- besó su mejilla y la dejó pasar.

-Lo siento, es que…

-Dije que no la esperaba, pero me encanta que estés aquí. Últimamente estoy algo solo- ella sonrió.

-¿Sabes?, estuve pensando en nuestra charla de ayer.

-¿y?- le preguntó esperando enterarse cómo haría ese día, para intentar persuadirlo.

-Y… llegué a la conclusión de que, bueno, sí te gusta.

-¿qué significa?

-Que quizás no estés confundido. Que quizás lo que tuvimos si fue una lección para ti, y que el cruzarte con él fue lo mejor que te pasó en la vida.

-Yo no dije eso. Yo sólo dije que lo quiero y no parece ficticio.

-Bueno, lo que intentaba decir de forma algo rebuscada es que, te creo. Y estoy dispuesta a ser de tu ayuda en lo que necesites- le sonrió sinceramente. Él reaccionó de igual manera.

-Y ese cambio, ¿por qué?

-Porque soy tu amiga. Es lo que debería hacer, ¿no? Apoyarte, creerte.

-Bueno, y yo como tu amigo, debo agradecértelo. Tu aceptación era la que más necesitaba y ansiaba- la abrazó- No creí que fueras a estar de acuerdo.

-Sabes que me gusta sorprender.

-En desmedida. ¿Quieres tomar algo?

-Más bien tengo hambre. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo por ahí?

-Puedes comer aquí si quieres.

-Me mataría verte lavar tantos platos de nuevo.

-Pero somos solo dos.

-Si, pero para cocinar hago mucho lío, y me mataría también, verte cocinarme de nuevo. Así que, mejor salgamos- sonrió.

-Como gustes- tomó su chaqueta y salieron por donde, hacía algunos segundos, Ginny había entrado.

* * *

-Profesor, ¿me buscaba?- dijo la pequeña de dieciséis años.

-Si, señorita Wintter- Dijo el pelirrojo levantándose del asiento de su despacho. Se dirigió a la puerta por donde la rubia había ingresado, y la cerró- ¿Alguien te vio, Lucy?

-No, esta vez no- se dirigió a él y lo rodeó por el cuello- ¿Por qué esto tiene que estar tan mal?- Lo miró apenada.

-Escucha Lucy- la alejó- Sabes que te quiero mucho, eso no cambiará, pero…

-No, profesor. No haga esto- volvió a abrazarlo- Yo sé que una vez casi lo arruino pero…

-Si se enteran, te expulsarán al igual que a mí. Además… cuando llegue a oídos de tus padres, empeorarás la situación.

-A ellos no les importo, Ron. Él único que se interesa por mí, es usted.

-Pero…

-Nada…- lo calló. Lo miró a los ojos unos segundos y luego lo besó- No tengo miedo de arriesgarme, lo que siento es muy fuerte como para callarlo, no me importa su edad, no me importa ser su alumna, no me importa si me expulsan, de todos modos, este colegio no me gusta. Pero- lo soltó y agachó la cabeza- si usted quiere que nos dejemos de ver por… por su trabajo y, los riesgos. Lo entiendo.

-No es por mí, Lucy. Yo dejaría todo esto sin pensarlo- tomó su rostro para que ella lo mirara- pero no quiero que tú sufras más. De enterarse el colegio, nos separarían por todos los medios.

-Pero, podemos seguir como hasta ahora. Por favor profesor Weasley, le prometo que seré tres veces más discreta. Ni siquiera las amigas que conseguí gracias a usted lo sabrán.

-¿Ellas lo sabían?

-No, pero sospechan- Ron suspiró algo perdido.

-De verdad quiero que esto funcione linda- acarició su rostro- pero…- reflexionó unos segundos- la única forma en que podemos intentar continuar esto, es…

-Dígame lo que sea, soy capaz de dejar a mis amigas.

-No, no quiero eso. Pero si necesitamos que, si te preguntan, lo niegues y digas que tú me buscaste pero no pasó nada porque yo estoy casado, ¿puedes hacer eso?

-Claro que si

-Y… también sería bueno que… te relacionaras con algún chico de tu edad. No de verdad, sólo como para no levantar sospechas, ¿sería mucho pedir?

-No, por usted nada lo es. Me llevará un tiempo, no tengo muchos amigos y… no sé en dónde conseguir un "novio", pero lo buscaré- sonrió. Se miraron unos segundos. No estaban abrazados, ni tan juntos, pero no hacía falta eso para que se notara que, de sus miradas, salía esa pequeña chispa, por el lado del pelirrojo, de ilusión y la esperanza del olvido. Y del lado de la pequeña de ojos azules, de amor, de cariño y confianza. La rubia agacho la cabeza -Prometo no volver a hacerlo profesor- levantó la mirada fingiendo ira- es que esa idiota estaba molestándome.

-¿Perdón?- preguntó McGonagall que había entrado sigilosamente, al despacho donde se encontraban- ¿Qué es lo que pasó?- Ron cayó en cuenta, entonces, de que el cambio en la actitud de la rubia, había sido causa de la repentina presencia de la directora.

-El profesor…- comenzó a explicar Lucy.

-Wintter, creo que está preguntándome a mí- la rubia calló- La castigué- comenzó a improvisar el pelirrojo- por lanzarle a una compañera, un caldero entero de una poción mal hecha.

-¿Y eso por qué?- se extrañó.

-Estaba molestándome, profesora- dijo la chica con vos inocente.

-¿Qué castigo le ha dado, Weasley?

-Aún no lo sé- la miró- es grave como para tomarlo a la ligera, ¿no cree? Ya pensaré en algo.

-Wintter, retírese a su sala en este instante- ordenó la antigua profesora de transformaciones, ahora directora- Ron se acercó a su despacho y tomó una pluma para luego acercarse a la chica.

-Toma, va a necesitarla cuando esté castigada- al encontrarse de espaldas a la directora le susurró un "tírale una poción a alguno, por si pregunta, nada riesgoso", que McGonagall no fue capaz de oír. La alumna se retiró.

-Ron, ¿puedo hablarte con sinceridad y recibir a cambio lo mismo?- le preguntó sentándose en una de las sillas.

-Por supuesto profesora.

-Primero que nada, ya sabes que ya no ejerzo esa profesión y que cuando estamos solos puedes tutearme, así que, Minerva, para ti.

-Lo siento, es que no me acostumbro, siempre… siempre la llamé así.

-Pues empieza a acostumbrarte, porque odio que mis colegas me llamen como lo hacen los alumnos.

-Intentaré.

-Ron, sabes que tengo en ti un cariño especial, que adoro que quisieras unirte a nosotros en esta lucha por la cultura que, claramente se está perdiendo. Sabes que te tengo cariño desde que tienes once años y no importó nunca todos los líos en los que te metiste junto a otros…-se aclaró la garganta y se puso más seria- Pero hay líos y líos.

-¿Qué quiere decir, Minerva?- se sentó también, algo preocupado, pero ocultándolo completamente.

-Quiero decir que, así como otras veces, espero que seas consiente de lo que estás haciendo.

-Pero, ¿qué es lo que…?

-Me he enterado de un rumor que corre por aquí. Ciertamente te involucra, en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

-¿Qué escuchó?

-Escuché que hace ya unos meses, hay una relación algo extraña entre tú y la alumna que acaba de retirarse. Quiero creer que es solo una de esas estupideces de niños, con esa manía desmedida de venganza. Y que ella y tú mismo, ligaron el golpe de rebote. Ella por inocente y tú por ser el profesor más joven. Me atrevo a creer que está todo preparado para que a ella la expulse y a ti también- Ron estaba por decir algo pero la directora continuó- No obstante… puedo fingir haber escuchado el rumor de un par de alumnos a los que no le va muy bien en tu materia y solo quieren librarse de ella. Puedo sí, pero solo si me niegas tú mismo y ahora, todo este asunto- Ron no dudó ni un segundo.

-Minerva, no sé de donde lo haya oído, no me interesa. Todo lo que puedo decirle es que es una gran mentira. Yo no tengo necesidad de involucrarme con nadie en este colegio, y si vine aquí a trabajar, fue porque me interesó alejarme de todas las personas que están afuera de Hogwarts. Yo… la verdad es que estoy con alguien, pero…

-Esta bien, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación ajena que tú no quieras darme.

-Gracias- suspiró en sus adentros.

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Qué sabes de Potter?

-Vendrá la semana que viene, está arreglando unos últimos detalles para pasar una de las dos semanas de las vacaciones.

-Bien, ¿Viene él solo?

-Si. ¿Esperaba a alguien más?

-No, no. Pero me encantaría que alguien más viniera. Hace un par de años que no veo a Granger.

-Intentaré convencerla.

-Está todo dicho- se levantó- Gracias por tu tiempo, Ron.

-Un placer- La directora salió del despacho y él se dejó caer sobre la silla- ¿Qué voy a hacer? ¿Qué voy a hacer?- seguía repitiéndose.

* * *

El morocho y ella caminaban por el centro de la ciudad de Londres. Era un día algo gris, pero no tanto como otros. Caminaban pausadamente, sin ningún apuro aparente. Ella tomada de su brazo y mirando las vidrieras.

-Tengo hambre- se quejó Harry.

-Estamos buscando dónde comer.

-Pero ya pasamos tres lugares, ¿no podíamos quedarnos allí?

-No, eran feos. Mira- le mostró algo en la vidriera que a él no le interesó- ¡que quisquilloso!

-Lo siento, es que son las dos de la tarde y muero de hambre.

-Faltan tres cuadras para el lugar donde siempre voy a comer. Me encanta.

-Sería bueno variar un poco ¿no?

-Me lo dice alguien que sale hace siete años con la misma persona- rió con ironía.

-¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Bueno, para empezar, no es muy variado que digamos.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Claro.

-No es que me moleste, ¿no? Pero… ¿Qué haces saliendo conmigo todos los días cuando tienes un novio para ti sola que, presumo ves sólo por las noches? ¿Tanta lástima te tengo?- ella sonrió.

-Me descubriste.

-En serio- se quejó- Estoy acostumbrado a estar solo, no me quejó de tu compañía ni mucho menos, adoro estar contigo, pero ¿Qué hay de él?, ¿en que momento comparten algo?

-Pues…- reflexionó unos segundos. Siguieron caminando en silencio- Vivimos juntos, así que…

-Si, pero a pesar de eso, no pareces muy convencida.

-Son dos cosas diferentes.

-¿Si? ¿Por qué?- él la miraba fijamente pero ella miraba hacía adelante- ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme? Por más malo que sea puedo escucharte, soy bueno escuchando.

-¿Por qué crees que sucede algo malo?

-Espero equivocarme, pero ese tono de voz es inconfundible. ¿Se pelearon?

-Mira, es aquí- cambió de tema entrando al local.

-Ginny no me cambies de…- cuando entró quedó embelesado.

Era un local que por dentro tenía un aspecto hogareño, ambientado como si fuera una cabaña. Luces cálidas, música lenta y en un volumen razonablemente moderado. En una de las esquinas, había una estufa a leña pero que no hacía humo. Cada mesa completamente separada de la otra, con cierta baranda a sus alrededores, lo suficientemente bien ubicada como para dar el aspecto de privacidad, pero no el de encierro.

-¿Te gusta?

-Este lugar es genial.

-Espera a probar la comida- lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió a la mesa que más le gustaba. Una cerca de la estufa a leña, por lo que se olía ese aroma especial a madera, y con vista al exterior, pero no a la calle, sino a un jardín floreado y con una fuente en el medio, al cual se podía acudir por la puerta trasera- Este es el mejor de los asientos. Los he probado todos, y ninguno me dio tanta satisfacción como este.

-Eso se debe a la compañía, no al lugar.

-Vine sola.

-¿Qué clase de antisocial eres?

-De las que ya no se encuentran- sonrió- Estaba agotada y… tenía cosas en que pensar. Este fue el mejor lugar- el mozo se acercó y preguntó por la orden. Cuando la vio a la pelirroja le sonrió.

-Hace mucho que no se la ve por acá.

-Bueno, hace mucho que no estoy mal. Aquí se me van las depresiones- le explicó al morocho- Yo quiero…- comenzó a repasar el menú y Harry hizo lo mismo.

-Elígeme tú.

-Bien…- ella marcó en el menú todas las opciones que iban a consumir, y se lo entregó- Gracias- le sonrió. Luego suspiró y miró hacia el jardín.

-Y, ¿por qué estás mal ahora?- ella lo miró y sonrió.

-No estoy mal. Sólo algo confundida.

-¿Con qué?

-No sé hasta que punto sea correcto hablar, Harry. Son asuntos que no me pertenecen sólo a mí y…

-Pero te están haciendo sufrir. ¿Puedes contarme?

-Si, puedo.

-¿Es Nicholas?- ella desvió la mirada.

-Si.

-Y, ¿Qué es lo que pasó?

-No sé si volver a casa con él. Es que… después de tres años de noviazgo, él… quiere más, y no sé que tanto pueda darle.

-¿Qué es lo que él quiere?

-Quiere algo más serio. Pero, ¿qué puede ser más serio de lo que siento?, se supone que no tiene que necesitar una constancia de amor, ¿no?- suspiró- Quiere que nos casemos, o quiere un hijo. No sé ya…

-¿No es lo que tú quieres también?

-No, al menos no todavía. ¿Por qué tanto apuro?

-Ginny, debes pensar en él también, es más grande, tiene otras formas de ver la vida.

-Pero solo me lleva dos años.

-Pero no ves igual la vida cuando tienes veintisiete en lugar de veinticinco. Piensa que él, esos dos años que a ti te faltan, los pasó contigo. Es lógico que su ilusión sea ya sentar cabeza.

-Pero yo no quiero.

-¿Por qué no?, siempre te gustaron las cosas serias.

-Si, pero es demasiado. No tienes idea lo que me costó mudarme con él.

-A decir verdad, no…- trajeron la orden- Gracias.

-Gracias- sonrió y el mozo se fue- Pues… no importa. Lo que me molesta es no poder decir que no y, a la vez, ser tan infeliz con la idea de decir que si.

-Pero, ¿no quieres ser madre? Siempre dijiste que…

-Si, siempre dije que amaba la idea de tener un hijo. Pero nada planeado. No me gusta eso de "Vamos Ginny, tengamos un hijo, será divertido". Siento como si él se sintiera inseguro de lo que siento y quisiera cerciorarse con un niño, por ninguna razón tendría un hijo con él para que luego diga solo fue una prevención. No.

-Si, puede prestarse a confusión. Pero, Ginny ¿de verdad crees que él haría eso?

-No, pero así lo siento. No puedo hacerme la sorda a mis pensamientos.

-¿Y por qué no te casas con él?

-Por el simple hecho de que no quiero casarme por "no hacer otra cosa". Cuando tenga ganas de ser esposa de alguien, no hará falta que me presione él, o siquiera que me lo pregunte. Lo sabría antes.

-A lo mejor, no volviendo a tu casa le des razones para desconfiar de tus sentimientos, y para presionarte más.

-Pues entonces no vale la pena estar con alguien que no me cree.

-¿Cómo te sentirías tú?

-No lo sé. Solo sé que si sigo allí con él, yo me pondré mal por pelear, y él comenzará a creer que ya no lo amo. Le dije que tenía que pensar las cosas y alejarme unos días para pensar qué hacer con respecto a lo que me pidió, y lo entendió. Prefiero que crea que estoy confundida con respecto a esto de la maternidad o sentar cabeza, y no que sospeche que no lo amo.

-¿Sospeche que no lo amas?- La miró confundido- ¿No lo amas?

-No quise decir eso… me refiero a que no quiero que crea que puedo dejar de hacerlo.

-Tengo una teoría, y es que tú de verdad estás confundida. ¿Has planteado si es él quien de verdad quieres para tu futuro? Más allá de tu noviazgo y de si lo amas o no, ¿tú te ves con él, dentro de cinco o diez años?- Ella miró directo a sus ojos, se hundió en ellos perdida en el color inusual que estos tenían. Se encontraban más claros de lo normal, pero no dejaban de perder su color original. Su pupila estaba algo más reducida que como solía estar, y había pequeñas líneas de color ocre en su iris- ¿Gin?- la pelirroja sacudió su cabeza un poco y pestañó.

-¿qué?

-¿En qué piensas?

-Nada, me tildé unos segundos.

-Pero pensabas en algo, ¿en qué?

-En lo que me preguntaste.

-¿Qué te pregunte?- Le preguntó con cierta trampa, siendo conciente que no le había prestado atención.

-Yo… lo olvidé.

-Te pregunté si era a su lado donde te veías en algunos años. Si es él quien de verdad quieres- se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé- callaron unos segundos- Creo que eso lo dice todo ¿no? Toda mi vida estuve segura de que, cuando estuviera con la persona con quien compartiría el resto de ella, lo notaría desde el primer momento. Pero… eso no me pasó con él.

-Y, ¿te ha pasado? ¿Por qué estás tan segura de que es así?

-Porque sí me pasó. Fue una sensación genial, y perder eso… no lo sé. Cuando conocí a Nicco sentí todo lo que una persona enamorada siente por su amor. Pero esa sensación de seguridad, ese pensamiento testarudo de que no importa cuales sean los contratiempos y cuantas cosas malas ocurran, él será, al final, quien esté a mi lado hasta el fin, ese sentimiento lo tuve con una sola persona, y no fue él- suspiró y volteó a mirar a la ventana- De hecho, aquella vez me confundí, porque como verás ahora estoy con Nicco y no con la persona con quien sentí seguridad. No lo sé- sacudió la cabeza- quizás sólo sea una cursilería mía y…- lo miró a los ojos- quizás deba olvidarme de todo esto, volver a casa y darle lo que él me pide, después de todo, hace tres años que salimos- Harry silenció unos segundos más, reflexionando claramente lo que pensaba decirle. Pero no tardó mucho en acotar.

-Yo creo que, si lo que sentiste aquella vez fue tan fuerte, no puedes pasarlo por alto. No quiere decir que debas dejar a tu novio, pero… quizás si sea como dices y él…- calló. Ella lo miraba expectante- Él sería el resultado de uno de esos contratiempos, ¿no? Es decir, quizás Nicholas sea uno de los obstáculos que debes atravesar para, al final, estar con esa persona que te causó seguridad.

-O quizás sea todo una estupidez mía- resumió dando por finiquitado el tema. Suspiró- Tengo que salir de aquí.

-¿Te sientes mal?

-No. Me refiero a que, debo salir de Londres, de estas calles. Cualquier cosa aquí, me hace pensar en esto una y otra vez. Está ahogándome todo este asunto.

-¿Crees que es lo mejor escapar?

-No quiero escapar, quiero tomarme un descanso. Algo así como una semana, quizás dos- abrió los ojos como platos- ¡Hagamos un viaje, Harry!

-¿Qué?

-Si, tu y yo.

-¿A dónde?

-A donde sea. Despejémonos. Apuesto a que tú no paras de pensar en Ronney y Draco- él cambió sus semblante por uno más serio- Lo siento. Pero, dime que si. Nos ayudaremos a pensar en otra cosa.

-No, no quiero.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque no sería apropiado- ella frunció el seño.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que no me parece. Si tienes que pensar, de acuerdo ve de viaje, pero sola. Tu novio se pondría histérico si supiera que te fuiste de viaje con otro y…

-¡Hey!, primero, tú no eres OTRO, tú eres un amigo con el cual ni siquiera puede pasar algo porque no le gustan las chicas. Y segundo, deja de preocuparte por mi novio, de él debo preocuparme yo, ¿no crees?

-No me parece, es todo lo que digo. Además, a Ronney tampoco le gustaría la idea.

-No quiero ser grosera ni mucho menos, pero ¿Ronney con quién está?- Harry iba a hablar pero no surgió palabra alguna- ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?, cada vez que pensamos en nuestra pareja nos deprimimos. No debería ser así. Propongo un viaje a donde sea, la semana que viene, y no nombraríamos a ninguno de ellos dos en todo el viaje. ¡Vamos!, acompáñame.

-No lo sé.

-Por favor.

-Además, la semana que viene le prometí a Ron que iría a Hogwarts, y ya está arreglado, no puedo cambiar nada. Ginny mejor olvida toda esta locura, ¿si?

-Mejor aún, vayamos los dos a Hogwarts, allí nadie me molestará. Además, extraño y, va siendo hora de revivir ciertas cosas- le sonrió. Harry no supo como interpretar esa sonrisa. Había sido una mezcla de felicidad con sugerencia y picardía. ¿Estaba insinuándole algo, o era solo su propia paranoia con el asunto?- ¿Qué pasó?

-¿Con qué?

-Contigo, ¿algo te molestó?

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo sin que te molestes o dejes de hablarme?- ella sonrió divertida.

-No dejaré de hablarte si me prometes que iremos juntos a Hogwarts.

-Yo iré seguro, si tú quieres, puedes unirte.

-Si, veo que te estoy agradando más con el paso del tiempo- dijo con sarcasmo.

-No es eso, solo que… Gin, ¿Tú aún sientes algo por mí?- la miró fijamente.

-¿Parece que siento algo por ti? Digo, ¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

-Porque es una duda que me come la cabeza.

-Duda, ¿o preocupación?

-Ambas. Tengo duda de, si lo sientes, porqué, y preocupación si es que lo sientes por como resulten tus emociones. Gin yo ya no…

-¡Hey!, creo que te tomaste muy enserio lo que dije ayer sobre poder provocarte antes. Lo creo, pero no signifique que vaya a hacerlo. Y, el que tenga problemas con mi novio, no quiere decir que esté analizando otras posibilidades. Tú siempre fuiste atractivo, demasiado, pero pasó. No te preocupes por mí, mis sentimientos y yo estamos a salvo de tus encantos- sonrió provocando lo mismo en él- Eso no influirá en nuestro viaje ¿no?

-Parece que no. La verdad es que, un poco de compañía será genial. Ron estará en sus cosas y, bueno, voy a tener tiempo de sobra para la soledad, a menos que tú vengas y me acompañes.

-Ese es el espíritu que esperaba- su celular sonó- Aguarda- le hizo una seña con el dedo índice- ¿Si? Ah… hola- bajó la voz- si… Lo siento Harry, ya vengo- se levantó y se apartó para hablar, cerca de la estufa. Estuvo cinco, a lo sumo diez, minutos hablando y volvió a su asiento- Lo lamento- dijo con un nudo en la garganta- Yo… creo que será mejor que me vaya.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Nada. Pero…- miró para todos lados- Quiero irme. No me siento bien…

-¿Quién llamó, cielo?- le preguntó tomando sus manos sobre la mesa. Ella miraba por la ventana- Habla conmigo, desahógate, luego nos vamos, ¿si?- ella afirmó- No, no llores- limpió dos pequeñas lágrimas que se deslizaron por su rostro- Dime, ¿Qué pasó?

-Era Nicco- suspiró y luego respiró hondo- Hizo algunas preguntas, un par de sus escenas de celos y, peleamos.

-Tranquila, se va a solucionar.

-No es eso…- lo miró- Dijo que volviera a casa, que debíamos hablar seriamente y, por como lo dijo, va a cortar conmigo- apoyó su frente en la mesa y se largó a llorar. Harry la dejó lagrimear unos minutos, luego con su mano acarició su pelo.

-Mírame, Gin. Mírame…- ella alzó la vista de a poco.

-Él no va a cortar contigo.

-¿Y como estás tan seguro?, nunca me había hablado así. Es una persona tolerante y amorosa, pero recién estaba como loco. Enfadado. No lo culpo.

-Gin, no va a cortar contigo, confía en mí. Por lo que me contaste y lo que quiere, eres lo más importante que tiene, no te dejará ir por unos celos banales. Créeme.

-¿Y si lo hace?, ¿Qué voy a hacer si me deja?

-No, no pienses así- acarició su rostro- No pienses así, cariño. Todo saldrá bien, te lo prometo.

-Quiero irme. Quiero ir a casa, enfrentar lo que me toque- Harry hizo una seña para que el mozo le llevara la cuenta.

-Te acompaño- Pagaron. Se levantaron y salieron por la puerta, como habían entrado, ella tomada de su brazo.

El camino de vuelta a casa había sido totalmente depresivo. Ella miraba el piso, cómo avanzaban sus pies. Casi se colgaba del brazo del morocho. Estaba desganada y Harry no supo cómo ayudarla. Sentía que debía decirle algo, animarla de alguna forma. Tenía que sacarle una sonrisa pero no sabía cómo.

-¿En qué piensas?- ella suspiró con melancolía.

-Lo siento. Estoy insoportable, ¿no?

-No, para nada.

-Pienso en como aguantar las lágrimas ahora y como voy a hacerlo cuando él me plantee todo lo que sé que necesita plantearme.

-¿Qué crees que va a decirte?

-Va a ahogarme con preguntas de porqué frecuento tanto contigo, porqué de repente estoy tan seca con él, porqué no quiero una familia y bla bla.

-Y, ¿por qué?

-Harry, suficiente voy a tener con él cuando llegue a casa, te pido que no me cuestiones también.

-Pero practica conmigo, ¿qué vas a decirle?- ella río con ironía.

-¿Tengo que practicar?- lo miró- lo siento, no quise burlarme. Bueno- reflexionó- pregúntame de nuevo.

-¿Por qué, de repente, pasas tanto tiempo conmigo? ¿Qué es lo que te atrae de mi compañía?- ella lo miró para responderle con seguridad pero se le mezclaron las ideas, impidiéndole así responder- Si tienes que pensarlo tanto es porque hay algo que esconder. ¿Te gusta mi compañía por algo en especial?- La miró fijamente. Ella detuvo su paso y él

De pronto, ella no supo que responder, es decir, la intimidaba de sobremanera que clavara así, sus ojos en ella. Sentía como si hurgara su mente y no hiciera falta decir o intentar inventar una excusa, porque él leía su pensamiento. Como si lo entendiera sin explicaciones. Aún cuando la pelirroja creyó que no hacía falta ninguna otra explicación, él se le quedó mirando inquisitivamente.

-¿Vas a responderme?- no quitaba sus ojos de ella, y su rostro, aunque serio, le infundía una sensación de confianza y seguridad que rara vez sentía- Te gusto ¿no?

-Harry- lanzó una risita incómoda- ¿Qué dices?

-Entonces, ¿por qué no te despegas de mí un segundo?, Si tanto te gusto y atraigo, ¿Por qué no dejas a tu novio?

-¿Qué?- fue ella ahora quién se puso seria- ¿te has vuelto loco?

-Vamos, Gin. ¿Qué piensas que va a decirte él?, si te pregunta eso, ¿qué vas a responderle?

-Preguntarme ¿qué?

-¿No ibas a practicar qué decirle cuando te ahogara con preguntas?, ¿qué crees que hago? Sería más fácil si respondieras alguna y no te me quedaras mirando como ida. Si le das tiempo a tu novio para que saque conjeturas y se llene la cabeza, será peor convencerlo de que lo amas, créeme.

-Ohh…- dijo Ginny, cayendo en la cuenta que era todo actuado. Respiró tranquila.

-¿Estás bien?

-Si, si. Lo siento, me fui de pensamiento. Pregunta de nuevo, pero en tercera persona, si hablas como si fueras tú me confundes.

-Bien. Hola, soy Nicco- estiró su mano- ¿podemos caminar y hablar al mismo tiempo?, no me va que la gente nos pase por encima- ella sonrió y comenzó a caminar con él a su lado- Entonces, Ginny.

-No me dice Ginny, me dice Petty.

-¿Por qué iba a decirte Petty?

-¿Por petiza?, ¿no viste lo alto que es?

-Ohh… deberías quejarte, no puede llamarte así, es… es decadente.

-No te quejes.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, Petty, ¿por qué estabas con él cuando te llamé?

-Porque fui a visitarlo y, lo invité a comer.

-¿Por qué fuiste a visitarlo?

-Porque es mi amigo, ¿Cuál es el problema de ver a mis amigos?

-A mí no me ves porque dices que siempre peleamos y a tus amigos…

-Son cosas diferentes.

-¿Diferentes cómo?

-Mis amigos no me presionan. Ellos no esperan algo de mí que no pueda dar o ser. Simplemente me aceptan.

-Alto- dijo Harry- ¿Eso crees de él?

-A veces, si. ¿Por qué?

-Porque eso es grave.

-Grave ¿cómo?

-No es que sea psicólogo ni nada de eso, pero, si eres consiente que no le agradas por ciertas cosas que no puedes cambiar, deberías considerar la posibilidad de que él también esté confundido con sus sentimientos ¿no?

-Ay, Merlin- se quejó- prefiero no hablar más del tema. Mejor me aparezco en casa, termino esto lo antes posible y…- entristeció- ¿Tú crees que será muy grave si le digo que quiero un tiempo?

-¿Es lo que en verdad quieres, o quieres terminar con él?

-Ninguna de las dos. Es que tengo que pensar lo que me conviene y así ser buena para la pareja. Pero no puedo con él al lado influenciándome sobre lo que debo o no debo pensar, con lo que esta bien que me pase y lo que no. Pero tampoco quiero cortar con él. No me imagino cortando con él, no tenerlo. Quizás si me tomo un tiempo, y su ausencia no me afecta, entonces si debería cortar, pero sino- calló.

-Hagamos esto. Ve, habla con él, serena. Cuando termines, si arreglaste las cosas y te quedas con él, nos vemos otro día, si te tomas un tiempo o pelearon, pues… ven a verme cuando termines y hablamos, ¿quieres?- ella asintió con la cabeza. Harry la abrazó- Te quiero, lo sabes ¿no?

-Si y te lo agradezco. Eres mi mayor soporte ahora- le sonrió- También te quiero mucho. Te cuidas y, bueno, ya veremos cuando nos vemos- le sonrió de nuevo, pero con melancolía. Se separó y cuando iba a besar su mejilla, él pareció pensar en hacer lo mismo y volteó, de modo que sus labios se encontraron. Se separaron enseguida- Lo siento- dijo ruborizada y mirando para cualquier lado.

-Descuida- sonrió divertido- Peores cosas hemos hecho.

-Si…- miró para todos lados- Bueno, me voy. Adiós- dijo por último y desapareció.

Y no supo porqué, pero al hacer aquel comentario, Harry comenzó a recordar ciertos hechos al lado de la pelirroja. Hechos que no recordaba desde que conocía a Ronney y se encontraba tan confundido con su tendencia sexual. Pero esos recuerdos lo llenaron de ternura, de emoción y nostalgia. Extrañaba aquellos tiempos donde habían vivido tan despreocupados. No era malo, pero ahora era raro tenerla como amiga. Fue la primera vez que notó aquello. Quizás por los últimos días. Habían estado compartiendo mucho tiempo juntos y, quizás eso, y la ausencia de Ronney lo confundían. Pero estaba seguro de quererla y estar triste por lo que estaba viviendo. Sin embargo, algo muy adentro suyo, esperaba que ella le pidiera un tiempo al novio y, como consecuencia, lo visitara aquella noche.


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo 4:_

No era normal aquella desesperación. ¿Por qué no parar de dar vueltas un segundo y sentarse tranquilo? Aguardaba, algo desesperado. Caminaba intranquilo de un lado del departamento, hacia el otro. Refunfuñaba para adentros y afueras. Su estómago se encontraba contraído de nervios. Su mente no paraba de maquinar un solo segundo. ¿Cómo estará?, ¿se habrá arreglado?, ¿Estará llorando?, ¿Lo estará abrazando ahora?, ¿Por qué estoy más nervioso yo que ella? Estas y tantas otras preguntas cuyas respuestas parecían indiferentes a su llamado.

-Tranquilízate, Harry- se decía- a lo mejor se arreglaron y… ¿Por qué no llama?- tomó el teléfono para verificar que tuviera tono- Bien, anda. De todos modos, ¿por qué tan desesperado, Harry?- preguntaba para sus adentros.

-No lo sé- respondía en voz alta como un loco- a lo mejor me preocupa si sufre o no por culpa de él. Cuando lo conocí no parecía de los que hieren a las personas pero, si un solo llamado causa eso en ella…

-Pero ella quedó que hablarían si estaba mal, ¿por qué no te acuestas y esperas a que suene el teléfono, o a dormirte?

-Porque… no puedo, es demasiada intriga.

-¿Tomaste café?

-No… solo un poco- confesó en voz alta- pero descafeinado- bostezó.

-Ahí está. Vete a dormir, pareces un idiota.

-Pero…

-El teléfono anda, vete a dormir. ¿Qué más da?

-¿Y si toca la puerta y no la escucho?

-No tienes sueño tan pesado.

-Podría tenerlo hoy- se discutía.

-Bien, duerme en el sofá. Es cómodo, lo has probado otras veces. Ahí oirás cualquier ruido del pasillo del quinto piso, ahora, ¿puedes acostarte? Me pones nervioso- se quejaba internamente.

-¡Bien!- se sentó en el sofá y más tarde se acostó. Cerró los ojos y…- nada- se dijo- ¿contento?

-Bien, prende la tele, siempre te duermes con el canal de cocina.

-Lo último que me falta es que tú me digas lo que…

-Calla. Vamos, prende la tele.

-Bien- refunfuñó y prendió la tele.

Dicho y hecho. No hubo mejor somnífero que el de la voz del conductor de turno, que cocinaba, hasta lo que la conciencia de Harry captó, un soufflé de queso.

Imágenes de lo vivido aquel día con la pelirroja, arremetieron su mente. Y no fue eso solo. Su inconsciente parecía querer torturarlo con la pelirroja, ya que esa noche, al igual que durante el día, después de mucho tiempo, imágenes de lo vivido con ella, en sus años adolescentes, cubrieron sus nebulosos sueños.

_-Ven Ginny- reía en susurro. Ambos corrían por el corredor tomados de la mano._

_-Shh… van a oírnos- reía divertida- Shh…_

_-Nunca nos oyen…- el morocho se detuvo de sopetón, en medio del pasillo que transitaban torpe y apuradamente, generando así, que su novia chocara con su cuerpo, hecho que aprovechó para abrazarla por la cintura y besarla sorpresivamente- Te amo- sonrió._

_-Y yo a ti… Vamos, ¡apúrate!- continuaba riendo por la adrenalina que le generaba estar corriendo a hurtadillas por los pasillos, buscando un lugar donde pasar la noche._

_-¿Qué crees que haría el director si nos encontrara?- sonrió a la par que continuaba dirigiéndola a donde sea que surgiera la situación._

_-¿Expulsarnos?_

_-¿Por correr? ¿De noche?, no lo creo._

_-Y por todo lo demás. ¡Ven!- fue ella ahora quien tironeó su brazo doblando la esquina de un pasillo y cambiando de rumbo._

_-¿A dónde?_

_-No lo sé- le sonrió._

_-Aguarda… estoy cansado._

_-Vamos no seas llorón…- él sin querer, tropezó con su pie delantero sin soltar la mano de la pelirroja, por lo que esta también cayo aún riendo, pero ya en un tono menos sutil. Terminaron enrollándose uno en el otro y girando sobre si. Cuando cesaron las vueltas, Ginny quedó encima de él, sonriéndole más divertida que antes._

_-Eres hermosa- le dijo como tantas otras veces._

_-Será porque tú me miras. Nunca me había divertido tanto con nadie. Eres…- lo besó lenta y dulcemente, atrapando sus labios en los suyos. Cuando dio por terminado el beso, se separó medio centímetro para susurrarle y aún sentir su respiración- eres lo mejor que me pasó en la vida. Siempre lo serás- Se quedó mirándola. Fue él quien, ahora, sonreía con una naturalidad que solo ella lograba._

_-¿Cómo se puede ser tan feliz todo el tiempo?, sólo a tu lado- corrió un mechón de su pelo y lo ubicó detrás de su pequeña oreja. Se perdió unos segundos en sus ojos._

_-No sé como haces pero… me cautivas. Yo que creía que los chicos de tu edad eran lo menos dulce que podía existir, y… tú tenías que resaltar y dar la nota._

_-Sólo lo hago por ti. No diría lo que tu no me inspiras a decir… es que te veo y…- acercó su rostro para besarla, al contrario que la mayoría de las veces, apaciguadamente. Con pasión, pero lentamente. Disfrutando cada roce- Cada día me enamoro más de ti, Gin… ¿Qué haré cuando pase a depender directamente de tu presencia?, yo… no sé que haría si…_

_-Pues no lo pienses, porque aquí estoy y soy sólo para ti…- lo besó también. Escucharon pasos atolondrados por el pasillo. Ginny miró por el corredor y luego le sonrió a Harry- Hora de irnos, ¿amor?- se levantó y le ofreció la mano._

_-Rápido que aún hay cosas que hacer- sonrió con sugerencia. Tomó su mano y comenzaron a correr nuevamente en dirección a las aulas._

El recuerdo se disipó como humo en su memoria tras oír cómo, en la vida real, tocaban la puerta. Abrió los ojos algo cansado y confundido por el repentino recuerdo. Si en siete años no había tenido nada referido al tema de su pasado con ella, a excepción de las charlas con la pelirroja, ¿por qué de repente comenzaba a soñarla? Cuando cayó en cuenta de la hora, y de quién obviamente tocaba la puerta, apresuró a poner sus ideas en orden, y su cuerpo en funcionamiento para dirigirse a la entrada. Abrió la puerta. Ella se le quedó mirando unos segundos y luego, sin decir nada, lo abrazó. Harry respondió igual. Cerró la puerta y se quedaron unos segundos así, de pie, uno frente al otro, abrazados como dos buenos amigos. Ella intentaba recuperar el aire que, al parecer, había desperdiciado llorando.

-Calma- acariciaba su pelo- ¿Fue tan terrible?- ella no respondió, solo lo abrazó más fuerte y escondió en su cuello, su rostro- Tranquila. ¿Quieres tomar algo?- ella negó con la cabeza- ¿Se enojó mucho?

-No- dijo simplemente- No se enojó. Lo entendió.

-Y, ¿por qué lloras, linda?

-Es que, lo entendió perfectamente… ni una súplica, ni un "piénsalo", nada. Simplemente dijo, "si eso quieres, démonos un tiempo". Es como si ya no le importara.

-No digas eso.

-Si… hablamos sobre lo de esta tarde y… nada, solo objetó un par de cosas…-jadeó y respiró hondo, como una niña que se ahoga en sus sollozos- Cuando dije que necesitaba pensar algunas cosas, aclarar ciertas ideas sin ser persuadida por él, simplemente dijo "bueno, si lo necesitas". Pensé que discutiría un rato, o intentaría persuadirme de lo contrario, pero… nada- se separó tan sólo un poco y lo miró- ¿Se habrá olvidado de mí, Harry?

-¿Cómo piensas eso?

-Es que…

-No lo creo, cielo. En verdad te comprendió, ¿no lo ves? Se dio cuenta que no podrías decidir acerca de su futuro juntos, si no te daba un espacio. Es genial, Gin.

-Pero, ¿así sin más?

-Y, ¿Qué esperabas que hiciera? ¿Que te aprisionara? Agradece que tienes un novio que te entiende, corazón.

-No lo sé. Simplemente no se siente bien- lo miró como cayendo en la cuenta de algo- ¿Y si tiene otra, Harry?... Yo…

-¿Cómo vas a pensar eso?

-Podría ser. Es la única explicación razonable que…

-Quizás él también está confundido. O quizás confía ciegamente en ti como para no perturbarse por el hecho de que tú te tomes un tiempo para pensar las cosas. Ginny no rompieron, simplemente tienen que pensar algunas cosas. Ninguno estará con otra persona en ese tiempo.

-¿Y si se da cuenta que no me ama, que prefiere estar sin mí?

-Jamás podría pensar eso.

-Si, ¿Por qué no? Además, si piensa que yo no lo amo, intentará sentir lo mismo él, es lo lógico, ¿no?

-¿Por qué no te olvidas de eso e intentas concentrarte en el verdadero motivo por el cual requerías un tiempo? Recuerda que tienes cosas que pensar, una familia que elegir o descartar. Además, dijiste que aprovecharías a analizar si su ausencia se extrañaba o no. Tú también debes aclarar lo que sientes o no por él.

-Si, pero esto…- sacudió su cabeza- me descolocó. Hasta le pedí que no se comunicara conmigo durante estos días, ya sabes, para hacer un proceso completo. No objetó nada, solo asintió. No lo sé, quizás ni necesite pensarlo porque ya todo acabó.

-No pienses así. Ven- la llevó a su propio cuarto y la recostó en la cama doble, tapándola con la manta fraternalmente- ¿Por qué no intentas dormir?, tienes los ojos rojos. Mañana será un nuevo día.

-Esperemos que uno mejor.

-Nos encargaremos de que así sea- le sonrió- Ahora duerme…- besó su frente.

-No quiero molestarte, puedo ir a la madriguera…

-No me molestas. Descansa, yo necesito un poco de lo mismo.

-¿Y dónde dormirás tú?

-En el sofá, ya me amigué con él, no te preocupes- volvió a sonreírle y se levantó dirigiéndose a la puerta. Le apagó la luz.

-Gracias, Harry.

-De nada, descansa- cerró la puerta. Apagó todas las luces y se acostó en el sofá, ya mucho más tranquilo.

* * *

Amanecía un nuevo día en aquel departamento. El alba se mostraba en todo su esplendor a través del ventanal de la sala de estar. Un rayo de luz, pequeño y escurridizo, alcanzó la vista de un Harry dormido, a patas sueltas, en el sofá. Abrió los ojos, encandilándose por el brillo que atravesaba sus pupilas. Cerró los párpados como para acostumbrarse a la nueva luz. Se desperezó a conciencia y, levantándose con ardua labor, se dirigió al baño, casi de memoria, ya que sus ojos no terminaban de abrirse. Al entrar, y más tarde cerrar la puerta, escuchó un ruido a su lado que llamó su atención.

-¡Lo siento!- dijo avergonzado volteando a darle la espalda a una Ginny desnuda en la bañera, cubierta solo por espuma.

-No, emmm… yo lo siento más. No debí osar a asearme sin…

-No te preocupes, mi casa es tuya también. Emm… te dejaré terminar, prepararé algo para desayunar, ¿quieres?

-Emm… gracias, y disculpa.

-Sin cuidado. Termina tranquila, lamento interrumpir.

-Gracias- dijo con rubor en sus mejillas, hecho que el morocho no pudo comprobar.

Harry, ya tranquilo, se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a mirar la heladera, por dentro y por fuera, esperando que alguna idea sobre qué cocinar, surgiera de la nada.

-¡Harry!- lo llamó desde dentro del baño.

-¿Qué?- respondió desde la cocina.

-Ven un segundo, ¿puedo pedirte algo?

-Seguro- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta, pero sin animarse a atravesarla. Todo lo tímido que en su momento no había sido con ella, parecía serlo ahora, ya más grande y, con otros conceptos distintos, acerca de la intimidad personal y la de amigos.

-Mi bolsa está por ahí, la dejé hoy por la mañana, en la entrada, ¿serías tan amable de alcanzármela?

-Seguro, aguarda- fue por la misma y, cuando la tomó, volvió al baño- ¿Seguro que puedo pasar?

-Si, si, descuida- él entró, encontrándola igual que antes, pero ahora, previamente advertido al respecto.

-Ten- estiró el brazo con la bolsa en la mano. Ella estiró también el brazo, procurando que la espuma continuara tapando sus zonas personales. De la bolsa, tomó un anotador que estaba marcado en cierta página, y sacó una pluma (de esas que no necesitaban tinta) de uno de los bolsillos, y comenzó a hacer algunas anotaciones- Bien, el desayuno ya está, cuando quieras…

-Gracias- sonrió- No me demoraré más de cinco minutos.

-Lo que quieras- dijo y se fue.

Mientras él se cambiaba, adentro, en el cuarto en el que la pelirroja había pasado la noche, ella terminaba de asearse tranquilamente. Al parecer se había despertado temprano, ya que la cama estaba hecha, el cuarto, como si no lo hubieran usado, y aquella bolsa, al parecer la había traído de su casa.

La pelirroja salió del baño secando su pelo con la toalla y sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Le sorprendió ver que, el cuarto de baño también estaba impecable ahora.

-Bueno, parece que dormir te sirvió, ¿no?

-Eso parece- Se quedaron mirando unos segundos. Lo único que se escuchaba era el ruido que causaba su pelo, al ser secado por fricción. Ella miraba al suelo, y luego a su rostro- Estemm…- volvió a mirarlo. Le sonrió y, al no encontrar las palabras, solo se acercó, se puso en puntas de pie y besó su mejilla- Gracias por todo, de verdad- él sonrió también.

-Sabes que estoy para todo.

-Justamente, gracias por eso- se miraron unos segundos más.

-El desayuno…- señaló la cocina.

-Si, vamos.

Una vez ya sentados, desayunando, hablaban de cualquier otra cosa que no fueran los sucesos del día anterior.

-Oh, me olvidaba- dijo la pelirroja, luego de tragar un pedazo de tostada- Me he levantado temprano y, verte dormir en el sofá por mí me partió el corazón, por eso, lo primero que hice fue, salir y conseguir donde vivir, aunque sea alquilar algo…

-Sabes que no hay problema de…

-Si, pero no me parecería oportuno. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Además, preferiría discriminar ciertas cosas. Adoro que me ayudes, pero no puedo depender de la gente, no me siento cómoda.

-De acuerdo Gin, como desees.

-Y, por eso mismo, conseguí donde quedarme, aunque sea estos tres días antes de partir a Hogwarts, porque sigue en pie, ¿no?

-Por supuesto.

-Cuando volví, pasé a buscar mi bolso. Pensaba mudar parte de mis cosas ya, pero no estaría listo sino hasta después del mediodía, por eso volví y…- se sonrojó- me tomé el atrevimiento de utilizar tu ducha.

-Descuida, te invité a quedarte con todo lo que eso conlleva.

-Es que no quiero que pienses que me abuso- El sonrió.

-No, no pensaría eso.

-¿Qué tal si, mientras esperamos el mediodía, no hacemos algo?

-Oh, es que… quedé en visitar a Herms hoy, y, me invitó precisamente a almorzar.

-Oh- se entristeció- Bueno, supongo que iré al cine entonces.

-O puedes venir conmigo.

-¿A lo de Herms?- lo miró extrañada- no lo creo. No me gusta caer de sorpresa y…

-Pero no eres cualquiera, vamos, será más divertido todavía.

-No estoy segura. Creo que hay una película que de verdad quiero ir a ver, se llama…

-No importa, otro día vamos, hoy…

-No, en serio.

-Pero…- ella lo miró con reproche- De acuerdo, Gin, como tú quieras.

* * *

Harry volvía a casa, ya casi de noche, y luego de visitar a su castaña amiga. Subía las escaleras sumido en sus pensamientos sobre una conversación que había tenido con Hermione sobre sus preocupaciones de lo que pudiera estar sucediendo con Draco y su acompañante, las cuales, ahora eran también, preocupaciones de Harry. Estaba por abrir la puerta de su departamento cuando le taparon los ojos por la espalda.

-¿Qué…?

-Soy yo, pero tengo una sorpresa. Ven, voy a mostrarte el que será mi hogar estos días.

-Gin, acabo de llegar no tengo ganas de…

-Tranquilo- lo soltó y él volteó a verla- ven- tomó su mano y, cruzó el pasillo a lo ancho, abriendo la puerta del departamento que enfrentaba al del morocho- ¿Qué tal?

-¿Alquilaste el departamento frente al mío?

-¡Que perspicaz!, ¿no es genial?- sonreía.

-Pues… ¡si!, ¿Por qué no?

-Y no solo eso, como al fin de cuentas no fui al cine, me quedé cocinando y, ¿quieres cenar conmigo?

-Pues…- ella lo miraba suplicante- Bien, ¿Qué hay?

-Solo cosas sencillas, me aburre un poco cocinar.

-¡Oh!

Se sentaron. Ginny, primero, abrió un vino que al parecer había comprado a propósito y sirvió en dos copas parte de su contenido. Luego de brindar por el futuro, nada concreto, comenzaron a hablar de lo que Harry había estado haciendo con Hermione y aquellas preocupaciones que ella le había transmitido inevitablemente.

-No tiene porqué pasar nada.

-No, pero podría. Definitivamente podría, ¿no, Gin?

-Si pero, si tú eres fiel, ¿por qué dejaría de serlo él? O, ¿por qué dudar de él cuando antes no daba motivos?

-No lo sé, pero…

-No pienses en ello, harás un mundo de algo que no tienes idea- tomó su mano encima de la mesa. Él le sonrió y luego retiró su mano para tomar la copa y beber un prolongado sorbo.

Ella lo miró unos segundos y luego tildó su mirada en alguna zona del ambiente. Harry no entendió al principio e intentó seguir su mirada, pero nada, más que la pared, se encontraba allí. Luego volvió a mirarla.

-¿En que piensas?- ella sacudió su cabeza pero no respondió- ¿Qué?

-Nada- sonrió- Es que, no sé porqué, hoy estaba acordándome de nuestro tiempo de noviazgo, y de la primera vez que tú y yo… estuvimos juntos. No sé porqué vino a mi mente pero…- sonrió.

-Si…- sonrió con nostalgia recordando así, todas aquellas sensaciones que sintió entonces- Y, ¿qué con eso?

-Nada- suspiró- Fue especial ¿no?

-Claro que si.

-Nunca volví a sentir ciertas cosas. Nicco me mataría si supiera eso.

-¿Por qué?, sabe que fui tu primer amor. Todos saben que ese es el más complicado de olvidar.

-Igual. La verdad es que se merece tanto que soy incapaz de igualarme.

-Si piensas eso, probablemente no deberías salir con él.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo que tú sientes y piensas de ti misma, lo transmites inconscientemente al otro y, si eso transmites, quiéralo o no, él terminará menospreciándote. Es decir, si tú no te aceptas y quieres, ¿por qué lo haría él?- ella asintió dándole la razón y quedó en silencio. Bebió un sorbo de vino, mirando por la ventana. Suspiró.

-Pero, ¿tú no extrañas nada de eso?- dijo aún sin mirarlo y con curiosidad.

-¿Extrañar? ¿Cómo?

-Añorar- lo miró- sentir que, a veces algo de ese amor, provenga de quien provenga, sería una buena cura a todos los males del corazón. Porque si hay algo que recuerdo como si lo tuviera grabado en la piel, es esa sensación de que, no importaba el día que había tenido, cuando finalizaba contigo, era el mejor de todos. Y vivir así todos los días durante un año, ¡wow!- sonrió, provocando lo mismo en él al sentirse identificado con esa sensación- No recuerdo tanta felicidad junta, ni tan duradera- ella lo miró con una sonrisa que infundía melancolía pero ninguna insinuación.

-Si, claro que lo extraño. Es solo que, la vida me acostumbró a no esperar demasiadas cosas de los demás, a no ilusionarme, a no sentir esperanza muy seguido- sonrió con sorna.

-Pues es triste- le dijo sin más- De hecho, me da algo de lástima por ti. Cuando la esperanza invade el corazón, no hay felicidad más grande.

-¿Para qué quiero yo una felicidad tan banal?, si cuando la realidad vuelve esa esperanza se esfuma en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Pero nadie te quita lo bailado. Esa sensación de plenitud, el creer que todo será espectacular al lado de una persona que de hecho te ama. Esa sensación no te la quita nadie, Harry- ella suspiró, mirando hacia el vacío. Él se limitó a observarla y sonreír.

-Puede ser. De todos modos, esa sensación la viví una sola vez, y acabó tan rápido que, ni tiempo tuve, de acostumbrarme a ser feliz. Quizás ese tipo de felicidad no esté preparado para mí.

-¡Que incoherencia!, se supone que con Ronney sientes eso.

-Pero no- interrumpió secamente lo que dio a entender a la pelirroja que ese tema no le gustaba- Con él siento otras cosas, pero no esperanza. Por más que lo quiera y sienta que es para mí, el mundo y la situación me hacen, verlo cada día más lejos de cualquier cosa relacionado con mi futuro- suspiró dando por zanjado el tema.


	5. Chapter 5

**_muchas gracias por todos los reviews!... ando medio corta de tiempos, al menos hasta el 7/7 voy a estar asi asique no puedo responder mucho los reviews, pero que queria que supieran que los estoy leyendo y son todos muy lindos!. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y... ojala disfruten el cap. Nos vemoss... BESOS_**

**_Ceci._**

_Capítulo 5:_

_-Imagíname contigo para siempre- le dijo en un susurro y con una sonrisa dulce en su rostro. Él cerró sus ojos y obedeció- ¿qué es lo que ves? ¿Dicha o infelicidad? ¿Te gusta o…?_

_-Lo amo…- sonrió aún con los ojos cerrados- es la mejor visión que he tenido._

_-Entonces, deja de imaginar- volvió a susurrarle la pelirroja para luego besar su lóbulo- porque no pienso alejarme jamás de ti- se ubicó a la altura de su rostro y besó sus párpados generando una sensación de plenitud en el morocho._

_-Tú, ¿te imaginas lo mismo? Es decir, ¿te ves feliz también?_

_-Puedo morirme mañana que, si hoy estoy contigo, seré feliz toda la eternidad._

_-¿Eso te genera mi compañía?- le preguntó con orgullo._

_-Y otras cosas…- besó su cuello- Creo que nunca fui tan dependiente de unos labios, como lo soy de los tuyos. Nunca sentí tanta necesidad de rozar la piel de alguien, como la siento cuando estoy contigo, o por el contrario, cuando estás lejos- ella lo miró- Tú, ¿Qué sientes conmigo, Harry? ¿Qué es eso que caracteriza mi compañía? ¿Cómo distingues entre mi presencia y la de otra persona?- Preguntó con curiosidad._

_-Por la electricidad. Suena estúpido, pero hay algo en ti que, cuando te rozo- pasó su mano por el hombro desnudo y pecoso de la pelirroja- me da cosquillas en las yemas de los dedos y me llega hasta la columna. No es doloroso ni molesto, al contrario, es adictivo y…- reflexionó mirando como sus dedos rozaban, ahora, su cuello- relajante. Es como la dosis perfecta de una droga, te da placer, pero no daña el cuerpo- sonrió algo retorcido._

Harry abrió los ojos y largó un suspiro más parecido a un quejido. Miró el techo. Estaba cansado de recordar, y no porque fueran malos recuerdos, por el contrario, eran de los mejores que tenía a su lado, y no había nada que lo molestara más. ¿Por qué no podía recordar todas las peleas que había tenido?

-Porque después recordarías las reconciliaciones y… volvemos a lo mismo- se explicó a sí mismo.

Esa conversación la tenía grabada en la piel, no sabía exactamente porqué, pero cada palabra resonaba, terca y firme, en su mente. Algo en aquel momento, había marcado su personalidad o, simplemente, su corazón. De hecho, ella había marcado demasiadas cosas en su vida, y algunas de ellas aún las presenciaba. No podía evitar que, al rozarla sin querer, o aún queriéndolo, esa electricidad minúscula siguiera estando allí. Aún cuando la veía dormir se le partía el corazón de ternura. Aún cuando sonreía, el alma parecía salirse de él, escalar hasta lo más alto del cielo, y dejarse caer desde allí sin paracaídas ni nada, para así, volver a su cuerpo a salvo. Claro que, para ese entonces, había logrado disimular cualquier acontecimiento que fuere consecuencia de alguna acción de la pelirroja. ¿Que para qué disimular?, bueno, era consiente de que ella tenía cierto poder sobre él, y no estamos hablando de magia, claro que no. Pero cualquier insinuación que ella le hiciera lo haría sucumbir. Y no es que esperara que ella insinuara algo, de hecho veía el deseo de insinuación en sus ojos, pero ella no haría nada a menos que Harry le diera motivos, eso pensaba y por eso escondía todo lo que, inevitablemente, ella generaba en él. Era algo un tanto retorcido de pensar, pero se entendía a sí mismo y sabía que, mientras no le diera motivos a la pelirroja para malinterpretar cualquier acto, entonces estaría a salvo su pareja.

-Pero, ¿qué dices?- se retó abriendo los ojos, despertándose de golpe- ¿Acaso le serías infiel a Ronney?

-No dije eso, dije que… Bueno uno nunca sabe, estoy previniendo hechos.

-¡Que egocéntrico!, ella ni siquiera te puso un ojo encima.

-Pero podría hacerlo.

-¡Vamos!- se discutía con ironía.

Estaba en medio de una discusión interna cuando recordó que ese día debía preparar sus propias cosas para salir al día siguiente con destino a Hogwarts y que ese mismo mediodía debía ir a visitar nuevamente a Hermione. Pero nada de eso le importaba. Estaba gravemente preocupado por esos constantes sueños que, más que sueño eran recuerdos, no paraban de perturbarlo. En el buen modo, seguro, pero el hecho de recordarlo todo, sin ningún tipo de excepción, era exhaustante. No era de los tipos melancólicos, pero recordar hasta las más exacta sensación de aquellos momentos, le daban algo que añorar con sinceridad y sin remordimiento. Extrañar esas sensaciones de plenitud no era extrañar la relación, no tenía nada que ver.

-No por eso soy infiel a nadie. No se puede ser infiel con el pensamiento, ¿no?

-Dime, cara rajada- dijo con tono burlón su voz interna que parecía nunca dormir- ¿de verdad te crees toda esa basura que te dices a diario?

-Bastante.

-Pues a mí no me convence, y soy igual de importante que tú aquí.

-Serás importante pero tu opinión no significa nada para mí, y si intentas insinuar algo acerca de mis sentimientos por Gin, no te gastes por favor, los tengo bien claros sin tu ayuda.

-¿Si?, y ¿cuáles son esos sentimientos, señor de la bola de cristal?

-Ella es mi amiga. Sí fue mi primer amor y, me enseñó y aprendí muchas cosas con ella, pero eso queda como experiencia, no hay nada de lo que había antes.

-Sólo quiero que sepas, ya que no te importa mi opinión, que a mí, ella me encanta. Sabes perfectamente lo que significa, PARA LOS DOS.

-Una gran amiga.

-Una hermosa mujer, Potter. Y más ahora que está tan cerca. ¿No te has dado cuenta de lo mucho que te sigue?, está muerta por ti, y tú te haces el gay por los rincones. ¿Y si ella tiene razón y no somos lo que creemos? ¿Y si como ella dice estábamos confundidos y ya se pasó?

-Yo sé lo que siento por Ronney, es sincero mi sentimiento con él.

-Pero nunca será como lo fue el de la pelirroja. Nunca vas a amarlo como a ella, Harry, ¿no te das cuenta?

-Son dos cosas diferentes. Si a Ronney no lo amo, es sólo cuestión de tiempo, aún no me siento cómodo con la situación de que la gente lo sepa.

-Nunca nada pasó con él. La pelirroja tiene razón. Nunca pasión, nunca un roce. Somos los dos concientes de tus necesidades sexuales. De hecho, los tres somos concientes, ella misma fue la peor de tus necesidades.

-Pero pasó- seguía intentando convencer a su otro yo.

-¿si? Entonces no te has mirado bien, ¿o ese bulto en la entrepierna es por tanto soñar y pensar en Ronney?

Parecía que el inconsciente de Harry era más conciente de las reacciones de su cuerpo, que él mismo. No se había percatado de aquello. No solo lo puso algo incómodo por el hecho de haber sido sobre estimulado por un sueño, ni por el hecho de no darse cuenta, sino que, era peor el reconocer que hacía bastante no le pasaba eso. Su organismo se había acostumbrado, de una muy extraña manera, que al pensar en mujeres, ningún tipo de necesidad surgiera. Ni con Ronney le pasaba eso. De hecho, ahora viéndose, había extrañado bastante esa sensación. Lo que lo incomodaba en gran medida era el hecho de que fuera por ella. De que con cualquiera de las otra pudiera controlarlo y con ella, se le escapara todo de las manos. ¿Y si eso luego empeoraba?, ¿si luego, de verdad no había nada que pudiera hacer para evitarlo? El hecho de que no le pasara cuando la veía en persona, y no solo en recuerdos, le extrañaba pero en cierta forma, lo agradecía.

-Porque en persona sientes otras cosas. Cada sensación que tienes, ¿crees que eso es normal, crees que eso sienten los "amigos gays" por sus amigas heterosexuales?- aunque retórica, esa pregunta cubrió ciertas dudas.

-Pero, ¿Por qué soñándola? Ni siquiera fue un sueño de los que podrían haberlo causado. Tengo peores recuerdos para este tipo de reacciones- Se tapó la cara con ambas manos y bufó prolongada y sonoramente- soy un enfermo.

-Tienes necesidades- se excusó.

-No, no las tengo. Con ella no.

-Desde ahora, si- se imaginó a su voz interna sonriéndole con superioridad.

-Ella me causa una inmensa ternura. No necesito ningún contacto para…

-No CREES necesitarlos. Porque bien que cuando ella te toca por casualidad, tocas el cielo.

-¿qué?

-¿Tampoco lo notaste?

-Claro que no, porque no es verdad.

-Bien, ¡novato!, piensa lo que quieras. Yo me voy. Tú arréglatelas con ese aparato reproductor tuyo. Vive infeliz por el resto de tus días.

-Ni que te necesitara- todo en su mente, silenció- Mejor así- asintió con la cabeza- Se restregó los ojos, y se estiró. Luego miró su entrepierna- ¿Qué haré contigo?

* * *

-Mira- extendió la meno para que tomara el sobre que en ella tenía- esto es una locura. ¡Me voy ya mismo a donde quiera que esté!

-¿Qué es esto?

-Una carta, léela y en voz alta.

-_"Amor: Ansío que estés bien. Ojalá la vida sin mí te trate como te lo mereces. Yo estoy algo ocupado, no sé cuanto más seguido pueda escribirte, estar aquí es un suplicio pero dicen que no falta tanto para volver, no sé cuanto será eso. Volveré en cuanto pueda. Te amo. Draco.M"_

-¡Odio!- bufó en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que la escucharan todos sus vecinos, y quizás Malfoy, donde quiera que estuviera.

-Pero, ¿Qué es lo malo, Herms?

-¿Qué es lo malo?, hay una gran frialdad en sus palabras, ¿no lo ves?

-No. Ni siquiera sabía que Malfoy era capaz de amar, eso es algo a favor.

-Calla Harry, esto es serio. Hay algo ahí que no me gusta.

-No seguirás pensando que te engaña ¿verdad?

-¿Tú ya lo superaste?

-Yo no soy tan paranoico.

-Bien, te mostraré las primeras cartas- sacó de un cajoncito de su cómoda, una pequeña caja de madera lustrada y perfectamente barnizada, con unas palabras talladas en chino- esta me la trajo de su primera misión. Cuando aún me quería- suspiró.

Harry nunca creería que su mejor amiga había sido convertida por Draco, en una melodramática más del montón. Ella siempre se había caracterizado por su manera de sobrellevar el estrés y las preocupaciones, de manera que nadie lo notara. Y ahora se arrastraba por los rincones pensando lo mal que había hecho en no acompañar a su novio.

-Herm deja de…

-Ten- le entregó la que, según la fecha, era la primera de las cartas desde la partida del rubio- léela también en voz alta.

-¿Es necesario?

-Por favor- Harry tomó el papel, lo desdobló y lo acercó a su rostro para leerlo.

-_"Mi hermosa princesa: No tienes una idea de cuanto te extraño. Los días aquí son largos y aburridos. Aún no hemos empezado al ciento por ciento con la misión, falta que nos envíen ciertos detalles para que la podamos llevar a cabo. No sabes que lindo es este lugar, prometo traerte cuando vuelva, para pasar las vacaciones más maravillosas. Te mereces el mundo y, lo conseguiría solo por ti. Las noches son las más extensas de mi vida porque no estás aquí, y lo lamento. No te preocupes, ni bien esta locura termine, volveré a casa y todo será como siempre. Con que me extrañes la mitad de lo que lo hago yo, soy más que feliz. Te ama cada día más. Drack._

_P.D: Ronney insiste en que lo saludes a Harry de su parte. Odia escribir y se aprovecha de mí. Besos. Te amo."_

-Ahí lo tienes.

-No deberías ser tan perseguida. Él mismo aseguró que entonces tenía más tiempo. No tienes idea de las horas que te quitan esas estúpidas misiones que, al final no sirven para nada ni nadie.

-Pero mencionó repetidas veces lo mucho que me extrañaba, cuanto quería verme, compartir eso conmigo. Y en esta…- miró la carta recibida el día anterior- Solo dice que espera que esté bien. Tengo miedo.

-No te inventes historias Hermione.

-¿y si le pasa como contigo?, pueden enamorarse tranquilamente.

-¡Vamos!, ¿Draco?

-Lo mismo pensé de ti cuando me dijiste que eras gay, y mira cuan cierto es.

-Es diferente.

-Por ahora, pero, ¿y si termina igual?

-Tranquila- apoyó sus manos en sus hombros- respira hondo conmigo- respiró exagerado, repetidas veces hasta que ella lo imitara y estuviera relajada- Primero que nada, esperemos que no suceda porque no sería solo tu problema sino el mío también, y no quiero tener que lidiar con este tipo de complicaciones. Nunca me ha pasado y quiero salir exento de este tipo de traiciones. Segundo, si pasa algo, Herms, debes tener en claro una cosa; no es tu culpa ni hay nada que puedas hacer. Ellos sentirán lo que deban sentir y si eso implica alejarte de la vida de Malfoy, lo siento mucho pero no podrás hacer nada. Pero todo esto en caso de que algo pase, lo cual es improbable. Conozco a Ronney y es más fiel que un león. Para él, engañar a alguien, es como engañarse a sí mismo, y lo detesta. Deberías ver la cara que me ponía cada vez que se tocaba el tema de la desconfianza, por algo nunca desconfío de él.

-Tienes razón- se tranquilizó- Es que lo quiero muchísimo y…

-Te entiendo, créeme que si, pero no dejes que eso te marque o te impida disfrutar estos días. Puede que vuelva mañana como puede que no vuelvas a verlo por un año y, no se tú, pero a mí no me gustaría pensar que un año de mi vida fue desperdiciado creyendo cosas que me hacían mal y eran irreales- ella asintió con la cabeza- Ahora hazme un favor Herm, sonríe- ella obedeció con naturalidad- Eso. No decaigas por un pedazo de papel. ¡Ven!- la tomó del brazo- Se me antojó un helado, ¿te parece?- ella volvió a sonreír y se puso de pie.

* * *

Eran las once de las noche, Harry volvía algo cansado de la visita a su amiga. Las cosas no marchaban muy bien. Siempre lograba calmarla por unos segundos, pero luego se acordaba de algún hecho o suceso en el cual él le demostraba más cariño en tiempos pasados, y la depresión volvía.

Ubicó la llave en el cerrojo de su puerta y se detuvo unos segundos. Volteó a ver la puerta de la pelirroja y suspiró en casi una exhalación. Volví a su puerta y a su cerradura. Cuando giró la perilla para pasar a su departamento, la puerta de enfrente se abrió de par en par y salió la pelirroja con un par de bolsas en la mano.

-¡Har!- le sonrió y no bastó más para que recordara los últimos sueños con ella y se pusiera algo incómodo- ¿Cómo estaba Hermione?

-Bien, algo deprimida pero…

-¿Por qué?

-Por lo de siempre.

-Oh.

-Ve si después puedes llamarla, aunque sea para levantarle la autoestima. Ustedes las mujeres se entienden mejor.

-Veré qué puedo hacer.

-Gracias. ¿Qué es eso?

-Ah… no, estaba sacando la basura. Tú, ¿ya te acuestas?

-Me daré un baño primero.

-¿cenaste?

-No, aún no.

-Yo estaba por hacerlo, ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

-Emm… no lo sé, creo que hoy no cenaré.

-Vamos, no me desprecies.

-No es eso, estoy un poco cansado.

-Bien- siguió su camino hasta el canasto compartido donde cada uno dejaba su basura, y volvió a los segundos. Harry seguía en la puerta. Ella entró en su casa pero no cerró la puerta. Volteó- ¿Te falta algo?

-No, emm… ¿Cómo estás tú con todo eso de Nicco?

-No lo sé, aún no he podido pensar nada. Son demasiadas cosas para mí. La verdad creo que está bastante perdido todo. No quiero una familia, no todavía- "Quizás no con él" pensó.

-Date tiempo.

-¿Seguro no quieres entrar?- él dudó varios segundos. En realidad si quería, le encantaba su compañía, pero por alguna extraña razón sentía que ella esperaba algo más de él.

-No, estoy bien. Gracias.

-De acuerdo. Que descanses, Harry- le sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Él suspiró de espaldas a su puerta. Quiso golpearse la cabeza contra la puerta, pero al hacerlo y olvidar que estaba brevemente abierta, siguió de largo tropezando con su pie y cayendo al suelo, de espaldas. Miró rápidamente para los costados, se levantó y cerró la puerta antes de que la pelirroja saliera a ver que era lo que había ocurrido.

Se dio un prolongado baño mientras pensaba en lo que Hermione le había dicho. ¿Y si de verdad sucedía algo raro allí en el caribe? Pero al ver para donde iba encaminado el pensamiento, lo acalló, y solo se preocupó por su buen aseo. Al salir, ya en pijamas, tocaron la puerta.

-Soy yo Har- se escuchó la voz de Ginny del otro lado de la puerta.

-Un segundo- se acercó sacudiendo su cabeza y mojando casi todo a su alrededor. Abrió la puerta y le sonrió. Ella respondió de la misma manera- ¿Qué se te ofrece linda?

-Te traje igual algo de comida, no quiero que duermas con el estómago vació.

-Me apenaría un montón comer tu comida y desperdiciar tu compañía.

-Así es la vida, estoy acostumbrada.

-¡Hey!

-Es broma, sé que estas cansado y no quieres formalismos, así que te traje al menos para que cenes tú solo.

-Gracias Gin pero…

-Vamos, son solo unas cuantas empanadas.

-Es que no me siento cómodo- Ella pareció apenarse de pronto.

-Okay, entendí el mensaje- se dio media vuelta dolida.

-No, aguarda… Es que…

-Está bien, te cansaste de mí, puedo entenderlo. Al fin y al cabo parecen todos cansarse de mí.

-Jamás podría cansarme de ti, Gin- le dijo y ella volteó nuevamente aún con la cabeza gacha- es solo que…- no quería decirle la verdad de lo que pensaba, pero tampoco quería que pensara cualquier cosa de él.

-Que, ¿qué?- él suspiró.

-La verdad es que me encanta estar contigo, pero no sé que es lo que te pasa a ti. No sé como te sientes con todas las cosas que están pasando, y quizás buscas en mí lo que no encuentras en Nicco y… no sé no quisiera que te confundieras. Lo que siento por ti es una inmensa amistad.

-Lo sé- sonrió- Te agradezco que pienses tanto en mí y en lo que me haría bien o mal, pero yo no estoy confundida. Tengo más que claro lo que siento por ti y lo que siento por Nicco.

-Es que parece que no te preocupas más por él desde que nos vemos, desde que te mudaste y eso. Pensé que quizás te habías rendido por algo en especial.

-¡Hey, Harry! Somos grandes. Sé quien es para mí, quien no, quien me quiere y quien me ama.

-Pero nunca una llamada a él. Nunca te vi extrañarlo. Siento que él ya no te importa, y me preocupa por ti- ella sonrió con incredulidad.

-No tienes idea cuanto te agradezco que te preocupes así por mí y estés pendiente de mis emociones pero me parece que estás mezclando cosas. Yo no soy como Hermy, si un chico me pone mal, intento compensarlo con algo de felicidad, y si comparto más tiempo contigo es porque ahora necesito más que nunca esa felicidad. Eres el único que puede dármela sin preguntar cada dos por tres los problemas que tengo, y así recordármelos. De visitar muy seguido a Herms, estaríamos hablando todo el día de lo que piensa ella de Draco, lo que pienso yo de Nicco, y… volvería peor de lo que salí, ¿entiendes?- él asintió sonriente al reconocer cuan equivocado estaba de las intenciones de la pelirroja.

-Lo siento.

-No, está bien. Gracias por ser sincero conmigo- le sonrió y se quedaron unos segundos mirándose- Entonces… ¿vienes a cenar? Compré el vino que nos gusta.

-De acuerdo- sonrió- Aguarda que termine de hacer los bolsos para mañana, sino tengo que volver antes y cansado.

-Bien- le sonrió y se adentró en su casa. Él cerró la puerta.

Ella entró a su casa apurada. Empezó a dar vueltas pensando qué hacer ahora para ocultar ciertas cosas. Qué era lo que podía hacer para pasar ciertas cosas desapercibidas, para…

-¡Un momento!- Entreabrió apenas la puerta y luego tomó el teléfono. Esperó varios minutos. Cuando del otro lado de la puerta oyó que Harry salir de su casa, descolgó el teléfono y marcó un número.

* * *

Harry terminó su bolso antes de lo planeado, le había faltado integrar un par de medias y remeras. Luego de eso solo agregó alguna que otra colonia y desodorantes. Cerró el bolso satisfecho. Dio una vuelta al apartamento pensando si había algo que faltara. Se detuvo unos segundos de espaldas a la puerta, observó el ambiente, y sonrió. Nada faltaba. Abrió la puerta y salió cerrándola tras de sí. Al acercarse a la puerta del departamento "F" y estando a punto de golpearla, se detuvo. Estaba entreabierta y se escuchaba la voz solloza de la pelirroja hablando del otro lado de la misma.

-Y ¿Qué querías que hiciera? Dijiste estar de acuerdo- sollozaba- No te entiendo. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, aún no lo pensé lo suficiente- al parecer del otro lado del teléfono, le reprochaban algo. Varios segundos de silencio después- No. ¡No, no puedo decirte ahora si quiero o no una maldita familia contigo! Sería agradable que tuvieras en cuenta mi gesto de llamarte y no reclamarme nada. ¡Tú desapareciste del mapa!

Harry sentía que hacía muy mal en escuchar su conversación, pero de verdad le interesaba de sobremanera averiguar como estaba con él. Ella no le iba a dar todos los detalles y no podría ayudarla más tarde. A estas alturas, la pelirroja lloraba.

-¿Qué tiene Harry que ver en todo esto?- "¡Eso!" pensó él mismo, exigiendo una respuesta en voz alta- Y ¿sabes porque pasa tanto tiempo conmigo?, PORQUE TU DECIDISTE QUE ERA MEJOR NO VERNOS TANTO… ¡Claro que fue mi idea, pero tú podías no acceder con tanta facilidad a ella!- mientras hablaba caminaba por todo el departamento, hasta que se detuvo dando la espalda al ventanal. Harry podía ver su expresión desde allí. Parecía desesperada- Entonces quizás si se acabe todo. ¡No me importa que no vayas a extrañarme!, a lo mejor ni vuelvo a verte… ¡CLARO QUE TE DEVOLVERÉ TU MUGROSO ANILLO, NO LO QUIERO!, por mí tu puedes… ¡No me cortes, maldito desgraciado!- tiró el teléfono contra una esquina y se dejó caer al suelo, abrazó sus rodillas y ocultó su rostro entre ellas para llorar.

A Harry se le partió el corazón verla allí, devastada y en el suelo. Sus impulsos llevaron su mano a la perilla de la puerta para abrirla y correr a consolarla, pero se detuvo en seco. No sería correcto que supiera que había escuchado todo, ni tampoco lo era hacerse el recién llegado y pedir explicaciones de lo sucedido. Lo mejor sería posponer la cena y, por más dolor que ello conllevara, no hacer nada por ayudarla en ese momento. Agachó la cabeza y volvió a su departamento con el corazón partido de pena.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Capítulo 6: NOSTALGIAS_**

-Sería tirar por la borda todo lo que conseguimos. Piensa lo que hemos logrado hasta ahora. Si tus padres quieren que vayas, pues ve.

-Pero no quiero, Ron. Ellos no me aprecian, no les importo, sólo quieren controlarme, quieren… quieren… ¡ellos saben que soy feliz aquí!.

-Lo siento, Lucy. No voy a decirte que te quedes. No por mí, no para que discutas con ellos. Intenta por favor llevarte bien.

-¿Crees que no lo he intentado?

-Solo digo que te esfuerces más. No les lleves la contra.

-Pero no llevarles la contra es ser infeliz.

-Sólo estas dos semanas, Lu. Luego vuelves, feliz o infeliz y estaré esperándote para remediar cualquier dolor que te hayan causado. Lo prometo. Solo no pongas en riesgo esto ahora- le sonrió demostrándole que la apoyaría siempre- tengo diez años más de experiencia. Créeme.

-Bien, supongo que puedo sacrificarme.

-Esa es mi niña- tomó su rostro entre las manos y la besó suavemente. No sabía si estaba enamorado pero los besos que le daba, le encantaban. Lo que no entendía era, porque a veces se imaginaba que era Hermione a quien besaba.

* * *

_Como cada vez que se encontraban secretamente, sus cuerpos ardían entre el deseo y la adrenalina de lo que aquel encuentro significaba. Odiaban estar todo el día ocupados con asuntos del colegio, pero cuando la noche se avecinaba, no había asunto tan importante como para cancelar sus encuentros. Era entonces, la noche que cumplían un año juntos. Durante la mañana, había escapado cada uno de sus obligaciones, para disfrutar el hermoso día primaveral, acompañándose en los terrenos de Hogwarts. Pero durante la noche, la sala de los menesteres sería el escenario del festejo. No importó cuanto tiempo, ni que arriesgaban al volver tan tarde a sus respectivos dormitorios, o si llevaban una vida suficientemente carnal como para ser cuestionada por terceros. _

_-Una de las mejores noches- jadeó, Harry, saliéndose de ella, para recostarse a su lado y normalizar su agitada respiración. Ella sonrió._

_-Es verdad, nos lo merecemos._

_-Indiscutiblemente- no podían formular más que aquellas palabras. Ambos tenían los sentidos cohibidos aún, la mente en otro lado, y la pulsación por los cielos. _

_Ella se giró para verlo con los ojos cerrados, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire y con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ella misma sonrió y luego volvió y cerró ella los ojos. _

_-¿Volvemos a los cuartos por las dudas?- preguntó sin abrir los párpados, la pelirroja. _

_-No me dan muchas ganas si te tengo aquí- fue él quien volteó a verla sonreír ahora. _

_-Pero no te pregunté si tenías ganas, pregunté si…- él la calló con un beso. Al separarse, ambos se miraron._

_-Bueno, entonces deja que te lo diga así. "No tengo ganas de salir de este hermoso cuarto pensado solo para nosotros, en donde hay una extensa cama y sobre todo, la chica más linda, desnuda, y solo para mí". _

_-¿Quién dijo que soy solo para ti?- le sonrió coquetamente- hay una fila de chicos esperando afuera, tu turno terminó Potter- bromeó. Ginny no le daba razones para celarla, pero le gustaba hacerle creer que era celoso, por lo que se volvió a su lugar algo más serio. _

_-Entonces vete tú a otro cuarto con ellos- se cruzó de brazos- ella lo miró divertido y se ubicó encima suyo para luego besar sus labios sin que ese beso fuera devuelto. Ginny sabía perfectamente que no estaba enojado ni mucho menos, sino que hacía aquello para recibir una atención especial. Una que no le negaría jamás._

_-¿Si?, ¿crees que debería irme?- le susurró en el oído y él afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza- ¿seguro?- besó su lóbulo y lo mordió con suavidad- Entonces… creo que…-comenzó a besar su cuello- mejor… me voy ahora. ¿Qué dices?_

_-Que te estás demorando bastante- ella le sonrió y se levantó tomando las sábanas que también lo cubrían al morocho. Pero él la tomó del brazo y la jaló hacia sí, por lo que terminó nuevamente encima de él- O… puedes quedarte aquí y saldar la cuenta que tienes con todos ellos, sólo conmigo- la besó y cambió de posiciones. _

Sacudió su cabeza en la almohada y se enderezó de sopetón intentando borrar la imagen de aquel sueño-recuerdo. Se maldijo mil veces más por tener tantos buenos recuerdos con ella, por no poder cerrar su pasado por completo. Sobre todo, por no poder soñarla y no despertar luego idiotizado. No podía hacerla pasar desapercibida.

-Maldito pasado- se quejó- maldita almohada, maldito Hogwarts- empezó a enumerar mientras caminaba a la cocina por un vaso de agua- maldita separación, maldito año a su lado…

-Te olvidaste de, "malditas mejores noches"

-Si, eso también.

-"maldita misión que te separó de ella"- le dijo su vocecita imperturbable.

-Si, maldita mi… aguarda- se detuvo- la misión no me separó de ella. Rompimos antes.

-Si, pero si te hubieras quedado en el país y la hubieras visto durante esos años que te fuiste, hubieran vuelto a estar juntos. Ahora te separan siete años, un Nicco nada tarado y un Ronney que también te abandonó por alguien más.

-Por otra misión- se corrigió.

-Llámalo como quieras- tomó el vaso de agua y volvió a la cama. Miró el reloj.

-Oh… ¡Madito reloj! ¡Maldito horario londinense!

-Parece que te levantaste con el pie izquierdo.

-Me levanté contigo molestándome, eso me pasó.

-Te levantaste con el problemita de siempre- miró su entrepierna.

-¡Maldita testosterona!- volvió a acostarse y se tapó hasta el cuello, apagó la luz y volvió a dormir.

-Si, intenta dormirte para ver si eso te saca la excitación. Por cierto, te faltó decir "¡Maldito Nicco!". Dilo Harry, descárgate. Sabes que es un problema bastante grande para ti. Si quieres te recuerdo el porque…

-Bien bien… Ya sé.

-Dilo Potter.

-Maldito Nicco por ocupar mi lugar tanto tiempo.

-¿Piensas que me creeré eso?, dilo como si lo sintieras de verdad.

-MALDITO EL MOMENTO QUE ME FUI DEL PAÍS.

-¡Eso es!, quizás ahora si puedas dormirte.

-Agradecería que te callaras, mejor.

-No hay ningún problema, mañana cuando despiertes de nuevo con el mismo problemita, voy a tener más cosas para decirte.

Su voz interna por fin se calló y él concilió el sueño. Usualmente le costaba el hecho de dormirse una vez que se había desvelado, y sobretodo si era por pensar en la pelirroja. Pero esa vez no, y muy a su pesar ya que el sueño que le siguió fue peor.

_"Tengo que verte con urgencia" solo decía el papel que una amiga de ella le había acercado a sus manos. Lo miró más de una vez, preocupado, pensando en millones de diversas posibilidades ante las cuales debía haber necesitado escribir eso. _

_-¿No dijo dónde?- le preguntó a la menuda chica de pelo color negro. _

_-No- se encogió de hombros- lo siento._

_-Aguarda._

_-¿si?_

_-Ella, ¿está bien?, ¿no sabes nada?_

_-Solo sé lo que vi en clase. Está algo perturbada. Dijo que estaba muy molesta por algo, que no se sentía bien y que tenía que hablar contigo urgente._

_-Pero si yo me porté bien- la pequeña sonrió- ¿Dónde podrá estar?_

_-Yo voy para los cuartos, si la veo allí, le digo que te espere en el vestíbulo, ¿quieres?_

_-Gracias- le sonrió sinceramente. Cuando la niña se fue, miró para arriba- ¿Y ahora que hice?_

_Cansado de dar vueltas por todo el colegio y ya agotado por la hora, subió a la sala de Gryffindor, rogando que la dama gorda no se hubiere dormido ya, porque el escándalo que hacía cuando la despertaban, delataba a cualquier fugitivo de la noche._

_No le hizo falta llegar hasta allí, porque se topó con ella de camino a la sala común._

_-¡Aquí estás!- la abrazó- te busqué toda la tarde- la separó para observar su cara de desgano, no solo ante él, sino ante la vida- ¿qué te sucede, Gin?- ella lo miró de lleno y luego bajó la mirada con algo de culpa. _

_-Yo… tengo que halar contigo, Harry. _

_-Para eso estoy aquí. _

_-Si, pero no puedo hablar de esto por aquí. _

_-¿A dónde vamos?- ella lo tomó del brazo y lo condujo a lo que, él dedujo, era el camino hacia el baño de Myrtle- Oh, ya entiendo._

_-Esto… esto que tengo que decirte quizás sea fuerte, pero…- la pelirroja parecía querer preparar el terreno para lo que se venía, y Harry no podía sentir nada más que su sangre helándose. Quizás lo que tanto temía estaba por suceder, quizás ella ya se había cansado de aquello y, prefería darle fin a todo. O peor, había conocido a alguien más y, entonces, él sería el hazmerreír del colegio entero, y no solo eso, sino también, de sí mismo. _

_-¿Qué…? ¿Puedes decírmelo ya?- le preguntó algo ofuscado, en parte por toda su derivación de pensamientos. _

_-Ya casi llegamos. _

_Una vez que entraron al baño, Ginny soltó su brazo y caminó a inspeccionar cada uno de los lavabos y cada rincón del mismo, para asegurarse que "la llorona" no estuviera por ahí. _

_-¡Myrtle!, encontré la poción para revivirte. Puedes dejar de llorar- le dijo, aparentemente, a las paredes._

_-¿qué dices?_

_-No está- se giró hacia él- no se ocultaría tan bien. Si no salió con eso, entonces no está aquí. _

_-¿Vas a dejar de darme vueltas?_

_-Quiero que te serenes, que abras tu cabecita y me escuches bien. _

_-Bien, pero dime qué pasa, porque de este lado no la estoy pasando muy bien. _

_-Tranquilo que yo de aquí tampoco- suspiró y se apoyó en la pared, en un rincón del ambiente. Suspiró- Estoy en problemas… ¡Bah!, estamos en problemas solo que a ti no va a notársete. _

_-¿De qué hablas?_

_-De que tengo un atraso- lo miró como pidiéndole perdón. Harry se había quedado pasmado. No atinó a hacer otra cosa más que mirarla- de que soy lo suficientemente regular como para decirte que algo no anda bien- Ginny solo pudo mirar al suelo, le pesaba el rostro de la vergüenza que vivía en ese momento- Yo… lo siento, Harry- dejó escapar en un sollozo. Él se acercó a ella, aún sin poder decir nada. La pelirroja volvió a mirarlo esperando, al menos, que sus ojos le brindaran consuelo, pero ni siquiera sus ojos- ¿Vas a decir algo o…?- él solo fue capaz de abrazarla. La sujetó bien fuerte a sí para no sentir que se desmoronaba en sus brazos._

_-No es tu culpa- sólo dijo mientras acariciaba su lacio pelo- sabíamos que esto podía suceder… _

_-Si, pero… _

_-Tranquila, Gin- besó su frente y la separó sólo lo necesario para poder observarla- Estaré aquí a tu lado para atravesar todo lo que tengamos que atravesar. _

_-¿Y si estoy embarazada?_

_-No podemos hacer nada, si estás embarazada entonces…- la volvió a abrazar- veremos como aprendemos a manejarlo, ¿si? Por lo pronto, deberíamos darlo por hecho o descartar la idea._

_-Mañana voy a pedirle a Hermione un hechizo, ella lo conoce. _

_-Bien- le sonrió- ahora volveremos a la sala común y… quiero que descanses, ¿si?- ella asintió. _

_Esa noche, el único que no pudo dormir, fue él mismo. Le costó horrores poder lidiar con sus pensamientos. El hecho de estar a la deriva entre ser un futuro padre o un idiota irresponsable, lo tenía preocupado. Era indiscutible el hecho de que se haría cargo de sus actos cualquiera fuera el resultado de ellos, pero ¿un hijo? Quiso imaginarse su vida actual tal como la conocía, y agregarle a ella, un niño. ¿Cuál sería el resultado de aquello? _

_A la mañana siguiente no pudo ser tan eficiente en las horas de colegio, como lo venía siendo el resto del año. Sinceramente tenía la cabeza en otra parte del mundo, quizás no tan lejos. Pensaba en Ginny y en su pequeño vientre. En si, en caso de que de hecho fuera a ser papá, debía mudarse o tener una nueva casa. Se detuvo en todas los detalles, excepto en el de ser padre, no pudo imaginarse cumpliendo aquel rol. _

_Por la tarde, se internó en la biblioteca, el único lugar donde podía estar en silencio sin ser cuestionado. Había abierto un libro X para disimular su estadía en aquella mesa. No necesito mucha más excusa, ya que a los dos segundos, la pelirroja entró por la gran arcada y se sentó a su lado. _

_-Hola- le susurró._

_-Hola- volteó a mirarla y depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios- ¿Cómo fue tu día?_

_-Algo abrumador, ¿Qué tal el tuyo?_

_-Desesperante- le sonrió con algo de tristeza. _

_-Pues no esperes más, ya tengo el hechizo. _

_-¿Si?_

_-Si, y Hermione me ha ayudado a probarlo. _

_-Entonces, ¿ya sabes la verdad?- asintió con la cabeza y una gran sonrisa._

_-Fue una falsa alarma. Hice el hechizo unas cinco veces y las cinco se negaron al embarazo. _

_-¡Gin!- la abrazó con una gran sonrisa- Entonces…_

_-Somos libres- sonrió y lo besó- bueno- se separó- no completamente. Esto tendría que servirnos de lección ¿no?- lo miró con inquisición._

_-Claro que si- la volvió a besar._

_-¿Sabes que?, mejor… me voy, sino tendrás problemas de conducta dentro de la biblioteca. _

_-Yo me voy contigo- cerró el libro y se levantó siguiéndola. _

-¡BASTA!- se despertó exaltado. Jadeaba intentando recuperar el aliento, aparentemente perdido por lo emotivo de su recuerdo- ¡basta de recuerdos!- suspiró- De todos, todos los que tengo, ¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ ESE?- se destapó y se levantó de sopetón. Fue al baño y se mojó la cara con agua, varias veces. Luego se miró al espejo y se detuvo. De pronto se encontró pensando cómo hubiera sido su vida si Ginny si hubiera estado embarazada, ¿cuántas cosas de lo que conocía ahora, serían diferentes?- Basta- se dijo- mira en lo que te has convertido. Eres un perdedor- se miraba con tristeza- estás recordando todo lo que no puedes retomar. No puedes vivir de recuerdos.

-No al menos de recuerdos como ese…

-Yo… estoy algo perdido- se dirigió a la cama nuevamente y se dejó caer sobre ella- ¿Qué está pasándote Harry?- suspiró- ¿Por qué te empeñas en revivir todo eso si sabes lo mal que te hizo?

-Bien, sólo para que sepas, nunca creí que diría esto pero… estás siendo algo duro contigo mismo.

-¿si?, ¿por qué?

-Porque no es para tanto. Sólo no recuerdas lo que se siente estar a su lado y por eso…

-Si lo recuerdo, lo revivo cada vez que la miro, no hace falta remover todas estas cosas del pasado.

-Potter, los dos somos concientes que tienes un terrible sentimiento de culpa por lo que sucedió aquella vez, por cómo reaccionaste entonces, e incluso unos días después.

-Pues no me interesa, las cosas son diferentes ahora, ¿para qué volver al pasado?

-Quizás había algo detrás de aquella confusión, algo que debiste haber aprendido pero lo dejaste pasar. Quizás por eso necesites volver a vivirlo.

-Pero ¿Por qué ahora si está todo más que bien?

-Porque no puedes escapar de lo que en verdad sientes. Puedes aparentar ser gay y "pensar" en Ronney, cuando en realidad lo que sientes es muy diferente. Puedes engañar a cualquiera excepto a ti mismo. Y si recordaste las cosas que vienes recordando, es porque algo no se cerró de la mejor manera, o no debía ser cerrado.

-Con ella está todo más que bien ahora, no hay nada más que cerrar.

-Puede ser, pero, ¿debía ser cerrado? Lo que sientes es muy diferente a lo que piensas. Está todo aquí y en tus recuerdos, pero no los dejas acercarse por miedo a descubrir lo que, de hecho, ya sospechas que sientes por ella.

Era absurdo buscarle un propósito a aquellas "visiones". En realidad, lo absurdo era escucharse aconsejándose a sí mismo, lo absurdo era no tomar en cuanta lo que se decía, o desmentirlo. Sea como fuere, prefirió olvidar. Aquel era un día muy largo y no quería pasárselo pensando en ella. Tenía un largo camino a Hogwarts en cual compartirían, si es que aún ella contaba con la fuerza anímica para hacerlo, ya que la noche anterior la había oído discutiendo con Nicco.

-Lo había olvidado.

Se dirigió a su puerta para salir a preguntarle a la pelirroja si iba a, en efecto, acompañarlo o había preferido dejar la idea como eso solo. Pero se detuvo en seco, al parecer ella había deslizado una nota por debajo de su puerta. La tomó.

_"Salí a correr, vuelvo a las nueve, me baño y salimos _(había dibujada al lado, una carita feliz)._ P.D: Por cierto, anoche no viniste, me debes una cena"._ Suspiró. Una cosa más que se agregaba a la lista de deudas contraídas para con ella.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Capítulo 7: EL VIAJE A LOS RECUERDOS MEJOR OLVIDADOS_**

Ni con sus ideas revueltas, ni con los millones de pensamientos que atravesaban su cabeza y, ni aún con el peso de las maletas en sus manos, puedo evitar recalcar el nerviosismo que había en sí. No pudo evitar recalcar tampoco, la manera en que temblaban sus manos, ignorando si era por la fuerza contraída para conseguir la firmeza de las maletas, o porque la pelirroja había enrollado su brazo, en el suyo. Caminaban por el andén, eran concientes de que ningún expreso los llevaría hasta Hogwarts, ya que las vacaciones recién iniciaban.

No habían hablado mucho en el proceso del camino, pero prefirieron continuar así, ya que tenían un largo camino que compartir, y el hecho de que Harry no pareciera muy cómodo con ello, incomodaba a la pelirroja misma.

-Bien, al fin cómodos- se dejó caer en uno de los asientos del compartimiento que habían elegido para ellos.

Ella lo miró desde allí, cerrar la puerta y luego sentarse, en frente suyo y al lado de la ventana para así poder perderse todo el viaje, en lo que pasara afuera. El silencio se instaló sin aviso. Él no la miraba y ella cuestionaba el porqué mirando su rostro. Resopló aparentemente molesta, y se acostó a lo largo del asiento, ubicándose en la típica posición fetal, pero de frente a él.

Harry parecía inmerso en sus conclusiones, en sus dudas y consejos. De vez en cuando algún que otro gesto se apoderaba de sus facciones. De vez en cuando también, murmuraba pequeñas frases que, para la pelirroja, no tenían sentido. De esto toleró, al menos, una media hora, hasta no aguantarlo más.

-Basta- se sentó firme en su lugar y lo miró de lleno, completamente seria- ¿qué carajo te sucede?- él la miró pasmado. No recordaba haberla oído jamás, insultar- ¿Vas a decirme que te traes? ¿o vamos a estar todo el viaje así?. ¡Dímelo!, si quieres me vuelvo a casa y te dejo tranquilo, a estas alturas me estoy preguntando qué demonios estoy haciendo aquí si tan poco te importa- lo observó, notando cómo pensaba qué responder. Nada coherente o incoherente salió de sus labios- ¿Nada?, bien- tomó su mochila de mano y salió cerrando fuertemente la puerta corrediza.

* * *

Entró al comedor del tren, el cual ocupaba todo un vagón, y tenía varias mesas en los costados del mismo. Había una mesa por ventana, y dos asientos por mesa. Los centros florales que había, sumado al color pastel de los manteles que las cubrían, le daba una armonía incalculable al lugar. Lo único que pareció desencajar cuando lo vio por primera vez, fue una pelirroja, anotando algunas palabras en una libreta. Su mano se movía con una rapidez característica de la ira, o quizás la confusión que parecía tener y que, ahora, dejaba en aquellas líneas.

Fue directo a aquella mesa y se sentó en frente de ella, sin hablar o provocar ruido. Ella terminó de escribir, cerró la libreta, guardo la pluma en su mochila, ubicó sus manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, y clavó su mirada en sus ojos esmeraldas. Él bajó la vista unos segundos y luego volvió a mirarla.

-Lo siento- solo dijo.

-¿Por qué?, no hiciste nada.

-Justamente. Esto se supone que sería nuestro viaje para dejar atrás las penas y yo… no puedo salir de ellas.

-Nadie dijo que sería fácil.

-Ni tan complejo.

-Bueno, puedes… puedes desahogarte para empezar. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es por Ronney?

-No, hay cosas de él que acabé por asumir- "Ronney es el menor de mis problemas".

-Entonces, ¿Qué te trae de esa manera?

-Tú…- dijo sin medir las consecuencias, pero sin darle tanta importancia tampoco.

-¿yo?- sonrió con ironía- ¿Qué te hice yo?

-No es por mí. Es que...- pensó unos segundos- anoche te oí pelear por el teléfono y…

-Oh…- ella suspiró- parece que los dos tenemos problemas en estas cosas ¿no? Es como un karma. Mi pregunta es, ¿qué hicimos mal?

-No me derives. ¿No vas a contarme cuáles son tus problemas con Nicco?

-Para empezar, no tienen solución, por eso es un problema, pero no uno del que deba preocuparme. Pero de verdad no quiero hablar de esto. Él… él me hizo mucho daño y, recordarlo no haría ningún bien a nadie. Solo digo que quizás no éramos el uno para el otro y… quizás nos separamos por una razón, y esa era, que no se suponía que estuviéramos juntos.

-¿Y así no más? ¿Renunciarás a él?

-¿Qué puedo hacer si él ya no me quiere?

-No dijo eso…

-Pero es lo que me demuestra, ¿no entiendes?. Él quiere una familia y me la reclama, yo no puedo tirar todos mis sueños por la borda sólo porque, de no hacerlo, me dejará. Es mi vida también y, si no aprende a compartir, entonces no quiero nada con él, aún cuando llorar sea la orden de todos los días.

-¿Cuáles son tus sueños, Gin? ¿Qué es eso tan importante a lo que no puedes renunciar?

-Para empezar, nunca, pero jamás, me gustaría tener que buscar a mi familia. Me encantaría que ella me encontrara a mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que no me gustaría programar mi vientre. Si tengo que tener un hijo con alguien lo tendré y ya, no quiero buscarlo, quiero que él me encuentre a mí. Sé que es algo estúpido, pero siempre pensé que el único motivo que me llevaría a buscar un hijo, sería tener treinta años y aún no ser mamá. Todavía tengo cuatro años más para ser sorprendida sin hacer trampa- suspiró. Luego desaceleró su habla y bajó el tono de voz- Sé que es estúpido…

-No es estúpido- le respondió sonriendo- es una manera única de pensar, Gin. No sabía que te sentías así con respecto a la maternidad. Me parece que si, así piensas, debes pelear por mantener ese sueño. Y si él no lo sabe, díselo. Si él no lo tolera, entonces quizás tengas razón y no sea para ti- ella afirmó con otra sonrisa, no tan feliz.

-¿Está mal que piense así?

-Ese pensamiento sale del corazón, Gin, ¿no?- ella asintió- Nunca acalles lo que salga de él. Equivócate todo lo que haga falta, pero nunca lo reprimas. Si sale de tu cabeza, de tu pensamiento, entonces si no le hagas caso, pero si sale del corazón- hizo una mueca de incógnita y encogió sus hombros- Todo lo hecho con el corazón, está bien, tiene un buen fundamento.

-Gracias- le sonrió ampliamente.

-No sabía que te sentías así con respecto a la familia y eso. Yo, ahora que lo mencionaste- "¿qué estás por hacer Harry?" le previno su propia voz interna- anoche, en sueños…- "guarda tu lengua"- recordé el momento en que…- "No serías capaz"- creíste que estabas…- "¡Vas a decirlo maldito lengua floja!"- embarazada- "Ahí está. Te odio. No puedes guardarte nada ¿no?".

-¿Eso es lo que te traía mal?

-En parte, si.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no fui el mejor novio en ese momento, ni después.

-Fuiste el mejor novio en todo momento. Es que uno nunca espera que esas situaciones límites lo pongan a prueba- se encogió de hombros, completamente comprensiva ante su pasada reacción.

-Tú eres demasiado comprensiva. Me acuerdo cómo actué y… si tú supieras que mi primera reacción fue salir corriendo del baño y no volver nunca más…

-Si, pero sé cual fue tu verdadera reacción. Te quedaste allí conmigo. Me apoyaste en todo momento. Te sobrepusiste a tus temores y me acompañaste en la angustia. Mi primera reacción fue no decírtelo hasta que fuera seguro, pero reconocí que tenías tanto derecho como yo, que nadie debía saberlo antes que tú y que no podía no decírselo a nadie- Ella lo miró con dulzura. Puso una mano en su mejilla y lo acarició suavemente- No te culpes por algo que nunca fue.

-En mi cabeza sí fue. Yo estaba abrazándote pero con la mente en otro lugar. Pensaba qué hacer para que no me matara tu familia y cómo, al mismo tiempo, seguir siendo una buena pareja y… un buen padre. Te abrazaba por miedo a no saber cuanto tiempo más estaría a tu lado. Tenía miedo que las cosas se me fueran de las manos.

-Harry, tienes que comprender que reaccionaste lo mejor que pudiste en ese momento. Estoy segura que si te pasara hoy, las dudas no existirían y estarías siempre para quién te necesitara, y aún así, esa sería la mejor manera de la que podrías reaccionar. Tenías diecisiete años, no te compares más con el actual tú. Si pasó en ese momento fue quizás porque era preciso que pasaras por ello para ver si de verdad me querías tanto como para…

-No digas eso.

-Es que fue así.

-No fue así. Te amaba como a nadie- le dijo con la mirada seria- hubiera muerto ahí mismo por verte bien. Siempre, ¡siempre! fuiste mi prioridad. Es solo que no supe qué reacción era la adecuada. Que después se terminara todo, fue otra cosa.

-¿Y qué fue?

-¡Fue madurez!- dijo sin alzar demasiado la voz, pero crudamente- Ginny tu estuviste de acuerdo en que, si habíamos pasado por eso fue porque habíamos sido lo suficientemente irresponsables como para generarlo. Y tú sabías perfectamente que, luego de probarme de esa manera yo… vamos, ¡estaba asustado! No quería pasar otra vez por lo mismo. Era obvio que tras reaccionar como lo hice, luego cayera en cuenta que era muy inmaduro para la relación que llevábamos.

-No me pareció suficiente excusa.

-Solo digo que, no era quién te merecías. Una persona que piensa como yo pensé en ese momento…

-…es una persona completamente normal.

-¡No!, es alguien que no tiene en claro lo mucho que se está jugando en la relación. Yo lo vivía como un juego. Te amaba sí, pero lo vivía como un juego, y era un concepto errado pero era mi forma de ser fiel al amor que sentía por ti. Y cuando pasó eso, me di cuenta que no era un juego, que te hubiera herido de mil maneras si seguía como hasta entonces. Nunca me pude reponer de esa sensación. Era obvio que de ser así lo afrontaría, pero sino, no me quedó otra que renunciar a ti. De haber seguido, hubiera sido burlarme de ti y de lo que por ti sentía. Era demasiado para mí.

-Y para mí. Sé que tuviste razón. Te entendí entonces, te entiendo ahora, sólo no me pareció justo que terminara así.

-Lo sé, pero mejor eso que continuarlo como dos niños. Sabíamos hasta dónde podíamos y dónde frenar.

Por suerte para los dos, el camarero se acercó sigilosamente a la mesa que compartían, y se inclinó sobre ella. Los miró unos segundos sin decir nada, más después agregó.

-Buenos días, espero que estén disfrutando el viaje…- siguió pasando la vista de uno en otro- ¿debería volver más tarde, señores?

-No- dijo Ginny mirándolo con ternura- a caído en el momento preciso… moría de sed. ¿Podría traerme una botella de agua con gas?

-Seguro- le sonrió- ¿y para el señor?

-Lo mismo, gracias- el mozo afirmó con la cabeza, y se fue al dar la media vuelta.

La pelirroja miraba por la ventana. Intentaba asimilar todas y cada una de las palabras de Harry, hasta entonces. Era demasiada información, ya sabida, pero demasiada información de todos modos. Recordar los motivos de la injusta ruptura de aquella inocente relación de jóvenes, le traía malos recuerdos y, sobre todo, le generaba cierta angustia que, de haber cerrado su historia con él años atrás, no existiría. También se preguntaba porqué todo parecía afectarle tanto si ya era terreno pisado, si ya todo aquello lo había vivido en otros tiempos, en donde el dolor, había sido más lógico.

-Solo digo que nunca hubiera podido soportar el hecho de sentirme infiel contigo- ella no respondió, aún miraba el paisaje a través de la ventana- Con sólo pensar así, con sólo sentir tanto alivio al no ser verdad…- suspiró- todas y cada una de las cosas que pasaron por mi cabeza entonces, fueron insensatas. Tuve millones de ideas, pero ninguna era buena o desinteresada, ninguna era solidaria. No puedo pedirte que lo entiendas, tú como mujer solo podías resignarte, pero yo podía escapar, y eso, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió hacer. Sólo con el hecho de no despegarme de esa idea, me sentí tan infiel a ti y a los ideales que tu familia ponía en mí, que no sentí merecerte más. Era casi un insulto tenerte aún bajo esas circunstancias, a la larga sería menospreciarte o sobre valorarme- ella por fin volteó a mirarlo de lleno en los ojos- y era lo último que deseaba en nuestra pareja- soltó con un tono que más que seriedad, infundía sinceridad absoluta. La pelirroja no sabía qué decir, y por suerte no hizo falta decir nada, ya que el oportuno mozo, volvió con el pedido.

-Siento la demora. Dos aguas con gas, si necesitan algo más, estaré en la barra. Con permiso- dijo y dio media vuelta.

-Creo que…- ella lo miró aún algo angustiada- Me duele la cabeza, iré a recostarme un rato- le sonrió y se puso de pie.

-Que descanses- le sonrió apenado.

Ella se alejó hacía la puerta no sin antes voltear a verlo reposar su cabeza sobre ambas manos, a la par que despeinaba su cabello. Suspiró y siguió su camino.

* * *

Eran, con facilidad, las tres de la madrugada. El tren no estaba tan calmo como debería haberlo estado, al menos para la presencia de tantos muggles como entonces. Lo cierto era que la mayoría volvían del comedor, de haber concurrido a una gran cena comunitaria. Volvían divertidos, abrazados de dos en dos (lo único que permitía el corredor), sonrientes y, algunos, hasta pasados de copas. Le restó importancia, lo único que le preocupaba era el hecho de no ver al morocho por ningún lado. Lo esperó, tanto como duró su siesta, en el compartimiento, aunque, para ser franca, no recordaba si había vuelto o no. Su sueño fue profundo y ligero. Tampoco lo vio en la oleada de cuerpos que pasaban frente a dicho compartimiento.

Una vez hubo acabado el frenesí de los que volvían del comedor, Ginny se levantó de su asiento restregándose los ojos. Abrió la puerta corrediza y se fue, tras cerrarla tras de sí. Se dirigió en dirección contraria de la que todos habían adoptado al volver.

Entró en el comedor sin mucha esperanza, ya que podría jurar que, tras ver pasar a toda esa gente, el comedor estaría vacío. Pero no. Su pelo resaltaba, azabache, entre tanto mantel color pastel. Ahí estaba, justo donde lo había dejado por el mediodía, de espaldas a la entrada, y con su cabeza aún entre sus manos. Ella se acercó como si lo estuviera asechando, sigilosamente. La pelirroja supo que había sido sentida por él, pero aún así, prefirió no perturbarlo. Se sentó en la silla que se encontraba detrás de la suya, que pertenecía a la otra mesa. Aún le daba la espalda, por lo que ella se abrazó a su cuello lentamente.

-Lo siento- solo dijo, respirando acompasadamente con la respiración del morocho- Revolví ciertos temas que no…

-…no es tu culpa- dijo con un dejo de cansancio.

-Todo lo que te ponga mal, en este viaje, será mi culpa. ¿Qué más podría entristecerte? O, de existir algo, ¿quién más podría levantarte el ánimo aquí? Sea cual sea la causa de tu tristeza, yo seré la responsable- el soltó una risita irónica, pero sintió que la sonrisa desvanecía con rapidez.

-Cómo disfrutas hacerte cargo de todo- dijo a la par que, lentamente, se giraba en la silla para verla de frente pero sin romper el abrazo.

-Es que ahora, eres mi responsabilidad, Potter.

-¿Qué hay de ti?

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué pasará cuando tú estés mal? ¿Será también mi culpa?

-Lo dudo…- se acercó a él. Harry no pareció notarlo, pero estaban a menos de veinte centímetros el uno del otro- …lo dudo porque estando a tu lado…- miró sus ojos y luego sus labios- nada, nada podría ponerme mal- él volvió a soltar una risita.

-Por eso saliste corriendo de mi lado esta mañana, al entrar en el compartimiento.

-Pero no fuiste tú… fue la situación. Odio no entender las cosas, y menos si tienen que ver con…- lo miró a los ojos. Se calló.

-…si tienen que ver con ¿qué?

-Con chicos- alzó las cejas en un gesto sugestivo, y el sonrió.

-Pues que bueno que yo no cuente como uno…

-¿Qué dices? Tú eres uno de los más importantes, por algo siempre tengo un as bajo la manga.

-¿Para que te sirve el as?- ella se acercó un poco más, miró sus ojos antes que sus labios.

-Para no alejarte nunca de mí. Después de todo, logré que vinieras a buscarme ¿no?- se mordió suavemente el labio inferior, lo que pareció cautivar al morocho, y hacerlo caer en cuenta, por fin, del poco espacio que compartían.

Fue él quién ahora se acercó a ella, sin pensarlo, lo poco que restaba para que sus labios se encontraran tímidamente en un primer roce. Pero como si fuera una reacción en cadena, ambos abrieron sus bocas para que, aquel beso, tomara furor.

Harry no se había percatado en el momento. Fue más bien un impulso realizado por aquel ser que tenía dentro, aquel que parecía siempre estar en desacuerdo con sus opiniones y con lo que él consideraba adecuado, y que siempre lo reprochaba por no hacer lo que sentía. Entonces fue diferente. El beso cambio todas las perspectivas de aquella "amistad". No hubo más dudas para ambos, al menos no unas racionales, o quizás no para él.

La pelirroja no entendió cómo, pero había perdido muchos de sus sentidos. Parecía haberlos dejado en aquellos labios, en aquel beso perfecto. Ninguno deseó detenerlo. No parecían muy compungidos al respecto, ni muy consiente de que, luego de eso, se debían varias explicaciones el uno al otro. Quizás por eso sus subconscientes no quisieron detenerse. Quizás por ese hecho le hicieron caso al cuerpo, o quizás, ¿al corazón?

Cuando la pasión del beso fue desapareciendo poco a poco, con cada suspiro abandonado en los labios del otro, solo les restó quedarse cerca, frente con frente. El beso había sido más arisco de lo que ambos notaron, y esto se reflejaba en las respiraciones entremezcladas y, algo agitadas. Ambos se miraron y sonrieron, como notando que ese beso era lo que les faltaba para que la sonrisa fuera sincera y el momento, realmente oportuno.

-Hacía mucho que…- comenzó Harry.

-¿…nos lo debíamos?

-Iba a decir, que no lo hacíamos, pero si, también me lo debías- ella sonrió dándole a entender que, siempre que necesitara el beso, se lo robara.

-Había olvidado ya lo que se sentía. Creo que hubiera sido mejor no recordarlo, tú… sabes muy bien para mí y…

-…está mal- dijo, como reconociendo el mismo error en sí.

-Pero…-sonrió- lo hecho, hecho está- la sonrisa que vestía el rostro de la pelirroja era inusualmente grande y sincera. Inusual en todo sentido. Muchas sonrisas habían vestido sus labios, pero como aquella, hacía rato no la embellecía. Fue ella quién más se sorprendió ante el asunto, él sólo le respondió con una sonrisa muy similar- Aunque esté mal y sabe a prohibido, tengo suficiente confianza contigo, o en mí, que no supondría un problema decirte que…- miró para todos lados con algo de picardía- me apetece otro beso tuyo.

Él le devolvió la picardía y cierta lujuria, solo con una media sonrisa. Sus ojos brillaban, más claros que nunca, adoptando la tonalidad del almíbar, lo que él reconoció al instante. Aquel brillo solía ser característico de sus días de pasión, o bien, de ternura. No lo pensó dos veces, para él no hubo nada que pensar cuando de ella se trataba. La besó. La besó sin tanta discreción ni tanta rebeldía, fue más bien pausado para que el roce durara lo más posible.

Cuando volvieron a separarse, vieron en los ojos del otro, que no hacía falta explicar nada. Se creían lo suficientemente cercanos en amistad e intimidad, como para besarse si lo deseaban, sin que fuera algo serio, o reclamara una charla especial, luego.

-Me apena decir esto cuando la noche se vuelve más interesante con los minutos, pero… muero de sueño, Gin- ella sonrió y se levantó ofreciéndole la mano.

-Vamos. Yo no tengo sueño pero, puedo arroparte- él sonrió y tomó su mano.

Se dirigieron al compartimiento que les tocó, en suerte, lejos de la mayoría de los que pertenecían a los alcohólicos. Ella aún sostenía su mano, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando lo dirigía a algún lugar secreto donde no serían molestados por la noche. De vez en cuando volteaba la vista para toparse con un Harry sonriente y feliz.

-Vamos, puedes acostarte, yo… creo que volveré al comedor, a leer un rato- le dijo mientras lo sentaba en uno de los dos asientos dobles.

-No. Quédate ¿si?, sólo hasta que me duerma.

-¿Quieres que te lea un cuento?- se burló.

-No, preferiría que me hables hasta que no pueda responderte más, lo cual será en…-miró su reloj mientras se extendía a lo largo del asiento- cinco minutos. Aprovéchalo.

-Bien…

Se sentó en el suelo, a la altura de su rostro para verlo descansar mientras le sacara conversación. Recordó como si fuera un flash, cómo, en sus tiempos juntos, ella le hablaba hasta dormirse él, o ambos, y aprovechaba para sacarle información o para convencerlo de ciertos caprichos propios, ya que era en esos momentos de poca lucidez, donde más podía dominarlo. Decidió, entonces, hacer lo mismo con ciertas preguntas propias que le habían surgido ese día.

-Har…

-¿Humm?- balbuceó con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Qué tan dormido estás?

-¿Qué tan coherente sueno?

-No mucho…

-Entonces, tendré dos segundos más, no te vayas.

-No, no mi iré- Aguardó un instante hasta que él estuviera en trance y ella pudiera interrumpirlo. Lo vio aflojarse de a poco y comprendió que ése era el momento- Har…- él sólo hizo una seña con sus cejas, invitándola a continuar- ¿Extrañas a Ronney?

-Un poco…

-¿Lo extrañas cuando estás conmigo?- el morocho suspiró pausadamente. Ella sabía que no podría sacarle respuestas muy largas.

-A nadie…

-A nadie ¿Qué?

-No extraño a nadie cuando…- no tuvo fuerzas para extender más la oración, pero no hizo falta, ella entendió y sonrió.

-¿Tú crees que está mal que vuelva a sentir cosas por ti?- Preguntó ella apretando los párpados como arrepintiéndose un poco.

-No- dijo sin más.

-¿Deseas que haga algo al respecto?- Harry se acomodó en su posición, pero estaba casi inconciente.

-No lo ocultes.

-Y tú, ¿sientes cosas por mí? ¿Cómo antes?

-No sé- pareció decepcionarse, no sólo por la respuesta, sino porque reconocía que estaba por dormirse.

-¿Me quieres?

-Si.

-Creo que con eso basta por ahora- dijo más para sí.

-Basta, ¿para qué?- ella miró algo preocupada.

-Emm… para que te duermas. Duerme- depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios, el cual él le devolvió.

Ginny supo que no había porque preocuparse. Cuando hacía ese tipo de cuestionarios, él solía olvidarlo todo, nunca recordó más de dos o tres cosas. Ése era su punto débil y ella no lo olvidaba. A menos que estuviera fingiendo somnolencia, él no recordaría ni la mitad de las cosas habladas.

* * *

Aquellas playas parecían la mejor sentencia para un gran adicto al trabajo. El sol era abrasador las doce horas de su presencia. La arena era la perfecta para las playas paradisíacas, fina y de un color cámel espectacular. Por otro lado, la transparencia del agua asemejaba a la del cristal, y su textura era lo más parecido a la seda, además de tibia como las aguas termales.

Todo era genial allá, salvando un único detalle; no tenían mucho tiempo para ellos mismos, por lo que todo ese paraíso, era solo cautivador a la vista, la suerte de gozar de él era únicamente de los turistas que allí se encontraban.

-¡Estoy agotado!, ¿Cuándo tendremos tiempo para nosotros?, es decir… no hemos parado un segundo desde los seis meses que llevamos aquí. El ministerio no comprende que tengo una vida, ¿verdad?.

-Relaja, ya habrá tiempo de gozarle a esos malditos turistas. Por lo pronto, tenemos demasiada información a nuestro favor. ¿No entiendes?, faltan tan solo obviedades. Carter está al caer, deja llegar el momento y luego… ¡Oye!, podríamos quedarnos quizás un par de meses más aquí, ¡ya sabes!, extra laboral- sonrió iluminado.

-Después de todo, tenemos un muy merecido descanso. Ese bastardo me hará cobrármelas todas. Dos vidas de condena solo por hacerme pasar todo esta tortura. El calor es insoportable aquí.

-Nunca cesa. Ten, tienes una carta- Leyó el remitente y se la otorgó- Parece que tu novia está algo contrariada. El rubio sonrió y tomó el sobre.

-Gracias. No le he escrito nada a la pobre, ni tiempo para ella. ¡Maldito ministerio!- volvió a quejarse- ¡Únete! Dijeron… como si fuera tan fácil- Se quejaba a la par que se metía en su cuarto y cerraba tras de sí, la puerta.

* * *

"_Te extraño- le decía en el papel- Te extraño Harry, demasiado. Ya no sé que hacer con todo esto, siento que no es justo que pasara y... no necesito tiempo. Sé qué fue lo que estuvo mal, sé qué es lo que te atemorizó, pero no sé por qué es la mejor solución distanciarnos. No lo entiendo, y tal vez no quiera entender. No quiero más explicaciones, te quiero a ti de vuelta. Vuelve ¿si?"_

_El papel cruzó la sala común en un segundo. Las personas allí no fueron obstáculo alguno para la comba que tomó el trozo de pergamino. Harry lo alcanzó con la zurda y, siguiendo el recorrido del mismo, la miró. Ella estaba ida pero con sus ojos en los de él. Aquella mirada lo asesinó, o más bien, lo convirtió a él en el asesino. Dejarla la había matado metafóricamente hablando, pero no podía hacerse completamente cargo por ello, ella había estado de acuerdo con lo de la separación._

_Abrió el pergamino y lo observó. Lo leyó con agilidad. Levantó nuevamente la mirada y ella lo miraba suplicante. Tomó la pluma y comenzó a anotar su respuesta. Varios minutos después, la imitó y el papel llegó a ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Ella lo abrió desolada._

"_No sabes, no tienes una idea de lo que me encantaría poder volver contigo, Gin. Es mi sueño, créeme. Pero esto es lo mejor, tienes que confiar en mí. Si lo hago es para dejar de ser egoísta por una vez."_

_Ella le respondió y el proceso continuó repitiéndose sucesivamente._

"_No me importa, sé egoísta. Vuelve conmigo. Puedes ser más solidario el año que viene"_

"_No sería honesto. Por una vez quiero ser la persona que te mereces, Gin. Debo dejar de pensar en mí, en lo bien que me hace estar contigo y en lo bien que me satisfaces. Debo dejar todo eso porque... nunca estuve a tu altura y... si quiero cambiar eso en algún momento, así debo empezar, es esta mi oportunidad. Por los dos, sentaré cabeza ahora y estaré firme en mi decisión porque, es mi prueba y es la manera en que te demuestro que de verdad te amo. Esto no puede seguir siendo un juego y, yo no soy lo suficientemente maduro para tomármelo en serio. Mira lo que casi sucede. ¿Cómo te las apañarías tú sola si hubiera sido verdad, porque yo definitivamente estaba preparado para huir? No puedo vivir con la idea de que casi te... abandono. Date una oportunidad y busca algo mejor, de verdad no te merezco y, odio sentirme inferior. Siempre voy a amarte y espero que algún día me entiendas."_

Él despertó compungido, aquel recuerdo era del único del cual se enorgullecía. Seguía pensando igual que en aquel tiempo y, de haber sucedido entonces, hubiera reaccionado igual, (aunque en un principio, jamás hubiera pensado en abandonarla. Muy por el contrario, le hubiera encantado la idea de ser padre de un hijo suyo, pero claro, eso ocho años después de lo sucedido). Se desperezó poco a poco, hasta caer en cuenta de que no estaba en su cama y que, no tenía tanto espacio como para estirarse de aquella manera. Miró confundido los alrededores. Ella miraba por la ventana, sentada en su asiento ubicado frente al suyo.

-Hola- la saludó con suavidad, extrañándola sin entender porqué si ahí estaba, para él. Bueno, no para él, pero ahí estaba. Ella giró a verlo y le sonrió.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-Umm, no. Pero supongo que en Hogwarts compensaré. ¿Cuánto dormí?

-Solo dos horas. Falta lo mismo para llegar.

-Bien- se enderezó sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Ella ya no lo miraba, y otra vez se encontró extrañando su mirada. No habló. Quería sacarle conversación, con ella presente el silencio no era agradable, no al menos si no lo miraba, pero no tenía muy en claro qué decir y que fuera apropiado.

-¿Qué soñaste?- Preguntó sin mirarlo.

-¿Perdón?

-Me da curiosidad.

-¿Por qué?

-Tú responde primero, yo… yo luego te digo- lo miró inspirándole confianza. De verdad se le veía en el rostro, el interés por saber.

-Nada importante. Recordé un par de sucesos pasados.

-Como ¿cuáles?- Le sorprendió el repentino domino que reconoció que ella poseía sobre él. Sin embargo, ¿cómo había sabido atinar tan bien su curiosidad? No iba a mentirle, pero no le agradaba confesar la verdad, lo único que agradecía era no haber tenido uno de los sueños… picantes.

-Como los del tiempo en que nos separamos.

-¿Soñaste con nuestra ruptura?- preguntó extrañada.

-Bueno, no con ella sino con, los sucesos que le siguieron.

-Que extraño- pensó en voz alta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no parecías soñar eso.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Bueno, hablas bastante dormido- enseguida tragó saliva. Ella sonrió- nada comprometedor- aclaró.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije?

-Dijiste cosas como… "Jamás te sería infiel" "¡búscate algo mejor!" y "extraño tus labios"- sonrió. El colorado fue el color predominante en sus mejillas para entonces.

-¿Cómo sabes que era para ti?

-Pues, segundos antes suspiraste varias veces mi nombre y, fue cuando empecé a prestar atención a tus palabras sonámbulas.

-Lo siento.

-No me has hecho nada que precisara un perdón- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- además, fue divertido- sonrió nuevamente.

-Bueno, entonces no hay problema- fue él quién ahora, desvió la mirada hacía la ventana y el paisaje de afuera que tan familiar le era y tanto extrañaba. Suspiró.

-Llegando a casa ¿verdad?- él asintió- se siente genial- compartió su sentimiento. Ella lo miró y Harry, al sentirse observado, la miró también- Quería… Desde que salimos he sentido la necesidad de… agradecerte por esto. De verdad necesitaba espacio, tiempo y…- observó una vez más el paisaje- un lugar con tan buenos recuerdos. Estoy algo eufórica así que, si digo o hago algo que te moleste, de verdad no es intencional y me disculpo de ante mano.

-No lo hagas, me agradas más cuando estás eufórica.

-Eso porqué aún no he hecho nada de lo que me arrepienta- él sonrió.

-¿Tienes planeado matarme o algo por el estilo?- preguntó divertido.

-No, no podría. Pero aprovecharme de ti no sería correcto tampoco y… cuando dormías estuve muy tentada a hacerlo.

-Suelo causar eso en las personas, no es culpa tuya así que, no te precipites a disculparte- ella rió con júbilo.

-Que buena estima te tienes.

-Hago lo que puedo.

La pelirroja, dando por terminada la conversación, tomó de su pequeño bolso de mano, una libreta y una pluma de aquellas que no era necesario bañar en tinta, y se puso, en silencio, a escribir. Harry la miró varios segundos, trazar el papel con gráciles movimientos de muñeca, lo que aparentaba una letra genial. Luego de unos minutos de mirarla hacer caras y gestos, aparentemente, conformes a lo que escribía, se animó a preguntarle.

-¿Qué escribes ahí, Gin?- ella seguía compenetrada.

-Umm…-logró balbucear- solo… ideas, pensamientos, lo que sea.

-Y, ¿Por qué?- ella continuó con la mirada en el papel.

-Para mantener viva mi memoria, supongo.

-¿No sería mejor un pensadero?

-No lo había pensado.

-O, ¿será que es otra cosa la que escribes?

-No, solo que… un pensadero no es muy corriente, además, seguro es caro y, además amo escribir.

-¿De qué hablas?- se paró para sentarse al lado suyo en el asiento- ¿puedo leer?- preguntó curiosamente atrevido.

-¡No!- estrujó la libreta contra su pecho, posesivamente- es personal- explicó.

-¡Ya!, pero…- se le acercó haciendo que, al intentar retroceder por instinto, su espalda se topara con la ventana gélida, debido al clima externo- solo quiero leer un poco, me encanta la gente que escribe todo lo que se le ocurre.

-Y a este tipo de gente no le gusta que lean lo que escriben- se justificó, apartándose más aún.

-¿hay algo ahí de lo que no pueda o deba enterarme?- preguntó en un intento acertado de seducción.

-Todo, básicamente- él pareció sorprendido- porque no te incumbe, Harry.

-Solo dos renglones- sonrió a pocos centímetros suyos.

-No, no tiene sentido, no lo entenderás.

-Bueno, entonces, ¿quieres contármelo?, me interesa saber que sientes- se alejó un poco, dándole espacio.

-Sólo, anotaba algunas sensaciones que me causa este viaje.

-¿cómo cuales?

-Como la nostalgia. No tomo trenes desde mi adolescencia, la última vez fue cuando volví de mi último año en Hogwarts. Y, la última vez que viaje contigo fue hace nueve años, para estas alturas del año.

-En realidad, fue para fin de la cursada.

-No, porque entonces no viaje contigo. Tú estabas en el primer vagón y yo en el último con tal de no cruzarme contigo- sus facciones representaron la tristeza que su humanidad intentó ocultar con una sonrisa retorcida.

-Si, es verdad. Lo lamento- ella no respondió- Y… ¿qué es lo que recordabas de ese último viaje?

-Bueno- sonrió algo incómoda- grandes cosas sucedieron en compartimentos muy parecidos a este. Pero la nostalgia no viene por ese lado- él sonrió imitándola- La nostalgia es por… dejar que mis ilusiones desvanecieran.

-¿Qué ilusiones?

-Las de volver contigo. Antes de que partieras por tanto tiempo, conservaba intactas las esperanzas y el deseo de volver contigo. Por más que a menudo me recordaras la amistad que debíamos mantener a pesar de todo lo sucedido, yo… sólo asentía, reconociendo que, tarde o temprano, volverías conmigo.

-Lo que no sabes, es que estuviste muy cerca de tener razón.

-¿qué?- Harry ladeó la cabeza confundido al percatarse de una música sonar a lo lejos.

-¿Siempre estuvo esa música? ¿Escuchas la música?

-Si, el compartimiento tiene parlantes- señaló la esquina superior del mismo, donde podía divisarse el pequeño parlante negro- siempre estuvo ahí, ¿no la habías oído?

-No, para nada. Amo esta canción- calló para oír la canción titulada "Penélope"- "…tus ojos parecen brillar si un tren silba a lo lejos…"- susurraba al ritmo y melodía de la canción. Ella sonrió al sentirse algo identificada con esa letra.

-¿Puedes cantar un poco más alto?- él sonrió y obedeció.

-"…uno tras otro los ve pasar, mira sus caras, les oye hablar. Para ella son muñecos"- cerró los ojos, imaginándosela a ella, tal cual como le había confesado, esperándolo volver de la "misión".

-"Dicen en el pueblo que un caminante, volvió"- lo acompañó divertida.

-"La encontró…"

-"…en su banco de pino verde"- ambos sonrieron. Él dejó de cantar para bajar la vista al suelo.

-Ojalá no hubieras sentido eso por mi culpa. Me sentiría terrible si esta canción te identificara de alguna manera.

-Supongo que el tiempo lo amolda a uno a lo que venga.

-Pero no quiere decir que esté bien- la miró- Nada que te lastime jamás, puede estar bien.

-Creo que… si hacemos un balance de mi vida, tú definitivamente resultarías un número positivo. Harry me has dado más de lo que me heriste.

-Pero a fin de cuentas, ¿con que recuerdos te has quedado?- no esperó que respondiera- con los del abandono, con los de mi ausencia y mi desinterés por ti- se contestó- Eso es suficientemente terrible como para herirte y… nunca quise hacerlo.

-¿Crees que si no lo supiera, hoy estaría aquí contigo, feliz por este viaje?, Harry me conoces, no soy masoquista y si estoy aquí es…

-…Porque necesitabas salir.

-Porque necesitaba recordar algunas cosas- Se acercó a él- hay tantas cosas que no volví a vivir después de ti que… creí que… quizás- se acercó, más no terminó la frase.

-Quizás ¿Qué?- preguntó hipnotizado por el sonido de su voz y el aroma de su pelo al estar tan cerca de su rostro.

-Quizás compartiendo este viaje contigo, sentiría cosas que dejé atrás… hace mucho.

-Cosas ¿Cómo que?- fue él quien se acercó sin notarlo.

-Como estar cerca de ti sin preocupaciones, como cuando chicos, antes de que todo cambiara repentinamente…

-¿es por eso que viniste?

-¿Cómo recordarte sin mirar atrás?

-¿qué?- preguntó desorientado pero sin moverse.

-Nada, es solo que, esta canción la conozco y también me gusta.

-¡oh!, estabas cantando…

-Lo siento, te interrumpí.

-No, solo quería saber si… era por eso.

-¿qué?- parecía conversación de sordos, o de dos personas que intentaban evitarse.

-¿Si por eso viniste? ¿Por qué pensaste que recordar te haría bien?

-No, no recordar- lo miró sugerentemente- revivir lo llamaría.

Él entendía qué era lo que estaba sucediendo allí. Ella estaba dándole una oportunidad indirectamente, para que la recuperara. Estaba seduciéndolo para que, de hecho, quisiera recuperarla. Miró sus labios entre una inmensidad de cavilaciones. Ella sabía que él nunca había podido negarse a ella, en ningún sentido. Pero verdad era también, que él no esperaba que la pelirroja estimule su confusión o, la idea de hacer caso omiso a todo y dejarse llevar. Nunca creyó que ella volviera a verlo de esa manera. La había creído completamente enamorada de Nicco. Estaba confundido, claro.

La confusión partía de no saber si acercarse los últimos centímetros y besarla como tanto parecía querer ella también, o no arriesgarse a arruinar todo aquello. El viaje recién empezaba y, si desde entonces arruinaba las cosas, no sería un viaje muy placentero.

Sacándolo de toda duda, ella lo imitó, acercándose y deteniéndose unos segundos para cuestionarse a sí misma. Supuso que no sería correcto robarle otro beso sino mejor, esperar a que él se decidiera. Pronto, el silencio se tornó absurdo y molesto para ambos.

-Y…- atinó a decir él- cuando dices revivir…- miró sus labios- por casualidad… yo, tendría que…- se acercó más y a solo dos centímetros de rozarse, se detuvo- ¿…ayudarte?- ella sonrió dándole pie a que avanzara.

Harry, ya olvidándose de sus propias dudas, avanzó lenta pero decisivamente. No hubo tiempo a que sus labios se juntaran, ya que, dentro del bolso de la pelirroja, empezó a sonar un extraño aparato, que los sacó del trance en el que se habían dejado ahogar. Ella sonrió disculpándose y tomó el bolso. Él se apartó dándole espacio a ella para que se moviera cómodamente y a él, tiempo para pensar y relajar su postura algo tensa.

Ginny sacó su móvil que aún vibraba enérgicamente pero la melodía había llegado a su fin. Ella abrió la tapa y, luego de presionar varios de los botones, negó con la cabeza con reprobación. Suspiró y comenzó nuevamente a clickear los botones del celular entre sus dedos.

-Lo siento- dijo sin quitarle la vista a la pantalla.

-¿Desde cuándo tienes un móvil?- Dijo recién percatándose de ello. Aunque si hacía memoria, la había visto otra vez con él, atendiendo un llamado no muy bueno, de su novio.

-Desde que salgo con Nicco, más o menos- cerró la tapa y lo guardó nuevamente- él se ponía algo nervioso al no saber por unas horas de mí, así que me lo regaló.

-¿te lo regaló?- preguntó sin creerlo.

-En realidad, se lo regaló a él, para poder quedarse tranquilo.

-Oh. ¿Problemas?- señaló el celular.

-¿Con Nicco? No, lo de siempre. No sé ni porque sigue mandándome este tipo de mensajes, con lo fácil que es exasperarme a mí.

-¿Qué te mando?- ella lo miró con el ceño fruncido- Lo siento, no es de mi incumbencia. Es que me preocupa que siga presionándote.

-No. Pidió disculpas pero de lejos no me sirve, y menos si cuando lo veo vuelve a presionarme con lo mismo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte por qué te haces mala sangre?, es decir, tú tienes que pensarlo supuestamente, y… no parece que vayas a cambiar de opinión. Además, pensé que su compromiso estaba roto, ¿por qué no das por terminado el asunto?

-No puedes preguntarme- dijo tajante, a lo que él calló- porque hay cosas que yo no puedo ni quiero responder, ¿si?

-De acuerdo.

-Además quedamos que durante el viaje, no hablaríamos del tema, ¿recuerdas?

-Verdad.

-Bueno. Creo que estamos por llegar…

-Yo creo que todavía falta. Esta no es la estación muggle- ella miró por la ventana enfrascada en sus pensamientos.

-Tú…- comenzó a decirle sin apartar la mirada de la ventana, dándole la espalda al morocho que, ante la mención de su persona, levantó la mirada- ¿No sientes necesidad de revivir ciertas cosas?

-Umm… ¿Cómo que?

-Como las que yo te dije que me eran indispensables- dijo volteando a verlo.

-Yo estoy cerca de ti ahora, sin preocupaciones- clavó de lleno su mirada, en sus ojos- Lo hice en Londres también, no me era necesario viajar para ello.

-¿Así no más? ¿Ningún remordimiento, ninguna culpa?

-¿culpa?, no es que le esté siendo infiel a nadie, Gin. Ni tú tampoco.

-Pero culpa por lo que puedan pensar o imaginar del asunto.

-No veo tu punto.

-Imagínalo. Mira, yo tengo una leve idea de lo que debe estar pasando por la cabeza de Nicco y, la verdad… no lo culpo.

-No entiendo.

-Imagina que eres tú, ¿si? Eres mi novio por ya tres años, un novio bastante consentido, del que no suelo despegarme más de cinco horas y solo para trabajar. Un día, llega alguien a quién sólo tenías de nombre y ni siquiera de mis labios, sino que de mi familia y sus comentarios- él asintió prestando atención- este chico muestra gran interés por mi felicidad y la de todos en general, pero como el día requiere que la atención recaiga en mí, no se me despega en todo el día. Luego bien, tú me preguntas, en determinado momento, qué es lo que me pasa a mí con esa persona y yo niego mayor sentimiento que el de una amistad. Genial, obviamente tú confiarías en lo que yo te diga, más si estoy convencida de mis palabras- volvió a asentir- Pero las semanas pasan y, ya no nos vemos tanto y cuando lo hacemos es para pelear por un futuro que parezco despreciar por cualquier motivo, lo cual antes no pasaba porque solía tener mejores excusas para no desearla, como por ejemplo, que era joven. Luego- prosiguió incansable- por "H" o por "B" (N.A: expresión argentina usada para, por una cosa o por otra) ya no es solo discernir o discutir, es pelear, gritar y herirnos mutuamente. Entonces decido pedirte un tiempo para meditar todo lo que planteabas a menudo sobre el futuro compartido. Claro, no te queda otra más que aceptar, si de verdad me amas, pero no solo eso porque también te pido que no me busques, no me llames.

-Okay. Creo que entendí.

-Eso porque no llegué a la parte de este viaje.

-¿él se enteró?

-¿Por qué crees que me mando el mensaje que acabo de recibir? Está asustado.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque cree que de verdad todo terminó. De hecho yo creo lo mismo pero no por decisión mía. No quiero que termine, al menos, no por esto- dijo mirando el bolso.

-Lo lamento, Gin. Gran parte de todo esto es mi…

-No. No lo es.

-¿Qué derecho tenía yo de volver a aparecer en tu vida cuando…?

-¡Hey!, en todo caso, tú tenías tanto derecho de volver, como él de aparecer en mi vida. A ti te conocí primero. Además, el mundo es lo suficientemente grande como para que quepan ambos en él.

-¿Tu corazón lo soporta también?- preguntó seriamente, mirándola a los ojos con aprensión- Me refiero a que, dijiste que él te había preguntado qué era lo que sentías por mí y tú dijiste que solo amistad. Ahora… cuando tú estás conmigo, me siento igual que él. Como si fuera él a quien solo quieres de amigo y yo… No porque lo quiera, pero… a veces me confundes y… no quiero que parezca que estoy seduciéndote ni nada- ella rió.

-Harry, conozco tu seducción, y esto ni se le parece- él sonrió- Quizás tengas razón. Creo que es normal en mí, confundir a la gente. No es que siempre funcione pero siempre tiendo a seducir más que a sociabilizar, es algo innato, no lo deseo así pero… me ha traído bastantes problemas.

-Entonces no me equivoco, pero no es intencionado.

-Exacto.

-O sea que no tendría que confundirme…

-Claro.

-Y que si me confundo no es tu culpa…

-También- asintió automáticamente pero luego lo miró- Tú… Dices que, ¿estás confundiéndote?

-No. Dije que podría hacerlo si sigues así… aunque lo dudo- se cruzó de brazos- estoy completamente seguro de lo que siento por las personas y…

-Hace meses que no ves a tu novio y nueve años que no tienes relaciones. Tienes razón, es muy complicado que te confundas- ironizó riéndose de él.

-Quizás yo no sea como los demás.

-Lo cual deja abierta las posibilidades de que… bajes las defensas antes que el resto.

-…o más tarde, quizá ni las baje- ambos dejaron paso libre al silencio unos segundos, más luego, él agregó- Hay algo que no me quedó claro.

-Intentaré aclarar lo que pueda.

-Cuando dijiste que tú negabas un futuro con él y por ello discutían, ¿no te parece algo ilógico? Por cómo lo dijiste pareciera como si te presionara a asegurar un futuro juntos por mi llegada.

-No. No es así.

-¿Y cómo?

-Bueno, él había planteado el tema del bebé mucho antes de siquiera imaginar que podrías aparecer tú. En realidad, luego de nuestro primer año juntos, él ya me comentó sus deseos de sentar cabeza de una vez y, tener una familia.

-¿Y tú lo rechazaste desde entonces?

-Si, así es. Como dije, entonces tenía más sentido mi excusa y era que me sentía muy joven para ello.

-Y era excusa o de verdad lo sentías.

-Un poco de ambas, pero no sabría explicarte porqué usé excusa.

-Y, ¿luego qué?

-Luego no lo sugirió más que un par de veces, algunas intercalado en bromas o, simplemente dejando pasar varios meses en medio. Y cuando llegaste tú, fue la época en que le tocaba intentarlo de nuevo, pero ahora definitivo. Él ya me esperó tres años para esto.

-Y ¿cuál es tu excusa ahora?

-La que te dije. No quiero buscar familia, quiero que me encuentre. Si no he tenido nada con él es porque no debió ser así por dos motivos, o todavía no estamos listos o…- se detuvo- O no tiene que ser con él.

-¿Con quién más sería?

-Y yo que sé.

-¿Sabes qué creo?

-No, ¿qué?

-Que no tiene que ser con él.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque entonces nunca habrías tenido la falsa alarma de un embarazo, cuando estabas conmigo. Quizá eso fue una señal- ella dejó escapar una risita irónica- No te lo tomes como una insinuación ni nada por el estilo. Piénsalo así, conmigo estuviste un año y un posible embarazo, con él, tres años, el deseo (o mejor dicho, el no desprecio) de una familia, y… ¿qué?, nada.

-Pero yo no quería con él.

-¿No era que no querías entonces?

-Eso dije.

-Dijiste "no quería con ÉL"- enfatizó.

-Bueno, quise decir que, a diferencia de lo que dijiste, yo no desee una familia con él.

-Y ¿conmigo si?- se acercó asechándola.

-No.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es tu punto?

-¿Cuál es el tuyo?, tú exponías un punto de vista.

-Y tú intentabas sabotearlo sin entenderlo y…- la miró y sonrió- sin éxito- volvió a acercarse.

-No cambies mis palabras, yo no…

-No las cambio, ¡tú lo haces!. Dijiste que no querías con él y luego dijiste que deseabas una familia conmigo.

-¡No dije eso!

-Ni lo negaste, lo cual- acercó su rostro intimidándola- me da cierta razón. Tú… ¿quieres algo conmigo, Gin?- arqueó una ceja. Ella se detuvo un segundo, buscando como escapar a la pregunta.

-¿algo en mí te hizo pensar eso?

-Si, justo eso… derivas el tema para no responder- se enderezó pero sin darle espacio.

-Yo no…

-¡Entonces respóndeme con sinceridad!

-De acuerdo, pero primero tú debes responderme algo a mí.

-Algo como ¿qué?

-Como… ¿por qué te mientes a ti mismo con el tema de tu sexualidad? Aquí somos los dos consientes de lo que te genero y, ¿por qué lo ocultas?- ambas preguntas directas y aquella afirmación que, su yo interno la consideró bastante acertada, lo descolocaron.

-¿qué?

-Eso. Tienes una gran batalla interna cada vez que me acerco- imitó sus palabras pegándose a él y generando el reprocedimiento instintivo del morocho- ¿lo ves?. Si no te pusiera nervioso, eso no lo harías- señaló su cuerpo ante la reacción anteriormente generada- ¿o vas a negármelo?- él, mutis- ¿Ahora has decidido callar?, hasta hacía unos momentos no parabas de hablar, de acercarte e intentar intimidarme, ¿y ahora?. Esto que pasa aquí ¿te preocupa?- se acercó más y ambos fueron avanzando en el asiento doble- ¿Por qué no le pones fin a esto y me dices que sucede?. Puedo sacarte información de muchas otras maneras- no supo qué hacer, más que desafiarla para disimular su incomodidad.

-¿cómo?- ni siquiera había sonado desafiante, más bien, temerario.

-¿Estás seguro que quieres saberlo?- él afirmó- Prometo que será extorsivo- se acercó sonriéndole- en verdad, no te conviene que lo intente, pero si estás seguro…

-Estoy seguro. Seguro de que nada de lo que intentes tendrá sentido porque…- no pudo continuar, la pelirroja se había enrollado a su cuello y lo besaba con entusiasmo y seducción. Le sorprendió, pero no podía negarle a su "yo interno" que tanto la pensaba, que la abrazara y le devolviera el beso. Tampoco era capaz de negarle que la acariciara con cierta desesperación.

Parecía completamente normal, nada parecido a un primer beso (o a uno de los primeros), como si todo esos años que nada habían tenido que ver, jamás hubieren ocurrido y fueran, entonces, los dos mismos adolescentes que se amaban inmensamente. Aquel parecía otro viaje de vuelta a Hogwarts que pasaban juntos. Ella tomaba bastante más iniciativa que antes y lo aprisionaba entre su cuerpo y el fin del asiento, nada que él no pudiera detener de así desearlo. Algo que no sucedió. Al contrario de ello, parecía estar muy emocionado con el hecho de ser "victima" de todo aquello así, más tarde, no tendría que avergonzarse por nada, ni tomar culpa de aquello que incentivaba con sus manos y la presión que ejercía sobre ella para que no se separara de él ni rompiera aquel beso. El móvil volvió a sonar, ensordecedor entre aquel silencio pasional. Ella se sobresaltó pero él no dejó que escapara del beso.

-Es una llamada, Harry.

-No hay nadie que tenga algo importante que decirte- la besó nuevamente.

-Puede ser importante de cualquiera que tenga mi número- se soltó del abrazo por puro y único consentimiento del morocho. Hurgó entre su bolso y sacó el aparato vibrante- ¿si?- respiró entrecortadamente- ¡Ah!, hola. No puedo hablar ahora de esto ¿si?. Te pedí que no me llamaras- reprochó en un susurro aún siendo escuchada por el morocho. Ella se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta- ¡Eres increíble!- le dijo molesta. Harry la detuvo con un brazo, ella tapó el micrófono y se dirigió a él- es solo un segundo, ya vuelvo- y continuó hablando mientras salía del compartimiento.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar lo sucedido porque la pelirroja volvió en un suspiro, sin mirarlo aún cuando él no le quitaba la vista de encima, sin hablarle aún cuando antes no paraba de hacerlo y, sobre todo, sin parecer tocar ninguno de los dos temas que él tenía en mente; el del beso y muy por debajo de lo importante, el llamado que acababa de recibir. Ella guardó el móvil en el bolso, volteó a él.

-¿En dónde estábamos?- se acercó y volvió a atacar su boca.


	8. Chapter 8

**_Capítulo 8: DICOTOMIAS_**

El viaje había finalizado con completa normalidad, pero definitivamente de distinta manera a como había iniciado. Lo que comenzó como un viaje repleto de dudas, timidez y caras taciturnas, había finalizado con caricias poco pudorosas y besos que no comprometían, al parecer, amistad alguna.

Al frenar el tren, Harry se puso de pie mientras tomaba las valijas más pesadas, dejándole a la pelirroja, únicamente, un bolso de mano. Ella lo calzó en su hombro y, siguió a Harry tras cruzar la puerta. Ella acercó su brazo para tomar la mano que el morocho tenía libre y él, instintivamente, se aferró a ella con firmeza para no perderla entre la multitud.

Al salir por completo de la estación muggle y, por ende, de la muchedumbre también muggle, ella lo soltó a propósito, dejando cierto espacio entre ellos, pero él, inconscientemente se acercó para abrazarla por encima de sus hombros. Ambos sonrieron para sí por motivos diferentes y continuaron en silencio por algunas cuadras.

-¿Tú sabes como llegar desde aquí?

-¿No reconoces este lugar?- le preguntó el morocho mirándola de soslayo.

-La verdad es que, no.

-Este es el pueblo vecino a Hogsmeade. Una vez que entremos allí por un pequeño callejón que hay a un par de cuadras, podremos llegar a Hogwarts por alguno de los pasadizos… quizás eso te ayude a recordar algunas cosas- sonrió con sugerencia.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír ante la ocurrencia del morocho. Ambos recordaban todas las veces que los habían utilizado, no solo para volver a cualquier hora de las excursiones, sino también para escaparse de las autoridades del colegio, y poder hacer lo que les diera la gana.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio ella se atrevió a preguntar lo que le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

-Estamos bien ¿no, Harry?

-Si, ya te dije, sé por donde ir…

-…me refiero a nosotros- él la miró con el seño fruncido.

-¿Por qué estaríamos mal?

-Solo quiero asegurarme que lo que pasó allí…no sea…- él sonrió.

-Tranquila, ese tipo de cosas no me confunden a mí- ella lo miró extrañada y él supo interpretar sus dudas- y si te preguntas porqué te devolví el beso y… todo lo demás, es sólo porque… tenía ganas de besarte, no es problema ¿verdad?

-No, es decir, sólo quería aclarar eso. No tengo ningún problema en ser besada, o en besarte, siempre y cuando no te confundas o suponga algo más para ti. Ambos tenemos distintos objetivos y, somos lo suficientemente adultos como para llevar una amistad algo demostrativa sin tener que plantearnos algunas dudas, ¿no?.

-¡Hey!, no tengo ningún problema en ser demostrativo, menos sabiendo que tú no vas a confundirte.

-De acuerdo. Entonces tendremos una amistad algo retorcida para el resto pero, a nosotros nos sienta bien ¿verdad?.

-Exacto.

-Genial, porque me moría de ganas de besarte- se detuvo y rodeó su cuello para alcanzar mejor sus labios y explotarlos con desvergüenza.

-Estas son amistades- sonrió el morocho.

* * *

Se adentraron en el imponente castillo, era tan grande como lo recordaban, quizás un poco menos lúgubre y, definitivamente tenía un aire de cierta alegría. Parecía un lugar completamente renovado, más liberal, quizás, más amistoso.

-Al parecer, McGonagall está contenta de que las vacaciones empezaran- acotó el morocho.

-Y por el poco ruido que hay, debe haberse desecho de más de la mitad de los alumnos. No hay nada que la ponga más feliz que la tranquilidad.

Caminaron abrazados lentamente por el vestíbulo, impregnando en sus pupilas, las imágenes de aquel hermoso lugar. Hasta entonces, no habían podido caer en cuenta de cuánto extrañaban Hogwarts y sus recovecos. Se detuvieron ante la escalera más ancha e importante con la que contaba el colegio, la que se encontraba frente a la puerta principal. A ambos les había quitado el respiro.

-¡Hermanita!- apareció Ron de uno de las salas continuas- ¡A ti no te esperaba!- corrió a abrazarla- ¡Cuánto me alegro de verte!, y en tan buenos brazos- se separó para dirigirse al morocho y abrazarlo también- ¡Que bueno que por fin llegaran!, pasen. Minerva estaba ya preocupándose.

-Pero si estamos a horario…

-Si, pero ella te espera desde que te fuiste a los diecisiete- le sonrió- es una vieja loca.

-Quiero figurarme que no habla de mí, señor Weasley- se divisó a la mencionada profesora, bajando las escaleras con cierto aire de seriedad con el cual la recordaban, con aquel porte elegante y sabio. Causada la primera impresión, abandonó la firme postura y aceleró los pasos para acercarse a sus ex alumnos- ¡Que bueno es tenerlos de vuelta!- Abrazó a ambos con sus brazos- Al fin caras conocidas.

-¿Y la mía que?

-Ron, tu cara la veo todos los días, no podría extrañarla- sonrió- ¡Que bueno verlos juntos a ambos!, me recuerda otras épocas, donde todo era mejor. ¿Se han casado?- Atinó a preguntar. Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero ella ganó de mano.

-No…- miró al morocho tomando su mano- el hombre aún no se decide, dijo que no quiere perder libertad, ¿lo puede creer? De todas formas, estamos bien así, ¿no amor?- le preguntó divertida. Él sonrió.

-Claro, no necesitamos nada más, así que no insistas zanahoria- la miró con victoria tras haberle retrucado la broma.

-Me parece perfecto- dijo la profesora sin percatarse de la cara de confusión que portaba su colega- Ron, ¿quieres mostrarles sus cuartos?, llévalos al área de sexto año, todos los alumnos de ese año se han ido a pasar las fiestas afuera.

-Pero en el área de hombres hay algunos otros alumnos.

-No, que compartan el área de las mujeres. Hay suficientes muebles allí para dos personas, y no tenemos porque discriminar los sexos ya.

-De acuerdo.

-Luego los espero para la cena.

-En realidad… desearía descansar un poco, yo cené en el tren y… estoy algo cansada- dijo Ginny- espero no se moleste, profesora.

-Lo entiendo, pero lo que si me molesta es que me anden con formalismos. Para ustedes, Minerva, ¿de acuerdo?- ambos asintieron- Asumo que tú también vas a descansar ¿no?- le preguntó al morocho, ahora.

-Si- afirmó- pero a partir de mañana la acompañaremos en todas las comidas- sonrió galantemente.

-Será mi honor. De acuerdo, que descansen y… siéntanse como en su hogar.

-Como lo que es- volvió a sonreír el morocho.

Ron los dirigió al área que mejor conocían, la de Gryffindor. Subieron las escaleras en silencio, Harry y Ginny se mandaban miradas divertidas de vez en cuando. Ron que estaba dos pasos más adelantado y hacía de guía, en cierto punto, se detuvo y volteó.

-No es verdad ¿no?- el morocho la miró.

-Pero, ¿Por qué dudas?- preguntó Harry.

-Pues porque tú… ¿tú no eras…?

-Si, pero hizo un sacrificio por mí- agregó su hermana- ¿no es un sol?

-¿No te parece algo un poco… enfermo?- ambos soltaron una risita irónica.

-¿Por qué?

-Pues… ¡bah!, ¡olvídenlo!

-Tranquilo, solo somos amigos que nos queremos mucho- le aclaró el morocho.

-Bien. Mejor dejar las cosas claras del inicio. Pero ¿Por qué le mintieron a Minerva?

-Tu hermana lo hizo.

-Y tú no lo negaste- soltó Ron.

-Porque no quería tener que darle explicaciones, Ron, voy a quedarme solo dos semanas y, de enterarse la verdad, probablemente tardaría más del doble de ese tiempo para aceptarlo. Sinceramente prefiero disfrutar el poco tiempo que me quedaré y… luego ni se acordará de mí.

-¡Eso quisieras!

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Prefiero que me tenga como alguien normal.

-Tú eres normal- le sonrió Ginny, unos centímetros por debajo de su rostro, aún abrazada a él. Harry le sonrió y besó su frente.

-Vamos ¿si?. Tengo sueño.

-De acuerdo- Ron continuó avanzando, ya resignado.

* * *

Una vez en el cuarto, tras Ron despedirse y asegurarles que al día siguiente hablarían de todo lo que le faltaba para estar actualizados, se fue dejándolos a solas. Ellos se miraron sin saber qué decir o, mejor dicho, por cuál de todas las dudas, comenzar.

-Así que yo no quiero casarme y tú si, ¿no es algo cliché?- ella sonrió infantilmente.

-Bueno, suena bastante lógico.

-Más lógico era no mentir.

-¡Hey!, no me digas ahora que no te agradó mi broma, convengamos que te calló como anillo al dedo, McGonagall no va a cuestionarse nada ahora.

-De todas maneras no me molestó. Ya te dije que yo no tengo problema de me malinterpreten siempre y cuando tú no lo hagas, ¿si?- ella rió.

-Descuida Potter, no voy a enamorarme de ti.

-No es a eso a lo que le temo- dijo en un susurro inaudible para la pelirroja.

-Bien, yo dormiré en la que solía ser mía. Era…- comenzó a dar vueltas en la habitación.

-…Esa- le señaló el morocho, sonriendo.

-Cierto. Es que está todo tan cambiado.

-No es verdad.

-Para mí está diferente, algo han debido de hacer- llevó sus maletas a la cama q había señalado Harry y, observó como él hacía lo mismo con la recámara que se encontraba a su derecha, adueñándosela- Bueno, creo que me acostaré así, de todas formas, dormí así en el tren así que… Que descanses, Harry- se acercó poniendo sus manos en sus hombros y haciendo hincapié para besar fugazmente sus labios. Él la abrazó por la cintura y fomentó la continuación del beso.

-Que descanses, hermosa- le sonrió al separarse.

-Igual tú.

* * *

_-Harry… ¡Harry!- gritaba en susurros- ¡vamos! Ya es media noche… para estas horas los prefectos deben de haber salido de sus principales puestos. ¡Vamos!- lo apuraba la pelirroja tironeando de su brazo aún adormecido como el resto de él. _

_-Cinco minutos más. ¡Ven tú aquí!- tomó su brazo y la jaló sobre la cama, encima suyo- hay espacio para los dos- le sonrió con los ojos cerrados. _

_-No, están tus amigos durmiendo, ¡suéltame!- susurraba. Logró zafarse de sus brazos y se incorporó- Descuida, si no lo deseas así, yo me vuelvo a mi cuarto. Que descanses- volteó y comenzó a dar saltitos sigilosos hasta la puerta hasta perderse tras ella. _

_Harry suspiró y se puso de pie, se calzó las zapatillas de a saltos y como pudo, se puso el suéter que se encontraba en el piso, y salió de la misma manera que la pelirroja._

_-¡Psst, ardillita!- le llamó la atención al salir del cuarto, cuando la encontró a punto de subir a su recámara. Ella volteó a verlo- Ya estoy aquí, vamos…- extendió su mano para que ella la tomara, a la par que la sonrisa más bella surcaba sus facciones- Siempre lo deseo así…- le aclaró cuando ella se acercó a besarlo- Tú dirás a donde nos dirigimos. _

(… el sueño se cortó de sopetón. Él dio varias vueltas en su cama, aún dormido.)

_-¿Qué ves aquí?- le preguntó señalando uno de sus hombros desnudos. _

_-Las pecas más hermosas del mundo... _

_-No es necesario que exageres, me conformo con pequeños halagos- sonrió._

_-No es exageración… tú no entiendes que no son las más hermosas porque son tuyas, sino porque me pertenecen- ella sonrió y lo abrazó. Harry dejó escapar un suspiro de preocupación._

_-¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede?_

_-Nada… es que… No se hasta que punto esté bien todo esto- ella lo separó para poder mirarlo- es decir, estos últimos meses he vivido de ti, dependí completamente de tu existencia… no… no me gusta no poder controlarme contigo. Si voy a sincerarme, conviene que te diga que… todo esto de estar contigo es un delirio, un exquisito delirio, pero un delirio al fin. Te amo locamente y… no sé que tan sano pueda ser eso. No es normal que dos personas se necesiten tanto, al menos no literalmente. Una cosa es que sólo contigo sea feliz y te necesite para ello, y otra muy distinta es necesitarte para ser una persona a diferencia de un vegetal, no sé si me explico. _

_-¿A que le temes?- preguntó sin más. Él se hundió en sus ojos durante un prolongado momento. _

_-A un día perderte o… peor aún, que un día te des cuenta que no te merezco o, si alguna vez lo hice, a dejar de hacerlo. No tienes una idea de la cantidad de dudas, inseguridades y angustias estoy atravesando últimamente- suspiró- Ya no sé que tan bueno puede ser esto._

_-Harry… no tienes que merecerme, de hecho, yo no te llego ni a los talones y ¡mira!, eso no es ningún obstáculo que me impida amarte como lo hago, ni estar contigo. El amor no es algo que se merezca, es algo que se otorga o se niega y se recibe o se rechaza. Tú has sabido, mejor que nadie, recibir todo el amor que de verdad te tengo. _

_-¿Crees que eso sea algo sano?_

_-Creo que es una locura maravillosa- le sonrió. _

No pudo soñar nada más, se levantó agitado. Observó a su al rededor y la vio durmiendo angelicalmente, en la cama de al lado. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño. Empapó sus manos en agua para, luego, hacer lo mismo con su rostro. Se restregó los ojos varios segundos, aún lidiando con su yo interno.

-…lo estabas extrañando... De hecho no lo necesitabas. Ella está ahí, en la cama que tiene más recuerdos que el pensadero de Dumbledore, esperando que la despiertes para "revivir", ¿Esa es la palabra que utilizó? Te espera para revivir lo que ustedes dos tenían.

-¡Basta!. No me atormentes más- se dijo con la cabeza gacha.

-Lo siento, quería ver si te encontrabas bien- le respondió una tercera voz detrás de él. Él levantó su mirada y la vio a sus espaldas, a través del espejo.

-No, no te lo decía a ti- se volteó- ¿Qué haces despierta?

-Quería ver si estabas bien…- reiteró.

-Gracias… solo me desperté con algo de sed- ella se acercó con una sonrisa que no veía hacía mucho, esa sonrisa lujuriosa que la caracterizaba cuando…

-Disculpa que me entrometa pero… ¿con quien hablabas entonces?

-Emm… con…

-Si, te oí- se acercaba como si fuera un felino a punto de cazar su más preciada presa- hablabas de mí… Hablabas de mí ahora, hablaste de mí entre sueños. Muy interesante todo el asunto de tu sexualidad pero… la verdad aquí es que…- se acercó presionando su cuerpo contra la pared, arrinconándolo con el suyo- la verdad es que no controlas tus reacciones cuando estoy cerca de ti…- lo observó paralizado frente a sí. Sonrió ante lo fácil que dominaba los sentidos del morocho- la verdad aquí es…

-…que muero por besarte y hacerte mía- la abrazó por la cintura y le robó el mejor de los besos. Ella, muy lejos de quejarse, se acercó más a él e intensificó el beso tal y cual como él recordaba que ella hacía antes de pasar a segunda fase.

-¡HARRY!- fue sacudido- ¿Estás bien?- el morocho se sacudió entre las sábanas y abrió los ojos. Ella le sonrió- ¿En que soñabas?, de un momento para el otro te agitaste de sobre manera, ¿Rompiste algún record?- él sonrió falsamente.

-Algo así…

-Bueno, despierta ya, es hora de ir a desayunar… mi amor- le dijo burlando sus palabras de la noche anterior.

-Gin, yo… ¿dije algo, es decir… entre sueños?

-Mmm…-sonrió- algo, ¿Cómo qué?

-No lo sé, tú dime… ¿oíste algo?

-No. No mucho. Solo quejas o suspiros… Ahora ¡vamos!, la profesora nos espera.

* * *

Harry y Ginny bajaron al gran salón. Ambos parecían la pareja ideal a los ojos, pero dentro de cada uno de ellos, las dudas eran completamente lo contrario a lo armónico. Ella simplemente parecía feliz, por un algún motivo que Harry desconocía por completo. Y él, por otro lado, se le notaba en las facciones que, no estaba nada cómodo con la situación de jugar a ser algo más allá de lo que, siquiera, podrían imaginar. Antes de cruzar la puerta se detuvo y la tomó de los hombros.

-Ginny, yo… tengo algo que decir.

-De acuerdo- le sonrió.

-Yo… lo he estado pensando lo suficiente y… este asunto de la pareja no me pone muy cómodo. Me siento infiel sólo de estar aquí sin que él lo sepa.

-Él, ¿quién?

-Ronney, ¿con quién más podría yo sentirme infiel?.

-Claro, claro…- dijo algo descolocada, se había olvidado completamente de él- bueno mira, es sencillo. Nosotros no somos nada así que no hay nada que dejar de ser…¿no?. No creas que todo esto significa algo para mí, solo un pasatiempo, tú eres libre de dejar de ser un amigo…demostrativo, conmigo.

-Pero…- ella sonrió con ironía.

-¿Por qué me hablas como si fueras a lastimarme?, Harry en serio, esto no es importante para mí más que para ti. Vinimos aquí a olvidar nuestros problemas, no a agregar ajenos, así que descuida, esto no será problema para ninguno.

-¿En serio lo dices?

-Más que sólo en serio. Créeme.

-De acuerdo.

-Pero McGonagall sigue creyendo que…

-Si, bueno… con ella solo tendremos que tomarnos de las manos y esas cosas, pero solo con ella.

-Como gustes- le sonrío.

Entraron en el gran salón y, de inmediato, McGonagall se puso de pie, demostrando que daría un discurso a los pocos alumnos presentes.

-Queridos estudiantes- comenzó y al instante su voz resonó a lo largo y ancho de la inmensa sala- Estas vacaciones, los que se han quedado con nosotros, serán tan afortunados como yo de contar con la lujosa presencia de tener al mago más importante de todos los tiempos y, por sobretodo, uno de los mejores estudiantes de la generación más preciada de este colegio… le doy ante ustedes, la bienvenida a Harry Potter- señaló con su brazo- y a su novia, otra excelente ex alumna, Ginevra Weasley. Adelante por favor y… siéntanse como en su casa- sonrió.

Harry avanzaba por el corredor, siendo observado con atención por todas y cada una de las miradas, al igual que Ginny, pero un poco más perturbado que ella. Sus pómulos habían tomado un pequeño color tornasol. Ginny, erguida a su lado y tomada de su mano, sonreía tranquila.

Al llegar a la mesa de profesores, en la cual, Ron se sentaba del lado izquierdo de la directora del colegio, Harry se sentó al lado de su amigo y, la pelirroja, al lado del morocho.

-Bueno, disfruten el banquete muchachos…-acotó por último la directora para, más tarde, sentarse- Cuéntenme chicos, ¿a que se dedican ahora?- se refirió solo a ellos dos.

-Bueno…- se miraron.

-Minerva, ¿Por qué no les preguntas cosas más interesantes?

-Pero quiero saber…

-Bueno, yo volví hace poco menos de un año de una misión algo extensa… ahora tengo tres años de vacaciones- sonrió.

-Envidiable-acotó.

-Pregúntales cómo es que hicieron para mantener una relación tanto tiempo- sonrió divertido.

-Ron, no te…

-No- interrumpió la profesora- eso es bastante interesante.

-Bueno, no pudimos- dijo Ginny mientras probaba bocado. Masticó con misterio, unos segundos, luego acotó- en realidad nos separamos antes, luego él volvió y… nos seguíamos queriendo.

-Exacto, cada uno había seguido con su vida- él lanzó una pequeña risita irónica- Imagínese, ella ya estaba de novia, casi por casarse, cuando volví.

-¡No!- dijo sorprendida, la directora- ¿y que hiciste?- él sonrió.

-No mucho, ella sola se dio cuenta de que no era para ella y… bueno, convengamos que, a estos encantos, no es muy fácil de resistir, ¿no?- abrazó a su amiga.

-No le crea ni un poco. Le costó unos cuantos meses… y no me iba a casar, simplemente estaba en algo parecido a una pareja. Lo que pasa es que él exagera todo para sentirse importante y caerle bien a la gente. Los hombres siempre serán hombres ante todo, tienen distintas prioridades… Instintos antes que cerebro- le sonrió burlonamente y él, fingiendo ofenderse, la soltó del abrazo.

-No lo podría haber dicho mejor, aún así, me parece una historia encantadora.

-Bueno…- la pelirroja se puso de pie, parecía preocupada, incluso molesta- lamento interrumpirles pero, necesito ir a la biblioteca. Voy a instalarme allí por varias horas.

-Pero…- Harry la miró confundido.

-Esta bien amor- le sonrió- tú disfruta, de seguro tienes mucho que hablar con mi hermano, pero nos vemos en la cena ¿si?- besó su frente- Muchas gracias Minerva- la aludida asintió. Ella rodeó la mesa y se dirigió a la puerta de salida, que se ubicaba al costado de la misma.

-¿Qué le pasó?- le susurró Ron a su supuesto cuñado.

-No tengo idea- respondió pasmado.

* * *

Aquel día no hizo más que pensar en si las cosas estaban siendo bien llevadas. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan atraído por ella como por ninguna otra mujer lo estuvo? No sabría decir si era la chica más hermosa o no, pero él había visto siluetas aún más despampanantes y jamás haber tenido la necesidad de abalanzarse sobre ellas. Pero la pelirroja despertaba lo peor de sí. Quizás sería el hecho de que su cuerpo tuviera tanta memoria, que recordara las exactas sensaciones que ella generaba, tanto emocional como físicamente. Ella había sido, después de todo, la única; la mujer de su vida, pero había quedado atrás. Una vez lejos de todo eso, había despertado en sí, se había dado cuenta que no eran mujeres lo que quería en su vida. Tampoco deseó hombres, sólo… sólo quiso a Ronney. Recordó una de las tantas cosas que una vez le había dicho la pelirroja con respecto al tema: _"Y… ¿Si lo que te atrae de él es su alma?, ¡ya sabes!, su forma de ser, su personalidad. No puedes no sentirte atraído por hombres NI mujeres. O lo uno, o lo otro, incluso ambos, pero ¿nada? No, sería extremo. Pongo mi completa existencia en juego, a que es como yo digo. Tú te confundiste y tu amigo resultó una maravillosa persona. ¡Piénsalo!, ni siquiera has tenido sexo, ni un roce, nada. Eso no es normal. Dentro de toda esta situación, lo anormal es no tener impulsos sexuales"._

Bueno, ella tenía una gran teoría sobre el asunto. Hubiera sido una gran teoría de no tener una gran falla; A él si le atraía su personalidad aunque no tuviera impulsos sexuales con Ronney. Pero los impulsos que no le surgían con él, le sobraban con ella. Era algo completamente ajeno a sí, no podía controlar eso. A él no le atraían las mujeres, tampoco los hombres; pero las Ginnys, pelirrojas, con esos ojos y esa historia, esas eran las atractivas para él.

-¡Completamente ilógico!- se reprochó.

-No que vayas a hacer algo al respecto tampoco- comenzó su voz interna, pero esta vez con ganas de ayudar y un tono de voz neutro- Es decir, ella te atrae, nada más. A él lo necesitas, es tu media… personalidad, si quieres llamarlo.

-Y ¿sería muy egoísta tener de cada uno lo que necesito?

-No depende de ti, sino de cada uno de ellos. Además, Potter, ¿Cuál sería tu idea? ¿Salir a tomar un helado con Ronney por la tarde y a la noche revolcarte con la pelirroja?- ironizó- por mi perfecto, pero no vas a hacer que a ninguno de los dos le guste eso.

-¿Sería cruel escondérselos?

-Si- simplemente le respondió- lo que puedes hacer, es aprovechar la amistad que tienes con la pelirroja y… llevarlo un poco más lejos. Ella luego verá si acepta o no.

* * *

La tarde los encontró con disimulada rapidez. Harry se había pasado casi todo el día entre escobas, siestas y paseos por los terrenos. Se había internado en un transe entre el recuerdo melancólico de los mejores años de su vida, y de aquello que ya había dejado atrás, la irresponsabilidad. Ron lo encontró sentado, frente al lago, abrazando sus piernas y con el mentón apoyado sobre sus rodillas.

-¡Hey, Don Juan!- se sentó a su lado- ¿Qué tienes?

-Melancolía. Nada más.

-Bien. Es bueno extrañar- miró al lago- al menos extrañas algo que te hace bien recordar- el morocho lo miró.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Nada- aguardó unos segundos- Es que, estos días extrañé demasiado dos cosas que me hacen, una peor que la otra.

-Creo que sé de que hablas, y… no está bien que llames así a las personas.

-Es solo un decir.

-Cuéntame de la chica de sexto que a Hermione ya la conozco- él suspiró.

-¿Por donde empezar?

-Por su nombre, por ejemplo.

-Se llama Lucy, es una chica rubia, bastante problemática para ella y sobre todo para mí, pero no puedo evitar sentir la necesidad de estar a su lado, de brindarle el apoyo que su familia no le otorga. Lo que empezó como solidaridad terminó confundiéndola, y ella confundiéndome a mí. Es estúpido siquiera pensarlo, pero la quiero, la quiero muchísimo.

-Y ¿Qué es lo estúpido?

-Arruinar nuestras vidas así. Ella no puede estar conmigo, yo menos.

-¿Es por…?

-Solo en parte, en una muy pequeña. Yo a Hermione la amo pero… no es como antes. La resignación de tantos años logró amargarme, no hay nada que pueda hacer para arreglar eso.

-Y ¿Qué hay de malo con Lucy?

-Harry no puedes estar en una relación, preocupándote más por cómo no arruinar las cosas que por quererla bien y darle lo que se merece. Ella es una gran persona y yo, no puedo darle todo lo que merece.

-Olvidar o esquivar el asunto tampoco es solución.

-Si, pero lidio con esto todo el año. Estas dos semanas, quiero tomármelas para pensar. No quiero seguir con esto por más que la quiera.

-Y, ¿con Hermione?

-Harry, no quiero…

-Vamos. No sé que es lo que pasó. Quiero enterarme y comprender por lo que estás pasando.

-Ella, simplemente optó por lo más fácil. Es decir, una vez lo intentamos. Pero peleábamos mucho y, casi siempre por mi culpa. Ella sufría demasiado, pero no se cansaba de decir que valíamos el intento y… bueno, luego se cansó de intentar. En realidad, cuando empecé a trabajar aquí peleábamos más seguido y… decidió que sería más sano para los dos intentar ser amigos- resopló.

-No la culpo.

-Ni yo entonces, ni ahora. Tiene todo el derecho…no, más bien, se merece ser feliz. Yo no lo logré, él si.

-Él lo intenta, muy mal por cierto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque está sufriendo más que nunca ahora. Él se fue a su estúpida misión y… bueno, ella no tiene noticias. Está paranoica con el asunto de que podría estar sintiendo cosas por Ronney, que si a mí me pasó, porqué a él no, y bla bla bla.

-Y… ¿tú lo crees posible?

-¿Por qué todos piensan que yo sé que es lo que puede pasar?

-Lo siento.

-No, es que… solía creer que no, pero ya son tantos los que dudan, que yo no puedo estar tan seguro de nada- dijo algo frustrado.

-Te entiendo. Es una situación complicada.

-Si, además, yo tampoco supe mucho de él estos días, pero bueno, tampoco le escribí nada, no tengo ganas de recibir cartas escritas a las apuradas y, pensar de más. Mejor no averiguar y esperar que los acontecimientos se dicten solos.

-Me parece perfecto. Y, ¿con mi hermana?- Harry sonrió con naturalidad.

-Fue mi salvación. De no ser por ella, ahora estaría tirado en casa, sumido en la depresión propia, o, probablemente, en la de Hermione.

-No preguntaba por eso.

-Bueno, tampoco hay mucho más que decir.

-No quisiera ser cargoso, pero digamos que nunca olvidaré los ojos con los que la mirabas años atrás y, sé que muy en el fondo esa mirada no cambió. La amas.

-Si. Aunque eso no fuera una pregunta, la amo. Pero no es lo mismo, tampoco voy a decirte que la amo como amiga, es diferente. Amo su persona. No es carnal ¿lo entiendes?

-Si, claro que lo entiendo. Pero hay cosas que tú, estando involucrado en tanto rollo, no notas. Yo, por otro lado, entiendo más desde aquí y… sólo te digo que si no quieres estar con ella, no estés con ella y punto. Si sigues así, pronto será tarde y estarás ligado completamente al "problema". Créeme que eso es de lo que más sé.

-No voy a alejarme de tu hermana, Ron.

-Entonces tienes que estar enterado de lo que está por pasarte. Se te nota en el rostro, no te falta tanto.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sin excusas para la demora.. aquí les dejo el siguiente capítulo. Hoy voy a subir dos, con suerte, tres. Sólo para que sepan que volví a la carga :) Saludos. **_

_**Capítulo 9: todo de ti**_

Harry volvió al que, por aquella semana sería su cuarto. Aquel cuarto, pensó, que tantos recuerdos tenía. Aquella cama que ahora ella utilizaba, quizás inconscientemente, quizás para torturarlo. Se dedicó a no pensarlo demasiado, no quería prestarle atención a ningún asunto que a ella englobara. Su amigo tenía razón y él lo sabía, no le quedaba mucho tiempo antes de depender de ella, sea para obtener la felicidad que tanto anhelaba, o para superar uno a uno sus problemas. Definitivamente no quería alejarse de ella y, el no hacerlo, lo volvería esclavo de la pequeña mounstro. Suspiró a la par que subía los últimos escalones.

-¡Que desperdicio!- se quejaba su interior- Nunca, en todo el año que tuvieron juntos, lo tuvieron tan fácil. ¡Tienes el cuarto para ti solo, solo con ella! McGonagall te lo ha dejado todo tan fácil y tú… jugando al confundido ¡Que idiota! ¡Los dos sabemos que te mueres por tocarla, que no podrás resistirte ninguna otra indirecta!

-No me molestes, Tweedy.

-¿TWEEDY?

-De ahora en más te llamaras Tweedy. Ahora cállate.

Se acercó a la cama en donde su amiga ya se encontraba durmiendo. La contempló varios segundos. Se arrodillo en la cabecera de la cama. Suspiró y, con su mano, comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos con aires melancólicos. La extrañaba, en todos los sentidos.

-Tu hermano tiene razón…- susurró- debo atenerme a esto, eres tú lo que va a pasar… él tiene razón… te amo- se mordió el labio mientras que todo su sistema nervioso se compenetraba en grabar la imagen de la pelirroja en aquella postura inocente y dulce.

Se quedó unos cuantos segundos más allí, delimitando con la vista, los contornos de su rostro. Era el perfil, el color de piel, los párpados… toda ella era lo más lindo que había conocido en su vida. Entonces era todo tan distinto. Volvió a suspirar y se puso de pie.

-A dormir- dijo desganado, y se acostó en su cama.

-¡Es la última vez que me deprimo por un idiota que no es considerado conmigo!- se gritó a sí misma- ¡Odio esa misión!- tomó el teléfono y marcó un número sabido de memoria.

"_¡Hola!, sé que intentas ubicarme, de otro modo no estarías escuchando este mensaje, a menos claro que hubieres marcado por error- _la voz parecía dudar unos segundos- _bueno, si es así cuelga, no esperes hasta el tono para cortar porque entonces me contará como mensaje y sería un desperdicio. Ahora, si querías hablar conmigo, bueno… no estoy, fui a mi antiguo colegio a visitar viejos amigos, ¡deja tu mensaje!"_.

La castaña sonrío unos segundos ante la poca elocuencia de su amigo morocho. Decidió dejarle un mensaje.

-Cierto que estas en Hogwarts. Estemm… probablemente no quieras saber más de mis problemas pero… ¡necesito un par de oídos…! De hecho, necesito varios. Ya llamé a Ginny, pero al parecer ella… bueno… se fue contigo. Emmm… no entiendo porqué estoy dejándote este mensaje, de hecho… no sé porque sigo aquí. ¡Hey!, nos vemos en Hogwarts mañana, ¡dile a McGonagall que parto para allá!- cortó.

Parpadeó varias veces antes de abrir los ojos. La nitidez tardó unos segundos en llegar, pero no necesito de ella para notar que la pelirroja estaba encima de él, besándolo como en los viejos tiempos. De hecho, él la besaba de vuelta inconscientemente, o quizás Tweedy reaccionó antes que él.

Seguro su subconsciente –Tweedy en gran parte- generaban aquel sueño, aquello no podría tener sentido de otro modo.

Pero no. Ella era tan real como él. Como él y como aquel beso casi perfecto. Era todo lo que necesitaba.

-Gin…

-Tengo tantas ganas de ti.

-Gin, dime qué…

-Bésame. Bésame por favor.

Él no lo dudó. Obedecerla a ella era obedecer sus propios deseos y fantasías. De todos modos para él era un sueño, y en los sueños no hay que avergonzarse de nada, puesto que a la mañana siguiente todo es diferente. La abrazó a sí, quiso entender sus locuras a través de su cuerpo. Quiso calmar la agonía de su piel.

-¿Cómo es que…?- le preguntaba entre besos.

-Te oí esta noche. Te oí decir que me amabas…- lo miró- era todo lo que necesitaba oír para dejarlo todo atrás, dejarlo por ti.

-No te importa que…

-No me importa nada. Solo quiero estar contigo- Lo besó mientras rasguñaba suavemente su pecho desnudo- Quiero hacerte todo lo que hace años muero por hacer- Lo miró unos segundos, con aquellas facciones lujuriosas que él tanto extrañaba y recordaba a la perfección, aquellas que últimamente solo veía en sueños.

Ella acarició todo el contorno de su torso hasta llegar a su cadera. Le lanzó una corta mirada atrevida, y sonrió. Su mano se escabulló entre sus prendas íntimas, recorriendo zonas que no le correspondían desde hacía tantos años ya. Harry suspiró.

-Te deseo ahora mismo, Harry. ¿Qué hago al respecto?

-Lo que quieras.

Ella sonrió y lo besó, mientras su mano tomaba como prisionero, el miembro del morocho, sin cuestionar, sin dejar cabida a huidas como las que siempre arruinaban el momento. Esa vez no se escaparía.

-¿Esto querías?- le preguntó el morocho mientras intentaba controlar su respiración, como si cerrando los ojos lo lograra.

-Esto es solo una mínima parte… voy a hacer que sueñes conmigo- le susurró al oído.

-Esto ya es un sueño para mí. Esto es otra de mis torpes fantasías- Ella sonrió pero con una extraña expresión de pena que el morocho no pudo divisar o comprender. Ella continuó con ese frenesí pasional que la dominaba…

Abrió los ojos. Su respiración era por demás agitada, arrítmica y torpe. Se enderezó en su cama y divisó su entorno. Aquello no podía haber sido, en verdad, un sueño. No. No tenía sentido. Todo había sido tan vívido. La miró. Ella descansaba en la cama contigua, completamente ajena a sus pensamientos y deseos.

No pudo tolerarlo más. Se levantó completamente desquiciado.

-¡Basta!- se acercó a ella, la destapó en un movimiento tan rápido que ella no se inmuto, ni en sueños ni concientemente.

Él se colocó encima de ella y comenzó a besarla. La pelirroja abrió los ojos sorprendida. Se quedó allí, paralizada por unos instantes. Él, notándolo, se separó para mirarla.

-Estoy cansado de soñarte. Dame algo que sea real, Gin- Volvió a besarla. Ella continuó sin reaccionar, aún atontada- Quiero dejar de lado todo por esta noche, ¡olvídate de lo que dije acerca de lo de no ser esa clase de amigos!, quiero TODA tu amistad solo para mí. Quiero…- la miró. No lo pensó un segundo más y volvió a explotar sus labios. Ubicó sus manos debajo de la parte superior del pijama de la pelirroja- Necesito esta piel hace tanto tiempo…- besó su cuello- Dime algo, lo que sea. Por favor.

-No entiendo Harry...

-Te necesito- La miró directa y sinseramente a los ojos- Ella le sonrió.

-Sabes que puedes tomar de mí todo lo que necesites- lo abrazó por el cuello para dirigirlo a sus labios nuevamente.

Él le quitó su prenda superior pero no tenía en mente abstraerse tanto con su silueta ya que su subconsciente recordaba cada detalle de su cuerpo como para haberla soñado a la perfección. Pero tenerla allí, y saber que en verdad era ella, que era tangible y que aquello no terminaría sino hasta que así lo desearan, le había causado tal euforia que se sorprendió. La vio allí, la sintió entre sus manos y… no supo cómo había sido capaz de estar tantos años sin ella.

Ginny le sonrió, dándole fuerza e incentivo para que él continuara con lo suyo. Harry la besó sintiendo lo mismo que había logrado sentir en el primero de sus besos. Toda esa magia seguía allí y él la tenía dentro de su cuerpo, en su abdomen, en su piel erizada de emoción.

Tweedy le comía la cabeza insistiendo en que tomara pronto la iniciativa, insistía en no querer esperar más. Pero él, por alguna razón extrañamente desconocida, no quería adelantarse en todo aquello, quería que todo se llevara a cabo en su tiempo, quería que todo eso le quedara en la memoria, sólo por si acaso esa fuera la última vez que ambos estuvieran juntos o, incluso, que se hablaran o miraran a la cara. Intentaba, con sus caricias, memorizar su piel, sus contornos y texturas. Desde el momento que acarició su espalda desnuda, entró en conciencia de lo mucho que extrañaba el roce de su piel y… de lo mal que le haría pasar algún tiempo, por mínimo que fuera, lejos de ella. Ahora ya no quería ni pensar en alejarse de su lado, de sus labios.

- Ayúdame a olvidar todo, Gin- le rogó entre besos.

Ella le sonrió y, en menos de dos segundos, logró quitar el pantalón del morocho. Él acariciaba sus piernas, desde sus caderas hasta las rodillas, en donde luego, la abrazaba a sí para congeniar sus sexos en un punto erótico. Él se deshizo de los shorts que formaban parte de la ropa de cama, de la pelirroja. Mientras los quitaba de sus piernas, la acarició, depositando pequeños besos a lo largo de ellas. Luego besó su ombligo, subiendo en una línea recta y húmeda, hasta su cuello.

-Harry… háblame…- le pidió- ...como solías hacerlo. Como sabes que me gusta- él la observó sabiendo que tendría los ojos sutilmente cerrados para poder captar mejor todas las sensaciones, así como solía hacerlo. Le sacó una foto mentalmente y luego atacó su cuello nuevamente.

-Tu piel sabe justo cómo la recordaba…- besó sus labios- Es una tortura no poder olvidar tus sabores y aromas, pero tampoco disfrutarlos. Prométeme que no me privarás más de ellos.

-Serán tuyos si los quieres…- dijo en un suspiro mientras sentía que él le quitaba la última prenda que la cubría.

Él no lo pensó dos veces, se hundió en su pelvis, plasmando con sus labios lo que sus deseos generaban en su mente. Por un unos instantes, el cuarto se hundió en los silencios, se dejó abrazar por los suspiros entrecortados y los recatados gemidos de ambos. Fue ella quien, al levantar la vista, le besó los labios, para luego quitarle la prenda íntima que cubría al morocho. Ambos se encontraban ahora, en carne y hueso; tal y como sus memorias los mantenían vivos. Después de todo, ¿cómo olvidar aquellos labios, que tan buena compañía le hacían a diario a aquellos ojos esmeralda? ¿Cómo olvidar su cuerpo y sus mejores movimientos? De él, nunca podría olvidarse, no importara cuánto lo intentase. Él era el único que la conocía a la perfección, y lo sabía.

Lo aprisionó en sus brazos para que, por ese momento solo se fijara en ella y se preocupara en besarla. Su mano rodeó su cuello para aprisionarlo, ahora, con sus labios. Mientras tanto, con sus uñas, trazaba un pequeño camino en su espalda, bien recordaba que aquello lo volvía loco.

-No entiendo cómo es que hice para vivir ocho años sin ti.

-Te compensaré los suspiros, uno a uno- lo besó.

-Esto no es un juego- le advirtió al notar en sus palabras, un tono divertido.

-Yo no juego con el amor- lo miró seriamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- clavó sus ojos en ella- Tú… ¿me amas?

-¿Y lo dudas?- lo besó- claro que te amo, por sobre todo.

-¿…como antes?

-Como siempre- ambos dejaron un espacio al silencio- ¿Tú? ¿…me amas?- tanteó el terreno. Ahora sólo se miraban, compartían una inquebrantable conexión, mientras sus cuerpos simplemente se amoldaban al contorno del ajeno. Él sonrió.

-¿Amor?- se preguntó más para sí- Si…- se convenció- si, te amo.

-Y… ¿Por qué dudaste?

-Porque no quiero exagerar contigo. Quiero pensarlo todo dos veces y saber que lo que hago es lo que deseo hacer, no quiero arrepentirme de nada esta vez. No quiero echarme atrás- ella lo besó con cierta emoción notable en sus ojos- Quiero brindarte todo lo que te mereces, aún cuando no esté a mi alcance.

-Nunca tuviste que alcanzarme… sabes que nací para ti, para esto, para estar contigo, como la novia que fui o como la amiga que soy, no importa cómo, estoy aquí. Es mi meta.

Él sintió una clase de euforia en el corazón. Recordó las sensaciones que tenía a su lado, esas en las que el corazón se le estrujaba de la emoción y sus piernas temblaban de felicidad. Ella se apegó a su cuerpo y él entendió que ya era hora de llevar a cabo lo que caracterizaba las fantasías de ambos; el cuerpo del otro. Había llegado el momento de complacer a Tweedy y, sobre todo, a ella. La amaba, no había duda. No iba a cuestionarse de qué manera, bastaba con simplemente amarla con aquella inmensidad, y necesitar su cuerpo con aquella posesividad extrema.

Sin más, comenzó a penetrarla, firme pero lentamente. Cedió el tiempo necesario para darle a ambos la posibilidad de disfrutar la nostalgia que aquello acarreaba para ellos. Fue como si sus cuerpos reconocieran el contacto, como si para ellos no hubiera pasado ningún año de por medio. Continuó su camino dentro de ella, lento pero seguro. Bien sabía que ella no se quejaría de nada que él deseara hacerle, pero quería que pudiera disfrutar de la especialidad del contacto, tanto como él. Le besaba el cuello, mientras sentía cómo, debajo de él, ella se estremecía placenteramente. La embestida final fue profunda y despreocupada, sabía que no había nada que le agradara más, que esa rudeza final. Mantuvo el placer en aquel punto, la manejo con caricias, con los besos húmedos que depositaba en su cuello y, más tarde en sus labios. La pelirroja hacía un gran esfuerzo por no gritar, dejaba todo en sus labios, en los suspiros que sus caricias originaban. Lo abrazaba para no dejar pasar ese anhelado contacto, pero sabía que él la llevaría al extremo, más rápido que ninguno. Lo sentía, aquello estaba llegando lejos y, era incontrolable.

-Harry…-suspiró.

-Te amo- la embistió nuevamente. Ella cerró los ojos con desesperación, lo que Harry aprovechó para besar sus párpados.

Sintió como ella se encogía de placer, y como pronto logró llevarla al orgasmo. La observó esos segundos de nitidez y, se recordó cuánto amaba hacerla disfrutar y sentirse amada, sobre todo por aquella expresión en su rostro. La amaba; amaba cómo gozaba, cómo se regalaba a sus deseos, cómo enrollaba sus brazos a su cuerpo y cómo jamás lo dejaba ir. El hecho de seguir estando dentro de ella, de sentirla estremecerse, y de sentir sus uñas aferrarse a su espalda, lo llevaron a él al propio orgasmo, dejándolo exhausto pero nunca satisfecho de ella.

Sonrió, más para él que pasa cualquier otra persona, y se dejó descansar sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la chica, procurando no aplastarla, y apoyó su mentón en el pecho de la pelirroja.

Ella suspiró prolongadamente y reposó su mano en la frente, exhausta. Abrió los ojos y le sonrió. Solo se miraron. Ella comenzó a reír naturalmente, lo cual llamó su atención. Contagió con su risa al morocho.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó divertido.

-Nada… es que…- cortó la risa con la respiración pero continuó sonriendo- había olvidado lo mágico que es… lo bien que se siente llegar a tal punto y luego… relajarse- él sonrió- Gracias- susurró- hacía mucho que no lo sentía…- él la miró extrañada.

-¿A que te refieres?

-A que, hacía mucho no tenía un… orgasmo- se incomodó. Él rió sorpresivamente y con naturalidad- No estarás riéndote de mí, ¿verdad?- le golpeó la cabeza.

-No, no de ti- reía- Lo siento- se puso serio- es que no te imagino de novia sin tener relaciones.

-Yo no dije eso, estás riéndote por algo que no tiene sentido- se burló- Yo si tengo… tenía- se corrigió- relaciones con mi… ex novio- él la miraba fijamente- lo que digo es que… con él era… diferente.

-¿No podías?

-Si, pero… pocas veces. Contadas, mejor dicho.

-Y… ¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, él…- sonrió- no aguantaba mucho.

-Él se lo pierde… Nunca te ves tan hermosa como cuando tienes un orgasmo.

-¡Harry!- se ruborizó.

-¿Qué?, además… no sé porqué te quejas. Yo en eso del tiempo te gano. Fueron ocho años, casi nueve.

-¿Qué?- se sorprendió. Él sonrió con ironía.

-¿Por qué te sorprende?

-Porque eres un chico hermoso, porque tienes un carisma especial, y porque… conmigo siempre fuiste demasiado atrevido.

-Pero solo porque eras tú. Además, tú sabías lo de la misión y mi situación con Ronney.

-Si, pero nunca me imaginé que, antes de él y después de mí, no hubiere sucedido nada con nadie- lo miró extrañada. Él le sonreía despreocupadamente. De pronto sus facciones cambiaron, como si cayera en cuenta de algo- ¿O sea… que tú… no has estado con nadie más que… conmigo?- Él le sonrió de oreja a oreja- No puede ser.

-¿No es romántico?- se burló. Ella le sonrió también y, con la mano que no lo abrazaba, jugaba con su cabello.

-¡Wow!- solo dijo.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es que… ahora me siento especial. Me haces sentir más especial de lo que debería- él sonrió y la besó.

-Tú eres más especial que cualquier otra persona con la que yo pudiera haberme acostado.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Espero que les guste :) besos. Gracias por los revs! **_

**_Capítulo 10:_**

**__**Despertó cuando ya el sol se colaba sin pudor, por el grandioso y resplandecientemente limpio ventanal. Los rayos del sol apenas daban en la almohada, justo a la altura de los mechones desprolijamente revueltos, de la pelirroja. El anaranjado predominó entre las sábanas, entre sus ojos, e infundió en su alma. Suspiró entrecortadamente.

¿Acaso, habría algo que explicar ahora que el sol aclaraba todas las ideas? ¿Acaso cuando ella se despertara pediría algún tipo de seña sentimental o, depósito de confianza en él? ¿Qué sucedería si, todo lo que se habían confesado la noche anterior, resultaba ahora tácito e irrelevante? De seguro ella querría aclarar que sólo fue un desliz de vacaciones o un trato informal de amigos. Él sonreiría y mentiría al afirmar que aquello no acarreaba nada más que un amor amistoso. Suspiró nuevamente. Entonces él no podría dormir por las noches, queriéndola de nuevo para sí y, a lo mejor lograría que ella se planteara lo mismo en algún momento pero… no podría llegar a ningún lado el asunto, sin que él le asegurara que cualquier otra relación con Ronney o cualquier otra persona, quedaba anulada de por vida. Entonces ahí se encontraría; entre la espada y la pared, queriendo amarla, sin saber cómo. Suspiró inconscientemente una vez más, logrando con esto despertar a la pelirroja, sin darse cuenta, claramente, ya que seguía sumiso en todas sus conjeturas.

-Tus ojos se ven hoy, más hermosos que nunca- dijo acercándose a mirarlo, asombrada por aquel acontecimiento, como si le resultara imposible que esas esmeraldas líquidas, pudieran seguir impresionándola. Ella le sonrió. Claramente él miraba en dirección a sus ojos, pero miraba sin ver- Hola- le dijo llamando su atención.

-Lo siento- le sonrió abiertamente- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó de modo informal, hecho que sorprendió a la pelirroja, pero lo disimuló perfectamente.

-Yo genial. ¿Tú?

-Si, lindos.

-¿Lindos?- repitió sonriendo- ¿Qué?

-Dijiste que mis ojos estaban lindos, ¿no?- preguntó confundido.

-No. Dije que estaban más hermosos que nunca, pero hace un rato ya.

-Lo siento- repitió y sacudió sus ideas. Ella tomó el rostro entre sus manos y dirigió la vista del morocho, hacia ella.

-Hola- le repitió ahora más sonriente. Él le prestó tal atención, que aquella sonrisa iluminó su corazón. Ella se acercó de modo inesperado para Harry, y lo besó con la misma pasión que la noche anterior, quitándole cualquier duda que pudiera estar embargando su corazón- No tienes una idea de lo absorbente que eres. En el buen sentido, claro- él sonrió.

-Refiriéndote a ¿qué?

-A las ganas que me generas de invertir todo mi tiempo en ti.

-Pero si lo piensas…- agregó rodeando con sus dos brazos, la cintura pequeña de la pelirroja y aprisionándola a su pecho, lo que generó un destello de felicidad en los ojos avellana. Parecía que el morocho había vuelto en sí- ...no estarías perdiendo el tiempo. Porque si tú invirtieras todo tu tiempo en mí, y yo en ti, sería algo así como una retribución, por ende… no absorbería nada sino que…- ella lo besó a la par que le sonreía.

-Te entiendo. Me refería a que querría pasar todo el tiempo aquí, así, contigo. Pero recuerda que somos invitados aquí, debemos figurar algunas horas. Por ejemplo, Ron me insistió en que te recordara que fueras a visitar a Hagrid.

-Cierto.

-Y yo, mientras tanto…

-Vendrás conmigo, ¿no?- le preguntó inseguro. ¿Sería capaz de separarse de su lado, tan pronto?

-Si así lo quieres.

-No sé si podría alejarme de ti ahora.

Tantos divagues había tenido su mente, tantas bifurcaciones de posibles hechos a ocurrir, solo para que, al ella despertar, se esfumaran ante su sonrisa. Ella no sacó el tema de si eran o no amigos, de si aquello se repetiría o no. No pareció preocupada por una separación ni por continuar de aquel modo. Descubrió entonces que, todo entre ellos, era tan natural como improvisado. No hacía falta pensar en nada que aconteciera más tarde. Simplemente compartir el tiempo con el otro, bastaría para que llegaran a la misma conclusión; eran inseparables y, aquello, era inevitable.

Él simplemente se quedó mirándola de lleno en sus pupilas. Se dejó vaciar de alma, dentro de ellas, aportando a su ser, lo mejor de sí; su amor. Ginny no percibió cuán profunda fue su visión dentro de ella, ni la manera en que entonces la miraba, simplemente le sonrió y, girando sobre su cuerpo, y en la cama, se sentó al costado, amenazando con salir del cobijo de sus brazos para comenzar un nuevo día.

Empezó por cambiarse.

Harry, sin inmutarse o sentir ese atisbo de tristeza que lo suele abordar a uno cuando aquella conexión llega a su fin al momento de volverse a poner la ropa del día anterior, la observó en su paso a paso con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como si esta fuera una inmensa cicatriz en el mismo. Llegó el punto en que ella ya estaba vestida hasta el último detalle, incluso peinada, a excepción de sus zapatillas. Se volvió a sentar en la cama, dándole la espalda al morocho, incentivando a que alguna palabra ajena al tema intocable, saliera de sus labios. Nada. Erguida en su posición, giró noventa grados su cabeza, mostrando su perfecto e inocente perfil, y mirando por encima de su hombro al morocho, (una mirada, al principio, insulsa) alzó las cejas y sonrió, dándole, a todo aquel silencio incómodo y caprichoso, un tinte humorístico, de misterio exagerado. Él sonrió más aún, dejando escapar una pequeña risita.

-¿Ya terminaste?

-Si. Y tú sigues ahí, tan sedentario y…

-¿…desnudo?

-Exactamente.

-Es porque tengo algo en mente- dejó ver sus perlados dientes en una nueva, e inmensa sonrisa.

-¿Si?- preguntó sin aparente, real interés y volviendo a darle la espalda.

-Si.

-¿Y de…?- él la interrumpió, abrazándola inesperadamente por la espalda y, arrastrándola a recostarse nuevamente en la cama y, en un movimiento tal que él volvió a quedar encima suyo, procurando, con una de sus manos, que las sábanas ayudaran a aprisionarla allí, a él y a ella debajo de sí. Ella rió con espontaneidad.

-¿Qué haces?

-Te capturo. ¿Y si no quiero salir? ¿Qué pasaría si no quisiera compartirte con los de allí afuera?

-No seas exagerado, Harry, sabes que eso no me gusta.

De pronto, como acordándose de algo, Ginny pegó un salto.

-¡Por Dios, lo había olvidado! Harry debo hacer un llamado- luchaba contra su cuerpo para librarse de él. Harry no se movió.

-¿A quién?

-Ahora no, Harry, en serio. ¡Déjame ir!

-De acuerdo, no tengo problema con soltarte… solo… un beso más- sonrió como un niño rogando por dulces.

-¿Y me dejas en paz?

-Uno y prometo ir a cambiarme para luego bajar juntos a desayunar, esa es toda mi oferta. No cederé ni un poco más.

-Supongo que por algo se empieza- Rodeó su cuello y comenzó a besarlo.

Ni bien él aflojó un poco el abrazo, ella se escurrió del mismo y se incorporó. Tomó de su mesita, su teléfono y salió corriendo.

-¡Vístete!- gritó antes de salir.

-¿Nicco? Soy yo- dijo con pena- sé que quedamos en no hablar. Esto es complicado para mí. Solo quería que supieras que… si no me encuentras o casa o algo, es porque… bueno, me he mudado. Alquilé un departamento y… no, no está cerca de allí. Luego te doy mi número, pero tampoco estoy allí ahora. Viajé…- Caminaba enrulándose nerviosamente el pelo- …a visitar a mi hermano a Hogwarts. Si, Harry también está- Durante unos minutos, sólo habló Nicco- No, no es así. No te dije nada porque se suponía que no debíamos hablar porque yo te lo pedí, y… porque sabía que tendrías una idea errada del asunto. ¡Si, te confundes!- Lo dejó hablar- Bien, solo quería que supieras que… te voy a extrañar y… tengo que hablar contigo por todo esto de nuestra distancia. Ya lo he pensado bastante. No, no hablaré de esto por teléfono, pero quiero que sepas que ya tomé una decisión y… nada más. Te extraño. De acuerdo, te quiero. Cuídate. Adiós- cortó.

Miró el teléfono en sus manos y suspiró.

-Estoy en graves problemas.

"_Cuando pienso en ti mis días son tan largos. Aquí todo es tan monótono, quiero regresar y ser besada. Lamento no poder contenerme Weasley, pero necesitaba escribirle, decirle cuánto lo extraño y… esperar una respuesta, por mínima, algo similar. Lo ama inmensamente, su chica preferida… L. _(Había un pequeño corazón)".

El pelirrojo suspiró cansinamente. No le encantaba la idea de que estuviera escribiéndole a hurtadillas, ni mucho menos que, aquella carta, se encontrara en sus manos. Todo podía irse al demonio si caía en otros escritorios o la leyeran otros ojos. Suspiró con más desazón, sonoramente. Se solía reconocer como una persona demostrativa, y mucho. A pesar de esa timidez característica de su personalidad, reconocía que todas aquellas emociones que siempre se acumulaban en una muchedumbre de sensaciones, en su pecho, tarde o temprano, si no por palabras, se hacían explícitas en su rostro, en sus ojos cielo, o incluso en alguna de sus acciones. Pero con ella, todo era el doble de difícil, sus sentimientos, la mitad de natural y, sus fuerzas para seguir adelante con una relación que ponía en riesgo constante su carrera y, por ende su vida y lo único que cobraba valor real en ella, escaseaban cada vez más. No pretendía dejar de intentarlo, reconocía quererla bastante más de lo que lo hubiera imaginado, pero el hecho de ser una relación peligrosa e inconcebible ante todas las miradas, no era precisamente excitante para él, ni mucho menos motivante.

Llamaron a su puerta. Él guardó la carta dentro del sobre, y a este en uno de los cajones del escritorio.

-Adelante- uno de sus alumnos de tercer año, se adentró con respeto.

-Profesor, la directora sugiere que se acerque de inmediato al Gran salón, dice que tiene algo para usted y no puede demorarse- Ron asintió.

-Gracias. Ve- el chico asintió también y se alejó.

Durante esas vacaciones, McGongall había deseado implementar una nueva técnica de las clases que se impartieran. Considerando que muchos de los alumnos de sexto año habían comprometido sus notas en la primera mitad del año, optó por aplicar clases recuperatorias y de apoyo para quinto, sexto y séptimo año, y lograr así que los alumnos pudieran conseguir las notas en las materias aplicadas en su futura profesión. Estas clases se impartirían intensivamente durante las dos semanas de vacaciones, e involucraría a casi todos los profesores, algunos no muy a su agrado.

El gran salón ya estaba vacío. Eran las diez de la mañana y, para entonces, todos los alumnos ya habían terminado sus desayunos y se encontraban ahora en sus respectivas clases. Ron se adentró a pasos agigantados. La directora se hallaba de espaldas, aparentemente hablando animosamente con alguien pero su misma silueta la tapaba.

-Minerva… ¿qué sucede?- se alarmó. Cuando la directora giró a verlo y dejo ver a su interlocutor, él se detuvo en seco y sonrió- ¡No!- dijo sin poder creerlo.

-Hola- se encogió de hombros la castaña y sonrió.

-Pero… ¿qué haces aquí?- avanzó hasta ella y la abrazó.

-Es una larga historia- se excusó.

-Ya lo creo. Bien, yo los dejaré solos. Ron no te olvides que dentro de una hora comienzan tus clases- él asintió- Puedes estar presente si lo deseas, Hermione, sé que te encantará la idea.

-Con gusto, gracias.

-Los veré más tarde- comenzó a caminar a la salida- ¡Oh!, me olvidaba- volteó a verlos- recuerda que tengo que hablar contigo a solas- le sonrió a la castaña.

-Si, profes…- se interrumpió- Minerva.

-Mucho mejor. Ron ¿Dónde dejaste la lista de direcciones para mandar las cartas a los iniciados del año que viene?

-En mi escritorio. Es la primera carpeta sobre el mismo- ella asintió y se fue.

-Así que…- comenzó a hablarle y él la miró- esta es tu jornada.

-Algo así- sonrieron- ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco de ti, Herms? Hace mucho no te veo, ¿qué te trajo por aquí?

-Bueno, simplemente voy a decir que me sentía sola, lo demás sobra.

-Cuéntame.

-He sembrado demasiado mi inseguridad. Creo que Draco está engañándome y… Ronney a Harry.

Ginny y Harry bajaban las escaleras del vestíbulo principal tomados de la mano y riendo de un comentario que ella había hecho segundos atrás, cuando se cruzaron con su ex profesora, actual directora del colegio.

-Chicos- sonrió- que bueno que bajaran. En este momento hay una sorpresa para ustedes en el comedor. Apúrense- ellos se miraron con complicidad y afirmaron- ¡Ah!, Potter, me dijo Hagrid que te recordara que lo visites. Dice que tiene algo importante que decir… vaya uno a saber qué es.

-Gracias… Minerva.

-Bueno, a seguir con los deberes- dijo para sí mientras miraba abrumada, la escalera por subir.

La pareja se dirigió al lugar de donde ella había salido. Cruzaron el marco de la gran puerta, tomados de la mano. La castaña volteó al oír un ruido y los vio. Sonrió.

-No pude aguantarme…- le dijo a Harry excusándose y encogiéndose de hombros.

-Eso parece- la abrazó como saludo, el morocho- ¿Sigues con tus dudas?

-En efecto.

-¡Herms!- la saludó la pelirroja que hace mucho no veía- ya estaba extrañándote.

-Bueno, lamento interrumpir muchachos- dijo Ron levantándose luego de haber estado conversando por más de cuarenta minutos- debo ir a clases. Nos vemos en el almuerzo- prolongó la conexión visual que estaba manteniendo con la castaña y luego se fue.

-Si, yo… también debo irme. Hagrid me espera- se levantó el morocho- Gin, ¿vienes?- extendió su mano. Ella pareció dudar y miró a la castaña.

-Creo que no, Harry. Quiero hablar con Herms…- él se quedó inmóvil unos segundos. Sintió una inexplicable desilusión, mezcla con enfado.

-Bien- se dio vuelta y se fue.

-Creo que no le cayó muy bien- acotó Hermione.

-No creo. Es un sol. Ahora dime… ¿Viniste por mi hermano?

-¡Ginny!

-Bueno… es solo que, tenías una inmensa sonrisa cuando te vi, y no parecías tan mal por el hecho de que Draco no te respondiera las cartas.

-No me hagas acordar. Estoy enfadadísima con él. No me importa cuanto tiempo hayamos estado separados, cuando vuelva voy a someterlo a un mes mínimo de abstinencia- ella rió.

-¿Crees que podrás aguantarte?

-¿Yo? ¡Menos sentimientos que Pevees!

-¡Así se habla!

-Y tú dime… ¿Qué es esto que está pasando con mi amigo? ¿Dónde está Nicco?

-Nicco…- suspiró- No lo sé. Lo llamé en la mañana. Seguimos distanciados pero, aparentemente nada oficial- dijo resignada.

-Y eso es… ¿bueno?

-Algo así.

-¿Vas a contarme qué pasa? ¿Que son esos coqueteos con Harry? ¿Qué está pasando?

-No es nada. A mi novio le pedí un tiempo para pensar un par de cosas y… con Harry… bueno, yo me hago pasar por su novia porque no quiso que McGonagall lo mirara mal. Eso es todo.

-Pues, como que se lo está creyendo.

-Si, por suerte.

-Me refería a Harry…- ella se ruborizó.

-No me parece bien que hablemos de eso.

-No quiero incomodarte dime ¿Qué es lo que pensaste de tu novio?

Harry atravesaba los terrenos de Hogwarts hacia la cabaña de Hagrid, con mil cosas en la cabeza. El pensamiento que predominaba en su mente, era lo estúpido que se había sentido segundos atrás, consigo mismo y con ella. Esa noche parecía haberlo puesto a sí mismo a merced de la pelirroja. Y, después de todo, ¿Por qué se dejó dominar por sus deseos arruinándolo todo? Entre ellos la cosa cada vez se ponía más turbia y… no quería ocupar un espacio en sus pensamientos sino sería el más importante. Segundos atrás ella le había demostrado, en efecto, no ser más importante que su amiga, y ¿desde cuando celaba a Hermione por algo que ni siquiera resultaba ser su culpa? Sentía hacía la pelirroja, una posesividad enfermiza y que no le correspondía para nada. Por otro lado estaba el tema de Ronney, que cada vez que veía a Hermione, lograba saltarle la térmica de sólo pensar que Malfoy no sólo estuviera engañando a su mejor amiga, sino también, dejándolo en la peor de las posiciones a él mismo…

-Pero si tú estás haciéndole lo mismo a Ronney- comenzó Tweedy.

-No es lo mismo. Mi situación tiene un sentido.

-¿Cuál?

-Mantener una imagen.

-¿Vas a decirme que le hiciste el amor a la mujer de tu vida, solo para mantener una imagen?

-Y por la curiosidad de la nostalgia.

-Maldito mentiroso. Ojala se te escapen esas palabras frente a ella y te rompa la cara como sabes que haría.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Capítulo 11:_**

**__**Hermione recorría los pasillos de su antiguo colegio con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Ésta resultaba ser una mezcla desleal entre la pura nostalgia y el eterno cariño que le tendría a cada uno de los rincones y olores del mismo. No sabía exactamente cuál era el aula en la que ahora se impartía pociones, y en la cual lo encontraría a Ron impartiéndola. Volvió a sonreír. Ron, pociones, alumnos, paciencia… lo pensó. No era todo muy típico de él, pero cuán a gusto lo encontraba allí.

La nostalgia se volvió detestable en el preciso momento en el que ella, oficialmente cayó en cuenta, de que él era extremadamente feliz allí y… quizás jamás volvería. Y, quizás… ella fue la persona más egoísta del universo al no intentar congeniar con ese mundo que Ron amaba, en aquellos días en los que ambos salían juntos. Si, la soledad durante esos cuatro o cinco meses de su ausencia, era terrible. Pero luego llegaban las vacaciones y, él volvía fresco y renovado, sólo para ella y… para hacerla feliz. No entendía porqué peleaban tanto. Sin embargo, recordó que ella misma había tenido una única acción desinteresada para con él; y había sido la de cortar. Ella no podía vivir con ese trabajo que él tanto amaba, pero prefirió no darle a elegir y, simplemente, dejar ir esa felicidad.

Suspiró mientras seguía su camino con la cabeza gacha.

-Granger- la nombró la directora desde el pasillo que intersecaba con aquel- ¿ya te has perdido? ¿Acaso no recuerdas a tu propio colegio?- ella volteó y le sonrió.

-No, en realidad, buscaba la clase en la que esté Ron. Quería observar unos minutos, sino le importa.

-¿A mí? En lo más mínimo, después de todo son sólo clases de apoyo. Es una nueva política del colegio, así los chicos que se quedan harán algo útil con su tiempo si es que lo malgastaron en el año. ¡Ven! Te enseñaré- la acompañó- Éste es su despacho- señaló la puerta que estaba a su izquierda- yo justo me dirigía a él, pero volveré luego… su clase lo adora, debes verlo. Juro que cuando lo contraté pensé que me traería más problemas que otra cosa, pero… ¿qué podía hacer? Ese chico se compra al mundo con una sonrisa. Al menos sus alumnos hacen los deberes y, prestan atención.

-Si, tiene ese encanto. Yo jamás hubiera creído que fuera tan apto para esto pero, él realmente está feliz aquí y… creo que siempre fue conciente de esa oportunidad que usted le dio. Nunca deja de agradecérselo.

-Granger, en estos momentos, él me es más útil a mí, que yo misma- rió. Doblaron la esquina y continuaron- Aunque, sí hubo una época en la que casi arruina todo. Creí que me había equivocado enormemente con él.

-¿Por qué?- pareció atormentada.

-Pues porque… hubo situaciones, eso es todo.

-¿Qué clase de situación comprometería su puesto, profesora?

McGonagall miró para ambos lados, desconfiadamente. Se cercioró de que no hubiere nadie por los alrededores, y se acercó a la castaña denotando que iba a confiarle algo secreto y delicado.

-Surgieron sospechas de que se pudiera haber involucrado con una alumna de sexto. Fue una batahola desagradable. Él dijo que era todo un malentendido, que no podía tener nada que ver con ella y… bueno, en este momento no recuerdo cómo fue exactamente que lo reconsideré y le permití volver. Pero estuvo un mes suspendido… Fue terrible.

-Pero…- la mujer la interrumpió señalando un aula.

-Aquí es querida. Quédate todo lo que quieras y… luego ven a verme. Tengo un par de asuntos que tratar contigo pero… ya habrá tiempo- le sonrió fraternalmente.

-De acuerdo. Gracias.

* * *

Tocó la enorme puerta, tres veces. Hacía un frío despiadado y, en aquel semi descampado, la brisa se volvía azotadora y cruda. Tocó tres veces más. Refunfuñaba en sus adentros por haber salido tan apurado del castillo, que no tomó ninguna prenda extra, y tan molesto, que no hubo notado el horrible ardor en sus mejillas.

-¡Vamos Hagrid!, ¡ABREME!... ¡me congelo!- tiritaba y volvió a golpear.

-¡Fang!- se escuchó de adentro- ¡Quieto!- se acercaba para abrir- un segundo…

-Todo lo que quieras, aquí se está de agradable…- ironizó.

El semi gigante abrió la puerta de par en par y lo escaneó con la mirada. Ambos se reconocieron en instantes, él aún tenía esa sonrisa característica de guardabosques, pero ahora con unas pequeñas patas de gallo, adornando el contorno de sus ojos. Y su barba, aunque larga, mantenida. Las canas predominaban en sus cabellos y en su mentón, pero algún que otro pelo normal y grueso, lograba distinguirse entre los otros.

-Harry…-dijo en tono afirmativo- hasta que te decides a venir.

-Lo lamento- lo abrazó. Aunque el muchacho había crecido al menos veinte centímetros desde la última vez que lo vio, aquel hombre seguía resultándole inmenso y, cariñoso.

-Gracias por venir de todos modos- algo en su tono de voz, le expresó a Harry, que era una época dura para él y… que extrañaba viejos tiempos y amistades- creí que no volvería a verte. Siéntate, ven…- ambos se adentraron- ¿quieres un té?

-¡Por favor!- se sentó cerca del fuego y dejó su capa- ¡Fang!- lo acarició- Amigo, ¿cómo estás?

-Agonizando…-agregó Hagrid- es una de las tantas cosas que me trae mal. No debe de quedarle mucho. Pobre inútil- lo acarició- ha sido fiel compañero todo este tiempo.

-Nada dura para siempre, Hagrid… A ti te ha durado casi treinta años.

-Veintiocho- le corrigió.

-¿Cómo es posible que un perro viva tanto? La única excusa ha de ser tu compañía y tu cariño hacia él- el gigante lo miró y le sonrió con apego.

-Gracias… es muy… noble de tu parte que, aún tengas tiempo para nosotros.

-Tengo tiempo para todos, Hagrid. Después de haber desaparecido tanto, es lo mínimo que merezco y, lo mínimo que puedo dar- él notó que su gran compañero dejaba caer unas lágrimas. Las secó con rapidez.

-Dime, Harry…- comenzó con un nuevo tono de voz y un nuevo tema, al parecer, menos delicado, mientras servía la taza de té- ¿Qué haces ahora?

-Me dedico a vacacionar- sonrió- Los últimos siete u ocho años, he estado en una insoportable misión del ministerio. Los he amenazado mucho para poder conseguir tres años de licencia. Me los tenía merecidos y… querían darme medio año nada más, ¿puedes creerlo?

-Bastardos.

-Pero les dije que si no me daban los tres años, me los tomaría igual, renunciando. Creo que… me necesitan- rió. Hagrid lo acompañó unos segundos, pero luego, él mismo detuvo la risa y se volvió reflexivo- A decir verdad… creo que renunciaré de todos modos. No quiero seguir haciendo eso o… al menos no quiero desaparecer más. Cualquier cosa que me lleve más de un mes, de ahora en adelante, sería intolerable. No tienes una idea de todo lo que me perdí… ha sido horrible volver y, darme cuenta lo que dejé atrás.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Hagrid pareció incomodarse. Quizás por haber tocado un tema complicado o, por no saber cómo decirle lo que seguía.

-Harry, ¿en dónde estás viviendo?

-Tengo un departamento, en Londres.

-Y… ¿pretendes vivir ahí mucho tiempo más?

-Aún no lo sé, ¿por qué?

-¿Podría existir la posibilidad de que consigas una de esas casas enormes con las que soñabas de adolescente? ¿Una con un inmenso jardín, al menos?

-No lo pensé mucho en realidad. ¿Para qué querría yo, una enorme casa? Creo que esa era mi idea en otra época en la cual, para esta edad, soñaba ya tener una hermosa familia. No. La enorme casa sólo me haría recordar a diario, todo lo que le falta. No creo.

-¿Y el enorme jardín? ¿Es reconsiderable?

-Hagrid… ¿Qué te traes?

-Bueno, te he llamado con urgencia el último mes porque… ya sabes que los "bichos" aquí ya están contados. McGonagall me mataría si ve otra de mis excentricidades revoloteando por aquí.

-¿Hagrid…? ¿Qué…?

-Es buckbeak… o, Witherwings. Más bien diría yo, que es su hijo el problema.

-Su… ¿su qué?

-Bueno, mi secreto es que tengo un pequeño hipogrifo, uno que me gustaría regalarte. Nadie lo apreciaría como tú.

-Pero… Hagrid yo, no tengo idea de cómo tratarlos. ¿Y si le pasa algo? ¿Dónde lo llevaría? Hagrid yo…- se alteró.

-Bueno, mi idea era retenerlo aquí algunos meses con la excusa de estar entrenándolo para ti. De ese modo, McGonagall, no me presentaría un problema y yo podría domesticarlo como para que no te generara ningún contratiempo. Pero deberá salir de estos bosques un día y… deberás llevártelo tú. Eso claro, siempre y cuando tú lo desees, sino… siempre existe un mercado negro y… pero no quisiera ya meterme en eso. Es una criatura muy especial, Harry. Sólo necesito tu consentimiento.

* * *

La castaña golpeó suavemente la puerta y la entreabrió dejando ver su rostro. De la otra punta del aula, el pelirrojo habiendo detenido su clase, y mirando curiosamente, le sonrió. Todos en la clase voltearon a verla. Ron le hizo señas para que entrara.

-Amigos- se dirigió a la clase- les presento a una gran, gran amiga. Ella se graduó conmigo, de hecho fue la mejor de la clase así que si la ven con cara de dolor a lo largo de la hora, es porque se dará cuenta antes que ustedes, que mis clases son un desastre- los alumnos rieron en un murmullo- Ven Hermione, puedes sentarte por aquí… Hermione tiene un problema- volvió a la clase- es adicta al estudio, así que si la ven levantando la mano para contestar… bueno, no hay mucho que puedan hacer, enorme cantidad de profesores han intentado modificar este aspecto suyo pero…- la miró- ninguno ha podido, así que, yo no seré la excepción.

-Lo cual- agregó la castaña en su defensa- oficializa que eres un terrible profesor- sonrió- Hagan de cuenta que no existo, sólo siento curiosidad- sonrió y se sentó en una de las primeras filas, a la derecha. Le sacó la lengua infantilmente, a su amigo, y se dedicó a prestar atención.

A lo largo de aquella media hora, ella había quedado pasmada con la ligereza que tenía para explicar las cosas. ¡En verdad era hábil! No daba vueltas y, sus alumnos parecían interesados y, entendían en primera instancia. Ella lo miraba fascinada. Una especie de extraño e indudable deseo la invadió. Fue como juntar las dos cosas que más la habían apasionado en su niñez; El estudio y Ron. Aquello comenzaba a agradarle más de la cuenta. Su imaginación revoloteaba en imágenes de lo que hubiera sido una niñez con un profesor así. Con razón la mayoría de aquellas adolescentes lo miraban con tanto interés. Él era… ¿perfecto? Si, era perfecto para ella.

Una pantalla de fantasías la cegó por unos instantes. Era él lo que más quería. Esa mezcla de erudito mal pago, y adolescente empedernido. Esa extraña combinación entre la dosis perfecta de su pasado, la armonía de un presente que se estaba perdiendo, y el generoso futuro que veía en sus ojos. Lo quería. Lo quería para ella. Pero… ¿cómo?

Su voz interrumpió los pensamientos más profundos que se estaban llevando a cabo en su interior.

-…y la página 221. Bien, comiencen ahora y… quien lo saque primero y bien, queda exento de hacer los deberes para la próxima clase- sonrió cómplice.

El murmullo comenzó a aumentar y se escuchó el abrir y cerrar de los libros, el movimiento de hojas, las risas. Ron se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-¿Y?- le sonrió- ¿Qué tan mal lo hice?- le preguntó. Aunque intentaba aparentarlo, ella notó que realmente necesitaba su opinión al respecto. Hermione tiñó su rostro de una expresión que parecía de sorpresa, pero no encontraba las palabras exactas- ¿tan mal?

-Ellos… simplemente te adoran. Ron, naciste para esto- dijo con sinceridad, mientras intentaba borrar las imágenes algo comprometedoras, en su mente y, calmar el calor en sus mejillas- Me ha encantado, tú… has de ser el mejor profesor en pociones, ¡seguro!

-Gracias, Herms, pero no necesito que exageres. Con que no te hayas dormido, para mí fue suficiente…- se miraban penetrantemente. Ninguno necesitó decir nada porque, simplemente les pareció mejor mantener esa fijeza en la mirada. Se sonrieron.

La puerta del aula se abrió de sopetón.

-Disculpen- anunció la directora, tanto los alumnos como Ron y Hermione, voltearon a verla, preocupados- Profesor Weasley, lo necesito ahora en su despacho…- dijo aparentemente seria.

-Por supuesto- se puso de pie. Miró a su amiga- nos vemos al rato. ¡Chicos!, continúen con sus deberes, en diez minutos vuelvo.

Hermione, preocupada, esperó unos segundos y luego los siguió. Ambos se adentraron en el despacho de Ron, él cerró la puerta tras de sí y la miró. La castaña, del otro lado, sólo atinó a pegar la oreja en la puerta, pero no se escuchaba nada. Optó entonces por mirar por el ojo de la cerradura.

-…Ron, me prometiste que nada sucedía entre ustedes- decía la directora sacudiendo una carta en su mano- Dijiste que no había forma de que esta alumna estuviera involucrándose contigo, o incluso viceversa. ¿Hace falta que lea el contenido de esta carta?- Ron no podía hablar, ya sea por la vergüenza, o el sentimiento de culpa. Incluso por el miedo, estaba a punto de perderlo todo- _Cuando pienso en ti mis días son tan largos-_ comenzó a leer-_"Aquí todo es tan monótono, quiero regresar y, ser besada. Lamento no poder contenerme Weasley, pero necesitaba escribirle, decirle cuánto lo extraño y… esperar una respuesta, por mínima, algo similar. Lo ama inmensamente, su chica preferida… L"- _Lo miró con recelo- Me dijiste que estabas casado, ¿era eso excusa? ¡Explícate! ¿Qué es esto?

-Profesora no hay nada que explicar…- _"no lo hagas Ron"_ rogaba la castaña. Lo que menos deseaba en la vida, era que él perdiera aquel excelente trabajo para el cual había nacido y, por el cual habían sacrificado, tiempo atrás, su relación. _"No le digas la verdad… lo echarás todo a perder". _Ella notó que él no sabría como mentir esta vez, por lo que entró sin llamar a la puerta. Ambos se quedaron pasmados, mirándola.

-Granger, ¿Qué…?

-Lo siento profesora, pero escuché y… usted está acusándole de algo que ni siquiera hizo. Esa carta es privada.

-Ya me enteré, Granger, y esta conversación también, lo cual nos deja en claro que usted no pertenece a ella.

-Si, si pertenezco…

-Hermione, sólo vete… esto no tiene que…

-Esa carta se la escribí yo, profesora- interrumpió a Ron, ignorándolo- y era personal. No me siento cómoda con el hecho de que los colegas, o incluso el jefe de mi marido, lea su correspondencia.

-¿Su marido?

-Así es. Usted dijo ya estar al tanto… ¿por qué cree que vine sino es para visitarlo a él?

-¿Ella es tu esposa, Ron?- lo cuestionó con la mirada.

-Profesora…

-…no quiero sonar maleducada, pero… ¿cómo es que esa carta llegó a sus manos profesora? Creí que el correo era privado.

-Lo es. Yo sólo buscaba una lista entre sus papeles, y esta carta estaba intercalada.

-Pero ¿Por qué la leyó?

-¿Está cuestionándome?

-Sólo en métodos.

-Su esposo- recalcó- ya había sido advertido con anterioridad, sobre ciertas relaciones con una alumna en particular… es por eso que aún sigue siendo vigilado. Y esto le demuestra porqué.

-Ya le dije. Esa carta la escribí yo. Hace como un mes… pero quise que mi visita fuera una sorpresa, profesora. Por eso no anuncié nada de ella en la carta.

-¿Y por qué firmó con una "L"?- Ron la miró afligido.

-Bueno… sólo son apodos que tenemos. Un asunto entre él y yo- se ruborizó- él me dice 'Lanita'- _"Estúpida, se te podría haber ocurrido algo mejor" _se insultó internamente- es un problema que tiene, supongo- se burló.

-¿Lanita? ¿Me está tomando el pelo?

-Por supuesto que no. Por favor, pregúntele a él… me lo dice… porque mi pelo parece lana deshilachada- La profesora lo miró. Él tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, mientras ella le hacía señas de aceptación.

-Eh… ¡es verdad, profesora! Sólo mire su pelo… Me ha pegado bastante por ello- acotó absurdamente.

-¿Y por qué el formalismo? Lo tratas de señor y profesor.

-Bueno. Esa semana habíamos peleado. En general cuando discutimos no me da la gana de hablarle como a un igual y… en esa carta quise dejar en claro que seguía enojada, pero… lo extrañaba- La profesora releyó para sus adentros, la carta. Estaba confundida y… parecía compungida también- Debe creerle, él no haría jamás, una cosa semejante. Yo sé que él ama este trabajo lo suficiente, como para no arruinarlo así. Nosotros tenemos nuestros problemas pero, él me ama y… no he conocido jamás a alguien tan leal.

-Yo… me siento… terriblemente arrepentida. Esta es una horrible confusión. Granger, de verdad lamento haber desconfiado así de ambos… No se hable más, Ron estoy horrorosamente avergonzada, espero puedas perdonar mi comportamiento.

-Usted ha perdonado el mío incontables veces, esto no ha sido nada- agregó solemnemente.

-Bueno, voy a dejarlos, le diré a tu grupo que la hora terminó… En cuanto a la carta…- extendió la mano y se la dio a la castaña- Nuevamente disculpas.

* * *

Harry volvía por el sendero que cruzaba todo el extenso recorrido desde la cabaña de Hagrid, hasta las puertas principales del castillo. No tenía muy en claro si quería volver o no adentro. Lo único que le atraía de la idea, era dejar de congelarse por unos segundos, pero ni siquiera. Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar, como por ejemplo en aquellos sueños que olvidó una vez haber tenido, y que Hagrid le había recordado.

¡Claro que deseaba aún, esa inmensa casa junto al lago! En su mente aún tenía la exacta proporción que quería para cada uno de los cuartos. Pero, ¿Qué sentido podía tener ahora todo eso, si la familia que se supone, tendría a esa edad, no la tenía ni por asomo? Refunfuñó. Hasta Buckbeak tenía su familia. El grandioso hipogrifo había tenido cría y… había que aceptarlo, todos los alrededores parecían estar burlándose de él.

Ese día, quizás, había descubierto la única cosa que lo separaría eternamente de Ronney. Una familia. Eso que él no podría asegurar jamás y, algo a lo que él mismo no podía renunciar. Bueno, en realidad ahora eran dos cosas las que lo separaban de él: Una familia, y la pelirroja a la cual quería volver el centro de ella. Volvió a refunfuñar. Ese viaje parecía estar trayéndole más problemas que otra cosa hasta ahora.

Subió las extensas escalinatas que había entre un terreno y otro. Estaba llegando al semicírculo de pilares de piedras que, en su juventud sólo formaban parte del paisaje y, de un gracioso recuerdo… aquel día en el cual Hermione había estampado la cabeza de Malfoy, contra uno de esos mismos pilares. Sonrió. Y pensar que ahora él le daba dolores de cabeza a ella.

-Es el karma…- susurró en voz alta.

-¿Qué karma?- preguntó una voz a su derecha. Él volteó para toparse de lleno con la mirada caoba de la pequeña. Estaba sentada, utilizando como respaldo el mismo pilar. Tiritaba levemente.

-Nada, es una pavada…- se acercó- ¿Qué…?- se detuvo frente a ella- Gin estás congelándote.

-Estaba esperándote, no quise interrumpir tu conversación con Hagrid- Harry estiró su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, lo cuál ella hizo con algo de dificultad. Trastabilló un poco, pero se sostuvo de él.

-¿No podías esperarme adentro? ¿O abrigarte un poco?

-No se me ocurrió que hubiera tanta diferencia de temperatura entre el castillo y las afueras- sonrió, excusándose torpemente. Él la abrazó frotando un poco su espalda- Gracias.

-Vamos- la abrazó- Hora de darte un baño. Morirás de neumonía si te demoro dos segundos más.

-Si… será mejor.

En el camino, el se sacó el único abrigo que tenía y lo estiró en sus hombros, arropándola. Continuó frotándola suavemente, a medida que avanzaban por el extenso puente. Una vez que llegaron a la entrada, ella se detuvo y se posicionó frente a él.

-Gracias- lo besó. Él no se opuso, pero la separó pronto.

-Vamos, debes entrar y retomar tus colores.

-Si…

Se adentraron al castillo. El ambiente seguía tan calmado como siempre. La brisa externa seguía colándose por la entrada, hasta que ambos cerraron la puerta, la cual resonó por los alrededores.

-Debo llevarte arriba con rapidez.

-Gracias.

La dejó dentro del baño de prefectos, el cuál también estaba teñido de recuerdos, para ambos. Ese lugar había sido tan frecuentado por ambos, como sus mismas habitaciones. Pero Harry intentó hacer caso omiso de sus turbios recuerdos y comenzó a llenar la bañera.

-Tú vete adentrando, enseguida te alcanzo algo de ropa- ella afirmó y comenzó a desvestirse ni bien él se hubo marchado.

(…)

Entró en el baño, minutos después. El vapor cegó su visión por unos segundos y aturdió su memoria. Entre la realidad y los recuerdos, en su mente resonaron las continuas risas que solían pintar ese ambiente, años atrás. Lo único que ahora había cambiado era que, ella estaba algo más crecida y él, del otro lado de la bañera. Pero la espuma, el vapor, y el ruido del agua cayendo en cascada, era exactamente el mismo que en sus más bochornosos recuerdos.

Cuando atisbó que ella estaba cubierta de espuma, y su intimidad, a resguardo, se adelantó un par de pasos, amortiguando el ruido que las suelas de goma de sus zapatos, hacían sobre el piso mojado. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, pero sonrió cuando lo oyó entrar.

-Pensé que te habías perdido- ella abrió los ojos y lo miró- Que bueno que ya volviste.

-Te dejaré la ropa aquí- señaló- espero no te enfermes.

-En realidad, ya me siento mucho mejor… gracias.

-No hay porqué- se miraron varios segundos hasta que él volvió en sí- estem… bueno. Disfruta del baño y… nos veremos abajo- dio media vuelta y tomó la aldaba de la puerta.

-Puedes…- él se detuvo y la miró- Es decir- se ruborizó levemente- puedes quedarte si quieres… tienes tanto derecho como yo- él miró el suelo, compungido- bueno, en realidad, me gustaría que te quedaras.

-Gracias- sonrió y levantó la vista algo apenado- pero será mejor que no- ella tardó unos segundos en caer en cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

-De acuerdo.

-Te veo abajo- ella afirmó. Dos segundos después, él se había marchado.

* * *

La directora cerró la puerta tras de sí, y ambos guardaron silencio. Ron miraba al suelo, aún atónito. La castaña jugó unos segundos con la carta entre sus dedos. Suspiró. Se acercó a él y lo enfrentó. Estiró el brazo de la mano que sostenía la carta.

-Creo que esto te pertenece, Ronald- dijo con formalidad- Yo que tú, la haría desaparecer. A menos claro, que tenga un significado importante para ti, en tal caso… créeme, guárdala bajo hechizo- se dio media vuelta como para irse.

-Ahora…- levantó la cabeza para mirarla. Ella volteó- ahora no puedo deshacerme de ella. Es más importante ahora que antes.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es la prueba del delito.

-¿Qué delito? Aquí no se cometió ningún…

Él caminó los dos metros que los separaban, rodeó su cuello con agilidad y la besó. Sus lenguas comenzaron a bailar rítmicamente, al son de sus desesperados movimientos. Ella no supo otra cosa que hacer, más que devolverle ese fantástico beso. Lo abrazó también pero sin juntar su cuerpo al de él. Simplemente, se besaban. Como si fuera su propia rutina, cuando en realidad, no se besaban hacía años. Él la separó. Miró sus labios unos segundos y luego alzó la carta entre ellos.

-Esta es la prueba de que… te importo. Te importo lo suficiente como para haber hecho lo que acabas de hacer y… es algo que no puedo pasar por alto. Yo…- miró la carta y la guardo en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta- … supongo que, con esto- dijo avergonzado, refiriéndose al beso- quería simplemente, agradecerte- ella afirmó. Se separó unos pasos rompiendo el abrazo y le sonrió forzadamente.

-Claro. No hay problema. Bueno, considera que estamos a mano y…- tomó la puerta y la abrió- nos vemos por ahí- Sonrió una última vez. Le dio la espalda y cerró la puerta tras de sí, como si huyera espantada.


	12. Chapter 12

_**PERDÓN, LO VUELVO A SUBIR PORQUE ME OLVIDÉ LAS LINEAS DIVISORIAS Y, SE TORNA CONFUSO... AHORA SI. PODRÍAN REPETIR LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJARON? NO LLEGUÉ A LEERLOS. GRACIAS. **_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Bueno, heme aquí de nuevo. Como verán me estoy dedicando sólo a este fic porque ya lo traía muy demorado. Particularmente este capítulo me gustó demasiado, así que espero que lo disfruten. Gracias por los revs. Sigan dejándome así sé si se encamina bien o no, la historia. Feliz Navidad atrasada, espero lo hayan pasado hermoso y... si no los leo, feliz año nuevo :) Saludos a todos.**_

_**Ceci.**_

**_Capítulo 12: Sueños, recuerdos y perdición_**

La pelirroja entró al cuarto con un bollo de ropa bajo su hombro, y secando su pelo, húmedo, con la fricción de la toalla. Buscó con la mirada al morocho, pero el cuarto estaba bastante oscuro en una primera pasada. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la leve penumbra, reconoció que, casi al final de la habitación, una luz color ámbar, titilaba en el espectro que generaba en las paredes. Provenía de una vela, ubicada en la mesita de descanso de una de las camas; la del morocho. Él estaba recostado, descansando su espalda contra la pared con un libro en sus manos. Sus ojos iban y venían entre renglón y renglón, y ella sabía que tenía un poder de concentración descomunal, por lo cual, ni la había visto, ni la había oído llegar.

Se acercó sigilosamente, para no perturbarlo. Dejó la muda de ropa sucia tirada a un costado de su cama, y se sentó en uno de los bordes de la misma, frente a él. Durante varios segundos sólo lo miró, mas luego continuó secando su cabello hasta que, notó, no lograría más nada. Lanzó la toalla junto al pilón y resopló suavemente.

-¿Cómo estuvo el baño?- susurró él, dado que no hacía falta elevar la voz, sin quitar la vista de la lectura. A Ginny le sonó una pregunta bastante coloquial, como si a él le importara verdaderamente un comino, si el agua estuvo tibia, hirviendo o bajo cero.

-Estuvo bien- sólo dijo.

-Genial.

No logró hacerlo hablar más. De hecho, parecía haberse enfrascado por completo en aquel libro. Quizás se refugiaba en él. Ella se arrimó a la cama del morocho. Se arrodilló en el suelo, a la altura de sus caderas, y tomó suavemente, la mano que su amigo tenía libre, y la acobijó entre las suyas. Esperó a que él levantara la mirada, pero no sucedió. Acarició el dorso de su mano, compenetrada en los dibujos que hacía sobre éste, con sus dedos. Él, inconscientemente, comenzó a devolverle las caricias con el propio pulgar. Pero su vista seguía yendo y viniendo, de un lado al otro de la página.

Una vez que hubo terminado de leer el párrafo, cerró sonoramente su libro, y lo dejó descansar sobre su abdomen, y levantó la mirada para verla lo suficientemente compenetrada con su mano, como para no notar que ya le prestaba atención.

-Harry…- comenzó a decir, pero parecía hablarle a sus manos.

-¿mm?

-Nosotros…- acarició su brazo y se atrevió a alzar la vista para encontrarse con la suya. Ella le sonrió cálidamente- nosotros… ¿estamos bien?- él pareció pensarlo unos segundos.

-Yo estoy bien, ¿tú cómo estas?- Ginny sonrió con ironía.

-No, eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a nosotros, a nuestra relación… ¿estamos bien?- hundió su vista en los confusos ojos verdes de él y esperó. Aún buscaba una respuesta a eso, pero la confusión se había plasmado en un nivel máximo aparente, en su rostro- Me pareció que esta tarde tú estabas, algo ido. O quizás enojado conmigo… Te noté lejos e, incómodo.

-Gin, si te refieres a lo que pasó en el baño yo no…

-No, no me refería a eso. Después me lo explicarás si quieres, pero no. Me refería a…- volvió la vista a sus manos. Ella jugueteaba cómodamente con sus dedos y él le respondía de igual forma. Hasta sus manos encajaban perfectamente, si no estaban hechos el uno para el otro… jamás encontrarían tal conexión en nadie más- …Me refería a que quizás algo de lo que hice te cayó mal. Lo he estado pensando y volví atrás el día, en mi mente, y creo saber qué te molestó. O quizás…- lo miró- fue algo ajeno a mí y, en ese caso… me encantaría ayudarte- acarició su rostro levemente y luego volvió la mano a su antigua posición.

Ambos guardaron silencio, ella porque esperaba respuesta, él porque… intentaba no tirársele encima y besarla hasta el cansancio

-De acuerdo, supongamos que es por mí- interrumpió sus pensamientos- Si te molestó lo de esta mañana, Hermione tenía que ponerme al tanto en varias cosas y, pensé que si Hagrid te necesitaba con tanto apremio, debía de ser algo importante y, de seguro no algo en lo que debiera entrometerme…- ella se inclinó un poco para observarlo más de cerca- pero… a juzgar por tus reacciones, me… ¿equivoqué?

Él suspiró como bajando la guardia y se incorporó en la cama. Se sentó en el borde y, le hizo señas para que ella lo acompañara, a su lado. Ginny se sentó, soltando su mano. Pero él, cuando inspiraba la suficiente cantidad de aire como para hablar de algo incómodo o molesto, la volvió a tomar y, fue él quien comenzó a jugar nuevamente con sus dedos.

-No, no fue eso. No fuiste tú- negó con la cabeza- Bueno, quizás al principio me molestó un poco, pero luego lo olvidé- ella creyó que continuaría hablando, pero el morocho se detuvo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Hagrid, que te perturbó tanto?

-Bueno, no me dijo nada malo, sólo… me recordó cosas que había dicho yo, que en su momento fue importante y ahora… no tiene ningún sentido.

-Lo siento, no te entiendo.

-Él me recordó muchos de los sueños que tenía cuando era joven, para mi futuro. Sueños que ahora no se llevarán acabo y… me encontré queriéndolos de nuevo.

-Ya veo…- abrazó su brazo brindándole apoyo- bueno, pero… ahora por lo menos sabes lo que deseas, eso debe de contar a favor ¿no?

-O en contra, porque no hay nada que pueda hacer para conseguirlo.

-¿No quieres…?- él la miró negando con la cabeza, anticipándose a su pregunta.

-No, no tiene sentido que te enteres, sólo… olvidémonos del asunto por hoy ¿si?- ella asintió.

-Dime- cambió de tema- ¿Cómo cuanto tiempo tenemos antes de cenar?- él miró su reloj.

-Calculo que unas tres horas, ¿por qué?

-¿Qué te parece dormir una siesta…- él la miró no muy convencido- …juntos?- él no respondió. Ella lo empujó suavemente para que se recostara sobre la cama y luego, se recostó a su lado- Abrázame ¿si?- le sonrió.

Él pasó un brazo por debajo de su cuello y con el otro rodeó su cintura para atraerla a sí. Ella se recostó sobre uno de sus costados y ubicó su cabeza debajo de su mentón y su mano sobre su torso. Sintió cómo, poco a poco, él se relajaba y comenzaba a liberar esa tensión 'nostálgica' que minutos atrás, se había apoderado de él.

Fue así que él se durmió primero. Ella sonrió, siempre había ocurrido igual. Él se negaba a dormir siestas, decía que era una pérdida de tiempo a su lado, que si la tenía para él, ¿para qué dormir? Pero ella, por otro lado, adoraba cada momento que pasaba junto a él, dormida o despierta. Lo amaba de cualquier modo y… añoraba sentir cómo sus brazos se apoderaban de ella, en un relajado abrazo, para luego caer dormido.

Sus párpados comenzaron a pesarle, y el calor que emanaban los brazos del morocho, tornaba al ambiente, lo suficientemente prometedor como para ceder a la somnolencia. Aún no estaba completamente inconsciente cuando lo oyó hablar.

-No me gustan las siestas, Ginny- refunfuñaba suavemente, entre sueños. Luego sonrió- pero me gusta verte dormir- Ella se rió.

-Pero si nunca me has visto dormir…- dijo más para sí que para el dormido- siempre te duermes primero.

-Te quiero- dijo a modo de respuesta.

* * *

_"Cariño: Claro que estoy empezando a notar, que tus ganas de escribirme durante tu ausencia, son mucho menores a las ganas que tienes de saber de mí, pero descuida, igual te escribo. Es triste que hayamos llegado al punto de 'pelearnos' con la indiferencia, a través de las cartas, pero, así se hará. Hasta el día de la fecha he recibido tres cartas tuyas, si la memoria no me falla, y ya casi se cumple medio año desde tu ausencia. ¡GENIAL!. _

_Básicamente, el propósito por el cual hoy te escribo, es para que sepas que, si dejas de recibir mi correo, es porque, me he tomado unas excelentes vacaciones con Harry y Ron, y no pienso volver hasta dentro de dos semanas. Claro que no te importa pero igual quería que lo supieras. Ojalá el trabajo al que dedicaste tu vida y prácticamente toda nuestra relación, te llene de alegría lo suficiente como para aguantar otro año y medio más sin noticias mías. Te extraña poco y nada. Hermione"_

El rubio abolló el papel con rabia y lo tiró al agujero destinado para encender la chimenea. Tomó su varita y, con un hechizo, la prendió fuego. Su usualmente, pálido rostro, tenía ahora, matices rojos y bordó. Su compañero, que leía sobre su cama, levantó la vista preocupado.

-¿Qué pasó?

-¡No pienso jugar ese juego!

-¿Pero que…?

-Ha dicho cosas como que esta de vacaciones con sus amigos, y que no piensa escribirme más, dado a la poca consideración que le tuve por mis cartas. ¡Es absurdo!- bramó.

-Las mujeres son así- sólo dijo y volvió a la lectura.

-No, pero yo no pienso responder como ella espera. Seguro espera que le mande una extensa carta con mis escenas de celos, pero ¡no!- golpeó el escritorio- Eso es a lo que la acostumbré y es lo que desearía recibir. Si no piensa escribirme…

-Escríbele y ya.

-¡No!- volvió a golpear.

-Ves, eso pasa por mantener contacto- dijo Ronney.

-¿Por qué estás tan feliz? Se fue con Harry también.

-Si, pero Harry no hará nada con ella- sonrió.

-Puede conocer a alguien. Después de todo, quizás ya conoció a alguien más, sino te hubiera escrito.

-Eres un excelente amigo, ¿lo sabias?- le dijo con sarcasmo- Cualquiera se sentiría bien a tu lado- continuó tomándome el pelo- Además, para recibir cartas como esa- miró el ya chamuscado papel- Prefiero quedar en ascuas.

-No todas fueron así- suspiró más relajado- antes era más comprensiva con esto. Al menos yo recibí cartas acaloradas- se burló.

-Harry no me escribe porque él ya sabe como es la situación desde este lado. Nunca hay tiempo para nada.

-No te veo muy estresado- Ronney se encogió de hombros.

-La he pasado peor. Además, yo tampoco le escribí. Es para evitar malos entendidos. A veces la tinta se corre, las cartas no llegan, o se leen en momentos de depresión y, ¡Puff!, la relación al demonio- señaló, esta vez con su dedo, las cenizas del papel.

-Mi relación no hizo… puff.

-Es un primer paso excelente.

* * *

Se adentró en la biblioteca con paso tranquilo y sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda. Caminaba dubitativo mientras miraba a través de las salas, cada una de las mesas y sus habitantes. La vio compenetrada en un libro. Se acercó sigilosamente a sus espaldas y leyó por sobre su hombro, que se trataba de un artículo titulado "Desilusiones en la sociedad mágica" y trataba, aparentemente, de las relaciones fallidas entre importantes personajes de la misma. Él soltó un bufido irónico que sobresaltó a la castaña y la hizo voltearse.

-¡Casi me matas de un susto, Ronald!- susurró como reprenda.

-Es sólo que no creí que fueras de las que leen ese tipo de artículos- se burló.

-En realidad no lo soy. Pero esta sección la escribió Luna Lovegood hace unos meses atrás y… me dio curiosidad.

-¡Oh si!, Luna. ¿Qué sabes de ella?- se ubicó de pie frente a ella para que lo pudiera ver cómodamente.

-No mucho- cerró el libro- Sólo que es una gran periodista… Se lo merece- él asintió con la cabeza y no apartó la mirada de ella. Le sonrió ampliamente- ¿Qué?- él rió- ¿Qué?- lo apremió.

-Nada, es sólo que… sabía que estarías aquí. No hay forma de separarte de esta ala del castillo- ella se ruborizó levemente- Venía a buscar un libro, ¿me acompañas?- le señaló la estantería que tenía por objetivo. Ella dudó unos segundos.

-Emm… si, claro.

-Gracias.

Caminaron acompañándose, sin hablar. Se detuvieron en uno de los pasillos que generaban las filas de estanterías, y él comenzó a indagar con la vista, los títulos. Ella lo miraba, casi extasiada. Hogwarts lo había transformado en el hombre de sus sueños. De hecho, él siempre lo había sido, y también allí lo había conocido. Pero ahora era LITERALMENTE el hombre de sus sueños: Era un culto profesor, respetado e importante, leía libros que ella había adorado tiempo atrás, tenía la valentía de impartir una clase que él había temido rendir, sus alumnos lo adoraban, había peleado por aquel puesto y, sin duda, sacrificado grandes cosas por el mismo. Sin duda había decidido bien al dejarlo ir aquella vez. Ahora era cien veces más profesional y, quizás más maduro, aunque eso que había hecho con su alumna no había sido nada profesional y nada maduro. Su alumna…

Refunfuñó para sus adentros y su cara se crispó.

-Herms- la sacó de su transe. Ella lo miró pero él continuaba leyendo los títulos- Quiero disculparme nuevamente por… el beso- ¡Wow!, Ronald Weasley se había atrevido a decir la palabra 'beso'. Después de todo si era más maduro y desvergonzado, bromeó internamente. Ron se volvió hacia ella y la miró con unos ojos ahogados en pena- De verdad yo no quise…

-Esta bien Ron, ya pasó.

-No. Quiero hablar de esto- aseguró- Porque no fue correcto y… el verte huir así me hizo entenderlo- _"huía de mis deseos" _pensó ella. Él suspiró, algo resignado- Yo soy conciente de cuanto amas a tu novio y, de cuánto él te ama a ti- ella soltó una risita irónica que él prefirió ignorar- soy conciente que esto no tenía que ver conmigo y, yo me metí en medio… es por eso que lo lamento- ella asintió a modo de 'acepto tus disculpas'.

-Ron, no hay nada de malo en eso ¿si? Ya está, en serio.

-De acuerdo. Y… por otro lado- carraspeó y continuó hablando en susurros- también quería agradecerte el hecho de que, cubrieras mi espalda. No debiste hacerte pasar por mi esposa…

-Lo sé…

-Pero te lo agradezco. Es algo que cometí la torpeza de inventar hace un tiempo y… se me fue de las manos- ella asintió.

-Con respecto a eso, Ron- ella se acercó. El pelirrojo la miró demostrándole que sus palabras captaban toda su atención- Eso de lo que McGonagall te acusó ¿sucedió en verdad?- lo miraba infundiéndole seguridad y complicidad en lo que dijera.

-No es propio que hable de eso, aquí- tomó el libro que necesitaba y su muñeca, con la otra mano, y se dirigió fuera de la biblioteca.

-¿A dónde vamos?- le preguntó en el recorrido.

-A mi despacho.

-De acuerdo- caminaron.

Él le abrió la puerta y la ayudó a entrar, luego miró para ambos lados y se adentró, cerrando la puerta con llave, tras de sí. Se acercó a ella con aires de clandestinidad y un dedo cruzando sus labios como en pose de silencio o, a modo de reflexión.

-Debes prometerme que esto… no saldrá de aquí- susurró.

-Ron, por supuesto.

-Está en juego mi matricula, mi carrera y… mi hogar.

-Jamás podría hacer algo que te dañara.

-Bien- sonrió- Se me acusa de haber seducido a una menor de edad y de intentar pervertirla- ella tapó su boca por instinto- Bueno, de eso me intentaron acusar sus padres. Pero… no hice tal cosa. Tú me conoces, ¿cómo voy a pervertirla? ¿Qué se yo de perversiones?- se encogió de hombros- Lo que sucede es que sus padres quieren sacarla del colegio a como de lugar. La están castigando por alguna clase de mal acto que hizo de pequeña… cosa de mormones, no tengo idea- descartó ignorante- ella no tiene muy buena relación con los padres, de hecho, le agrada estar aquí por el simple hecho de no verlos. Cuando me enteré, creí que era cosa de adolescentes. Pero cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a tratarla mal, en todo sentido, lo primero que se me ocurrió fue saltar en su defensa, sin pensar que eso traería conjeturas erradas y… la confundiría a ella.

-Se enamoró- confirmó la castaña.

-Si, o eso dice. Al principio creí que me seguía en busca de protección, por eso no la alejé en su debido tiempo ¿Qué iba yo a saber? Luego la empecé a conocer y… me pareció adorable, pero… de nuevo, ¿Qué iba a saberlo yo, que un día intentaría besarme?- se encogió de hombros- Y me besó.

-¿Y se lo permitiste?

-Bueno- se ruborizó- tenía cosas en la cabeza dándome vueltas, en las que no quería pensar. Ella sólo lo intentó en el mejor momento- ella se ruborizó también al entender que, probablemente había sido culpa suya- Y luego sucedió todo de a poco.

-Ya veo… Con razón la directora te tiene bajo ojo- lo miró con desaprobación.

-Pero si jamás hice nada.

-Tú y ella. ¿Han…?

-Hemos ¿Qué?

-¿Intimado?

-¡No! No, por supuesto que no. ¡Es una niña!

-Eso es lo que diría yo, pero…

-Hermione, tiene 16 años… yo le llevó diez, es mi alumna.

-Lo sé, lo sé. Sólo quería corroborar cuánto tienes que ocultar.

-Lo suficiente. Sobretodo porque nos vemos seguido y, ella dice estar enamorada.

-¿Y tú?- se acercó curiosa, interrogándolo con los ojos y rogando que le dijera que no.

-Yo… tengo demasiados problemas para pensar en ella y, para arriesgarlo todo.

-Lo arriesgarías si estuvieras enamorado.

-No lo sé.

-¿La amas, Ron?- se acercó un poco más. Era conciente de su proximidad, pero de verdad quería que le respondiera.

-Yo… estuve confundido con ella hace unos meses.

-¿Y ahora? ¿Ahora te confunde?- lo provocó inconscientemente.

-Ahora… me doy cuenta que no.

-No, ¿Qué?- Él, unos centímetros por encima, miró sus labios y luego sus ojos. Ella le rogaba con la vista, una respuesta concreta.

-Que no estoy enamorado de ella. Jamás lo estuve.

Ni bien hizo la confesión, se sintió completamente vulnerable. Toda la máscara que podría llegar a protegerlo de ese antiguo amor profundo que le profesaba, se derrumbó tras sus palabras y la veracidad de las mismas. Pero era Ron. Así había sido siempre. No le podía ocultar a ella, lo que le hacía causar su cercanía y todo su ser.

Hermione le sonrió ampliamente.

-Mejor, porque enamorarte de ella no te haría bien- él le sonrió victorioso.

-A ti tampoco, ¿verdad?

Aquello, a la castaña, le sorprendió. ¿Él estaba seduciéndola? ¿Desde cuando Ron seducía a las chicas?

-A mí definitivamente no me haría bien- soltó casi en un ronroneo- pero por diferentes motivos- Fue él quien se acercó entonces.

-¿Cómo los celos? ¿Por ejemplo?- blanqueó.

Ella sonrió, asombrada. Por fin podían jugar libremente el juego de la seducción. Sin barreras como las parejas, los celos, los reproches, las vergüenzas, etcétera. Estaba agradecida inmensamente por haber realizado aquel viaje y redescubrir a Ron. Lo deseaba de un modo incontrolable. No podía entenderlo pero… lo deseaba con locura. Y aquel exceso de deseo sólo lograba que ella se liberara de las propias excusas, y le fuera completamente sincera.

-No, no son los celos. Yo no tengo ningún derecho sobre ti, Ron ¿Lo recuerdas?

-No, oficialmente no, pero podrías. De hecho…-acarició su mejilla- algo en tus ojos me dice que lo desearías así.

Hermione se sentía abrumada por la situación. Parpadeó pesadamente, como si amenazara a perder el equilibrio o, peor, la conciencia. Él estaba tomando las riendas de la situación, algo que la tomaba completamente desprevenida.

-Algo me dice que desearías un mínimo derecho sobre mí.

-Ron, yo no…- él se acercó lo suficiente como para hacerle creer que iba a ser besada por lo que ella calló.

-No voy a besarte- le advirtió- No quiero tener que volver a disculparme por los besos que te de- besó su frente, fraternalmente. Cuando se separó, ella jaló del cuello de su capa y lo obligó a besarla.

* * *

Aún estaban acostados, ella aparentemente dormía y él, la observaba hacerlo. Tenía una paz característica de los momentos a su lado. Recordó que eso siempre lo había disfrutado en exceso.

-Como tantas otras cosas- agregó Tweedy. A lo que el mismo Harry estuvo de acuerdo.

Con el brazo que rodeaba su cintura, acariciaba enteramente, su espalda, en un gesto que reconoció, era algo posesivo. Y con la mano del brazo que ella usó de almohada, aprovechaba para jugar con sus largos mechones de pelo cobrizo. Ella suspiraba de a ratos y se abrazaba más a su caluroso cuerpo. Se desperezó por completo y luego lo miró, para sonreírle.

-Ahora entiendo…- susurró somnolienta la pelirroja.

-Entiendes ¿Qué?

-Porqué dormido, dijiste que te gustaba verme dormir. Me burlé de ti, porque siempre te duermes primero y… no importa- él sonrió.

-¿yo dije eso?

-Si, y muy convencido.

-No sé porqué- se burló.

-Porque me quieres, y eso también lo dijiste. No puedes escaparte a lo que dice tu subconsciente.

-A eso le pongo la firma- sonrió- Pero ¿alguna vez lo has dudado?

-No creo que dudara si me querías o no, sino cuánto.

-¿En comparación a que?

-No. A qué, no. Pregúntame en comparación a quién- ambos hicieron silencio. Ella abrió los ojos y lo observó de lleno- He tenido mis dudas sobre, cuánto me quisiste a mí en nuestra relación y cuánto ahora. ¿Cuándo me quisiste más, Harry?

-Definitivamente te quiero más ahora.

-¿O sea, que antes no me querías?

-Si te quería.

-Pero menos.

-Diferente.

-¿Cómo?- él se encogió de hombros y se enderezó en la cama, poniéndose cómodo. Si iban a tener una conversación seria, quería estar cómodo. Ella se restregó los ojos y se sentó frente a él, cruzando sus piernas.

-Bueno, soy conciente que te amaba en desmedida. De hecho, te amaba más de lo que consideraba que podía.

-¿pero?- lo apremió.

-Pero ahora tengo una concepción muy distinta del amor. Y como esa concepción es más abarcativa e inusual, digo que te quiero más ahora que antes.

-Ya veo. Y, ese cariño que me tienes… ¿a que se parece?

-No podría compararlo porque ya no sé bien como fue en su momento.

-Me refiero a que… el cariño que me tienes ahora ¿Se asemeja, por ejemplo, al que le tienes a Ronney?

-Claro que no- dijo casi ofendido.

-¿Por qué no?- se ofendió ella aún más.

-Es diferente. Por él siento identificación y…- pareció reflexionar unos minutos, algo disgustado- en realidad no sé bien qué es lo que siento. ¿Es eso malo, Ginny?- pareció preocupado- ¿Es una mala señal no distinguir los sentimientos que te unen a una persona?

-En una relación, si. Pero… si me permites entrometerme, tú nunca me diste la impresión de estar en una relación con él.

-Verdad ¿no? Últimamente no estoy muy seguro con nada relacionado a él- ella se acercó preocupada y puso una mano sobre su pierna.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?

-Es sólo que volver aquí, a este lugar plagado de recuerdos y… contigo recordándomelos a cada segundo… me empiezo a sentir perdido. De hecho, me da la impresión de no haber pensado en él hace meses. En todo el viaje no pensé en él.

-Bueno, eso es bueno… de eso se trataba ¿no?- él le sonrió.

-Claro, pero supuestamente debía sentir culpa por aquel hecho pero… en cambio… nada.

-¿Qué insinúas?

-No, no insinúo nada.

* * *

Ella soltó el cuello de su camisa y lo que él aprovechó para separarse a penas. Ella lo miró intensamente a los ojos, el cielo de su mirada brillaba expectante. Hermione sonrió algo que él interpretó, a modo de disculpas.

-Bueno- se aclaró él, la garganta- ahí tienes algo de que arrepentirte tú. Es tu turno de disculparte.

-¿Tú quieres que me disculpe?- lo miró algo avergonzada.

-Yo quiero que seas feliz- concretó, lo cuál la llenó inmensamente de ternura- y te conozco lo suficiente como para entender lo que te pasa cuando estás con tu novio, pero no tanto como para entender qué es lo que esperas de mí- él acarició su rostro- Herms, yo sé cuánto lo amas y… no querría arruinar eso porque… significaría que, a la larga te volverías infeliz- él la cuestionó con la mirada, como preguntándole si estaba todo bien entre ellos, a lo cuál ella asintió con la cabeza- Entre tanto tú seas feliz, a mí no me debes ninguna disculpa…- besó su frente- pero ahora…- miró su reloj- bueno, es hora de comer.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta y giró la llave.

-Aguarda un segundo- él se volteó. Hermione se acercó nuevamente a él con la mirada arrepentida- Quiero decirte sólo dos cosas: La primera es que, para mí será casi un deseo personal ayudarte a solucionar tus problemas aquí y… lo menos que puedo hacer es hacerme pasar por tu esposa. Estoy muy feliz por cómo te ha hecho cambiar Hogwarts. Si voy a sincerarme, quiero que sepas lo más importante que he estado pensando desde que llegué aquí… y es que, nunca tomé una decisión tan difícil en mi vida, como la de dejarte ir años atrás. Pero los frutos que florecieron de mi decisión me hacen sentir orgullosa de mí misma. Jamás me arrepentiré de eso porque te ha convertido en la hermosa persona que eres ahora- él sonrió conmovido pero cuando separó sus labios para hablar, ella negó con la cabeza, también emocionada y lo interrumpió- …y segundo- dijo con los ojos apenas humedecidos, y la voz inestable- Gracias por ponerte siempre en mi lugar y pensar en qué será lo mejor o no para mí. Eres un amigo incondicional y quisiera abrazarte- él le sonrió dándole confianza, y ella se acercó a abrazarlo.

Tocaron la puerta y luego se abrió. Apareció McGonagall.

-¡Oh! Lo siento.

-Descuide profesora- sonrió la castaña separándose y secando sus ojos- estábamos arreglando nuestras diferencias. No quería seguir peleada con él ¿verdad?- lo miró y se sonrieron.

-Me parece perfecto- sonrió- Venía a buscarte para hablar, pero, se me ha hecho tarde, ya es la hora de la cena. Hazme acordar mañana a primera hora que tratemos un asunto importante ¿si?

-De acuerdo.

* * *

Ya estaban todos los alumnos sentados en las extensas mesas. En la mesa de profesores sólo faltaban Hermione y Ron. Harry y Ginny discutían divertidamente sobre los alumnos más revoltosos que se distinguían desde allí.

-Te digo que no.

-Harry, ¡vamos!, esos tres son igualitos a como eran ustedes en cuarto. ¡Míralos!

Harry rió. Miró para todos lados y, en la mesa de Ravenclaw vio una joven pareja mirando sospechosamente para ambos lados y tomándose de las manos. Harry se los señaló con la vista a Ginny.

-Dime si aquellos dos no somos tu y yo esperando a que nadie nos vea…- se acercó a ella para susurrarle- …y escondernos en algún aula- Ginny rió.

-¿Deberíamos avisarle a McGonagall?

-¡No seas aguafiestas!, ¿Qué hubieras hecho tú, si Hagrid nos hubiera delatado?- Ginny se tapó la boca mientras reía.

-¡Es verdad!

-¿Te acuerdas?

-Que bochorno.

-¡Nah!, vamos, es Hagrid. Jamás nos delataría.

-Bueno, pero para entonces él ya no era profesor- Ginny continuó mirando a la pareja y sonriendo- Que buenos tiempos ¿no? Cuanta inocencia.

-¿Inocencia?- ironizó- Vamos, Gin.

Ginny estaba por contestarle cuando vio entrar a su hermano y a Hermione tomados de la mano, sonriendo. Hablaban en voz baja y, ambos estaban muy risueños. Harry y Ginny se miraron intrigados.

-¿Tú sabes algo?- preguntó la pelirroja

-No. ¿Tú sabes algo?

-Tampoco.

Ron se sentó entre la directora y Hermione, y esta última quedó al lado de la que, a los ojos de la directora, era su cuñada. Ambas se miraron. La castaña le sonrió mientras Ginny la cuestionaba con la mirada.

-¡Y luego me dices a mí! ¿Qué ha pasado?

Hermione se acercó a susurrarle. Mantuvo su, ahora falsa sonrisa, mientras hablaba muy en voz baja.

-Me hago pasar por la esposa de tu hermano, para que no lo echen.

-Oh… claro. Como que se lo está creyendo ¿no?- sonrió copiando las palabras que ella le había dicho esa misma mañana.


	13. Chapter 13

**_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TODOS. Por primera vez llego a actualizar antes de fin de año... espero les guste el capítulo. Agradezco los reviews que me dejaron, como siempre digo, lamento no poder responderlos porque me encanta... pero sepan que se aprecian mucho. Saludos y felicidades!. _**

**_Capítulo 13: Y todo lo que sucedió después…_**

Su cuarto día de estadía en su antiguo colegio, recién amanecía. Ambos habían trasnochado con sus dos amigos, extendiendo la sobremesa hasta pasadas las tres de la madrugada. _"Ron, mañana das clases, ve a dormir"_ habían sugeridos los tres, pero él se había excusado diciendo que ya era un hombre adulto y responsable, y si quería podía pasarse toda la noche bebiendo con sus amigos y sin dormir, que eso no modificaría su profesionalismo. _"Mañana seré una luz. Mis alumnos ni se enterarán"_ prometió. Pero la sobremesa luego se convirtió en una barra, y luego en una mesa de desayuno, extendiendo la charla hasta las cinco de la mañana.

Llegado el momento, Harry y Ginny se dispensaron de a bostezos y se dirigieron a su cuarto. Ninguno de los dos llegó siquiera a cambiarse. Ambos cayeron cada cual en su cama y no se enteraron nada concerniente al mundo, hasta el mediodía siguiente.

Hermione y Ron, por otro lado, sobrellevaban el asunto de la bebida y el sueño con mucha más presteza y eficacia. Ron acompañó a Hermione al cuarto que McGonagall le había liberado. Los alumnos del primer año de Hufflepuff habían recibido una mención por su buen esfuerzo y sus aceptables notas, tanto así que ninguno se vio obligado a quedarse para las clases de invierno. A excepción de una niña cuyos padres no habían podido acogerla durante las vacaciones por problemas laborales, a la cual McGonagall decidió ubicar con las tres chicas de tercero, las cuales creyó que serían una buena influencia.

En el camino hacia la sala común de Hufflepuff, Hermione le comentaba lo contenta que estaba de haber sido ubicada en un lugar distinto de Gryffindor. Le confesó que siempre le había causado curiosidad cómo se verían las demás salas comunes. _"Bueno, yo conozco la de Slytherin gracias a la multijugos"_ había alardeado él. Y luego, quizás por efecto del alcohol se atrevió a seducirla diciéndole: _"Cuando quieras puedo mostrarte la de Ravenclaw, yo soy el profesor que custodia la misma"_ e incluso luego de eso, él le había guiñado un ojo. Hermione le sonrió guardando esa imagen seductora para sí, muy hondo en el enorme cofre de "los deseos generados por Ronald Weasley". Ella se puso de puntas de pie, besó la punta de su nariz, dijo _"Adiós Ron" _y se adentró en la sala común.

Pero todo eso había sido la noche anterior.

Entonces, Hermione, recordando su "cita" con la directora, se levantó temprano, con gran labor, y a las diez en punto de la mañana, se presentó en el despacho que antes le había pertenecido a Dumbledore.

-¡Hermione! Adelante, adelante. Estaba ansiosa por esta reunión- La recibió tras abrir la puerta- Siéntate que lo que voy a decirte a continuación, me emociona en desmedida y… creo que te generará el mismo impacto.

-Dígame, profesora- se sentó. La directora se sentó detrás del escritorio, frente a ella.

-Hace unos dos años aproximadamente, tomé como pupila a una ex auror retirada cuya reputación era algo dudosa, pero en fin, era una vieja amiga. Cuando digo pupila, me refiero a que la dejé quedarse aquí un tiempo, el cual ella luego quiso pagármelo… ¿Cómo?, dando clases de Transformaciones. ¡Qué absurdo! Bien, la cuestión es que ella jamás ha sido buena, con los hechizos en general, y dando clases, en particular. Pero de nuevo, es una vieja amiga. He intentado instruirla y ser tolerante, pero francamente no me es útil. He llegado a un acuerdo con ella, ella ha conseguido otro empleo y… bueno, aguanta aquí hasta que consiga reemplazo. ¡Aquí entras tú!- La castaña se quedó estupefacta- Tu llegada a Hogwarts me ha abierto los ojos a algo que ahora me resulta obvio. ¡Tú puedes ser mi nueva profesora! Eres la clase de persona que necesito. Eres joven, si, pero tienes la sabiduría y los conocimientos de un profesor de mi edad. Te necesito.

-Pero… Minerva, yo no soy profesora. Yo no sé nada de cómo impartir clases, y menos aún de Transformaciones.

-Querida, he estado sosteniendo a esta profesora dos años, cuyos conocimientos son sinceramente lamentables… créeme, tú te sostendrías sola. Además, utilicé mis influencias para conseguir que impartieran un curso acelerado, al principio lo pensé sólo para ti, pero al parecer hay varios interesados, nadie para este puesto claro, pero lo importante es que el curso comienza luego de las vacaciones y, para fin de año ya tendrías toda la carrera hecha.

-¿Toda la carrera?

-Toda. Y yo podría esperarte hasta entonces. Hasta podría yo retomar un curso o dos, al menos hasta fin de año.

-Pero, profesora, ¿una carrera entera en medio año, no será muy tediosa?

-No para ti, créeme.

-No lo sé. Me encantaría pero… es demasiada responsabilidad. Yo ya tengo mi carrera, yo ya trabajo actualmente en el ministerio, si me meto en esto, ese medio año no podré trabajar y… lo que sigue, bueno, tampoco.

-Pero… por otro lado, conseguirás un puesto no menos importante, ni menos remunerado.

-No es eso lo que me importa, profesora.

-…y podrás impartir clases- viendo que la castaña aún dudaba, la directora sacó a relucir sus dos últimas cartas- Tendrás la biblioteca siempre a tu disposición... y vivirás bajo el mismo techo con tu marido. Dime una cosa, ¿No se te hace eterno, seis meses de separación? Aquí estarías siempre con él, yo no me opongo a las interrelaciones siempre y cuando sean decentes y… tú y él serán la excepción porque yo te recibiría ya casada de antemano.

La castaña se quedó sin habla. Eso jamás lo había pensado. Claro que la idea era hermosa… si Ron de verdad fuera su marido. Pero estando en una relación con Draco, quién también trabajaba para el ministerio y quién también conocía sus antiguos sentimientos por Ron… no, claro que no era la mejor idea.

-Bueno, no me des ahora una respuesta. Sólo prométeme que lo pensarás y… me dirás tu decisión antes de volver a Londres.

* * *

Harry abrió las cortinas de la ventana del cuarto. El rayo de luz solar de pleno mediodía, invadió la almohada de la cama de la pelirroja, e iluminó sus párpados cerrados. La pelirroja se quejó e intentó abrir los ojos, pero fue enceguecida.

-¡Haaaaarry!- lo reprochó- Cierra eso.

-Vamos, remolona. Ya es mediodía y es un día espectacular. Vamos, levántate. Vamos a caminar.

-Me duele la cabeza- Dijo con el rostro contra la almohada- No puedo ni pensar.

-Ya te preparé un brebaje. Bébelo que no podemos perdernos este día.

(...)

Harry y Ginny salieron del castillo, ella agarrada a su brazo. Aún le costaba despegar los ojos, el brillo y la luz que reflejaba la nieve, le hacía mal.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-No lo sé. Sólo quiero caminar un rato.

Poco a poco Ginny comenzó a despabilarse y a hacer comentarios más activos. De a ratos se detenían y comenzaban una guerra de bolas de nieve. De a otros ratos, simplemente se sentaban a mirar el lugar y, cuando algunos alumnos pasaban, comenzaban a hablar un poco con ellos. Les preguntaban por sus materias favoritas, les daban consejos sobre cómo tratar a cada profesor, a qué libros les convenía prestarles más atención, qué lugar en Hogsmeade era perfecto para tal o cual cosa, etc. Luego siguieron caminando un rato más. Llegando al estadio, vieron a varios alumnos de distintas casas, entretenerse mientras volaban con sus escobas.

-¡Hey! Es Harry Potter. Traigan la snitch…

Tres alumnos que sobrevolaban más bajo, bajaron a tierra y se acercaron a la pareja, sonrientes y con sus escobas en mano.

-Señor Potter nos faltan justo dos jugadores, ¿jugarían con nosotros?

-¿Qué no tienen clase?

-Las nuestras ya se acabaron. La próxima es a la tarde.

-Lo siento chicos, pero mi… novia, no se siente bien- Fue más que obvia la cara de desilusión de los niños ante el rechazo.

-¿Qué dices?- se quejó la pelirroja- Me siento lo suficientemente bien como para vencerte. ¿Para que equipo juego yo, chicos?

Los chicos, incluido el niño interior en Harry, sonrieron complacidos. Les consiguieron una escoba a cada uno, dividieron los equipos, y buscaron el gran cofre con las pelotas. Uno de los pocos chicos de séptimo año de Gryffindor, se ofreció para hacer de madame Hooch y arbitrar el partido. Luego del silbato, la adrenalina comenzó a correr por sus venas.

* * *

Hermione dejó el despacho de la directora, algo perturbada. ¿Para qué ocultarlo? La idea de dar clases nunca le había interesado, siquiera lo había pensado. Pero cuando aquella mañana lo escuchó, todo en su mente cerró perfecto. Aquella hubiera sido la solución perfecta al motivo por el cual ella y Ron se habían separado, tiempo atrás. Si tan solo esa propuesta hubiera surgido hace dos años… Si tan sólo la amiga en cuestión, que tomó como pupila, jamás se hubiera hecho cargo de ese empleo, quizás Ron, al enterarse, se lo hubiera propuesto y, entonces… entonces seguirían juntos.

-¡Que absurdo pensarlo!- se quejó- De haber sucedido eso, tu historia con Draco no existiría.

Pero por alguna razón en particular, aquel argumento no fue consuelo suficiente para su estado nostálgico. Seguía ahogada en sus pensamientos cuando frenó de lleno antes de chocarse con Ron.

-¿Estás bien?- Le preguntó preocupado.

-Ehh… si. Sólo vengo de hablar con Minerva.

-¿Pasó algo grave? Algo me dice que te bombardeó con preguntas ¿no?, ¡yo sabía!- continuó sin dejarle responder- desde que pusiste esa excusa y saltaste en mi defensa supe que te preguntaría cada detalle. Mira si será desconfiada.

-Tranquilo, Ron. No me preguntó nada del matrimonio. Por el contrario, está muy segura de ello.

-¡Oh!, y… entonces ¿qué tienes?

-Dudas, nada más. Iba camino a la biblioteca- cambió de tema- ¿Tienes clases?

-No. Hasta la tarde no.

-¿Quieres acompañarme?

A Ron le resultó extraño que lo incorporara en su agenda vacacional y, sobretodo, que lo invitara a ir con ella a la biblioteca. El tiempo que ella dedicaba para leer e instruirse, era sagrado. No le importó el hecho de que no tenía idea de qué iba a hacer una vez que hubieren llegado allí, no lo pensó dos veces.

-Claro- le sonrió. Siempre podía fingir leer algún encantamiento.

* * *

Ya llevaban dos horas jugando y el puntaje era muy parejo: Equipo mixto de Harry, 300 puntos. Equipo mixto de Ginny, 270. Por cuestiones de modales, Harry no se ofreció para hacer de buscador, ni quiso tomar partido como cazador. Por otro lado el puesto de guardián nunca le había favorecido, así que también lo desecho. Optó por ser golpeador, ya que jamás había desarrollado su sentido de la puntería, y no quería resaltar mucho en el partido. Simplemente quiso satisfacer a los chicos jugando con ellos, sin robarles el protagonismo. Ginny, por otro lado, fue obligada a ser cazadora, ya que los demás alumnos ya habían optado por su posición preferida. De los 270 puntos, la pelirroja había participado activamente en 70, y hecho los pases magistrales de otros 100. Pero, así como Harry, había intentado no robarles protagonismo a los suyos.

Mientras jugaba, ella observaba cómo Harry golpeaba con algo de miedo. Media las distancias con la mayor fidelidad posible con tal de no golpear realmente a nadie. Y hasta el momento se manejó bien.

La escoba de Ginny estaba suspendida en el aire, podría decirse quieta. Miró a Harry y siguió el trayecto que hacía la bludger con la mirada. Si sus cálculos no fallaban, esta misma iba a pasar a treinta metros a la derecha de su escoba. Por lo que, cuando vio que se acercaba, se corrió la cantidad necesaria en dicha dirección, logrando que la bludger rompiera en dos su escoba y ella cayera sonoramente sobre las gradas.

Harry escuchó un bullicio general y luego el ruido de la madera al quebrarse. Buscó rápidamente con la mirada a la pelirroja y entonces supo que había sido ella. Voló con una rapidez y agilidad que no había mostrado hasta el momento, y en un parpadeo estuvo a su lado, bajando de su escoba.

Rodeó su cuerpo con presteza y la sacudió apenas.

-Ginny… Lo siento, no calculé bien. Ginny.

Poco a poco los alumnos comenzaron a acercarse en ronda hacia donde la acción más importante del momento, se estaba llevando a cabo.

-Lo siento chicos, continúen sin nosotros.

Harry subió a su escoba con Ginny en su regazo y sobrevoló hasta la torre del castillo en donde estaba ubicada la enfermería.

Madame Pomfrey habría de par en par una ventana con idea de ventilar un cuarto, cuando lo vio venir. Se corrió un metro al costado en el momento justo en el que el morocho ingresó con escoba y todo.

-¡Potter!, siempre con esas apariciones.

-Lo siento, madame Pomfrey… no sé lo que pasó- decía ahora, preocupado por el estado de Ginny, mientras la depositaba suavemente en la recámara.

* * *

Una vez en la biblioteca, Ron se mantuvo a la expectativa de lo que Hermione tuviera para decirle. Pero al mirarla, Hermione parecía tan a la expectativa de lo que pudiera decir él, que ambos parecían perdidos en aquel lugar.

-De seguro- comenzó ella- te habrás estado preguntando para qué te traje aquí.

-No me molesta acompañarte.

-Pero jamás necesité compañía en la biblioteca.

-Eso si llama un poco mi atención.

-Bueno, te traje aquí porque… -intentó inventar una excusa- porque… me imaginé que, tú como profesor, tendrías permiso para ingresar en la sección prohibida.

-Emmm… ¿a qué quieres llegar, Herms?

-Bueno, ¿lo tienes? Es que hay un par de tomos que sé que se encuentran ahí dentro y que… me gustaría ojear. Nada ilegal, lo juro.

-O sea que me trajiste aquí por interés. Como herramienta.

-…y compañía.

-Y compañía, claro- se burló- Aguarda un segundo, le avisaré a la señora Pince.

-Gracias.

Hermione se quedó allí parada, pensando y maquinando qué tipo de información podría mentirle a Ron, estar necesitando. Era estúpido todo eso. Eran gente grande. Si ella tenía necesidad de pasar tiempo a su lado, ¿para qué mentir? Él no estaba casado, ella no tenía que ocultarle nada a nadie… que estuviera presente en el lugar. Entonces por qué actuar como adolescentes. Sacudió sus ideas.

-Es una tontería.

Se dio vuelta dispuesta a salir del lugar, cuando volvió a chocar con Ron y sus músculos.

-Lo siento- dijo mirando absorta, su pecho.

-¿Te estabas yendo? ¿Qué te sucede hoy?

-¿Irme? No, no me iba- mintió- Te estaba yendo a buscar. No, lo pensé mejor y, no es importante lo de los libros… mejor no.

-¿En serio? ¿Ahora que conseguí el pase?

-¿Lo conseguiste?

-¡Y qué crees! Soy profesor del colegio, tengo 26 años… creo que estoy capacitado para entrar, ¿no?

-Genial- dijo no muy entusiasmada.

(...)

Entraron a la lúgubre sección prohibida de la biblioteca, dejando atrás el levísimo bullicio de la misma. Una vez estando allí, Hermione no tenía mucha idea de qué hacer o de qué conversar con él. La realidad es que sólo quería ganar algo de tiempo a su lado.

Comenzó a hacer de cuenta que sabía lo que quería, por lo que no se adentró en el primer pasillo de estanterías, ni en el segundo. Continuó caminando casi hasta el fondo, y unas cuantas librerías antes del final, dobló a su izquierda. Ron la seguía y observaba analizando cada detalle de sus movimientos. La castaña comenzó a acariciar los lomos de los libros con su dedo índice, mientras en su interior repetía los títulos. La verdad era que ninguno le gustaba demasiado como para sacar y fingir interés en él, con Ron al lado.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte a buscar, ¿cómo se llama?

Hermione improvisó. Miró los libros que quedaban más lejos de él, y a derecha suya, y leyó el título del más alto que llegaba a leer.

-"Historia de los maleficios" o "Manual de los maleficios", no recuerdo bien.

Ron comenzó a buscar en la librería de enfrente, dándole la espalda.

-¿Para qué querrías tú, un libro como ese?

-Emmm… es sólo una duda que tengo sobre… las propiedades de un maleficio.

-¿Y cómo se llama?

-No recuerdo. Tenía pensado buscarlo en el índice- mintió.

Mientras observaba a sus anchas, la gran espalda de su amigo. Llevaba una camisa blanca arremangada, que transparentaba levemente, el tono de su piel. Era casi provocativa. Mitad recatada, mitad sugerente. Sabía que él le seguía hablando, pero en su mente sólo podía imaginarlo sin la camisa… y todo lo que eso estimularía en ella. Y todo lo que sucedería después.

Ron se giró para buscar en la librería en la que Hermione estaba apoyada, concentrada, mirando algo en su dirección, pero que ya había perdido de vista. El pelirrojo jamás se enteró. Le sonrió y la enfrentó, acercándose unos pasos a ella. Sintió su mirada clavada en sus pectorales, por lo que él disimuló mirar los libros, para que ella no se cohibiera y mirara tranquila.

-Creo que ahí está.

Ron era consiente de que tenía que estar ocupando exactamente el mismo lugar que su amiga ocupaba, para llegar al libro, y se lo hizo saber con la mirada, pero ella no se movió.

-¿Me lo das?- le dijo no muy interesada en el libro.

Ron se estiró lo más que pudo, pero no llegó. Se acercó a ella un poco más, quedando a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo. Se estiró y cuando se inclinó para tomar el libro, sus cuerpos se rozaron levemente. El pelirrojo volvió a tierra con el libro en una mano. La miró directo a los labios, que tenía a unos simples quince centímetros.

-Aquí tienes- susurró- ella no dijo nada. Tomó el libro. Ron buscó algo que decir, que no fuera incómodo- Cuando te vi entrar creí que sabías exactamente lo que buscabas… pero me acabas de demostrar que no tenías idea de dónde encontrarlo- ella sonrió.

-Te equivocas… sabía exactamente en dónde- dejó caer el libro de sus manos, y rodeó su cuello esperando alguna negativa de él, que jamás llegó. El deseo que sentía la llenó de valía y se arriesgó a usurpar sus labios.

Ron respondió enseguida, abrazando su cintura. No era alucinación suya, la castaña no dejaba de buscar razones para acercarse a él. Y entonces entendía que todo lo de la sección prohibida había sido un excelente plan para terminar estando juntos, sin que él lo supiera en un principio y que nadie los molestara, al final.

Ron continuó explotando sus labios. Le gustaba volver a sentir ese dulce sabor, sin culpa ni sentido de la traición. Le encantaba sentir cómo ella despeinaba frenéticamente sus rojizos cabellos, y recordar que no lo hacía desde su época juntos.

Como por impulso, él la levantó apenas unos centímetros del suelo, y oprimió su cuerpo contra el suyo para sostenerla contra la estantería y poder así, sentir su cuerpo. Ella había rodeado sus piernas en la cintura de Ron, y lo atraía constantemente a sí, necesitando más.

-Ron…- le susurraba al oído, encantada por las recatadas pero seguras caricias que le hacía.

Ella comenzó a tironear de la camisa del pelirrojo hasta que entendió que sería más fácil desabrocharla. Comenzó a quitar uno a uno sus botones hasta que logró abrir la camisa de par en par. Como una niña con juguete nuevo, sonrió exuberantemente al notar que podía acariciar aquel torso, a sus anchas y sin reproches. Y sus manos comenzaron a realizar aquella labor. Recorrían su pecho, sus abdominales, su espalda por completo. Suave como el terciopelo, su piel la llamaba a gritos, le rogaba que le hiciera cosas. Hermione estaba volviéndose loca entre sus descaradas fantasías, y sus apasionados recuerdos ante aquel cuerpo conocido.

Ron sólo pudo juntar la cordura necesaria para coordinar los movimientos que se requerían para sacarle la prenda superior a la castaña. Besaba su cuello con ahínco mientras sus manos buscaban la piel de su amiga. Rápidamente encontró el broche del brasier y lo abrió. No tardó mucho en tomar uno de sus pechos entre sus manos, y comenzar a acariciarlo casi con desquicio.

-Hazme el amor- le susurró Hermione, completamente fuera de sí.

La bajó suavemente al suelo, y entre besos y caricias, acabaron por recostarse en él. Ella, bajo el cuerpo blanco del pelirrojo, intentaba hacer el mayor contacto y acercarlo a sí con lujuria. Ron, rápidamente desabrochó el pantalón de la castaña, mientras ella hacía lo mismo con el propio. En un santiamén, ambos estuvieron desnudos, rozándose y necesitando recordar al otro compartiendo en mismo cuerpo.

Ron no supo más cómo sobrellevar la situación, se adentró en ella con un movimiento seguro y pasional, haciéndola suspirar inevitablemente. Ella se retorcía levemente bajo su cuerpo, y aquello le encantaba.

Aquella apremiante necesidad de contacto y unión, perduró unos lujuriosos minutos más. Él la recorría con completa libertad, y en su mente, guardaba su imagen para cuando ella no estuviera cerca. Hermione, por su lado, se entregaba en cada beso nuevamente, para que él hiciera de su cuerpo, lo que quisiera. Entonces, llegando al final, entendía que lo que lo unía a él era algo más allá de esa locura y ese frenesí.

Lo amaba. Indiscutiblemente. Y algo de toda aquella montaña rusa que había sido su relación con él, todavía le generaba sensaciones extrañas en su estómago. Era cursi y tan poco común para ella.

Ambos terminaron exhaustos. Él se hizo a un lado y se recostó a su lado, sin abrazarla ni hacer contacto de algún tipo. Esperó unos segundos a que la razón le volviera de a poco. No sabía qué hacer. Tenía unas inmensas ganas de abrazarla y ahogarse en ella, pero… necesitaba primero, conocer la reacción de ella e, interpretar así, cómo serían las cosas entre ellos en adelante: harían como si nada, o moría todo allí.

La castaña recuperó el aliento y le volvió el color a las mejillas, característica del nuevo sentimiento de pudor, que minutos antes la había abandonado por completo. Sonrió para sus adentros, sin notar que aquella sonrisa se había exteriorizado y ensanchado el doble, en su rostro. Se giró y lo abrazó con ternura.

-Ron…- él no respondió, pero sabía que la escuchaba- quiero repetir esto… pero con calma, y sobre una cama.

Él la miró alegre y asintió, con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos. Le costó entender que se encontraba descansando en la enfermería, en una cama contigua a la de Ginny, y que eran casi las siete de la tarde. Había dormido a penas dos horas, mientras ella se recuperaba. Poco a poco las imágenes de lo sucedido en el día, le vinieron a la mente. Miró hacia la cama contigua y vio a Ginny escribir unas cosas. Se calzó los anteojos y se incorporó, aún algo dormido.

-Hola…-dijo. Ginny le sonrió.

-Hola- dijo ella mientras guardaba su cuaderno.

-Lo siento- se excusó mientras se acercaba a su cama- ¿Te dolió mucho?

-No, descuida. Fui torpe, eso es todo- él negó con la cabeza.

-Fui agresivo.

-No es tu culpa. Además no me pasó nada, así que descuida. Pomfrey me dijo que esto del yeso es sólo preventivo. Pero si debo quedarme aquí hasta mañana por la mañana- dijo con una mueca de tristeza- ¿Podrás avisarle a Ron y a McGonagall que no es nada grave pero que no bajaré?

-De acuerdo- Harry se fue.

-Demonios- susurró para sí.

(…)

Cuando Harry atravesó el umbral de la puerta que dirigía hacia la enfermería, minutos después, encontró a una Ginny reflexiva, que observaba detalladamente toda la sala, con nostalgia. Se acercó con paso seguro a la cama y se sentó, sonriente.

-Ya hice lo que me pediste. Ya están cenando todos. Pero decidí volver y hacerte compañía- ella le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento- Dime qué te pasa- tomó su mano.

-Nada, sólo… miraba este lugar. Tiene algunos recuerdos.

Harry miró la extensa sala y luego se topó con su mirada. Ella le sonrió con travesura.

-Bueno, a lo mejor ni siquiera los recuerdas- dijo la pelirroja, rompiendo el contacto visual. Él continuó mirándola fijamente.

-Recuerdo todas y cada una de las cosas que viví aquí.

Ginny le volvió a sonreír. Luego cambió el semblante y la postura, como dando a entender que cambiaría de tema. Hizo una seña a su yeso.

-Y dime, ¿Qué haremos tú, yo y mi gran yeso, toda la noche?- él rió.

-Tú y tu gran yeso, van a descansar… y yo… estoy pensando en dormir aquí y hacerte compañía. De hecho…- se puso de pie. Rodeó la cama contigua a la de Ginny, y la empujó hacia su cama, uniéndolas- …dormiré a tu lado.

Ginny y Harry comenzaron a hablar de los mejores recuerdos que tenían de su estadía en la enfermería, los cómos y los porqués que los habían llevado allí, etcétera. La conversación jamás tocó ningún tema candente de su relación, ni de lo que significaba ese viaje actualmente para ellos. Cuando Pomfrey entró a cerciorarse de que todo estuviera en orden, miró a Harry con ojos de desacuerdo, y se ubicó al lado de la cama de la pelirroja. Le hizo algunas preguntas de rutina, y luego le dio la última dosis del brebaje.

-Mañana a primera hora estarás libre. Me iré a dormir, si me necesitan estaré arriba… - le sonrió. Luego miró a Harry- …intenten no despertarme.

Pomfrey se fue y los dos se miraron, luego de unos segundos estallaron en risas.

(…)

Ambos estaban recostados, boca arriba. Las velas ya se habían apagado, y lo único que se veía eran los pequeños rayos de luna que se colaban por las ventanas. Ginny, hacía al menos media hora, había caído como en un transe a causa del brebaje bebido. Y Harry, mitad despierto, mitad dormido, le continuaba hablando. En ese momento ambos estaban callados, mirando hacia el techo. Ginny comenzó a reírse, y luego menguó de golpe. Harry la miró y vio que estaba seria. Ella lo miró también.

-Quiero besarte…- dijo y esperó unos segundos, él asintió.

Ginny acercó su cuerpo a él y lo besó extensamente. El dulce beso duró unos minutos, y luego se separaron, pero ella lo abrazó. Ubicó su cabeza debajo del mentón del morocho, y achicó su cuerpo para que él la acogiera.

-Te amo, Harry.

-Y yo te amo a ti, Gin.

No les quedaron más fuerzas para nada. Ambos cayeron dormidos en los cálidos brazos del otro.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hola de nuevo. Felicidades por el nuevo año, espero que lo hayan empezado genial. Yo por mi parte escribí otro cap y se los dejo... :) gracias por los reviews! Besos. **_

_**Capítulo 14: Aquellos lejanos tiempos**_

Harry abrió los ojos algo contrariado. Sabía que esa no era su cama normal, pero, últimamente, ¿cuál la era? Sabía que ése no era su cuarto. Esa no era la luz de un día común y corriente, de hecho, no era la luz de día. Miró a su alrededor, y notó la cama contigua, vacía. Ahora lo recordaba. Él mismo había aunado ambos muebles para estar cerca de la pelirroja durante la noche, para poder besar sus labios si se le antojaba, o poder deslizar su mano suavemente por algún centímetro etéreo de piel. Pero en ese momento se le antojaba tocar su piel, en ese preciso momento, y ella no estaba. Entonces recordó porqué estaban en la enfermería y no entendió porqué, en pleno amanecer, ella no estaba remoloneando en su cama, entre sus brazos. Se preocupó. Pegó un leve respingo en su recámara y comenzó a llamarla mientras se colocaba los anteojos.  
-¿Gin…? ¡Ginny!  
-Tranquilo- Le dijo en voz baja desde la otra punta de la sala, justo antes de que él se levantara- estoy aquí.  
Harry volteó a verla. Recién cruzaba el umbral de la puerta. Estaba sonriente y al natural, aún llevaba puesta la ropa de juego de la tarde anterior, pero caminaba con más agilidad y desenvoltura. Harry se incorporó en la cama y ella se sentó en la propia, a su lado.  
-Buenos días- lo saludo.  
-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó aún con un dejo de preocupación.  
Ginny lo miraba distinto aquella mañana. Ese amanecer era especial, aún no tenía bien en claro porqué. Pero en lugar de responder a su pregunta, ella simplemente lo observó detalladamente: el brillo matutino de sus ojos, los cabellos despeinados por la almohada, sus anteojos torpemente colocados, y esa sonrisa. Una sonrisa aún no concretada por completo. Su regular despreocupación y simpleza, aquella mañana se vio teñida por la preocupación aún no aclarada y el desconcierto de no estar abrazándola.  
Ginny depositó suavemente una de sus manos en la mejilla del morocho. Miraba fijamente sus labios mientras que con su dedo pulgar los recorría pausadamente, como se recorre una ruta en vacaciones. Harry estaba extasiado por la suavidad y simpleza de aquella caricia, pero su mirada continuaba buscando la de los ojos avellana.  
-¿Gin?- Ella levantó la vista mientras su mano continuaba acariciándolo.  
-Sólo fui a ver a madame Pomfrey- lo tranquilizó- Me desperté temprano así que aproveché para hacer el trámite- sonrió- Me sacó el yeso, ¿qué tal?- extendió su pierna y se la mostró.  
-Perfecta- le sonrió.  
-Me dijo que no podía creer que no la hubiéramos despertado en la noche. Esa mujer se cree que somos animales, que sólo vivimos para tener relaciones- sonrió.  
-Bueno, ¿Quién la culpa? Claramente la memoria no le falla.  
-¡Vamos!, jamás hemos despertado a nadie. Nadie ha dudado de nosotros jamás- Harry rió con espontaneidad e ironía- es cierto- se quejó.  
-Ginny, ¿de verdad te crees eso?  
-Harry- copió su tono burlón- ¿No crees que de haber dudado de nosotros en su momento, no nos hubieran expulsado… o suspendido, al menos?  
-No. Siempre nos quisieron mucho… Los profesores no son tontos, Gin.  
-¿Estás diciéndome que…?  
-Sólo digo que nosotros fuimos muy obvios, eso es todo. Dumbledore, por ejemplo… él definitivamente sabía- sonrió.  
-¿Qué?  
-Gin, el hombre estaba en todo, ¿qué te pensabas?  
-Pero… nunca una reprenda, eso no es normal.  
-Sabía que te amaba con locura… y tú a mí. No podía expulsar a dos alumnos por amarse.  
Ginny quedó sin palabras. No surgiría jamás una palabra adecuada para decir en aquellos momentos. Se abrazó a su cuello y lo besó dulce y pausadamente. Se separó unos centímetros y se quedó acariciando su rostro y sonriéndole con frescura. Lo besó fugazmente una vez más, y luego se separó.  
-Vamos, quiero sacarme esta mugre de encima.  
Ambos se levantaron y salieron de la enfermería tomados de la mano, como si nada hubiera sucedido.

* * *

Hermione despertó aunque no abrió los ojos. Priorizó su sentido del tacto y se abrazó más hacia el pelirrojo. Sintió cómo sus brazos se cernían al rededor de su cintura, y sonrió. Abrió los ojos y se encontró enteramente con los suyos.  
-Buen día- le sonrió.  
-Buen día, profesor- se burló.  
-Que no te oigan por los pasillos, podrías generarme un problema.  
-¿Otro más?- él sonrió.  
-Creo que no exagero al decir que tú eres la culpable de todos mis problemas actuales.  
-No. Pero me estoy redimiendo de a poco.  
Ron volvió a abrazarla con cierta posesión, y achicó su cuerpo para llegar a sus labios y besarla con vigor. Luego se miraron. Ella estaba levemente recostada sobre su cuerpo, lo que él aprovechaba para acariciar los mechones de su extenso cabello.  
-Conmigo no debes redimirte de nada- volvió a besarla. Se miraron un segundo y él sonrió. Miró para todos lados de la sala- con que… así se ven los cuartos de los Hufflepuff- la castaña sonrió- Esta tarde te mostraré el de Ravenclaw.

* * *

Harry la acompañó hasta el cuarto de sexto año de las Gryffindor, en el que regularmente dormían durante aquellas cortas vacaciones, excepto claro, cuando algún que otro percance los obligaba a pasar la noche en la enfermería. Ginny tomó un par de prendas y se introdujo en el baño.  
-Ya no soporto esta ropa- decía desde adentro.  
-¿Te espero abajo?  
-Como quieras…- Dijo mientras abría la ducha. Harry estaba por irse- ¡Ah!, Harry…  
-¿Si?- volteó en dirección a donde ella estaba.  
-Me olvidé la camisa, está sobre la cama, ¿me la alcanzas?  
-Claro.  
Harry tomó la prenda sobre el colchón y se acercó a la puerta del baño. Estaba entreabierta así que se adentró, pero procurando hacer rechinar la puerta para avisarle de su presencia. El vapor abrazó sus sentidos.  
-Aquí la dejo- le dijo, dejándola en una esquina. La pelirroja se asomó por un costado de la cortina y le sonrió.  
-Gracias…- Harry se quedó mirándola y Ginny no se atrevió a romper el contacto visual- ¿qué?  
-Ahora que lo pienso… yo también estoy algo sucio- Ginny rió y le abrió la cortina de la ducha, invitándolo.  
-Pues ven, ahorremos agua.  
Harry se desvistió a las apuradas, con torpeza y un yo interno apurándolo por abrazarse a esa mujer desnuda, tras la cortina. Revoleó sus anteojos sobre su ropa, y se metió bajo la ducha. La pelirroja le sonrió, el acto en sí estaba teñido con una naturalidad que sólo conseguía una pareja joven, con una cantidad inmensa de duchas compartidas.  
Harry la tomó por el rostro y la besó abarcando lo más posible, sus labios y su cavidad. Ella se abrazó a su cuello, mientras las manos de él la recorrían, como si nunca antes la hubiera tocado, como si no conociera su cuerpo a la perfección. Podía sentir sus pechos redondos contra su torso, y cómo toda aquella situación le encantaba a su cuerpo. Harry comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras la pelirroja, a tientas buscaba pegarse lo más posible a su cuerpo, fundirse en él.  
Como tantas otras veces lo había hecho en su juventud, la tomó de las piernas y la levantó varios centímetros del suelo, descansó su peso contra la pared, mientras él con su cuerpo, la aprisionaba contra la misma. Ginny lo rodeó ansiosamente, y aunque su cuerpo le pedía a gritos que la acción comenzara de una vez, ella no podía evitar disfrutar todas las sensaciones que se agolpaban en su cuerpo: El bao del vapor la agobiaba, el golpeteo de la ducha la relajaba, la succión entre el cuerpo húmedo del morocho y el suyo la excitaba, los azulejos refrescaban su espalda, y el roce del miembro erecto de Harry contra su propio sexo la estaba volviendo loca.  
Por fin, él comenzó a penetrarla con seguridad, recorriendo aquel camino que tantas otras veces había surcado. La memoria que se tenían los cuerpos era implacable, pero la exquisita sensación de sentirse uno, se renovaba con cada nueva penetración. Harry estaba en el limbo. Sentía todas aquellas cosas que la pelirroja había destacado en su mente, pero no les daba prioridad a ninguna, excepto al hecho de sentir un calor abrasador en su miembro, y aquel cosquilleo intermitente en su entrepierna. Algo dentro suyo le rogaba más. Más de lo que exigía y estaba recibiendo de ella esos días. Le pedía la eternidad. Todos los días de su vida cargados de esa sensación. Sólo eso.

* * *

Harry y Ginny bajaban al vestíbulo, tomados de la mano y sonriendo. Cuando se metieron al Gran salón, descubrieron que ni la directora, ni Hermione, ni Ron estaban presentes. De hecho, faltaban varios alumnos más. Un bullicio en el exterior del salón comenzó a hacerse audible. Ambos se miraron y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al bochinche sin saber bien qué esperar.  
-¡Le digo que soy el novio!- se quejaba una voz.  
Ginny se detuvo en seco y lo miró a Harry.  
-¡Es Nicco! Pero, ¿Qué hace aquí?- soltó su mano, y corrió al encuentro con el castaño.  
-Ahí está Ron, pregúntele a él, es mi cuñado. ¡Ron!  
-Nicco- salió Ginny de entre la multitud de alumnos y profesores- ¿Qué es toda esta batahola?  
-No sé qué tanto problema, vine para saber de ti y... no me dejan entrar.  
-Ginny, ¿lo conoces?- preguntó la directora. La pelirroja se acercó y le susurró al oído.  
-Si, profesora, discúlpelo. Es mi ex novio, creo que es importante.  
-De acuerdo, que pase. Pensé que era un loco.  
-Gracias, y... lo siento.  
La directora dio la media vuelta y enfiló nuevamente para el gran salón mientras se llevaba a los alumnos chismosos y reestablecía de a poco, el orden. En el vestíbulo sólo quedaron Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny y Nicco. El pelirrojo miró a su aparente esposa y le hizo señas para que salieran. Harry se quedó unos segundos, esperando alguna señal de la pelirroja, a ver si se iba o se quedaba... pero nada. La pelirroja no lo miró. Sólo podía prestarle atención a su novio y, a porqué estaba allí en ese momento. Contrariado y algo colérico, Harry se dirigió al gran salón dispuesto a no comer ni hablar con nadie.

Ginny guió a Nicco para que caminaran por el exterior del castillo. Si bien hacía un frío de locos, a ambos se les notaba en las mejillas la exaltación por todo el alboroto reciente y, por los comos y porqués de aquella engorrosa situación.  
-No te causé ningún problema, ¿Verdad?  
-No- lo tranquilizó- No hay problema en que hubieras venido, Nicco. El problema puede surgir del 'para qué'- ambos aguardaron en silencio.  
-Necesitaba verte, ¿eso está mal?- la miraba de soslayo.  
Ginny caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos de su saco. No había planeado salir a caminar, así que no estaba muy preparada para encarar al clima exterior. Ella negó con la cabeza.  
-No, no está mal. Pero pensé que habíamos acordado algo.  
-Si, lo sé- parecía conversación de extraños- lo sé pero... todo se fue al demonio cuando me hablaste por teléfono el otro día- el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo- ¿Sabes?- se detuvo de sopetón y la miró con intencidad. Parecía una conversación completamente nueva- Creí entender qué es lo que querías. Te entendí cuando me pediste un tiempo, la idea de sopesar una familia o no, llevaba su reflexión, así que no me quejé. Me costó, pero te entendí cuando me dijiste que sería mejor no hablarnos durante ese tiempo... pensé "bueno, quizás mis palabras la confundan, quizás necesita estar segura por su cuenta" Lo entendí y me hice a un lado. Pero cuando me llamaste diciendo que te habías mudado, como si te me estuvieras evitando, y cuando me dijiste que te habías ido, como si te me estuvieras escapando... o peor aún, cuando me dijiste que viajaste con Harry... No, Ginny, ya no te entiendo. Sé que quieres terminar conmigo, lo que no entiendo es porqué no lo haces de una vez, en lugar de tenerme en la cuerda floja... ¿Qué demonios sucede contigo? ¿Qué más quieres de mí?  
Ginny agachó la mirada avergonzada de sí misma. Jugaba con la tela del interior de su bolsillo, mientras pensaba qué decirle, qué ocultarle o qué mentirle. Nicco resopló y comenzó a caminar de un lado para el otro, nervioso. Intentaba volver en sí. Se detuvo frente a ella, ya calmado.  
-Lo siento, perdí la compostura, no debí levantar la voz. Es que todo esto me tiene como loco- buscó su mirada pero la pelirroja la mantenía aún en el suelo. A modo de caricia, colocó su mano en el mentón y le hizo levantar la mirada. Él le sonrió dándole ánimos- Vamos pequeña, dime qué pasa. Sólo respóndeme esto... ¿Es por Harry, que nos tienes descuidados? ¿Es por él que quieres acabar esta relación?- ella negó con la cabeza, y unas lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos. Se abalanzó a él y lo abrazó del cuello.  
-Lo siento. No sé qué decirte. Aún no sé qué quiero... no sé si quiero o no una familia, no sé si quiero o no tirar lo nuestro por la borda. Yo te quiero, Nicco.  
-Bueno... por ahora eso es suficiente- él la separó y la miró- Prométeme que me lo responderás antes de que me vaya.  
-¿Te vas a ir?  
-No quiero causar problemas. Esta misma noche me iré, además tú no contabas con mi presencia, así que no te arruinaré las vacaciones.  
-No, no hagas tal cosa. Le preguntaré a la profesora si puedes quedarte, al menos hasta mañana, ¿si? ¿te quedarás?  
-Haré lo que tú quieras- él la abrazó y la atrajo para besarla.

* * *

-¿Qué quieres hacer esta mañana?- abrazó a la castaña por los hombros. Ella lo miró sonriente.  
-Pues, me parece que tú tienes que dar clase...  
-Claro. Pequeño detalle...  
-Y creo... que yo quiero verte impartirlas- se acercó a susurrarle- verte delante de una clase es excitante para mí.  
El pelirrojo la trajo hacia sí, y la besó. Tomó su mano y caminaron a la par por los pasillos por donde varios estudiantes pasaban entre clases y clases. Un grupo de alumnos que estaba en un costado, se dirigió a Ron.  
-Profesor Weasley, ¿ella es su esposa?- preguntaron a modo de piropo hacia la castaña. Ron casi niega, hasta que recordó las apariencias que mantenían allí.  
-Si, así que mantente alejado o estarás toda tu vida rindiendo posiones conmigo- bromeó.

* * *

Harry se encontraba en su cuarto, ahora más vacío de lo usual, para empezar ella no estaba. Generalmente cuando entraba o salía de ese cuarto, ella lo esperaba dentro o lo seguía detrás. Se dejó caer en la cama deshecha. Miró hacia el techo abstraído.  
¿Porqué le había perturbado tanto el ver a su novio allí? Tenía derecho. Él mismo hubiera reaccionado así si ella fuera su novia. La hubiera ido a buscar desde mucho antes. Pero le molestab. Y claro que sí. Había imaginado desde algunos días atrás, que ella comenzaría a pertenecerle. ¡Él había dejado de pensar en Ronney! Lo mínimo que ella podía hacer, era ya no hablar de Nicco, ni salir corriendo cuando este apareciera. Algo en su interior le había hecho creer que, de a poco, aquellos lejanos tiempos volvían. Pero se había equivocado. Se había equivocado y no era culpa de la pelirroja.  
Debía tener en claro una cosa antes de bajar nuevamente: ¿la dejaría ir, o no?. Sus yo internos se disputaron gran tiempo. Había una parte de él que quería bajar y eliminar del mapa a su contrincante, poner en el ring ambos amores, y que Ginny optara por aquel que había nacido para estar con ella. Quería que lo eligiera a él. Pero la otra parte de su ser, se sentía extremadamente culpable con Nicco. Él desde el primer momento se había mostrado comprensivo y tolerante para con su amistad con la pelirroja, aún conociendo la historia que ambos cargaban en sus hombros. Jamás un planteamiento, jamás un "no quiero que lo velvas a ver", nada. De hecho ambos habían pasado más tiempo del debido, juntos en Londres, y ambos habían viajado como una pareja. Y aún había más, él había traicionado esa confianza que aquel desconocido le profesaba sólo por ser amigo de su novia, y lo engañó. A la primer oportunidad concebida, abusó de su confianza y se acostó con ella. La disfrutó varias veces y, jamás se detuvo a sentir culpa. Jamás le interesó sentirla... pero ahora, de golpe, toda esa culpa le arremetía los pensamientos y lo dejaba indefenso. Nicco era una mejor persona para ella, y debía entenderlo de una vez.

* * *

Ginny y Nicco entraron en el castillo, en la puerta, ella lo detuvo en seco.  
-Casi lo olvido, aquí... bueno, la gente piensa que soy la novia de Harry- dijo como disculpándose.  
-¿qué? ¿por qué creerían eso?  
-Pues... porque nosotros lo dijimos.  
-¿qué?  
-Lo siento. Es que la directora fue nuestra profesora muchos años, y como sólo veníamos por dos semanas, Harry no quiso decirle lo de su...situación sentimental y, bueno inventó eso, como justo llegamos juntos.  
-Claro, claro- calló para no armar más líos de los que ya había causado aquella mañana.  
-Aguardame aquí, voy a hablar con McGonagall y, haré bien las presentaciones así no piensa mal de ti ni nada por el estilo ¿si?- él asintió.

Nicco se sentó en uno de los escalos a esperar. Escuchó que alguien bajaba pausadamente, con pesadez. Se sentó a su lado.  
-Hola, Nicco- él se dio vuelta, asombrado que el morocho lo saludara.  
-Hola.  
-¿Y? ¿Te gusta?- el castaño lo miró desconcertado.  
-¿Qué?  
-El castillo, ¿te gusta?. Aquí pasé siete años de mi vida... cómodo ¿no?- miró los techos.  
-Si, es...impresionante- se notaba a la legua que el chico estaba incómodo y algo sorprendido, jamás había estado a solas con él y, sinceramente tanta fama y toda la historia que había tenido con su novia, lo intimidaban un poco.  
-Y...¿qué te trae por el castillo?- Nicco apartó la vista de él y se quedó mirando hacia delante.  
-Ginny, claramente. Necesitaba hablar con ella.  
-Lógico.  
Ambos se quedaron en silencio. Harry ya consideraba haber hecho lo posible por entablar una conversación descente y evaporar así, su culpa. Pero era cuestión de piel, ambos jugaban por el mismo premio, y pateaban para el arco contrario, jamás sería cómodo o natural.  
-No quiero sonar desubicado, pero aprovecharé esta oportunidad para sacar a relucir un tema y si es posible, darlo de baja- advirtió el castaño, quien, aunque Harry había notado cómo lo intimidaba, tenía reacciones maduras y firmes.  
-Te escucho.  
-Si estoy aquí, haciendo el ridículo e importunando a las personas que significan algo para Ginny, es porque no me resigno a perderla, ¿me explico?- él asintió- bien. Lo cual quiere decir, que a pesar de nuestros últimos altercados, yo la amo. Y es la mujer con la que quiero compartir mi vida entera- ambos se miraron- Ahora bien... si ella, por alguna razón, me dijera que no quiere nada más conmigo, que lo ha pensado y yo no soy la persona que deseaba para formar una familia, por respeto a ese amor que yo siento por ella... la dejaría ir ¿me sigues?  
-Si.  
-Bien. Yo estoy aquí para averiguar exactamente eso. Si es que quiere que esto se termine, necesito oírlo directamente de sus labios.  
-¿Se lo has preguntado?  
-Si... fue lo primero que hice.  
-¿Y que respondió?- intentó parecer desinteresado, pero moría por saberlo.  
-No ha sabido darme una respuesta rotunda. Creo que está confundida... y, en parte, sé que es por ti- lo acusó con la mirada- Mi problema radica en que, no sé si culparte o no. Porque, o bien tú estás tan confundido como ella, por el lugar y por la historia que tienen juntos, o bien tú sabías que ella se confundiría y la has traído aquí con ese propósito. O bien eres un ser humano, o bien un maldito aprovechador- dijo ya con algo de odio reprimido. El morocho corrió la mirada, vencido.  
Harry sabía que él no la había llevado allí con ese propósito, ella se había ofrecido, jamás la invitó. Pero quizás sí fuera un poco culpable de abusar de su historia juntos, y jugar con ello para avivar algún sentimiento dentro de la pelirroja. Lo cual ahora lamentaba horrorosamente.  
-Mira, Nicholas... La verdad es que, yo no la traje aquí. No la invité. Ella quiso viajar para distenderse, lo cual pensé _porqué no_. Sus diferencias se dieron casualmente con mi viaje, el cual ella aprovechó, eso es todo. En cuanto a lo demás... si crees que yo busqué confundirla para que esté a mi lado, desde ya te digo que te despreocupes. Su confusión no es por mí, no es por elegir entre uno u otro... yo... yo no quiero nada con ella, ni ella quiere nada conmigo. Así que no dudes de mí, ni de lo que haga con ella, porque lo nuestro terminó hace ya muchos años y... lo que hoy nos une es sólo amistad, ¿puedes confiar en eso?  
-Puedo intentarlo.  
-Bien. A eso le sumaré el hecho de que, sé que eres la mejor persona para ella y que, ella misma lo sabe. Jamás intentaría privarla de algo que le haga bien. Es mi mejor amiga, eso es todo- dio por finalizada la conversación- ¿estamos bien?- él, todavía no muy convencido, pero consciente de que con el tiempo, lo haría, asintió.  
-Estamos bien.

Ginny que había escuchado casi toda la conversación final, fue como golpeada por una roca. Él no quería nada con ella. ¡Qué expectacular modo de solucionar las cosas! Pensó con sarcasmo. Ella no significaba nada más que una amistad para él. Es decir que cualquier muestra de preferencia por él ante Nicco, era en vano. ¿Qué más podía hacer?

Se acercó a paso seguro a los hombres. Cuando ambos levantaron la vista para mirarla, ella se dirigía expresamente a Nicco. Ambos le sonreían, pero ella sólo le respondió el gesto a su novio. Se agachó para estar a su altura y lo miró.

-Hablé con McGonagall, me dijo que puedes quedarte hasta mañana y yo no quise abusar.

-Está perfecto- sonrió.

-Bien. Dormirás en el cuarto que estamos nosotros- él asintió- Ven, te presentaré a la directora.

Ginny todavía no tenía idea cómo iba a explicarle que había dormido en un cuarto para ellos solos, durante todos esos días. Le ofreció la mano y él la tomó. Ambos se pusieron de pie.

-¡Ah!- se detuvo en seco y volvió a mirar a Nicco- No te presentaré como mi novio porque... Para ella... yo soy la novia de Harry. Es una larga historia que luego te contaré ¿si? -¿Debo precuparme? -¿Sinceramente?- lo miró a Harry fugazmente- No, para nada.

Harry rió para sus adentros, con algo de superioridad. Se puso de pie, y de a zancadas subió las escaleras hasta el cuarto.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hola hola hola hola!. Bueno, aquí les dejo un capítulo más, antes de partir a mis vacaciones. Es sólo una semana, pero quizás me tarde dos en actualizar. No es muy largo pero... bueno. A los que les gusta el fic... buenas noticias, todavía tira para un rato, quedan un par de capítulos y bastante claves. Para los que no, perdón, pero se me está extendiendo la historia. _**

**_Saludos y Disfruten. Besos. CE._**

_**Capítulo 15: Pacto entre amigos**_

Harry abrió los ojos, esa noche había dormido poco. Casi odió despertarse, tanto como lo que odiaba haberse dormido en un principio. Había estado toda la noche vigilando que nada sucediera entre Ginny y Nicco. Lo habían asignado a su cuarto sin permiso, le había quitado la atención de la pelirroja sin avisar, y había recuperado su cariño sin esfuerzo. No había sido un buen día. Pero ya sabía que las cosas pronto se arreglarían. Harry no lo celaba porque sabía todas las cosas con las que Nicholas no contaba a favor, no como él. Pasara lo que pasara, ella siempre volvería a sus brazos, era la ley de sus vidas. No obstante, no confiaba mucho en él. Llegado al caso de que por la noche, se le ocurriera escabullirse a su recamara, él haría de cuenta que necesitaba un vaso de agua, o se movería entre sus sábanas, sólo para que supiera que él lo estaba viendo.

Haciendo cuentas, probablemente sólo habría dormido tres horas, pero era un sacrificio necesario. Y haría lo mismo, bajo cualquier pretexto, a la hora de esperar que bajaran a desayunar... estaba decidido.

* * *

El desayuno ya casi llegaba a su fin. La mesa de profesores cada vez se poblaba más, sin embargo, casi no se hablaba. Ron y Hermione se preocupaban por tomarse las manos bajo la mesa, sólo para que los demás que sabían que su matrimonio era ficticio, no los cuestionaran. Harry comía con la cabeza gacha. Ginny jugaba con la copa, haciendo girar su contenido. Nicco la miraba de soslayo, esperando que dijera algo.

McGonagall se levantó, indicando así a los alumnos, que las actividades del día estaban por comenzar. Ron la miró irse y luego se acercó a Hermione para susurrarle algo.

-Linda, creo que hoy estaré todo el día dando clases. Hoy me toca hasta muy tarde- ella lo miró apenada- entiendo si no quieres esperarme...

-...ven a mi cuarto cuando termines, y estén todos dormidos- le guiñó un ojo. Él asintió.

-A las doce estaré allí- sonrió y besó su frente al levantarse.

-Te amo- le moduló, a lo que él respondió de igual modo.

Hermione lo observó irse con pasos pausados. Ella no se dió cuenta que a su alrededor, la observaban suspirar por lo bajo y perder la razón por aquel hermoso especimen. Harry, por su parte, prestó atención a ello, pero también escuchaba lo que Ginny le comenzó a decir a Nicholas, segundos después.

-Ven- tomó su mano- ahora no habrá casi nadie dando vueltas. Quiero mostrarte el castillo ¿si?- El rostro de Nicco se iluminó con énfasis, y se dejó guiar.

Harry los observó irse, con animosidad. Casi le empalagaba la forma en que ella lo trataba. No obstante, no le movía un sólo pelo de rencor o enfado. Él la conocía con transparencia. Aquello era una máscara. Aquella baba dulce con la que bañaba a ambos, era una etiqueta, sólo eso. No sabía aún con qué fin lo hacía. Parecía como si quisiera darle celos a él, pero sabía que no era lo que pretendía. Lo hubiera hecho de otra manera, y bajo otras circunstancias. No, no quería eso. Pero, si no quería celarlo, y él lo sabía, ¿por qué de a ratos le surgían unas ansias tremendas de matarlo?.

Cuando ambos desaparecieron por el umbral de la puerta, Hermione y Harry se dieron cuenta que eran los únicos dos que quedaban, y que miraban al horizonte de la arcada, con nostalgia y desamor percibible. Se miraron avergonzados y sonrieron.

-Bueno- comenzó Harry- parece que ahí sí hay algo.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-A Ron y esa mirada perdida y enamorada. Todavía recuerdo cómo te quejabas cuando te molestaba con la idea de ustedes dos juntos, ¿te acuerdas? No fue hace mucho. Cuando volví. Y ahora, mírate... locamente perdida.

-¡Mira quién habla!- respondió cohibida.

-Vamos. Somos amigos. Te contaré de mí, si tú me cuentas primero acerca de lo que acabo de descubrir- ella suspiró y acercó su silla a la del morocho.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Qué sientes- resopló.

-¿Por dónde empiezo?- sonrió. Lo miró fijamente como admitiendo que lo siguiente sería su perdición- Lo amo. Esa es la verdad- el morocho sonrió con ella.

-No me sorprende para nada.

-No, claro.

-De hecho, me sorprendía lo contrario. Pero... ¿Qué pasó? ¿Están probando? ¿saliendo? ¿se quieren?- preguntó ya en broma- por dios chicos, ¡hagan algo!- ella casi rió.

-Si, claro que nos queremos. Puede decirse que estamos probando... aun que esa etapa ya la vivimos y... bueno. En verdad no sé qué está pasando.

-Me arriesgo a cometer un error al preguntar... ¿Y Draco?

-Draco- suspiró- Ni yo sé qué pasa con él. Sólo sé que no lo esperaré dos años, por más misión que haya... no estoy dispuesta a pasarme la vida creyendo que pronto vendrá. ¿Y si le pasa como te pasó a ti? ¿Y si terminan necesitándolo siete años? No. Quizás si supiera la cantidad exacta, pero así... al voleo... Jamás me perdonaría dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta, con Ron, por estar a la deriva por un amor que... sinceramente ya no sé qué sucede. Él no se ha comunicado conmigo en meses. No me importa cuánto trabajo tenga, ¡se supone que soy su futuro!.

-Tranquila- la palmeó- te entiendo. Pero tampoco es su culpa.

-Lo sé.

-Y no lo puedes tener engañado tanto tiempo, haciéndole creer que lo amas y que estás esperándolo, para que cuando vuelva, se encuentre con que tú ya tienes familia, ¿me explico? Sería muy cruel, incluso para Draco.

-Si...

-Yo, creo que... debes pensar en qué es lo que más te importa, a quién aprecias más, y ser valiente. Nadie tiene nada asegurado cuando se enamora, Herms... pero lo importante es que elijas con seguridad. Se trata de tu felicidad- le sonrió con apoyo. Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento.

-Supongo que tengo lo que resta de las vacaciones para pensarlo no.

-Si, aunque cuanto antes sea, mejor.

-Si...- dijo como ida. Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio- Bueno y... tú no pareces muy contento con la llegada de Nicco, ¿se rompió tu burbuja?

-¿qué burbuja?

-Vamos, se te ve en el rostro que la amas como antes, como siempre la amaste. No sé porqué crees que, viniendo aquí, con esa excusa de tu confución y tu amigo gay, vamos a creerte que no sientes lo que se nota que sientes por ella.

-Yo jamás oculté nada. El día que empecé a sentir concientemente, se lo demostré. Fin de la discusión. Fui sincero con todos. Es lo más razonable para mí. La diferencia es que yo no tengo dudas.

-¿Y Ronney?

-Bueno, Ronney está como Draco aunque más desinteresado. No digo que no sienta cosas por él... pero no voy a negar lo que siento por Ginny. Tú lo dijiste, es muy obvio.

-O sea que... esperarás que se arregle solo.

-No. Yo sí estoy tomando partido. La estoy eligiendo a ella, ¿no ves?- la castaña sonrió emocionada.

-Si. Pero Ronney no lo sabe.

-Es casi cuestión de tiempo... además...- se entristeció de golpe- yo aún no sé qué siente ella. Jamás me rechazó, ni me dio la espalda. Pero ya ves que rápido me cambió.

-Pensé que no estabas celoso.

-No... no lo estoy. Creo. Más allá de lo que esté haciendo ahora, lo importante es que él se irá. Y ella se queda... aquí... conmigo- sonrió- Cuento con un poco de ventaja, ¿no?

-No lo sé. No quiero desilusionarte, Harry. Pero si ella al fin se decide por él, créeme que ni todo el tiempo aquí contigo le hará cambiar de opinión. Las mujeres somos muy fieles con estas cuestiones y... una vez caducado el tiempo de elección, ya está.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- se preocupó.

-Nada. Que te asegures que te eligió a ti, y no al revés. Nada más.

* * *

Harry dedicó su día a recorrer el castillo por su cuenta. Tenía cosas en las que pensar y, sitios que recorrer. Procuró no cruzarse con Ginny. Sabía que ciertos lugares no se los mostraría, los cuales él mismo ansiaba recorrer, aquellos que le recordaban algunas noches de pasión. En su mente fue tildando todos los lugares en los que había hecho el amor con la pelirroja, y en su mente, guardaba profundamente cada anécdota.

¿Estaba mal recordar cada posición, cada sensación sentida en cada uno de los cuartos? En los siete años de ausencia, en contadas ocasiones, la había extrañado hasta el cansancio. Su recuerdo solía atormentarlo. Y, en la época en que se sintió más solo, llegó a llorarla. No le daba vergüenza admitirlo. Fue una etapa muy sensible de su vida en la cual comprendió que jamás volvería a dejar ir a la persona que lograra hacerlo feliz. Por eso se aferró tanto a Ronney en un principio. Ahora casi no tenía sentido. Ahora él sólo era un recuerdo, y siempre le estaría agradecido por salvarlo de aquella soledad... pero ahora, ahora él casi no representaba nada. Como otros, él lo había abandonado, sea por la razón que fuere, y eso era algo contra lo que no podía luchar. Por más que lo quisiera, pesaba más la presencia de la pelirroja, que la ausencia de un antiguo salvador.

* * *

-Hablaremos cuando regrese ¿si?- le sonrió. Se abrazó a Nicco y lo besó- Gracias por venir, de verdad.

-¿Cómo no iba a venir? Pensé que todo esto estaba en juego- él volvió a abrazarla y mirándola fijamente, se fue.

Ginny se qudó parada en el umbral de la peurta, viéndolo partir, sin sentir nada en particular. Quizás alivio, quizás nostalgia o desgano, no era capaz de identificarlo. Resopló y volteó para subir las escaleras. Comenzó a subirlas y, por uno de los pasillos del primer piso, lo vio vagar al morocho. Aparentemente subía a la sala común. Ella lo siguió, al principio sigilosamente, como un juego, luego, deseaba que se volteara y la viera, y la abrazara y... nada. No volteó.

-Hola- le dijo caminando a sus espaldas.

-Hola.

-¿Andas paseando?- él rió con ironía.

-¿Qué pasa, se fue tu novio y ahora necesitas compañía?- entonces rió ella, lo cual lo obligó a mirarla despectivamente y después seguir su camino como si nada.

-No. No necesito compañía. Pero te necesito a ti.

-Estaba ocupado.

-¿Y ahora no?

-Ahora más que antes.

-Bueno, no te preocupes, sólo te seguiré.

Caminaron varios segundos así. Él unos metros delante de ella, fingiendo estar exasperado, pero muriéndose por besarla y decirle que esos dos días habían sido fatales. Ella, en silencio, mirando su espalda, su nuca, sus cabellos. Lo deseaba. Él, en tan sólo unos segundos, había activado ya todos sus circuitos, todas las sensaciones. Quería tirársele encima así, sin previo aviso.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó tratando de calmar sus instintos- hoy lo llevé a Nicco a recorrer el castillo- él bufó por lo bajo- le ha encantado, casi lo convenzo de que se quede algunos días más, pero... tenía cosas que hacer.

-Qué interesante- dijo con sarcasmo.

-Si. Le he mostrado todos los escondites- Harry se detuvo de sopetón.

-¿Qué?- Esos escondites sólo le pertenecían a ellos.

-Si... con todos los que tiene el castillo...

-Eres...- quería pegarle. Se contuvo y volvió a darle la espalda, ya casi llegaban al retraro.

-No recordaba haber estado contigo en tantos lugares- dijo como al pasar- cada esquina que recorríamos, ¡puf! Un recuerdo nuestro. ¡Cuántas imágenes! Pobre, Nicco no entendía nada... si él supiera. ¿Tú que has hecho? ¿no se te dio por recorrer? ¿no te trae recuerdo cada lugar? Porque, quién diría que hicimos tanto... Dabí advertirle algo a Nicco... decirle que quizás me ponía incómoda porque todos los lugares me recordaban a ti, o advertirle que aquí siempre estaría en desventaja, que no podría competir con...

Harry se detuvo brúscamente y la aprisionó contra la pared, mientras con su pueño, golpeó la misma. La miró intensamente y la instó a callarse.

-¡Basta! ¿Qué demonios se supone que estás buscando conmigo?- dijo colérico- Yo no soy tu juguete, no vengas a mí cuando no tengas otro lugar dónde ir porque sólo conseguirás dos cosas. O que me golpee el puño contra la pared, imaginando que eres tú. O que te desnude con los dientes y me salga de control- ella se quedó muy quieta, asombrada- ¡BIEN!

Harry continuó su camino hacia la sala común. La seguía oyendo detrás suyo pero ahora con paso dubitativo, ya no pregonaba ni estaba altiva. Aparentemente sus palabras la habían tomado por sorpresa, tanto como a él mismo. Se adentró en el cuarto y dejó la puerta abierta, a sabiendas de que ella también entraría.

-Me importa un comino lo que tú y tu novio hayan estado haciendo. Sinceramente él no me afecta en nada- dijo con seriedad.

-Se nota- se burló- bueno sino te importa, tampoco te molestará que te cuente lo bien que la pasamos... él ha estado muy cariñoso. Fue respetuoso, considerado... jamás me preguntó por ti.

-Eso es mentira- le dijo dándose vuelta y ya comenzando a enojarse en serio- no sólo te lo preguntó a ti- se acercaba, acusadoramente- sino que me lo preguntó a mí también. Lo matan los celos. ¡Se muere de inseguridad!

-¡No!, ¿por qué debería? Sabe que no debe dudar de mí. Él es especial.

-¡Basta!- la aprisionó nuevamente, como lo había hecho, minutos atrás. Se acercó a ella y la apretó con su cuerpo, a la pared. Ella quedó atónita- ¿Así que él es especial?- rozó su miembro con la zona en dónde el sexo de ella, latía frenéticamente bajo la ropa- ¿por qué no está aquí ahora haciendo esto?- tomó la camisa de ella y la abrió de par en par, rompiendo algunos botones. La pelirroja soltó un pequeño gritito, y se aplastó contra la pared- No vas a decirme que te disgusta...

El morocho se hundió en su cuello y comenzó a besarla y a morderla, completamente fuera de sí, con una necesidad animal. La pelirroja, que para estas alturas ya se entregaba enteramente a los impulsos de aquel hombre que amaba con locura, se abrazó a él y torpemente comenzó a sacarle la ropa.

-¿Qué vas a hacerme?- le susurró.

Él continuó succionando su cuello. La tomó de las piernas y la llevó a su cama donde la dejó caer sin consideración, y desde los pies comenzó a besar su cuerpo con desenfreno. Subiendo por sus piernas, deteniendose en sus muslos, mordiéndolos.

-Voy a cobrarme los dos días de indiferencia... ya no te quedarán ganas de evitarme.

Se hundió en su pelvis, degustándola con ahínco y fervorosidad, de alguna manera debía calmar esa sed que su cuerpo le reclamaba. Sed de su cuerpo, de sus curvas, su sabor.

Sin clemencia ni previo aviso, comenzó a embestirla, liberando en su cuerpo, la furia reprimida del propio. Sabía que no estaba siendo caballero, ni educado, pero francamente le importaba un comino. La quería a ella, completamente para él. Las penetraciones se hicieron repetidas y cada vez más febriles. Ninguno estaba en sus cabales, ni le reclamaba nada al otro. Harry comenzó a moverse con más fuerza, penetrándola profundamente.

-¿Así que él es especial?

Ginny gemía incapaz de controlarse, estaba a punto de llegar al orgasmo y él continuaba incitándola. Se movía con una presteza importante, como si conociera su cuerpo por dentro, tan bien como por fuera. La estaba cegando, era incapaz de pensar en nada más que en él y en esa sensación exultante.

-¿Así que crees que la pasaron bien? Te haré conocer lo extraordinario.

-Harry...-casi gritó.

Continuó unas cuantas embestidas más, llevándola al climax, el cual lo llevó a él mismo al extremo. Se dejó caer a su lado, enteramente exahusto y sin aliento. No se miraron, ambos intentaban normalizar las pulsiones.

Ginny se volvió a abrazarlo y él no se lo impidió, pero no le devolvió el abrazo. Miraba al techo, abstraído en sus cavilaciones. Así se durmieron, casi ajenos.

* * *

La pelirroja abrió los ojos debido a la incomodidad, aun que era incapaz de destinguir qué la hacía sentir así. Giró en su posición y notó que Harry no estaba a su lado. Todavía no había amanecido, con suerte eran las cuatro de la mañana. Oyó cómo, en el baño, tiraba la cadena. Esperó, expectante, a que él saliera y volviera a su lado. En efecto, Harry salió segundos después, pero no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba despierta. Se sentó, dándole la espalda, en un costado de la cama y dejó caer su cabeza en sus manos. Ginny lo escuchó resoplar varias veces antes de animarse a delatar su desvelo.

-Hey...- susurró- ¿sucede algo?- colocó suavemente su mano en el hombro derecho de él. Harry negó con la cabeza pero mantuvo la postura- ¿seguro?- no respondió- ven, recuéstate al lado mío.

Harry se quedó así unos segundos, y luego de que la pelirroja lo apremiara tirando levemente de su hombro, cedió. Se recostó boca arriba, aún sin mirarla. Ella esperaba alguna señal, algo que le indicara que iba a decir algo, pero nada. Harry pasó su brazo por debajo de su espalda y la atrajo a sí en un abrazo posesivo y suave. Ella se dejó manejar sin cuestionar y recostó la mitad de su cuerpo, sobre el de él, alzando el rostro para mirarlo. Harry continuaba mirando hacia el techo.

-Lo siento, perdí los estribos. Soy un animal- se disculpó seriamente compungido. Ella negó con la cabeza- Reaccioné como un idiota y...-la miró- ¿Tú estás bien?- acarició su rostro- ¿te hice daño?- ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

-Estuviste increíble- pareció molesto con aquella declaración, volvió a mirar al techo.

-No seas tonta, fui un bruto.

-Yo me lo busqué- la miró- convengamos que te provoqué demasiado... más de lo que crees. Me moría de ganas de que me arrancaras la ropa con los dientes, te tiraras encima mío y perdieras el control- dijo haciendo alusión a sus propias palabras- Esto también lo perturbó. Pero esta vez clavó en ella, su mirada de onix.

-¿Tú crees que esto es un juego? ¿Crees que puedes encenderme y apagarme así, a tu antojo? Esto no es sano, Ginny. Para ninguno de los tres... si, incluído Nicco. Lo que yo siento por tí, es real, ¿entiendes eso? No hay dados en mis manos, no dejo mis reacciones al azar. Yo te quiero para mí, ¿eso está mal para ti? ¿tanto te cuesta entenderlo, que vienes y vas de manos? ¿tanto lo ignoras que juegas a la indiferencia?

La pelirroja se sintió culpable. Jamás había planeado que Nicco llegara y, le recordara los principios a cachetazos. Se abrazó fuerte al morocho, mientras en su cabeza figuraban todas las palabras posibles a ser dichas, y todas las reacciones pertinentes que Harry tendría ante ellas.

-Sé que no es un juego. Te amo, y lo dije siempre en serio.

-¿Entonces?

-No sé que esperas, ¿que elija? Tú no me diste nada a elegir. Estás conmigo pero no me dijiste que querías exclusividad... francamente yo no sé cuántas cosas pasen por tu cabeza, y no sé qué piensas ultimamente, pero hace una semana, Ronney era lo mejor en tu vida, y ser gay era tu lema... ¿qué quieres de mí? ¿pretendes que abandone todo, mintiéndome, haciéndome creer que estoy contigo cuando en verdad, tú podrías estar pensando también en Ronney?

Harry se quedó callado. Ella tenía razón. Qué podía exigirle él. En verdad sabía que no pensaba un sólo segundo de su día, en Ronney, pero rodavía tenía algo parecido a un compromiso con él, una relación. No podía hacerse el desentendido. Pero sabía que la amaba, y que necesitaba esa semana restante de su entera compañía.

-¿En qué piensas?- le preguntó Ginny.

-En que tienes razón, no lo había pensado así.

-No me malinterpretes, por favor. Se tú me hubieras planteado algo, si me hubieras dicho que querías algo exclusivo o... no sé, cualquier cosa, yo jamás habría dudado en nada...

Notó que Harry sopesaba esas palabras y comenzaba a sopesar la idea de pedírselo en ese preciso momento. Lo veía en sus ojos. Y cuando Harry estuvo a punto de hablar, ella lo interrumpió.

-...sin embargo- tapó sus labios con su índice- sé que no estás en condiciones de hacerlo. Estás muy confundido y por ahí hoy pienses una cosa y, mañana otra. Y los dos sabemos que yo también lo estoy, no sé si por el lugar o por la visita de Nicco. Pero sé que no querría desilusionarte ni echar a perder algo que, bajo otras circunstancias podría funcionar perfectamente ¿me explico?- él asintió. Ambos se miraron un rato extenso, apropiándose de las palabras que el otro había dicho, y reflexionando. Ella continuó- Quizás... y te lo digo porque yo misma lo necesito, lo que tú necesites sea una prueba. Podríamos usar esta semana. Ser concientes de que aquí pasa algo- los señaló a ambos- pero sin cerrar trato con nadie. No sé, quizás usar esta semana para improvisar lo que sería una pareja, pero sin compromisos. A ti te puede ayudar a encontrar tu verdadera orientación sexual, y a mí... a pensar en si quiero o no, una familia con Nicco.

A Harry no le gustó mucho la idea de ser pero no ser, de quererse, besarse y gozarse, pero no pertenecer al otro. Era algo que no iba con su personalidad. Pero quizás ella tenía razón y, no eran aquellos los tiempos de andar tomando desiciones a tontas y a locas. Luego de varios segundos de reflexión, él le sonrió y asintió.

-Si, creo que tienes razón.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hola a todos. Perdón por la demora. Este capítulo no es muy largo, pero tiene un poquito de todo. Espero les guste. Gracias por la paciencia y los revs.  
Besos!**_

**Capítulo 16:**** Fuego y nieve**

No hacía falta acercarse. Él la tenía fuertemente agarrada por la cintura. Ambos dormían pero él no la dejó siquiera en sueños, era tan preciada para su consciente, como para su subconsciente, quién ahora la sostenía.

Ginny abrió los ojos y se desperezó. Claro que había sentido el cuerpo del morocho en su espalda, lo cual le dio una grata sorpresa, y le causó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Se volteó para quedar de frente a él y verlo dormir imperturbablemente. Sonrió para sí y colocó su mano en una de las mejillas de él.

-No tienes una idea de lo especial que eres para mí...- dijo casi en un suspiro. Harry sonrió entre sueños y abrió los ojos.

-Si es tan sólo la mitad de lo que tú lo eres para mí, me hago a la idea.

Se acercó acortando las distancias, y le besó los labios. Sin urgencia, con soltura, y sin que sus manos la apremiaran. Muy distinto de como había sido la noche anterior. Giró apenas para poder colocar el peso de la pelirroja sobre su cuerpo y encerrarla en sus tibios brazos. Ella continuó avivando el contacto, sin usar sus manos. Puso sus lenguas a danzar a un compás estirado y tranquilo. Uno en el cual el morocho se sentía cómodo y en el cual se desenvolvía a la perfección. Luego ella se separó apenas y lo miró embelesada, como no pudiéndolo creer. Por primera vez, sentía que no lo merecía, que era demasiado para lo que ella tenía para dar. Aparentemente aquello entristeció levemente su mirada.

-¡Hey!- llamó él su atención. Ella pareció salir de sus cavilaciones- Hola...

-Hola- le sonrió.

-Te habías ido.

-Si. Pero acabo de volver.

-Y, ¿se puede saber en dónde estabas?

-Mmmm- pensó para sí- en realidad, no muy lejos. Estaba en los recuerdos. En tú y yo años atrás. En tú y yo ahora...- se quedó pensativa unos segundos y pronto se arrepintió de sus palabras. Sacudió su cabeza- Lo siento, amor.

-¿Por qué?- se extrañó.

-Por sacar siempre a colación este tema estúpido.

-¡Hey! No digas eso. Nuestros recuerdos no son estúpidos.

-No. No dije eso. Lo estúpido es sacar a colación cosas que no vienen al caso, que están fuera de contexto, que... que...- calló unos segundos. Él la apremió con la mirada- que nos hacen mal.

-Ningún recuerdo contigo me hace mal, hermosa- le dijo mientras con su mano acariciaba la espalda desnuda del amor de su vida- No me molesta que hablemos de nosotros. Ni del 'nosotros' ahora, ni del 'nosotros' de antes- ella asintió- Y dime... ¿Qué pensabas del nosotros de antes?- sonrió con gesto sugerente, mientras bajaba una mano a su trasero. Ella sonrió reaccionando ante las cosquillas.

-Deja ya...- sonreía. Él la dejó en paz, pero dejó sus manos en aquel pequeño almohadón de piel blanca, que tanto le gustaba- Nada- se encogió de hombros. Luego comenzó a reírse lo cual captó la atención de Harry.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, es que... en realidad estaba pensando en todos los lugares de el castillo en los que nos revolcamos... ¿está mal?- sonrió.

-No, en realidad... es un juego divertido- sonrió- Tenemos para rato.

-Este cuarto- comenzó a numerar con los dedos en frente de ellos.

-... en esta cama- acotó.

-El cuarto de hombres de séptimo- él asintió mientras ella levantaba su segundo dedo.

-La torre de astronomía... adentro y afuera- sonrió con picardía.

-La clase de transformaciones.

-Las mazmorras...

-¡Las mazmorras!- repitió contenta mientras alzaba otro dedo- Cierto. ¡Como nos costó!- sonrió.

-Creo que Snape lo sabía.

-Imposible- se sorprendió.

-Si, creo que nos vio, o nos escuchó esa séptima vez- sonrió ante la pregunta tácita de si llevaba la cuenta, en sus ojos avellana- No llevo la cuenta. Sólo recuerdo muy bien las otras seis- sonrió. Además... esa fue la última vez que fuimos. Después de enterarme lo de Snape, decidí no correr más riesgos.

-Es imposible- repitió sin creer lo de su profesor.

-¡Vamos Gin!

-¡Hubiera dicho algo!

-Créeme que lo hizo. Se lo dijo a Dumbledore. Tuve una charla larga y tendida con él.

-¿en serio?- él asintió. Ginny le pegó en el pecho- ¡Jamás me dijiste nada!- él rió.

-No quería que te cohibieras ante él, ni quería que te reprimieras conmigo. De todos modos, no fue nada. Él fue como mi padre, Gin. ¿Qué iba a decirme?

-Pero no lo era, era el director del colegio al cual ambos asistíamos, que por cierto, tiene estrictas reglas con respecto a ello.

-Ahora las tiene. Antes ni se preocupaban por ello. Sinceramente, había cosas más importantes.

-¿Vas a decirme de qué hablaron?

-De ti.

-Si, pero ¿qué?

-No, eso no te lo diré.

-¿Por qué no?

-Pues porque... no estás lista para oírlo.

-Si, te lo juro.

-Entonces yo no estoy listo para decírtelo- ella se dió por vencida.

-¿Pero lo harás algún día?- a regañadientes, él asintió- ¿y tú sólo me lo dirás cuando estés listo? Nada de esperar por mi pregunta.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien. Continuemos. Las mazmorras- repitió mientras remarcaba su cuarto dedo levantado.

-La biblioteca.

-La sala común.

-El baño de este cuarto.

-El baño del tuyo- sonrió. Él pensó unos segundos.

-La cocina...

-¡Si! Todavía no sé como hicimos para lograrlo- río Ginny.

-La clave era la hora- dijo con soberbia y rió.

-El gran salón.

-Medio vestíbulo...- él asintió sonriendo- todavía recuerdo que casi nos agarra Hermione, creo que esa noche le tocaba merodear.

-Nada que no supiera, de últimas- sonrió.

-¿Lo sabe ahora?- le preguntó dejando de lado el juego.

-No. Ni ella ni mi hermano, pero claramente lo sospecha, no es tonta. Dentro de su mente, lo sabe.

-Él también. Lo supo antes que yo.

-De todos modos- explicó ella- yo no se lo aclararé. Por más que se haga a la idea, no quiero que piense que pasa algo más allá de lo que nosotros sabemos que pasa. Como hablábamos anoche, debemos darnos un tiempo e intentarlo- él asintió.

-Estoy de acuerdo... ¡La sala de los menesteres!- dijo sonriendo de pronto.

-Claramente- sonrió- La casa de Hagrid.

-El bosque...

-El borde del bosque- corrigió- yo era demasiado miedosa como para meterme tan adentro.

-Yo no hubiera dicho lo mismo- dijo sugerentemente mientras tocaba superficialmente su puvis. Ella le sacó la mano como nueva reacción a las cosquillas.

-No seas tonto- reía infantilmente- el lago- nombró también.

-El baño de prefectos...

-Y... ¿eso fue todo?

-¡No!, los pasadizos a Hogsmeade.

-¡Claro! Y el callejón de las tres escobas.

-Y... creo que termina el conteo- Ginny asintió y miró sus dedos mientras recordaba la cuenta mental- eso da... dieciocho.

-No es tanto.

-Pudo haber sido peor ¿no?

-He conocido casos peores- sonrió.

-Y eso porque, durante el invierno, no tuviste el valor de entrar en mi cuarto en la madriguera.

-Eso, y que acabas de mandarme al diablo. No fueron mis mejores vacaciones contigo, me hiciste la vida imposible. Aunque sí fueron las únicas en las que te llamé mi novia.

-Bien sabías tú porqué... ¿Cho Chang? ¿te suena?- él sonrió como chiquillo.

-¡Vamos!

-Si...

-Pero si ya no estaba en el colegio. Jamás la vi estando contigo.

-Si, pero esas cartitas que te mandaba... ¡Dios, me pusieron loca de celos! Y tú, encima, que no hacías nada para desmentirlo- le pegó suavemente, como reprenda.

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Ella me escribía. Qué sé yo porqué lo hacía...

-¡Y lo peor es que le contestabas!- le reprochó consternada- De verdad no tenías necesidad de hacerlo.

-¿Y cómo no iba a hacerlo? Es cortesía.

-Si, ¿y era cortesía ser coqueto con ella, hablar como sino tuvieras novia?

-¡Uy!, esta cháchara yo ya la oí. Estás pasándome la misma factura que hace años... ¡Ya no cuentan esos argumentos!

-Bien, no discutiremos más. Sólo porque sé que está felizmente casada con un suizo que conoció gracias a mí.

-Tú si que sabes mantener a tu competencia bien lejos.

-Disculpa, pero ella jamás estuvo al alcance de ser competencia.

-¿Ah si?, y por eso la celabas tanto.

-Bueno, que yo sepa que no es competencia no quiere decir que tú lo supieras. Yo sabía que ella no tenía muchas de las cosas que a ti te atraen... pero era consciente de que te atraía igual.

-No seas tonta. Jamás estuvo a tu altura. Tú lograste cosas en mí, que nadie más sacaría a relucir- ella estaba por hablar pero él la interrumpió- y sé que lo sabes, así que fin de la discusión- ella asintió dándose por vencida. Se abrazó a él, ocultando su rostro entre su cuello- Volviendo al tema... cuando tú sacaste el asunto a relucir, e hicimos las cuentas... internamente pensé también en todos aquellos lugares en los que no nos atrevimos a estar- ella se separó un poco y lo miró encantada.

-Uhhh... ese es bueno.

-Y se me ocurrió también, que podríamos visitarlos e inaugurarlos todos, esta semana- la miró con sugerencia. Ginny sonrió victoriosamente.

-¿En serio?- él asintió con sinceridad- ¡Excelente! Y, dime...- comenzó a jugar con un mechón del cabello morocho- ¿qué lugares serían esos?

-El primero que me vino a la cabeza fue el despacho de Dumbledore- levantó las cejas- allí nunca pudimos.

-Es verdad- sonrió- y ahora menos...

-Ahora podría pensar cómo.

-Tampoco estuvimos en la enfermería.

-Lo cual es raro, ya que pasamos tres cuartas partes de nuestras vidas allí- sonrió- Tampoco lo hicimos nunca en el invernadero. Spraut se pasaba las veinticuatros horas ahí dentro.

-Es verdad. Tampoco en las otras salas comunes. Ahora no somos enemigos, tenemos que poder entrar- dijo bromeando.

-Quizás Ron ayude- ella rió.

-¿Y qué excusa le darás?, no... ya veremos.

-Gin, tenemos que usar todo el castillo, es nuestra última oportunidad.

-Si, quizás no. Pero si. Ya veremos- repitió- ¿Esos son todos?

-Bueno... el aula de posiones tampoco estuvo disponible.

-Uhh... y ahora da Ron esas clases.

-Exacto. Y apusto lo que quieras a que no se queda después de hora.

-Genial.

-Tampoco lo hicimos en el estadio.

-No al aire libre, pero ahora que lo mencionas, en los vestidores si, y nunca lo contamos.

-Es verdad.

Así quemaron su mañana. Hablando, y planeando próximos encuentros, ya no tan ilícitos tan impensados para las autoridades del colegio. Aunque era claro que no lo harían en sus narices, ni pensaban abusar de su hospitalidad.

* * *

Hermione había pasado una noche terrible.

Después de haberse acostado con Ron, dos días atrás, y tras llegar a la conclusión que, el día anterior él había tenido que trabajar todo el día; habían dejado en claro que aquello se repetiría. ¡Eso querían ambos! De hecho, él había dejado en claro que él la visitaría en la noche, luego de que los alumnos se hubieren acostado. Y la noche había llegado, dejándola en vela hasta pasadas las tres de la madrugada, pero el pelirrojo jamás había llegado. Entre desilusionada, enojada y somnolienta, había prometido jamás dejarse llevar de nuevo. No por él, no por el hecho de que no cumpliera su promesa, sino porque había descubierto cuánto lo necesitaba con tan sólo haber compartido unas caricias, y no quería imaginarse cuánto iba a hacerle falta, si se acostumbraban al hecho de frecuentarse.

Hermione no se había dado cuenta de la gravedad del asunto, sino hasta esa noche de reflexiones. ¿Qué le diría a Draco? ¿Le diría algo, se lo ocultaría? Le había sido infiel, y aún conservaba el anhelo de seguir siéndole infiel. Jamás había tenido que lidiar con eso, lo amaba con locura, pero esas vacaciones habían causado desastres en sus pensamientos, en su raciocinio, y en sus actos.

¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué le diría a Ron? De hecho, aún no tenía en claro qué sentía por él. ¿O si...? Lo amaba, claramente, pero no como amaba a Draco. Aunque, entonces tampoco entendía muy bien cómo era que amaba a Draco.

Definitivamente había sido una noche terrible.

* * *

Ya lista para el desayuno, la castaña bajaba las escaleras del vestíbulo. Se detuvo unos minutos antes de entrar al gran salón. Tomó aire como si lo que estuviera a punto de hacer, le resultara máxime difícil.

-Hola- dijo una voz detrás suyo, con timidez. Hermione se dio vuelta para encontrarse de lleno con sus ojos color cielo. Él la miró unos segundos y luego bajó la mirada- Tenemos que hablar.

-Si…- soltó ella, también avergonzada de pronto- yo tengo algunas cosas que decir.

Ron le tomó la mano y la dirigió unos metros hacia el costado, en dónde una de las grandes columnas de la arcada de la puerta, los mantendría ocultos de los jóvenes que poco a poco comenzarían a llegar.

-¿Comienzo yo?- preguntó el pelirrojo, una vez que su cuerpo la aprisionó contra la columna. Ella algo incómoda, asintió- Lamento no haber aparecido anoche.

-Está bien, sólo...

-No, déjame hablar. La excusa oficial que iba a darte era que esta mañana debía levantarme temprano y...-miró el suelo- bueno, ¿A quién engaño?- la miró fijamente- ...pero la verdad es otra.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio varios segundos: ella esperando que hablara. Él, mirándola, intentando descifrar qué sentía ella ante el abandono nocturno.

-Tuve miedo, Hermione- ella, que miraba al suelo, levantó la mirada como impulsada por sus palabras, y se hundió en su mirada acuosa- tú y yo juntos...- sonrió- somos mi sueño. El deseo de mi vida- se encogió de hombros- pero la realidad es que ya lo intentamos una vez y... no resultó. Quedé destrozado, y sé que tú sufriste lo tuyo también. Pero por mi parte sé que yo no podría volver a sufrir lo que sufrí aquella vez. Y... no estoy diciendo que no vaya a funcionar, pero en esta oportunidad no estamos solos Hermione, hay dos personas más involucradas, tu pareja y la mía, y sé que ninguno quiere herir a nadie.

Hermione entendía todo lo que el pelirrojo le decía, ella misma había pensado en aquellas cosas la noche anterior, cuando el tiempo de reflexión se le había avecinado. Claramente ella no quería herir a Draco, aún no sabía si lo prefería a Ron antes que a él siquiera. Tampoco quería herir a la pequeña, aunque sí quería salvar a Ron de un romance que arruinaría completamente su reputación. Ella sabía que todas las cosas que él le decía, tenían sentido y, ella misma había pensado en decirle alguna de ellas también. Pero ni bien lo oyó salir de sus labios, no le pareció excusa suficiente para separarse, para eliminar esa nueva oportunidad que tenían. De hecho, el discurso de él, casi había logrado que ella cambiara su opinión por completo.

-¿De verdad crees todo eso?- Le preguntó, casi olvidándose de todo lo que ella misma iba a decirle.

-Quiero hacerlo.

-Pero…- se acercó apenas a él- si yo te dijera que… no me importa y…-miró sus labios- que deseo volver a intentarlo de todos modos- los dos se miraron un extenso silencio. Ron titubeaba entre caerse en sus labios, o apartarla y salir corriendo antes de que las cosas empeorasen- esta vez sería diferente, Ron.

-¿Cómo?

-Surgió una posibilidad… tú y yo podríamos…

Las puertas del vestíbulo se abrieron de par en par, sonoramente. Ambos voltearon, liberándose, así, de la posición comprometedora en la que estaban segundos atrás. De los terrenos de Hogwarts, hacia los interiores del castillo, la luz brillante y matutina del sol cegó a varios de los allí presentes. Y aquellos que, como Ron y Hermione, eran testigos del suceso, vieron entrar al castillo a una silueta, contrastada por la luz, y con un porte soberbia. Un hombre alto, que caminaba sin preocupación, mirando hacia el frente.

A medida que se adentró al castillo, el contraste con la luz del día comenzó a disminuir,y las luces del castillo comenzaron a iluminarle de a poco el rostro. A Hermione se le helaron las facciones de un segundo al otro. Miró a Ron, quién la cuestionaba con sus ojos, y sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros a modo de disculpas. Ron iba a decirle algo, cuando ella comenzó a caminar en dirección al hombre.

-Draco ¿qué...?- ni siquiera sabía qué preguntarle.

El rubio la vio y se le iluminó el rostro de un segundo al otro. Se acercó a ella con los brazos extendidos, y la abrazó con apego. Ella se dejó abrazar, aún confundida. Draco le acariciaba el pelo, con los ojos cerrados, recordando las sensaciones que esa mujer le causaba.

-No tienes una idea lo que te extrañé- ella se separó para mirarlo.

-Pero... ¿qué? No entiendo. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mujer, recíbeme mejor... he luchado con mis jefes para esta licencia. Me dieron algunos días para venir por ti. Creo que tenemos cosas que hablar- recién entonces reparó en la presencia del pelirrojo, metros detrás de ellos. Levantó las cejas a modo de saludo- Ron- se acercó a darle la mano- ¿cómo has estado tanto tiempo?

-Bien- dijo con seguridad. Se lo veía tranquilo y relajado, pero no encontraba palabras que decir para continuar con aquella postura.

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde está esa directora resentida que no se ha avivado de invitarme a mí también...?- miró para todos lados- Si, me enteré. Yo me entero de todo. No viniste invitada pero te hicieron espacio igual. ¡McGonagall!- gritó por encima de los hombros de su novia y sorprendió a la directora que paseaba por el gran salón. Se dio vuelta y achicó la vista para identificarlo en la lejanía.

-¡Válgame...! ¿Draco Malfoy? Pero...- se acercó con paso apresurado- ¡Qué vacaciones tan interesantes! Hasta Malfoy se ha dignado a visitar las instalaciones.

Al instante se hizo presente frente a ellos, y extendió su mano para estrecharla. Lo miraba fijamente, como si no pudiera creer que esas personas se juntaran pacíficamente, bajo un mismo techo. Draco le sonreía ampliamente, como demostrándole que ya no era un patán, que había madurado y era feliz por equis motivo. Que aquel resentimiento que había dado sentido a sus años de juventud, había desaparecido por completo. A la directora casi le pareció un alma pura.

-Pero miren nada más...-continuó en voz alta, aún asombrada, más para sí que para sus colegas- Y, ¿Qué fue lo que lo impulsó a visitarnos señor Malfoy?

-¡Oh...!- miró a Hermione y la abrazó por los hombros- extrañaba horrores a mi novia. Quizás decida llevármela.

-¿Quién es su novia? ¿Pertenece al colegio?- preguntó casi consternada.

Ron y Hermione se miraron fugazmente. Ella lucía casi desesperada ante la idea de que la directora se enterara de la verdad, por lo que su mirada era más apremiante que significativa. Ron volvió en sí rápidamente.

-Minerva- se acercó sumisamente, en susurro- Debo comentarle algo acerca de unos estudiantes que castigué el día de ayer. ¿Podría acompañarme? Quiero asegurarme de no estar siendo muy severo- La directora, que lo miraba por encima del hombro ya que le daba la espalda, asintió. Luego volvió la vista al rubio y la castaña.

-Bien, estem... no se diga más. Hoy mismo te libero un cuarto y, espero te quedes con nosotros lo que queda de las vacaciones.

-Me temo que no tendré tanto tiempo.

-Sin cuidado, el cuarto está a tu disposición, quédate cuanto gustes- él le sonrió a modo de saludo. Minerva comenzó a irse- y por la cena me comentas de tu novia y tus planes- él asintió cuando ya casi no se la veía.

Draco miró a Hermione, que se había quedado tildada en la silueta del pelirrojo que iba en la misma dirección, y luego, pesándole la mirada de su novio, volteó a verlo. Le sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Dónde podemos hablar?- preguntó él.

* * *

Ron estaba en su despacho, intentando no pensar. Sus codos sobre el escritorio, sus manos sosteniendo abatidamente su rostro. Odiaba la idea de que ahora estuviera Draco en medio de sus planes, otra vez en medio de sus vidas. Ya había pasado por ello años atrás, cuando después de cortar, los vio saliendo reiteradas ocasiones "sólo como amigos". Claro que él no era su amigo, y claro que ella en el fondo, tenía la esperanza de que eso la hiciera olvidar sin involucrar sus sentimientos en nada. Con el tiempo -y valía aclarar que Draco había sido muy paciente, hecho que mayormente convenció a Ron de que en verdad la quería- él se volvió tornando importante, hasta que al fin accedió, sin mucha esperanza, darle una oportunidad. Ella comenzó a mejorar notablemente, lo cual asustó a Ron. Jamás se había dado cuenta de lo mal que estaba, hasta que notó en contraste, lo bien que él le hacía.

En parte, fue ello lo que lo comenzó a resignar en la materia. Ese día, ese detalle, lo hicieron caer en cuenta de que ellos dos no le hacían bien a nadie, en cambio, Hermione y Draco eran la hermosa pareja que contagiaban su alegría a sus alrededores.

Resignación, uno; Ron, cero.

Luego, a eso, simplemente se le sumaron los meses de felicidad mutua que compartían, y lo bien que se los veía cada vez que se juntaban. Y el hecho de que Draco resultara entonces, ser una gran persona, le volvió imposible el deseo de odiarlo eternamente.

Pero lo que habían compartido esos pocos días había sido bueno ¿no?. Tenía que contar mejor que aquella relación frustrada que les pesaba en el historial de sus vidas. Los sentimientos habían sido más sinceros, ellos mismos se habían expresado más.

En los momentos junto a Hermione, en el castillo, Ron había sentido que la sinceridad y los sentimientos que tenía por ella, se había expresado por sí solos. Que no había sido capaz de ocultar nada, justamente por miedo a volver a frustrar la oportunidad. ¡Y eso tenía que ser un avance! ¿no?.

Resopló.

A lo mejor era absurdo deternese en la idea. Sabía que ella lo amaba, pero quizás fuer a bueno, de una vez por todas, aceptar que ese amor, era una resaca de la fascinación que ambos habían tenido por el otro en su adolescencia. Ella jamás le pertenecería como le había pertenecido a Draco. Draco y ella contaban con una relación madura, provechosa, prometedora. Ellos dos sólo tenían recuerdos, y una inevitable cantidad de recuerdos de lo que 'podría haber sido'.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17: Últimas noticias**_

Llevaban algunos minutos sentados en las escaleras del vestíbulo. Hermione no se había animado a recorrer las instalaciones a su lado, para que nadie los viera paseando juntos, todo el tiempo. Si bien era su novia, allí todos creían que pertenecía legalmente a otro hombre; a un profesor. Ella jugaba con sus manos, sin saber bien cómo empezar. Sabía que él quería hablar, y creía saber de qué, pero no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

-Sé que te sorprendió mi visita- comenzó él, parsimoniosamente- Debo admitir que venir aquí fue casi un acto de locura. Impulsivo- él también jugaba con sus propias manos, eterno designio e imagen de una persona insegura de sí- De hecho, casi logro la suspensión. Mis superiores no lo vieron venir, pero estaba tan mal allá, sin tener noticias tuyas... en realidad, fueron las pocas noticias que tenía de ti, lo que me hizo venir corriendo. Ronney me ha cubrido, pero sólo tengo dos días- se atrevió a mirarla, pero no se atrevió a tocar el tema de que lo acompañara. No aún.

-Gracias por venir- sólo dijo- a decir verdad, yo también estuve bastante perdida con todo esto... de hecho aún lo estoy. Estos meses han sido horribles en más de un sentido. Me han ayudado a entender que no quiero estar sola. Que mi etapa de soledad en esta vida ya caducó. Ahora me corresponde amar y ser amada, dar mucho más de lo que reciba, pero sentirme bien con aquello que me den.

-No sé porqué no me gusta a dónde va esto.

-Sólo digo que estos meses me he sentido muy mal en comparación con otras épocas y con lo que en verdad podría estar sintiendo.

-Pero lo dices por mí- afirmó.

-No, lo digo por nuestra situación, por lo que nos separa.

-¿Te has sentido abandonada? Porque en ningún momento he deseado que se te cruzara siquiera por la cabeza.

-No. Me he sentido olvidada, eso es todo.

Ambos callaron algunos segundos. Aquello no podía llevar a nada bueno. Estaba él y su eterna declaración de amor, pero su inexorable ausencia de tiempo completo e incierto. Y estaba ella, romántica empedernida capaz de esperarlo en la soledad de su casa, o ser acogida por un hombre y un trabajo que toda la vida había amado como idea. Era una dificil situación para ambos.

-Propongo, que hoy nos dediquemos a pasar el tiempo juntos. Como lo hacíamos antes... disfrutemos que hoy estamos juntos sin trabajo ni problemas a cuestas, ¿qué te parece?

-¿Tú dices que no tenemos problemas?

-Digo que por hoy, hagamos de cuenta que no los tenemos. Mañana me voy y... bueno, hablamos mañana del resto, ¿si?

-No sé qué esperas que pase...- ella lo miró y vio en su rostro algo que no le gustó ni un ápice; dolor. Él estaba percibiendo el tono subliminal de sus palabras y, una mezcla de profundo dolor y consternación habían dominado sus facciones- de acuerdo, ¿sabes qué? Hoy dediquémonos a nosotros, mañana lo hablamos- sonrió ampliamente a fuerza de voluntad. Eso pareció calmarlo. Draco se puso de pie de un tirón y le ofreció la mano, como para comenzar con sus días- Hay... otra cosa- se puso de pie aletargadamente y por su cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno, no podemos ser muy demostrativos ni nada. Por aquí... bueno, aquí creen que soy la esposa de Ron- él rió irónicamente.

-¿Por qué pensarían eso?

-Porque yo se lo dije a Minerva. Es una larga historia.

-¿Harías el favor de contármela?- dijo con sarcasmo, sorprendido por lo que le acababa de revelar.

-No quiero que pienses cualquier cosa. La historia es simple- bajó la voz- a él lo acusan de salir con una alumna y estuvieron a un ápice de expulsarlo la semana pasada, por ello. Dio la casualidad que yo escuchaba la conversación y... salté en su defensa. La única forma de negar aquella situación, era que yo estaba enparentada con él, eso es todo.

-Creo... que si esa era la única forma de solucionarlo, es porque en verdad él merecía el castigo ¿no crees?

-¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿que debía dejar que lo echaran?

-Creo que es lo suficientemente adulto para hacerse cargo de sus actos.

-¡Era una injusticia!

-Ya. Y tú tenías que saltar como defensora... que conveniente.

-¿Ves por qué no quería contartelo? Haces de esto, un mundo.

-¿si? ¿lo hago?- la desafió- ¿Acaso yo inventé el mundo en el cual Ronald Weasley es el hombre que siempre soñaste tener al lado? No creas que porque me conformo con tenerte a mi lado aunque no me ames, no me doy cuenta de las cosas.

-¿Que no te amo? ¿por eso te has ido sin que te importara dejarme sola tanto tiempo? ¿porque pensabas que no te amaba? Pues has perdido una gran oportunidad, Malfoy. Te he amado como jamás pensé que amaría a alguien más, pero tu estupidez y tus celos infundados no te han dejado verlo- le dio la espalda dispuesta a subir las escaleras, pero volteó nuevamente- Como cuando te escribí esa última carta, hoy te despido de las instalaciones... que seas feliz.

Subió las escaleras de dos en dos.

Tocaron la puerta y la abrieron. Ella se volteó a mirar.

-¿Se puede?

-Pensé que te habías ido...- dijo apenada.

Eran las nueve de la noche. Su cuarto estaba tan vacío como de costumbre y ella estaba sentada en la cama, de espaldas a la puerta, abrazando un cojín y sumida en sus cavilaciones. Había estado todo el día allí, pensando sólo en él y en que su futuro más próximo ya no lo involucraba en su vida.

Draco se sentó a su lado.

-No podía dejar las cosas como estaban, te amo demasiado como para hacerlo.

-Pues haces mal...

-¿en amarte? ¿desde cuando?

-Desde que piensas que no te amo en el mismo grado. Jamás debiste estar conmigo si pensabas eso.

-Nunca lo pensé. Sólo fui un idiota con pocas palabras en mente y muy poco elocuente. Si lo hubiera pensado, mi orgullo no me hubiera permitido estar tanto tiempo a tu lado, y amarte como lo hago... o volver a buscarte ahora. Hermione- tomó sus manos entre las propias- vine aquí porque te extrañaba locamente. Y porque no puedo volver a irme sin ti... he llegado a un arreglo y conseguí que me dejaran llevarte conmigo.

A la castaña, aquello la tomó por sorpresa. Lo miró intensamente, sorprendida. Él vio un atisbo de emoción en sus ojos. Por un momento se sintió seguro nuevamente en su relación y creyó que todo se solucionaría. Las esperanzas que le habían arrebatado abruptamente aquella mañana, ahora se las devolvía aquella mirada.

-¿Me llevarías contigo?

-Si, mi amor. Te necesito conmigo- remarcó- No puedo volver a separarme de ti.

-Pero... creí que eso no se podía.

-¡Y no se puede! He luchado contra todos, como te dije, casi me relevan pero lo logré.

-Y...¿qué haría yo, allí?- se desilusionó notablemente.

-Estar conmigo, acompañarme.

-Pero tú trabajarías- la ilusión en los ojos miel desaparecía, llevándose con ellos, la nueva esperanza del rubio- Además yo tengo mi trabajo aquí, mis estudios, mis amigos...

-Estoy ofreciéndote dar el paso adelante en nuestra relación, Hermione. Ya somos adultos, tenemos que decidir qué queremos en nuestra vida... y yo te quiero a ti en ella- sacó un anillo de su bolsillo.

La castaña ahogó un gemido al tapar su boca con las manos.

-¡Oh por Dios!

-Cásate conmigo. Sé mi compañera de vida...

Hermione se quedó muda. Carente de reacciones. Aquel mismo momento, imágenes comenzaron a atravesar su mente: Ron haciéndole el amor en la biblioteca, Minerva ofreciéndole trabajo, ella presenciando la clase dictada por Ron, Harry y Ginny entrando de la mano al gran salón. Todas aquellas cosas que amaba y que debería dejar por él. Pero ni una sóla imágen de su relación con Draco, se hizo presente entonces.

-Draco... ¿te das cuenta lo que estás haciendo?- se puso de pie y le dio la espalda, nerviosa- Yo... no entiendo, todo esto es muy rápido. Aún no hemos solucionado nuestros problemas, o hemos hablado de lo que tan preocupado te trajo hasta aquí, yo... no sé, no puedo.

-De acuerdo, tranquila- se levantó y se dirigió a su lado, tomando sus hombros- siéntate conmigo. Hablemos- ella se dejó llevar nuevamente a su asiento.

-Me estás pidiendo que abandone todo, que deje mi vida... tengo un lugar en este mundo, y se encuentra aquí.

-Pensé que se encontraba al lado mío.

-Pero no así. No tú en tu mundo y yo en el mío. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Llevarme allí para tenerme en la casa y verte sólo por las noches? No soy así, me gusta ser independiente tanto como compartir mi tiempo, tendrías que haberlo sabido.

-Y lo sé, pero tenía la esperanza que estar a mi lado pesara más que tu necesidad de expasión y libertad.

-Pues ya ves. ¿Acaso abandonarías tú, todo lo que conseguiste, para venir a mi lado?

-Es distinto, Hermione, yo en este momento no puedo elegir...

-Has conseguido hacerme llevar, ¿no podías tramitar venir aquí?

-¿Sabes que siento?- dijo cortante, pero sincero y casi cansado- Que estás evadiendo el asunto. Todo esto es muy sencillo... ¿vendrías conmigo a donde quiera que esté parando? ¿Te casarías conmigo? Si o no, eso es todo. No te pido excusas ni promesas. Si o no.

-No puedes pretender que defina el futuro de mi vida en una noche. Esta mañana no tenía noticias tuyas, y ahora vienes queriendo que me case. No puedo abandonar toda una vida por un capricho... esto es un capricho.

-Esto es amor- la corrigió- y meses atrás hubieras dejado todo por este amor que nos une- ella lo miró dolida.

-Meses atrás quise hacerlo y me dijiste que era imposible.

-¿Y ahora que?

-Ahora no es como meses atrás... Ahora he vivido meses en tu ausencia que nunca te molestaste en cubrir. Ni una carta bien intencionada, ni una llamada... ni una de estas visitas, que si lograste ahora, podrías haber logrado entonces. No, Draco... No me pidas que abandone todo esto.

-De acuerdo...- se tranquilizó- no vengas, no es justo lo que te pido... pero... casemonos. Aún quiero vivir contigo, hacer cosas a tu lado, aún pienso que eres la indicada para mí.

-¿Casarnos cuándo? Te vas mañana, ¿lo olvidas?

-Pero puedes esperarme... prometerme que cuando vuelva tú, seguirás esperandome como el primer día y, te casarás conmigo.

-¿Esperarte?

-Si... esa era la idea desde un principio ¿no?

-¿Para volver cuando? Ni tú lo sabes.

-¿Eso importa en verdad?

-Draco... esto no es fácil para mí... Como te dije en la mañana, mi tiempo de soledad, realmente terminó. No puedo volver a sentirme sola. No puedo esperarte por años sin saber qué pasará. No es justo... ¡para ninguno!.

-¿Y qué vas a hacer sino?- ella miró al suelo- ¿Vas a dejarme?- preguntó molesto, dolido- ¿Tirarás por la borda los años que llevamos juntos, las cosas que vivimos, los recuerdos que tenemos? ¿eh?, ¡¿Qué harás?- ella no contestó- ¡Mírame!

-¿No notas que yo no estoy bien, Draco?- soltó llorando- Desde tu llegada estoy esperando que notes cuánto me perturba todo esto. Me tomé estas vacaciones para aclarar mis ideas con respecto a ti y a tu viaje. Vine aquí pensando que quizás lo nuestro se salvaría con un poco de empeño, pero ahora no estoy tan segura de ello.

-Y qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de parecer ¿eh?- se puso de pie y levantó la voz, colérico- Porque eso quiere decir que hay algo aquí, que te demostró que ya no te importo, que ya no quieres luchar por esto. ¿Qué fue?

-Sé a dónde quieres llegar y no iré contigo- le dijo en voz baja.

-Quiero llegar a que me digas ¡qué mierda pasó en mi ausencia! Que te hizo cambiar tanto de parecer- caminaba desesperado de un lado para el otro, frente a ella- Porque si me dices que ya no estarás sola- razonaba en voz alta- pero estás dispuesta a terminar con la única relación que demostraría lo contrario, quiere decir que tienes una mejor opción en algún otro lado... Y entonces hay algo que me estás ocultando- se detuvo frente a ella, acusándola con la mirada.

-No estoy dejándote por nadie más, Draco. Es lo nuestro lo que no funciona.

-Si, pero me estás dejando, hecho que hace unos meses era impensable para ambos. Y llegas aquí, de pronto, y como por arte de magia, te resulta placentero acabar con lo nuestro. ¿Qué esperas que piense?

-Si tu primer reacción es quebrar tu confianza en mí, entonces estamos peor de lo que creía, y esto es mejor idea de lo que piensas.

-Es que, verás...- decía como sarcástico y nervioso volviendo a caminar de un lado a otro, a punto de explotar de ira- aún no me has dado razones para no hacerlo, y... ¡peor!, aún no me has desmentido ni una sola acusación de las que tiré a quemarropa, lo cual me preocupa aún más- se detuvo a mirarla fijamente- ¿Cuál esa opción tan tentadora que te persigue? Porqué no me la cuentas- la invitó con ironía.

-No tengo opción.

-¿Segura? Porque no eres de esas personas impulsivas, que abandona todo al azar.

-No voy a seguir con esto- se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta.

-No te vayas, estamos hablando. Estoy cansado de perseguirte por todo el maldito castillo- la seguía detrás.

-Pues aprende a leer entre líneas- se dio vuelta en seco- ¡deja de seguirme!- salió dando un portazo frente a sus narices.

Salió de la sala común de Ravenclaw y se dirigió a las escaleras que la conducirían al vestíbulo principal. Detrás de ella, caminaba aprisa, el rubio, con los animos por las nubes, con sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo carmesí que casi personificaba la ira que recorría enteramente a su cuerpo.

-Sabes cuánto me irrita que me des la espalda, que me dejes hablando solo.

-Y tú sabes cuánto me molestan tus celos idiotas- continuó caminando.

Bajó las escaleras principales, él estaba como a unos veinte metros suyo. Ella se metió en el gran salón donde pronto se serviría la cena. Aún estaba vacío el recinto, pero ni bien Hermione entró, chocó con Minerva.

-Directora, lo siento- dijo agitada y cohibida por sus modales.

-Descuida cariño. Dime, ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije? Realmente necesito una buena profesora de transformaciones y tú, serías genial.

Detrás apareció Malfoy, con mirada acusadora. La directora notó la tensión y se excusó argumentando que luego hablarían. Se fue con paso aletargado, interesada en el vínculo que aparentemente los unía. Intentó oír lo que decían.

-¿Profesora?- le preguntó Draco a la castaña- ¿Eso es? ¿Por eso nos abandonas?

-¡Shhh! ¡Baja la voz!- golpeó su hombro- Te dije que no quiero hablar más. ¿Por qué no te haces un favor y te vas de aquí? Aún te queda un día de libertad, no lo gastes aquí donde tu presencia no es bienvenida.

-Si, y ahora sé porqué. Claro...- dijo como entendiendo- todo esto acaba de cobrar sentido para mí. ¡Profesora!, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido? Tienes todo lo que más te gusta del castillo; los profesores, el ambiente, la biblioteca... los profesores- recalcó- No, aguarda... Si, ¡Ron es profesor! ¿cómo no lo pensé?- decía con sarcasmo.

-Cállate, estás diciendo idioteces. Aún no he dicho que sí.

-Pero te encantaría, a que si. Eres de la peor clase que conozco...- dijo, ahora serio- No puedo creer que me hicieras esto a mí. ¡Tú y yo teníamos algo especial!- le recriminó.

-¡Shhh!

* * *

Ron bajaba las escaleras, dispuesto a entrar en el Gran salón, comer rápidamente, y subir a su cuarto para sumirse en su perfecta y armoniosa depresión, cuando vio a la directora, subir los escalones con extrema parsimonia.

-¿Minerva?- la susodicha se sobresaltó y lo miró- ¿te encuentras bien?

-Tenemos que hablar- le dijo con seriedad y comenzó a subir, dirigiéndolo a su despacho.

* * *

-¡No me calles!, me importa un cuerno que aquí crean que eres esposa de otro. Ya tendrás tiempo tú para hacérselos creer... Si hasta a mí me has engañado.

-Deja que te explique, lo de McGonagall es sólo...

-¿Te acostaste con él?- le preguntó cortante.

-¡Draco, cómo puedes...!

-¿Te acostaste o no te acostaste con él? Dímelo porque si eres una cualquiera, quiero enterarme ahora y hacer todo esto mucho más fácil- ella no hablaba. Se acercó con dos zancadas a ella, impotente y la desafió- ¡¿LO HICISTE O NO?

-¡Hey!, ¿qué sucede aquí?- Dijo Harry que entraba abrazado a Ginny. Se ubicó rápidamente al lado de su amiga- ¿Qué mierda te pasa?- lo separó de ella.

-No te metas, es una conversación privada- Ginny abrazó a Hermione mientras Harry la separaba de él con su cuerpo que estaba ubicado entre ambos.

-Si sigues así, tú tendrás una conversación privada con mi puño, aléjate- lo desafió. Draco la miró por encima del hombro del morocho.

-Te felicito- le dijo- espero que sean felices, porque lo que a mí concierne, no pienso volver a hablar contigo. Caíste más bajo de lo que pensaba- la acusó con el índice. Se libró del cuerpo de Harry y se dirigió a la salida, cuando pasó por al lado de ella, se acercó notablemente- ¡Disfruta tu soltería! Te durará toda la vida...-le dijo ya de espaldas y en la puerta- ¡Ah!- se detuvo- Esto te lo envía Ronney- le revoleó una carta a Harry- aparentemente yo no soy el único cornudo- dijo mirando significativametne a Ginny. Se dio media vuelta, y jamás se volvió a presentar.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó el morocho.

-Si, lo siento...- dijo la castaña, cohibida y salió llorando.

Harry y Ginny se miraron. Él bajó la mirada, las palabras de Draco, también le habían afectado. La pelirroja se acercó y lo abrazó, besando su cuello.

-No le hagas caso.

-Nunca dice nada interesante, pero hay que aceptar que esta vez tiene razón- dijo mirando la carta.

-Pero él no sabe cómo te sientes, ni qué cosas pasan por tu cabeza...

-Pero sí que fui infiel.

-Ya hablamos de esto, ¿recuerdas?, ¡Vamos!, abre la carta- lo incitó.

-Creo... que es personal.

-Descuida, no leeré, sólo quiero acompañarte mientras tú lo hagas.

-De acuerdo.

"_Harry: Lamento todo este tiempo de incomunicación contigo, lo único que me calma un poco es saber que tú conoces como es todo por aquí, cómo funcionan estas cosas y, el poco tiempo del que dispongo. Sé que no es justo que desaparezca así, la verdad es que me hubiera encantado por hacer lo que Draco, pero francamente necesitaba más este receso que yo, las cosas con Hermione no marchan como las nuestras. De haber sido al revés, sé que Draco se hubiera quedado aquí y me habría ayudado como yo a él. Espero me entiendas. Quiero saber de ti, de tus cosas... ¿Cómo marchan esas vacaciones? ¿Cuánto ha pasado ya? ¿Seis meses? Dios no lo sé, aquí los días son eternos, pero el paisaje es magnífico. No quiero sonar pesimista Harry, pero no creo que vuelva pronto... por como estan las cosas, y por lo mucho que hace que me manejo entre ellas; casi diría que mínimo nos espera otro año exhaustivo. Bueno, siempre y cuando no me canse y mande todo al diablo... he pensado mucho en ti y en lo que tú hiciste. Creo que fue bastante valiente de tu parte y, creo que en cualquier momento me rendiré. Hasta entonces... nos mantenemos en contacto así. Espero que estas noticias tardías no te generen molestia ni el hecho de que antes no lo hiciera, tampoco... Hasta siempre... R."_

-¿Fue muy terrible?- le preguntó ella, tras verlo cerrar la carta.

-No. La culpa lo es.

-Entonces no la sientas- besó sus labios.

Entraron al despacho de la directora, y la misma, cerró la puerta tras ellos.

-Seré breve- prometió- esto es dificil para mí, sobretodo porque significa que estoy inmiscuyendome en tus asuntos personales y... no me corresponde. Pero lo que te diré a continuación, lo haré como amiga y colega.

-Sabes que siempre te consideré como tal. Tus consejos han sido mi guía todos estos años- confesó Ron.

-Bien- él le prestó atención- este hombre, Draco... ¿es tu amigo?

-Hemos tenido nuestros pleitos, pero somos adultos y...

-No pregunté eso. ¿Son amigos?

-Puede decirse que si.

-¿Y por qué acosa a tu esposa?

Ron sintió un nudo en la garganta. Ahora no estaba Hermione para ayudarle a mentir, y esa mujer lo intimidaba en demasía. ¿Cómo le explicaba que en realidad era él quien acosaba a la mujer de otro, que él le había sido infiel a su amigo? Un sudor frío comenzaba a aglomerarse en los poros de su espalda. Sentía en su nuca bajar lentamente, una pequeña gota, como martirizándolo, ya que no lo dejaba pensar.

-Ron he visto cómo la sigue, cómo le incomoda su presencia. Pero también he sentido la tensión sexual que hay entre ellos. Sé que es una acusación muy grande y que esto puede modificar nuestra relación; pero tu esposa te engaña.

-Minerva...- se le quebró la voz.

-Sé que es dificil. Sobre todo me arrepiento quizás, de haber generado algo peor a futuro- Ron la miró sin comprender- le he ofrecido un trabajo como profesora de transformaciones. Porque necesito de ella y porque necesito que tú estés bien, y pensé que si tenías a tu esposa cerca, bueno... eso vendría solo.

-¿Le ofreció...? ¿Y qué dijo?

-Todavía nada. No me ha respondido. Pero Ron, si todo entre ustedes se desmorona y ella viene, creo que habrá sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad, no obstante sigo necesitando la presencia de una profesional como ella en el castillo. Y me sentiría muy culpable, pero no puedo deshacer la promesa que le hice días atrás.

-No se preocupe por mí, Minerva. De todos modos, ella no me ha comentado nada de esta idea suya, y creo que eso define su desición y me temo comunicarle que ella no está interesada... ni en su trabajo, ni en tenerme a mí cerca- dijo apenado- por lo que a nosotros nos suceda, le pido se despreocupe, soy adulto y profesional; no me dejaré amedrentar por estas nimiedades. Mi trabajo seguirá siendo siempre lo más importante- dijo más como promesa para sí, que para calmar a la directora.

* * *

Hermione subió aletargadamente las escaleras que la separaban de los pisos superiores, en donde se hallaba el pasillo que la conduciría a la sala común de Ravenclaw. Miraba cada escalón con apego, y subir el siguiente se le dificultaba más que el anterior. Habiendo llegado al descanso de la misma, levantó la mirada por inercia, y encontró a un Ron que, caminando con el mismo letargo y la misma falta de interés, no la había notado y casi chocaron mutuamente. Se miraron un solo instante. Ella le sonrió de vicio, aunque algo dentro de ella le rogaba que se tirara a sus brazos a reclamar consuelo. Estaba por decirle algo, conducida por la repentina euforia que la había dominado sólo con verlo, pero el pelirrojo le trasmitió una extraña sensación a través de su mirada celeste. Algo así como desepción, abandono... o quizás indiferencia. O quizás un poco de todas. Ron luego bajó la mirada y continuó su viaje, de modo taciturno. Ella volteó para verlo irse. ¿Es que nada le saldría bien ese día?

* * *

Durante la cena, Harry acariciaba la pierna de la pelirroja por debajo de la mesa, a lo que ella le sonreía ampliamente. Ron, por su parte, no probó bocado, algo realmente alarmante en su persona. Se pasó toda la cena jugando con su tenedor y siendo observado por la directora con esa mirada maternal y apenada. Hermione no había vuelto a bajar y nada sabían de ella. Ginny había intentado ir a visitarla varias veces, pero Harry le había dicho que le diera un tiempo y espacio para que pensara. Que se quedara a su lado, que luego de la cena se le antojaría un postre más completo que tarta de calabaza, y acompañó el comentario con una sonrisa sugerente y un juego de cejas altas.

Cuando todos comenzaron a levantarse, y luego de que la directora se marchara, y de que Ron se despidiera apático, Harry se acercó a la pelirroja a susurrarle.

-Hoy lo de la enfermería me encantó- la avergonzó- has estado maravillosa... ¿Qué tal si lo repetimos ahora, en los invernaderos? Apuesto a que Spraut ya no esta allí a estas horas.

Ella le sonrió, eufórica. Se puso de pie de sopetón y tomó su mano, llevándoselo infantilemnte


	18. Chapter 18

_**Bueno, nadie dijo que fuera facil vivir. Mantener una carrera, un trabajo, un novio, los amigos... Y LOS FICS!.  
****Ya no tengo excusas para la tardanza, pero sigo subiéndolo por mí, y porque espero que lo disfruten. Saludos.**_

_**Capítulo 18: el ojo del huracan**_

Ginny tocó la puerta del despacho de la directora, a la mañana siguiente antes del desayuno. Minerva abrió la puerta de par en par, derecha y rígida como siempre lo había estado. Le sonrió fraternalmente y la invitó a pasar.

-¿Qué se te ofrece, linda?

-Sólo vine a traerle una carta. Estaba en la torre, a punto de enviar una lechuza y, llegó esta con su nombre.

-¡Que raro!, las dirigidas a mi persona caen siempre aquí.

-Si- se puso algo nerviosa- no sé, yo sólo vi su nombre en ella y... me atreví a traérsela.

-Muchas gracias querida- Minerva la abrió allí, sin esperar a que se fuera la pelirroja. La leyó ráidamente- Oh, dios.

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, al menos no todavía. Debo ausentarme.

* * *

Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. Algo que había soñado la perturbó sobremanera, e hizo que se incorporara de sopetón. En el instante en que entendió que estaba despierta, olvidó qué fue aquello que la había alterado tanto en su inconsiente. Miró su reloj y casi se consternó de haberse dejado arrollar por la mañana. Era pasado el mediodía, y ella seguía en su pijama. La visita de Draco, del día anterior, la había dejado realmente agotada. Y si a eso se le sumaba el hecho de que Ron había faltado a su palabra, que luego había querido cortar con ella, y luego le fuera indiferente, todo el mismo día; entendió que la siesta estaba completamente justificada.

Bajó al gran salón justo cuando todos salían de haber terminado el almuerzo. Los vio salir a Harry y a Ginny abrazados, completamente abstraídos del mundo que los rodeaba. Y los envidió. Francamente los envidiaba cada día un poco más. Ella no había logrado que Ron llegara a esas instancias de abandono, por ella. Y le molestaba no conseguirlo.

Lo vio salir a Ron con la cabeza gacha, mirando algo que ocurría en sus zapatos, muy interesante. Hermione casi se puso enfrente de él para que la mirara. Al ver sus pies, él levantó la vista y la miró, expectante.

-Creo que tenemos una charla pendiente- dijo Hermione a modo de broma, pero él jamás sonrió.

-No, creo que no. Ya hemos dicho todo, con permiso- le pasó por al lado y continuó con su camino.

-Ron- lo llamó con voz suplicante, lo cual obligó al mismo a detenerse y voltear- por favor...- agregó. Él se acercó a ella.

-Yo ya te he expresado mi punto de vista. No puedo volver a ponerme así en la mira, estoy demasiado sensible con lo nuestro como para soportarlo. Yo...- se aclaró la garganta- creo que lo mejor va a ser que no lastimemos a más gente. Draco y tú han de ser lo mejor para tu vida y, yo veré qué hago con la mía- él se estaba por ir.

-Ayer...-dijo y él se detuvo nuevamente- me dijiste que no querías intentarlo porque una vez ya lo hicimos y no resultó: con respecto a eso, no me dejaste decir que creo que esta vez será diferente. Mejor diferente. Porque aprendimos de esos errores y somos sinceros con el otro en todo momento.

-¿Ah si?- dijo con sarcasmo, molesto por la simplicidad con la que ella manejaba sus palabras- ¿Somos sinceros?

-Claro que si.

-¿Por qué entonces no me dijiste la proposición que McGonagall te hizo? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tendríamos una oportunidad de arreglar aquello que antes nos separó? Ah, cierto, ¡Por Draco!- dijo en un susurró alterado- Para ti es todo muy fácil. Vas, vienes. Haces, deshaces. Todo a tu antojo. Pero no te detienes a pensar si tus acciones afectarán a los demás. Como a mí, por ejemplo. ¿Tienes una idea lo que sufrí ayer, por el sólo hecho de que él estuviera aquí? Porque él claramente podía reclamarte, pero a mí se me subía la furia a la cabeza y debía reprimirla. ¿Qué derecho tengo sobre ti?

-Yo no lo invité a que viniera, Ron, entiende eso.

-No es el punto. El punto es que él es tu novio, él sí puede reclamarte, yo aquí sobro.

-No- se acercó enternecida- claro que no. Tú jamás sobraste en mi vida- tomó su rostro entre sus manos. Ron se quedó unos segundos, y luego se separó, dolido- Gracias a que vino ayer, me di cuenta que no es a él a quien quiero a mi lado.

-¿Así de fácil?

-Algo en mí ya me lo decía.

-Pues yo no lo creo.

-Pero, Ron...

-Debo ir a dar clases. Yo aquí estoy trabajando. Adiós- le dio la espalda y se fue.

Se fue dejando atrás el dolor más grande que lo había abrigado en los últimos meses. Había buscado de todas las formas existentes, la mejor manera de estar con ella, sin volver a involucrarse tanto como para sufrir lo que ya sabía que sufriría. Y sin embargo, ahí estaba él, tropezando nuevamente con la misma piedra, siendo incapaz de desapegarse de aquella mujer que tanto amaba y que tanto daño sabía hacerle. En el vestíbulo dejó sus miserias, vistiéndose con una máscara de carisma, cuando entrara a la clase no sería el 'Ron despedazado por su supuesta esposa' sino 'Ron, el simpáico profesor de posiones, cuya vida es idílica'.

* * *

-¿Crees que ahora que Draco desapareció de su vida, ellos estén juntos?- le preguntó Harry, que la abrazaba, al terminar el desayuno. Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Ambos son muy complicados.

-¿Desde cuando es un problema?

-Desde que eso mismo fue lo que los separó hace años.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas? Nunca supe muy bien, qué pasó entre ellos.

-Bueno... nadie sabe muy bien. A ambos les cuesta mucho hablar de ello con los demás- él le acariciaba la mejilla con la mano que la abrazaba, mientras la oía hablar- Bueno, él claramente no estaba nunca. Excepto en vacaciones, e incluso entonces, porque le daban ganas de hacer todo lo que aquí no podía; ver a sus amigos -algunos de los dispersos por ahí, que calmaban el vacío que le produjo tu ausencia-, estar con mis padres, estar con los de Hermione, etc. Lo importante es que, ella decía que el tiempo no les rendía, porque incluso ella, cuando él estaba en casa, tenía que estudiar o preparar exámenes super importantes. Lógicamente en un principio fueron tolerantes con el otro, pero... llegó el día en que ella supo que le daría a elegir entre su amor, o el trabajo que Ron tanto ama, o sea, este. Hermione se dio cuenta que eso era egoísta e inmaduro, y decidió cortar con la relación antes de darle a elegir.

-¿Y él que hizo?

-Bueno, al principio reaccionó como un idiota. La acusó de estar saliendo con alguien más y no querer decírselo. Fue un escándalo. Pero luego se dió cuenta que, en la distancia, él no podía darle lo que sabía que ella necesitaba. No podía esperar que ella estuviera sola, nueve meses al año, a veces diez- tomó un respiro- Y luego llegó Draco... y la historia volvió a empezar. Ron gritandole porque sospechaba que ya habían comenzado a salir, desde antes de que ellos termiaran, Hermione asegurándole que ellos dos no eran ni habían sido nada... en fin. Sólo fueron amigos. Durante bastante tiempo fueron solo amigos.

-¿Y luego?

-Y luego ella se dio cuenta que se le iban los años y quería ser feliz, y las personas que la rodeaban eran muy valiosas. Entonces, ¿por qué no darles una oportunidad? Empezando por Draco. Al final se enamoró perdidamente y... bueno, aquí estamos.

-¿Y Ron?

-Ron fue feliz por ella a la distancia. Entendió que Draco estaba en condición de darle una vida que él no podía ofrecerle, y que ella merecía.

-¿Alguna vez hablaste con ella? ¿Le preguntaste si seguía sintiendo algo por tu hermano, algo que con el tiempo pudiera retomarse?

-Infinidad de veces. Pero nunca admitió nada más fuerte que la amistad. Siempre detalló cuán feliz la ponía que ambos hayan podido volver a la amistad de un principio, sin verse afectados por esa historia... y francamente, le creí. Ella estubo muy enamorada de ambos.

-Ha debido de ser complicado.

-Los he visto sufrir tanto- se lamentó- sobre todo a mi hermano. Ella sufrió mucho, pero luego consiguió salir de ese poso. Él...-suspiró- me da la sensación de que sigue ahí, colgado en un recuerdo... a la deriva.

Él la abrazó como conteniendola, y besó sus labios. El morocho miró para todos lados, recién notando que seguían caminando, y no entendía a dónde.

-Linda, ¿a dónde vamos?- preguntó desconcertado.

-McGonagall me pidió que fuéramos a su despacho. No sé, tiene algo que decirnos- se encogió de hombros. Él asintió y siguió su camino a su lado.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho de la directora, Harry tocó la puerta y la abrió, dejando pasar primero a la pelirroja y entrando después que ella. Cerró la puerta tras de sí, y cuando volteó, encontró el despacho vacío, y a Ginny mirándolo fijamente, sin ninguna expresión en particular.

-¿Ha dicho que la esperemos?- preguntó desconcertado el morocho.

-Francamente no lo sé. Se ha ido.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, viajó esta mañana a Londres. Algo referido a una carta...

-¿Y cómo...?- ella se acercó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Vamos, Harry, pensé que eras más listo. Yo le mandé esa carta, fingiendo enviarla desde el ministerio, para que se ausentara el día de hoy, y su despacho nos quedara libre- alzó las cejas sugerentemente- teníamos algo pendiente, ¿recuerdas?

-¿En serio has hecho eso?- preguntó complacido- ¿sólo para que estemos aquí? ¿sólo para acostarte conmigo?- ella asintió dulcemente.

-Me encanta estar contigo, ¿no lo he dejado en claro ya?

Ginny se puso en puntas de pie y comenzó a besarlo con pasión. El morocho la recibió con los brazos abiertos, que luego enrolló al rededor de su pequeña cintura. La fue llevando suavemente hasta el escritorio principal, ubicado en el centro de la sala circular. La sentó en él y abrió sus piernas, para entre ellas, ubicar su cuerpo. Los besos comenzaban a ser fogosos, y las caricias subidas de tono. Ginny lo separó unos centímetros.

-Harry, aguarda.

-¿Qué? ¿qué?- se desorientó.

-Creo que los cuadros nos miran- se cohibió- ¿no podemos hacer algo al respecto?- él meditó unos segundos.

-Si, claro. Tú da vuelta los de allá, y yo los de este costado- le señaló.

Ambos levantaron los cuadros, uno a uno, y los dieron vuelta, de modo que el frente quedara contra la pared, y los intrusos de los mismo, no pudieran verlos. Luego volvieron a sus posiciones anteriores.

-Ahora si... ¿en dónde nos quedamos?- sonrió la pelirroja, desabotonándole la camisa.

* * *

Se separaron, exhaustos. No tenían dónde recostarse, pero se dejaron caer sobre la alfombra principal, absortos en las sensaciones que le habían producido, lo que acababa de suceder. Ginny sonreía inexplicablemente, a la par que intentaba volver en sí. Harry tenía cara de reflexión; intentaba conseguir las palabras para expresar lo que acababa de pasar.

-Esto... esto...

-Ha sido fantástico- agregó la pelirroja, con más elocuencia. Lo vió asentir de reojo- Como cuando éramos adolescentes- sonrió- como si recién aprendiéramos a tocarnos...- suspiró.

-...Como la primera vez- agregó él, lleno de sentimientos encontrados. Ella lo miró.

-¿Te acuerdas?- preguntó retóricamente, con nostalgia- Que día maravilloso.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo...? ¿Cómo olvidarte a ti, ese día?

-Harry...- apoyó el codo, y reposó su cabeza en la mano, de lado, para mirarlo- ¿te das cuenta lo que somos tú y yo juntos?- él la miró a su vez- ¿de lo que somos capaz?- se volvió a recostar boca ariba, en señal de que, la declaración que haría a continuación, le avergonzaba- Me despierto cada mañana, deseando que nunca termine- suspiró- me aterra que termine.

-¿De que hablas?

-De nosotros. De esto que acordamos sería por una semana... o creo que acordamos. No lo sé. A veces creo que soñé esa conversación.

-Ginny, ¿de que hablas?- repitió, esta vez como reproche. Se volteó y adoptó la posición que antes había usado ella, y la miró fijamente- te amo. ¿Por qué esto se terminaría? Eres lo único que me da alegría y me hace feliz hoy en día, ¿por qué lo dejaría terminar?

-Sé que ya hablamos de esto esa vez, Harry, pero fue tan superficialmente...- ella lo miró buscando una respuesta concreta en sus ojos. Él le prestaba toda la atención, y la miraba intentando encontrar en sus ojos, aquello que le hacía dudar de sus sentimientos- Yo nunca sé lo que piensas o sientes en verdad- se lamentó- los años te han enseñado a ocultar tantas cosas a los que de verdad le importas y quieren saber de ti. Me encantaría saber leerte como hace años supe.

-Ginny no hay nada de mí, que no quisiera que sepas. No hay nada que esté ocultándote- ella lo miró dolida, como si no le creyera.

-Si, claro...- afrimó.

-No entiendo porqué dudas de todo lo que digo que siento por ti, y de todo lo que aseguro no esconderte.

-Porque siempre te refugias en algo. Te escondes detrás de algo, un recuerdo quizás. Y cuando quiero sacar a relucir eso mismo que te sirve de refugio, simplemente lo evades... como cuando intento hablar de tu relación con Ronney- él se tensó apenas un poco, pero ella lo notó.

-No me evado del tema. Simplemente pienso que quiero invertir mi tiempo contigo, de otro modo.

-Pues yo pienso que quiero invertirlo así...

-¿Hablando de Ronney?

-Sabiendo de ti- lo corrigió- Interesándome de porqué te escondes, porqué rehuyes a ciertas cuestiones- Harry se acomodó también boca arriba, porque lo que seguía, no era incómodo, pero sí muy personal.

-De acuerdo- suspiró- ¿Quieres que hable de él?

-De cómo él te afecta- corigió. Harry resopló.

-Bueno, ya sabes bien que, en la época en que estuve allí solo, sufrí una gran depresión, quizás enloquecí un poco. Nada anormal, sólo... estaba extremadamente sensible. Pero fue un período bastante extenso. Casi un año, que en mi fuero interno pareció una vida entera. Nunca se los dije porque, sonaba alarmista, pero... quise matarme... sabía que no iba a hacerlo, pero dentro mío... quería. No iba a hacerlo, pero lo necesitaba. Era una soledad dificil de explicar, y más dificil aún de sobrellevar. Y para colmo de males, los recuerdos me seguían a donde quiera que fuera, hiciera lo que hiciese los recordaba a ustedes, a la felicidad simple y natural que sentía aquí en Londres, que sentí durante tantos años. Era algo con lo que no podía lidiar- A Harry se le quebró apenas, la voz, por lo que decidió acortar la historia- Y bueno, Ronney apareció en el momento indicado, como ya recalqué otras veces. Si me aferro a él o a su recuerdo, como tú dices- la miró notando que ella no había quitado sus ojos de encima de él, en todo el relato- es sólo simbólicamente. Verás... en esos momentos de infelicidad, recordé todo lo hermoso que había vivido contigo, y lo idiota que había sido al abandonar eso por esa depresión, en ese país desconocido, en ese trabajo insalubre para mi animidad. Y entonces me juré a mí mismo que, desde ese momento en adelante, jamás dejaría ir a la persona que me hiciera sentir completamente lo opuesto, que me hiciera olvidar que esos momentos de desdicha habían existido. Y yo me aferro a Ronney sólo por el hecho de que me sacó de esa depresión, ¿entiendes?- ella afirmó, sintiéndose como una celosa tonta, infantil y egocéntrica por desear que él sólo tuviera ojos para ella- él siempre será la perdona que me salvó del suicidio literal, no es algo que se pague con el pronto olvido. Pero ya ves, también se ha ido... como en su momento, te fuiste tú. Por eso soy tan vulnerable en estas cosas, no puedo dejar pasar a nadie, porque de hacerlo me destrozaría el verlo partir- Concluyó mirando al techo.

-Hay cosas a las que no estamos dispuestos a renunciar jamás, cariño. Y tu recuerdo de los momentos con Ronney creo que es uno de ellos- él rió con ironía- ¿qué sucede?

-Lo mismo me dijo él, cuando iniciábamos una clase de relación.

-Es entendible.

-...Pero él se refería a ti. El hecho de que hoy este seguro de lo que Ronney significó para mí, no quiere decir que antes no dudara- él la miró y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla- Cuando lo conocí, no dejaba de hablar de ti. Tuvo bastantes dudas con respecto a involucrarse conmigo por ello. Luego, simplemente se dió, no lo sé.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- él asintió- ahora que... hemos removido todo esto- señaló a las posiciones de sus cuerpos- que tu instinto carnal se ha despertado nuevamente, ¿qué crees que pasará? Si lo vieras a él... ¿lo desearías? ¿Te acostarías con él? ¿Aún te sientes gay?- él suspiró sonoramente.

-No lo sé... es todo tan complicado. Gin, tienes que entender que para mí no existe el deseo carnal... no existe el sexo, no existe una pasión incontrolable hacia el cuerpo ajeno... ¿cómo explicarte?. No conozco el sexo como lo conocen los demás. Yo no sé qué es eso. Sólo conozco hacer el amor contigo, y es algo que sólo relaciono -y que sólo relacioné en mi vida- contigo. Porque fue el único momento de mi vida en que sentí ansias de conectarme con otra persona, de sentirla y amarla. Pero es algo únicamente relacionado a tu cuerpo, y hace poco creía que se relacionaba sólo a esa Ginny de antes. Pero estos días aquí contigo, me han enseñado que la Ginny de ahora despierta esos instintos, con tanta eficiencia, o más, que lo hacía la Ginny adolescente. La verdad es que no siento y nunca sentí ganas de tener relaciones con ninguna otra persona... y para mí, eso es lo normal. ¿Me explico? No es algo relacionado con la pareja, es algo sólo relacionado a ti- se miraron profundamente, ella parecía no creer aquellas palabras- Así que creo que la respuesta es no. No me acosté con Ronney cuando creí amarlo, no me acostaría con él ahora que estoy en duda, pero porque aunque él sea mi pareja, no relaciono al sexo con la misma- Ella se quedó atónita varios segundos. Luego sólo guardó silencio.

-Eso tiene sentido- reflexionó- Pero... el hecho de no explorarse... de no compartir y necesitarse... no lo sé, no es usual.

-Ginny, lo nuestro tampoco lo es. Esto no es usual. ¿Cómo podemos estar haciendo tanto daño a las personas que amamos, y sentirnos tan bien?

-Eso es porque estamos con las personas equivocadas- concretó- si tu estuvieras saliendo con la persona adecuada, tendrías esos deseos carnales que crees tener sólo conmigo- él aguardó unos segundos.

-Eso es porque tú eres la persona adecuada para mí- sentenció.

-Nicco decía lo mismo, y ya ves... mira lo que le hago- se encogió de hombros, sintiendo culpa.

A Harry le molestó sobre manera que, en aquel momento completamente íntimo, ella sacara a relucir su relación, que sabía que no había concluído, con Nicco.

-¿Por qué hablas de él? ¿Por qué tenías que mencionarlo?- quitó su brazo de al rededor de su cintura y se puso de pie, ofendido. Comenzó a vestirse mientras una pelirroja desorientada, lo miraba desde el suelo.

-Pero, acaso... ¿qué?

-Ese es un tema que no hemos aclarado, Ginny. No tenías porqué sacarlo a relucir.

-¿Nicco?

-Si, ¡tu novio!

-Pensé que estabamos en la etapa de prueba y no nos hacíamos estos planteos.

-Pues tú me llenas de cuestionarios sobre Ronney y yo no puedo hacerte planteos sobre Nicco.

-Mis preguntas no estaban relacionadas con si ibas a dejarlo o no- él volteó a mirarla.

-¿Ah no? Porque la conversación que manteníamos terminaría en "tu no deseas a Ronney, es sólo tu amigo, tú me deseas a mí, yo me parezco más a tu pareja"- dijo imitando exageradamente su voz.

-¡Jamás diría eso!- soltó ofendida- fuiste tú quien dijo que era yo la persona adecuada.

-¡Para hacer el amor, Ginny, no para que seamos una maldita pareja!

Ginny se quedó con la mirada detenida en sus ojos, olvidándose del tiempo. ¡Así la veía! ¡Como su consolador! ¿En qué clase de embrollo había concluido todo eso? ¿Desde cuando el había dejado de decirle 'te amo' para decirle 'prostituta'? A lo mejor fueron sus oídos, o su mente quien malintencionó sus palabras, pero definitivamente se lo había tomado a pecho, y decididamente estaba comenzando a odiarlo.

-Ha sido el colmo- susurró levantándose y comenzando cambiarse. Sólo se puso su pantalón y su brassier, tomó el resto de su ropa con la otra mano- No hay más que decir, ve a buscarlo Potter... dile que has estado teniendo relaciones con una pero que en realidad sólo lo quieres a él como pareja. Le encantará oirlo de tus labios.

-Fuiste tú quien le dio a entender eso a su novio. ¡Ah no, no lo hiciste, cierto! ¡No fuiste lo suficientemente valiente como para contarle que lo llamabas a él por las mañanas, y me hacías el amor a mí por las noches! ¡Y él cree que le eres fiel...!- dijo con sarcasmo- Pues eres tan vulgarmente infiel como me acusas de serlo a mí- Ginny le pegó una cachetada, siendo incapaz de continuar conteniendo la ira. Se miraron unos segundos, y luego ella pasó a su lado como una ráfaga. Se fue dando un portazo.

* * *

La castaña esperó a que todos los alumnos abandoran el aula. Se sentía horriblemente mal consigo misma. En lugar de contarle la verdad a Ron, en ves de decirle que había terminado todo con Draco, y que quería aceptar el cargo que Minerva le proponía, se había callado y sumido en su autocompasión... pero ya no más.

Vio que el caudal de alumnos que salían del aula, se detuvo, lo cual significaba que sólo él quedó adentro. Respiró profundo y entró. Estaba detrás del escritorio, de espaldas a la puerta, recogiendo unos libros y guardándolos en su maleta. Ella cerró la puerta. Tras el ruido, Ron levantó la vista.

-Hermione no de nuevo, por favor... ¿no puedes simplemente dejarlo así?

-No.

-¿Qué vas a decirme...? ¿que no fue tu intención crear en mí falsas esperanzas? ¿que en verdad me amas pero Draco es tu novio? ¿O, tal vez que quieres que todo siga como antes?- Ella estaba por hablar pero él la interrumpió levantando su mano en señal de 'detente'- En serio, nada de lo que digas me hará ningún bien. Guarda tu compasión, ha sido hermoso, pero ya está. Lo entiendo. Ahora, vuelve a tu vida, y dejame a mí retomar la mía, por favor. Todo...

-Corté con Draco- dijo como al pasar.

-...seguirá igual. No tienes que...- se detuvo- ¿qué?- la miró. Ella le sonrió.

-Corté con Draco. Ayer. Eso quise decirte esta mañana, pero no parabas de decirme cosas y echarme la culpa.

-Pero...

-Ya está Ron.

-Pero, tú lo amas.

-Te amo a ti.

-No. Tú lo amas a él. ¿qué crees que estás haciendo?

-Te estoy eligiendo a ti.

-Te arrepentirás, te lo digo como amigo.

-No, no lo haré.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Sospechó lo que había hecho contigo en estos días... dio por sentado que había estado contigo y... se fue, me dejó. Terminó todo.

-Te dejó... ¿Y bajo esas circunstancias vuelves a mí?

-No seas idiota. Quiso que me fuera con él, y cuando le dije que no sabía, que no estaba segura de querer abandonar todo, supo que habías sido tú lo que me hizo dudar.

-Pero te dejó- fue todo lo que su elocuenci le permitió decir.

-Vino aquí para pedirme que me casara con él- Ron la miró atónito- Que nos casáramos y fuera allá con él, que me mudara... ¡Y claro que dude, demonios! ¡No podía dejarte!- dijo casi en sollozo.

-¿Lo rechazaste?- se acercó a ella, la castaña asintió. A Ron se le quebró la voz. La emoción se plasmó en sus ojos, impregnándolos de brillosidad y lágrimas- Hermione, lo dices en serio ¿no?- ella volvió a asentir alegremente, dejando caer dos lágrimas. Ron avanzaba lenta pero seguramente hacia ella.

-Pero si sigues pensando lo que dijiste esta mañana sobre no volver a intentarlo y...

-¡Olvidate de eso, fue todo mentira!- acortó los últimos pasos y la besó enérgicamente, mientras la abrazaba hacia sí, haciendole notar que jamás la dejarí ir de nuevo. El beso se rompió enseguida ya que ella no pudo evitar reír de felicidad. Ron se quedó mirándola mientras lo hacía, y sonriendo por ello.

-¡Vamos a ser tan felices!- sentenció Hermione mientras reía.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Heme aquí nuevamente. La verdad que cuando tengo inspiración aprovecho a escribir de un tirón, por eso tengo los lapsus en que publico dia por medio, y otros en los que ni aparezco. Ya casi termina así que... espero que lo disfruten :)**_

**Capítulo 19: Pies sobre la tierra**

¿Por qué sentía esa horrible necesidad de pedirle perdón? Él se había pasado, pero ella había aportado lo suyo también. Sin embargo, sentia una culpa extrema. En realidad, no sabía si era culpa por engañar a Ronney, o por hablarle peyorativamente a la mujer que amaba. La verdad era que estaba confundido. Horriblemente confundido, y se había descargado con ella sin querer. Es que, ¡cómo no podía sentirse mal de estar esa semana con él y que Nicco esperara su regreso para formar una familia!. O, a lo mejor, ella no se sentía mal porque él no significaba nada para ella, y esa semana era solo su 'despedida de soltera' antes de sentar cabeza dándole un hijo al hombre que salía con ella hacía ya varios años.

Todos estos pensamientos lo abrumaban mientras subía las escaleras. Sabía que ella esperaba que le pidiera perdón. Y no es que no se lo mereciera, pero no tenía ganas de darle el gusto esta vez. Estaba tan confundido.

Harry entró en el cuarto y la buscó con la mirada. Allí estaba, sentada en el afeizar de la ventana, mirando como afuera nevaba con furia.

-Excelente modo de festejar la noche vieja ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo mientras se acercaba a ella.

-No me apetece hablar contigo ahora, ¿podrías dejarme sola?- le dijo con voz entrecortada. Estaba llorando, hacía varios minutos. Sus ojos estaban hinchados y la voz le salía nasal por los mocos que se le acumulaban.

-Ginny vine a disculparme.

-Genial, algo que deseo oír- dijo con ironía- sólo vete- rogó con un dejo de cansancio en la voz.

-He sido muy injusto contigo. Ni siquiera tengo ganas de disculparme pero sé que debo hacerlo, así que déjame que cierre la idea por favor.

-Oh si, me has convencido, ahora muero por oír tus insultos, ¿a ver?- continuó ironizando.

-¡Demonios, déjame hablar!

-Pues habla de una maldita vez y vete.

-Estoy confundido. En gran parte gracias a ti, a esto, a nuestra historia. Y si dije esas burradas que me oíste, fue sólo porque me molesta horriblemente no saber qué quiero. Lo lamento. Ni tú tienes la culpa de que sienta remordimiento por Ronney, ni él tiene la culpa de que tú seas mi debilidad. ¡Demonios! ¡Ya no sé ni quien soy! Estaba tan seguro al volver, y ahora... ahora aquí contigo, es todo tan natural para mí que, ¿es esto lo que soy? ¿Aquí pertenezco? Sé que te amo, y sé que no lo hago por el sexo, sino por tu persona. Lo que dije antes no tiene sentido y tendrías que haberte dado cuenta, pero estuve mal... lo sé.

-Escucha, detente. Tienes razón- limpió su nariz mientras se levantaba. Suspiró, dándose por vencida- Quizás yo te precioné mucho, o demandé más atención de la que merecía. Pero yo tampoco estoy segura de nada, sólo de que quiero esta semana contigo. Ese era el plan desde un principio ¿o no? Probar- se encogió de hombros.

-Siento culpa Ginny, ¿no entiendes?

-Pues no nos tocaremos más, si eso te ayuda. No más relaciones. Sólo quiero estar contigo, y si ya hemos sido infieles, hagamos bien las cosas como para que cobre sentido el dolor ajeno. Si luego de esto te das cuenta que de verdad eres gay, entonces Ronney puede enterarse de la verdad y estar tranquilo porque tú ya habrás descartado la idea de salir conmigo o con otras mujeres.

¿Por qué aquella propuesta seguía pareciéndola excitantemente correcta y acertada? No podía decirle que no, él quería intentar, y definitivamente quería seguir tocándola. Pero esa culpa que sentía... no podía hacer caso omiso de ella... ¿o si? A lo mejor Ginny tenia razón y debian hacer que la infidelidad valiera la pena. Entonces... ¡a por ello!.

-Bien.

-¿Bien?

-Si. Tienes razón. Continuemos.

-Ni siquiera te abrazaré, pero debes saber que tengo ganas de hacerlo- él se acercó por ella, y la abrazó, besando sus cabellos.

-Y tú debes saber cuánto siento las pavadas que dije antes... tú has sido mi estereotipo de pareja ideal, jamás creas lo contrario.

-Lo sé. Sé que no quisiste decir lo que me dijiste- dijo ella segura, aunque sus facciones denotaban cuan apenada se sentía.

* * *

-Feliz navidad a todos- se escuchó la voz de la directora en todo el gran salón. Luego la comida y los colores abarcaron las mesas, y se inició el bullicio y la alegría. La directora miró a su propia mesa y a los comensales invitados- No recordaba semejante buena energía desde hace ya tantos años- suspiró- probablemente se lo debo a ustedes, chicos- Los cuatro sonrieron atentamente.

-Yo hace mucho que no tengo una navidad tan festiva- agregó Harry y luego miró a la pelirroja, depositando en sus labios, un fugaz beso.

-Y nosotros- dijo Hermione mirando a su novio- Simplemente estamos contentos de pasarlo aquí y juntos.

* * *

La navidad, y los días venideros, habían pasado rápida y tranquilamente. Cada pareja en su propio mundo. En sus propios problemas y conversaciones... como aquella noche, que Ginny y Harry, luego de haber hecho el amor una tercera vez consecutiva, y antes de dormir, habían comenzado a hablar sobre aquello que añoraban de la niñez.

-Los sueños, definitivamente- aseguró el morocho- tenia tantos de niño... incluso de adolescente- suspiró- ¿recuerdas nuestros planes? Comprar una casa en Londres...

-...amueblarla con las camas de aquí, del colegió, y la cocina...

-¡...de la madriguera! ¡Si!- dijeron juntos, sonriendo.

-Si, lo recuerdo... Nuestro hijo se llamaría William- completó la pelirroja- aunque tú no quisieras el nombre porque no rimaba con tu apellido.

-Y tendríamos una casa de descanso en Escocia.

-...al lado del Loch Ness, para poder contarle la historia del mounstro Nessie al pequeño Billy.

-Cómo extraño todo eso... A veces tengo la sensación de que me he olvidado de cómo soñar. ¿Te acuerdas que me preguntaste porqué estaba mal la vez que hablé con Hagrid?

-Si. Dijiste que no estabas listo para decirme.

-Pues era por eso. Me recordó todas las cosas que le había dicho de pequeño, que quería conseguir para esta edad... y mírame... no tengo nada. Eso fue un duro golpe. Por eso me sentí horriblemente deprimido todo aquel día.

-Harry...- susurró- cielo...- lo besó- todos pasamos por ello alguna vez en la vida, pero no por eso bajamos los brazos.

-No lo entiendes.

-Claro que sí. Yo quería las mismas cosas que tú y tampoco las tengo.

-Pero tienes la opción, linda. Tú puedes volver mañana, buscar a Nicco, y decirle "¡Hey! Lo he pensado, tengamos esa familia", así de sensillo... Ronney y yo no tenemos eso- ella calló unos segundos.

-¿Qué tan importante es eso en tu vida, amor?

-¿La familia?- ella asintió- Casi diría que lo es todo. Por la familia volví, para recuperarla...-la miró- para recuperarlos. Por esa idea dejaré mi trabajo.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo dejarás?- él asintió.

-Este viaje me ha hecho entrar en razón. Eso, ver que me perdí muchas cosas, sumado a que fui testigo de cómo Draco perdió mucho también por ese trabajo. Casi diría que lo presentí cuando Hermione me contó.

-Ella dice que también presentías que algo podía pasar con Ronney.

-¿Entre Ronney y él? No. Ella lo pensó. Yo conozco a Ronney, sería incapaz. La carta que recibí me quitó cualquier duda que pudiera tener al respecto.

-¿Como reaccionarías tú si de verdad sucediera?- él reflexionó.

-Pues... no lo sé. Supongo que sabiendo que yo estoy haciendo lo mismo, no me dolería tanto. No lo sé, depende cómo me enterara.

-Si te enteras como se enteró Draco... ¿lo tratarías como él la trató?

-Fue algo crudo, no lo creo. Pero casi me enojaría tanto como él, y me dolería mucho más. Yo defendí a Hermione porque es mi amiga y porque nunca me agradó Draco, pero... quien de verdad necesitaba consuelo, era él.

-Ya lo creo.

* * *

O también como habían pasado los días para Hermione y Ron, en la sobre mesa de la cena de Navidad, imaginando cómo serían sus días de ahora en adelante, cuando ella hiciera oficial su decisión de enseñar en Hogwarts, Transformaciones.

-Bueno, podríamos solicitar compartir el cuarto que yo uso en Ravenclaw.

-O ir a Slytherin... que se yo. Podemos hacer lo que nos de la gana- sonrió la castaña- Minerva me metió aquí, que se aguante- encogió los hombros.

-No tienes una idea lo mucho que te amo- la besó. Se miraron varios segundos- Y... si quisieramos tener un niño...¿cómo haríamos?- ella abrió grande los ojos.

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué tiene de raro? Quiero un hijo con el amor de mi vida. ¿Está mal?

-No sabía que ya habías pensado en ello, eso es todo.

-Cariño, pienso en ello desde nuestro encuentro en la biblioteca- le susurró sugerentemente- Yo no te hubiera puesto un dedo encima sino hubiera esperado nunca que tú te embaraces. De hecho, si te embarazaba entonces, mejor...

-No te hacía tan clandestino.

-Ahora se le llama ser romántico- sonrió ampliamente.

-Ya hablaremos de un niño.

-Niña- le corrigió.

-¿niña?

-Eloise.

-¡Woow!- susurró.

-No te asustes, lo tengo pensado desde los dieciseis... tengo todo bajo control- le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Eloise Weasley?

-Eloise Marian Weasley.

-¿A qué edad la tendríamos?

-Dentro de nueve meses- se puso de pie y tomó su mano, tirando de ella y llevándola fuera del gran salón mientras ambos reían.

* * *

-Abre Hagrid, que está frío...- gritó Ginny desde afuera.

El semi gigante abrió sonoramente la puerta, y el enorme perro se abalanzó sobre ella, tirándola al suelo y lamiendo su rostro.

-¡Eh Fang!- gritó Harry, corriéndolo- déjala que me pertenece. Busca una de tu propia raza- lo corrió y acarició con energía.

-¡Niños! ¡Pasen!- les hizo lugar. Ambos entraron y cerraron la puerta tras ellos- ¡Siéntense!, que alegría tenerlos aquí por fin juntos. Cielo- se dirigió a Ginny- ahí en la pava hay agua caliente, prepárense un té mientras yo... iré a traerles una sorpresa- dijo y salió dejando la puerta abierta y dándole paso a que el frío se esparciera por la casa.

Ginny y Harry se miraron. Éste encogió sus hombros y le sonrió. Ella se dirigió a la pava, la agarró con gran labor, de la manija rodeada por un paño. El morocho notó que agarrarla para ella, era como levantar una pesa de diez quilos. Se levantó ágilmente y estuvo a su lado en un santiamén sosteniéndola por ella. Le indicó con un gesto de la cabeza que se sentara, y él mismo sirvió el líquido en las tazas. Luego volvió en sus pasos, y la dejó al fuego nuevamente. Se sentó al lado de ella y comenzó a soplar suavemente su taza. Ginny se quedó unos segundos mirándolo con cara de enamorada, y luego se despabiló.

Hagrid entró con las manos vacías y como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Tras de sí cerró la puerta y se quedó de pie, mirándolos atentamente, con una sonrisa. Ellos lo miraban expectantes.

-Bien... hora del té- se sentó en la rústica mesa, frente a sus invitados- Cuéntenme, ¿cómo los tratan las vacaciones?- ellos se miraron y respondieron un 'bien' al unísono. Inconsientemente Harry tomó la mano que ella había dejado reposar sobre la mesa y comenzó a acariciarla mientras hablaba.

-Decidimos venir a visitarte porque... bueno, ya sólo nos quedan dos días y, no nos hemos visto más que un par de veces.

-Yo he estado algo ocupado. Ya sabes... asuntos institucionales.

-Si, si claro...- afirmó.

-No sabía que aún eran pareja- los miró con nostalgia- que reconfortante es ver que, a pesar de que los años pasan... algunas cosas siguen iguales- ellos se miraron y sonrieron nuevamente.

-Bueno, aún nos amamos si a eso te refieres- sentenció la pelirroja.

-Y dime- se dirigió de modo fraternal a la chica- ¿Aún tienen esa hermosa idea de mudarse juntos, de viajar por Asia? Recuerdo que un día me dijiste que aprovecharían los dos primeros años posteriores a la graduación, para viajar por Asia y quizás África, y luego volverían para establecerse en una hermosa casa con un bosque parecido a este- señaló la ventana que dejaba ver la bastedad color verde musgo- para prepararte para tus veinticinco, que para entonces ya tendrían dos niños- Ginny sonrió y soltó una pequeña risita.

-He dicho todo eso ¿verdad?

-Y Harry afirmó muchas de esas ideas en su momento, también.

-Si bueno, creo que no todo salió de acuerdo al plan- se sinceró evitando la mirada del morocho. Ella tosió un poco por la incomodidad- pero aún tengo la idea de viajar a África...algún día.

-¡Baaah!, no me hagas caso... soy un viejo nostálgico- él se quedó unos segundos mirando hacia el vacío de la ventana. Suspiró y luego volvió a mirarlos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro- bueno, ahora a lo que nos compete... ¡vengan, vengan!- se levantó indicándoles que lo siguieran.

Los tres se asomaron a la ventana, y Hagrid les señaló un pequeño animal a lo lejos, en la frontera del bosque, asicalándose, que les resultó muy familiar a ambos. Ese animal, mitad ágila, mitad caballo, de plumaje dorado cubriendo sus alas, y cabello marrón ocre, cubriendo sus caderas y piernas, correteaba por el prado, picoteando algún que otro insecto.

-Dime si no es bello. Es extraño el plumaje que tiene, ¡pero chico que es especial!- se emocionó- aún es jovencito, pero quizás para el verano te lo puedas llevar. ¿Qué dices?- se dio vuelta, esperando la respuesta del morocho con ilusión- ¿Lo has pensado?

-Emmm...

-No entiendo...-soltó Ginny- ¿Qué...?

-¿Harry no te contó? Buckbeak ha tenido cría. He pensado en regalárselo a Harry, pero la verdad es que, ahora viéndolos, será un regalo de buen augurio de mí, para ustedes. Verán...-comenzó a hablar mientras se dirigía de nuevo a la mesa. Los jóvenes lo imitaron, retomando sus anteriores posiciones- Ya han de saber que un grifo es una criatura bastante rígida, detesta a los caballos y suele comérselos... es cuestión de piel. ¡Pero...! Un Hipogrifo- remarcó- Tiene cualidades positivas, se lo considera símbolo de lo imposible...- los dos lo miraron sin entender mucho- símbolo de lo imposible porque el hipogrifo surge de la unión de un grifo, y una yegua. Estos dos mundos aparentemente opuestos e imposibles, se unifican en una criatura bella y armónica que además es leal y representa el corcel de un caballero, su guardián. Algunos lo relacionan directamente con el símbolo de un amor imposible- los dos se miraron discimuladamente. Ginny se ruborizó levemente y sonrió- Además son una gran compañía... ¡Y!-agregó emocionado- ¡Son omnivoros! Comerá lo que sea que le den... o vivirá del bosque. Es una excelente compañía... quiero que lo tengan.

-Hagrid...- se le quebró la voz por la inseguridad. Harry miró los ojos de su gran amigo, y no pudo reaccionar de otro modo- de acuerdo- dijo- me mudaré y lo llevaré conmigo.

* * *

Ron estaba observando cómo sus alumnos preparaban una poción para curar heridas de primer grado, como los razguños o raspaduras. Era algo así como un exámen, porque aquello definía si las clases de invierno, habían servido para algo. Había impartido cuatro clases intensivas de tres horas y ahora rendían la prueba diagnóstico. Ron miraba los alrededores concentrado, paseaba por los distintos calderos con una mirada atenta y neutra.

Hermione, que lo acompañaba a todas sus clases, observaba desde una esquina, tildando y recordando en su mente, aquellos pasos que estaban mal realizados, y preocupándose por algunos alumnos en particular, que parecían no haber entendido tanto y que, según su juicio, estaban al borde de la reprobación.

-Bien. Chicos se acabó la hora... A ver.

Comenzó a pasar la mano por enima de los calderos, y cuando el vapor tocaba su piel, haciéndo transpirar su palma y desprendiendo de ella una gota, si el líquido dentro del caldero se tornaba ligéramente azul, estaba bien realizado.

La mayoría aprobó. Un sólo alumno estuvo algo flojo. Su líquido de por sí era de color purpúreo, y al entrar en contacto con la gota del pelirrojo, se volvió anaranjado. Ron contuvo una risa.

-Michael, ¿qué hiciste?

-No lo entiendo profesor, hice todo.

-Creo que...- comenzó la castaña y luego calló.

-¿Qué...?- se interesó Ron.

-Creo que confundió el tarro de la piel de serpiente, con el de escamas de pez dorado. Y aquel tubérculo de mandrágora sigue en su lugar, porque, confundido, tomó el de planta carnivora... No te desalientes- se dirigió al chico de once años- fue tan sólo desorganización, quizás no te suceda más si etiquetas correctamente tus frascos- él asintió agradecido.

-Pues, oíste la sentencia- agregó Ron- Apruebas porque acertaste el proceso, pero etiqueta tus frascos para no matar a nadie- él sonrió- ¡Bien! Chicos esto fue todo, la semana que viene retomarán las clases normales. Voy a pedir que los calderos que marqué guarden en frascos sus pociones y se las lleven algunos, porque siempre es bueno tener un poco encima. Y otros tantos déjenmelos a mí, para mis prácticas de Quidditch- rieron- hasta el martes. Adiós.

Poco a poco la clase se diluyó. Ron se sentó al lado de su novia y la miró.

-¿Y bien? ¿te has aburrido?

-En absoluto.

-Que bueno. Quizás algunos de ellos te toquen como alumnos.

-Hablando de ello, aún no he hablado con Minerva sobre el asunto.

-¿Qué vas a decirle?

-Pues... que sí, ¿no? ¿no era la idea?

-Claro- soltó sin dudar- me refería a que... ¿cómo organizarás el resto de las cosas? tu actual trabajo por ejemplo.

-Pues... tengo que volver esta semana. Pensaba continuar trabajando a la par que realizaba el curso acelerado. Si veo que no llego... lo abandonaré más adelante- él asintió- Bien, iré a avisarle- se puso de pie y caminó en dirección a la puerta.

-Aguarda- se levantó él. Ella se detuvo. Ron se acercó y rodeó su cintura- ¿cuándo te veré?

-Mmm... Supongo que abajo, en unos minutos, ¿si?

-Es que... abajo no puedo hacer contigo lo que tenía en mente.

-Entonces, encontrémonos allí y luego decidimos- lo besó.

-De acuerdo. Te extrañaré.

-No seas exagerado Ron.

-Y tú no seas aguafiestas... te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti, hermoso- lo besó- nos vemos enseguida.

Él se quedó observando cómo se iba. Luego volteó con una sonrisa en su rostro y comenzó a guardar sus bártulos.

* * *

Ginny y Harry se encontraban subiendo las escaleras del castillo. Ya era pasado el mediodía cuando volvían de la cabaña de Hagrid, y ni ella ni él, habían hablado desde que abandonaron a su amigo. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus propias cavilaciones. Al parecer, el hecho de que Hagrid se volviera de a poco, viejo y melancólico, afectaba a ambos, porque les hacía darse cuenta de que el tiempo también arrasaba con sus vidas, y que, aunque les quedaba mucha vida por vivir, los dos sintieron casi al mismo tiempo, que en realidad ninguno la estaba viviendo. Ninguno estaba contento, ni siquira satisfecho, con la vida que llevaban...o mejor dicho, con la vida que los llevaba a ellos.

-Emm...- dubitó ella.

-¿Qué?

-No, nada.

-¿Irás a dormir?

-No. Pensaba ir a la torre de astronomía. El sol pega hermoso en estos momentos, quizás me despeje.

-Bueno...

Continuaron subiendo, como agotados, sin cruzar palabras.

Al llegar a la bifuración que ella tomaría para continuar ascendiendo, y él para ir a la habitación, se detuvieron. Se enfrentaron sin saber qué decir o cómo despedirse. Pero se quedaron unos segundos allí. Él le sonrió con esfuerzo. Luego, tentativamente, se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos, casi como un inexperto.

-No te quedes mucho, ¿si? Te hará daño- ella asintió.

-¿Tú que vas a hacer?

-No lo sé. Quizás dormir un poco.

Ginny descansó sus manos en el pecho de él, y le mantuvo la mirada varios segundos. Luego le corrió un mechón del pelo del rostro, sin cortar el contacto visual. Él la miraba de modo penetrante y seguro, aunque su semblante era el de un hombre agotado o contrariado por la vida. Se dejó acariciar cuando las dos manos de ella, rodearon su rostro cariñosamente. Cerró los ojos para poder sentir mejor aquel contacto, y sonrió por inercia. Luego, aún con ojos cerrados, percibió cómo los labios delicados de la pelirroja, abrazaban a los suyos de manera empalagosa y tierna. Se dejó guiar por ese contacto que era dirigido por ella y continuó el recorrido con sus propios labios. De a poco ella comenzó a ceder el mando, permitiendo que él expresara su amor por ella y llevara las riendas de la pasión. El beso se extendió algunos minutos, que para ambos estaban tan condensados en el tiempo, que parecían haberse sentido como horas de inacabable pasión. Ambos abrieron los ojos con letargo, no queriendo salir del trance.

-Te veré luego- le susurró ella.

-Si...-sólo logró decir, pero cuando ella quiso separarse, él la contuvo en sus brazos. Ella se quedó mirándolo expectante- Sé que acordamos que te irías... pero no puedo dejarte ir- ella le sonrió y volvió a besarlo.

-Sólo... piensa que para vernos luego, debo irme ahora- él asintió y soltó escasamente, la presión que ejercían sus brazos en torno a su cintura- prométeme que vendrás a buscarme cuando me extrañes.

-De acuerdo. Ve, hermosa...-la besó- Te amo.

Hacía casi una hora que estaba bajo los rayos del sol, ya comenzaba a sentirse mareada y somnolienta. Sabía que debía irse pronto o se arrepentiría luego, pero algo de la mágica gravedad, la abombaba contra el suelo. Era pleno invierno, pero ella estaba tan a gusto como lo denotaban sus mejillas, que habían tomado el color del melocotón.

-Ha pasado más desde una hora- le advirtió, y casi reprendió, el morocho cuando la fue a buscar. Ella apenas abrió los ojos.

-Hola cariño. ¿Dormiste?

-Casi nada- se sentó en el suelo, al igual que ella, a su lado- te extrañé antes de lo previsto.

-Que capaz eres que prevees esas cosas- se burló.

-Te empecé a extrañar luego de que te fuiste.

-Tiene lógica- asintió con la cabeza.

El morocho la miraba desconcertado. Algo en la frialdad de sus palabras, le hacía entender que algo no andaba bien, y que ese espacio que le había otorgado para ella sola, no había servido para nada bueno. Nada bueno saldría tampoco, de la pregunta que le haría a continuación.

-¿Sucede algo?- se arriesgó a preguntar, casi apostándose a sí mismo que lo evadiría con un 'No, ¿por qué?'. Ella suspiró.

-Mmm...- sólo dijo.

-Ah, tiene sentido, si- se burló sonriendo- Dime.

-No, sólo... he estado pensando mucho en nuestra conversación con Hagrid- se incorporó buscando un pequeño espacio de la sombra que generaba la torre contigua, para ubicarse bajo ella. Pero no lo miró, ni siquiera una vez acomodada- En este patético hecho de no tener ni la mitad de las cosas que hubiera jurado que tendría para esta edad. Así como lo que tú mencionaste la otra noche sobre tus sueños... yo tuve tantos en una época- dijo con nostalgia- Y ahora... nada... la vida- él la escuchaba atentamente identificándose con ella, en cada palabra- Quizás me lo busqué. Quizás sabía que algo así me pasaría al pisar Hogwarts nuevamente pero... ¡demonios, cómo esperaba que no sucediera!- ella estaba dejando ver cuánto necesitaba ser contenida, y Harry, estupefácto, no supo como ayudarla con aquellas cosas que también lo atormentaban a él internamente- Ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de todas las cosas que no conseguía ¿sabes?, ¡Eso es lo peor! Creía... creía que estaba llevando bien las cosas. Y ahora... aquí...- la voz se le quebró.

Harry se acercó a ella y la abrazó de costado. Pero Ginny no soportó tanto el contacto, como si algo en su piel le causara rechazo, o apatía. Pronto se libró de sus brazos y miró hacia adelante, limpiando una lágrima que no había llegado a abandonar su ojo derecho. Harry continuó mirándola, esperando que continuara, que le explicara que le estaba doliendo.

-Dirás que soy una cobarde...

-Jamás diría eso- la interrumpió. Ginny continuó como si no lo hubiera oído.

-Dirás que soy una cobarde...- suspiró. Miró para abajo y casi largó las palabras como una ráfaga- he hestado considerando la propuesta de Nicco...- comenzó a jugar con sus manos y uñas, sólo para tener una excusa y no mirarlo a los ojos- he hestado pensando, a raíz de todo esto, que quizás... abandonar lo más parecido que tengo a mi gran sueño, no sea la mejor idea.

-¿Y cuál es tu gran sueño?- le preguntó intentando ocultar su molestia- ¿Casarte sin amor?

-Yo sí lo amo.

-¿Tener un hijo sólo para no sentirte fracasada?- continuó- La Ginny que conozco me dijo una vez, que no le gustaba la idea de buscar a su familia, ¿recuerdas? Querías que te encontrara a ti... ¿no es eso un sueño?

-Pues estuve esperando veinticinco años.

-¿Y qué? No es la muerte de nadie.

-No entiendes.

-¿Por qué conmigo no te alcanza?- le preguntó abandonándose a sí mismo en aquella pregunta. Ginny lo miró.

-No es eso. Pero con él tendré seguridad, un hogar, una familia... ¡no sé! Tendré todo aquello que hace que la gente se case.

-¿Tendrás amor?

-Si.

-¿Darás amor?- reformuló. Ginny no podía volver a profesarle amor a Nicco, en la misma conversación.

-Le daré hijos, ¿no es lo mismo?

-No, Ginny, no lo es.

Ambos callaron. El morocho había entrado en una especie de pánico interno, tras pensar la idea de que al volver, irónicamente, ella no volviera. Tras pensar que quizás esos eran los últimos momentos de libertad y mutua compañía. Además, qué le hacía pensar que él no podía darle todo lo que exigía o creía recibir de Nicco. ¡Maldición! ¡Cómo le ardían las entrañas de eso... eso... eso que antes llamaba celos! ¿Qué virtud tan extrema era característica de la presencia de Nicco en su vida, que no podía presendir de ella para vivir de ese amor que él sí le daría? Lo odió. Lo detestó. Y sin embargo... nada. Ella seguía prefiriéndolo.

-¿Por qué conmigo no te alcanza?- volvió a preguntarle.

-Harry...- suspiró.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que yo no te daré seguridad, un hogar y una familia?

-Harry, en tanto tú no estés dispuesto a abandonar la idea de pertenecer de alguna manera a Ronney, o guardar alguna relación con él, no eres capaz de ofrecerme nada ni muy remoto a la seguridad o la estabilidad que busco. En tanto tú continúes sintiéndote ligado a él... no hay familia... no hay más que hablar...- se puso de pie- y yo no estoy dispuesta a esperarte otros tantos años. Lo lamento- ella comenzó a caminar para la salida.

-¿Y qué pasó con este proyecto de relación, Ginny?- le preguntó con sus últimas fuerzas, dolido. Ella continuó dándole la espalda.

-Pues... supongo que no funcionó- dijo con la cabeza gacha y luego se fue.

* * *

Ron entró a su despacho concentrado en todas las cosas que debía poner en orden antes de bajar a encontrarse con Hermione. Dejó el portafolios sobre la mesa, y se dejó caer en su silla, de espaldas a la puerta. Tiró la cabeza hacia atrás acomodándola sobre el respaldo, y cerró los ojos unos segundos. Comenzó a disminuír su pulso respiratorio paulatinamente. Estaba logrando relajarse de quién sabía qué presión externa.

Unas suaves manos taparon dulcemente sus párpados, a modo de juego. Escuchó la respiración femenina y sonrió instintivamente. Se puso de pie y al voltear a verla, juró haber sentido cómo se detenía su corazón.

-¡Lucy!- gritó en un susurro- ¿cuántas veces te dije que no entraras aquí sola?

-Que manera de recibirme, profesor- puso sus manos en jarras- he estado escribiéndote y no me respondías... las vacaciones terminaron, ¿qué esperabas?

-Lo siento, he estado ocupado.

-No importa. Me la he pasado genial.

-Me alegro- respondió casi eufórico de los nervios.

-No fue tan terrible, tenías razón- lo abrazó del cuello.

-Wow- se tiró instintivamente hacia atrás, librándose de sus brazos.

-¿qué? ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada yo... estoy algo cansado. Ve a cenar Lucy, no quiero problemas, por favor.

-Ya me voy, ya me voy... pero antes...- cerró la puerta del despacho y luego se acercó a él, tomó su mano y lo invitó a sentarse. Cuando lo hizo, ella se sentó encima suyo- debo hablar algo contigo.

-Lucy no deberías...-amagó a levantarse pero ella no se corrió.

-Aguarda, son dos segundos- él se resginó- he pensado mucho en tí estos días, no te imaginas cuánto... y, ¿sabes de lo que me di cuenta? Te amo, Weasley- él estaba por hablar pero ella lo interrumpió- Espera eso no es lo más importante. Lo importante es que, me di cuenta de que, no quiero esperar más, ni que tú me esperes más- le robó un beso apasionado- quiero que hagamos el amor- le susurró casi sin vergüenza.

-¡¿Qué?- se sobresaltó levantándose y dejándola a ella de pie, tambaleándose, a punto de perder el equilibrio- Pero ¿de qué hablas? Yo no qu...

-De que quiero que seas el primero. Que te amo.

-¡Dios, Lucy! ¿Es que acaso no piensas nada?

-Pensé que también me querías- dijo atormentada- pensé que te gustaría hacer eso conmigo, que me esperabas por respeto pero que... querías.

-Pero si eres una niña.

-¡No soy una niña! Tengo la misma edad que mis compañeras con cuyos novios se revuelcan hace varios meses.

-¡Y eso qué!- gritaban en susurros- ¿eso te hace más capacitada? ¿tienes una idea de lo que eso sería para mí? ¿Quieres verme preso?

-Si todos lo hacen...

-¿Que has estado haciendo en las vacaciones? ¿quién te metió eso en la cabeza?

-Nadie.

-Pues entonces eres más inmadura de lo que pensé. ¡Cómo vas a decir una cosa así!- dijo más molesto consigo mismo por hacerle creer eso, que con la pobre inocente.

-Lo siento yo... supongo que me equivoqué.

Él no habló. Estaba como desesperado, caminando de una punta a la otra de la sala, revolviendo sus cabellos y resoplando a los cuatro vientos. ¿Cómo haría para hacerla entrar en razón? Y sobre todo, ¿Cómo haría para sacar esa fascinación que ella le profesaba? Porque no era amor. Él jamás le había dado espacio a semejante sentimiento.

-Lucy necesitas bajar a cenar... luego hablamos.

-¿No me has extrañado?- le preguntó.

-Lucy necesito que te vayas, ya.

-De acuerdo. ¿Puedo pasar más tarde?

-No.

-Sólo quiero hablar, como antes.

-No... hoy no.

-Si te ha enojado lo que...

-No me he enojado, sólo que no puedo.

-De acuerdo. Hablaremos mañana.

Cuando la rubia estuvo por irse, tocaron la puerta. Hermione abrió la misma deteniéndose frente a la escena. Miró a la niña y luego a Ron. La chica se detuvo frente a ella y esperó que Hermione dijera qué necesitaba, pero no parecía que fuera a hacerlo en su presencia.

-Adiós, profesor.

Fue lo último que pronunció antes de irse. Cerró la puerta tras ella y se fue. Hermione se quedó allí, delante de su novio, inexpresiva. Luego asintió con la cabeza.

-Así que... ella es- afirmó esperando descifrar los rasgos del rostro de Ron.

-Si, ella... me traerá algunos problemas- se rascó la cabeza.

-Pensé que me buscarías abajo. Me cansé de esperar.

-Lo siento... llegué recién y...

-Si.

-¿No me preguntarás que me dijo?

-No, confío en que sabes lo que haces.

-Si, lo que no sé es cómo librarme.

-Ron sólo sele sincero.

-Decirle que te amo a ti no será nada muy bonito.

-Acostarte con ella para darle el gusto, tampoco.

-¿Estabas escuchando?- preguntó más compungido que molesto.

-Si, no... en realidad, venía hacia aquí cuando la vi entrar. Si estuve presente fue más que nada para hacer de campana. Tienes tanta suerte que Minerva podía requerirte justo cuando ella te acosaba.

-Gracias- sólo atinó a decir.

-Está enamorada, Ron.

-Está cegada, nada más.

-Para el caso es lo mismo. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-No lo sé... no lo sé- se gritó a sí mismo- De haber sabido que tú... de haber sabido que ella...- la miró- jamás me hubiera metido en esto. ¡Demonios!- se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla. Hermione suspiró. Se acercó a la silla y lo abrazó por la espalda, aún de pie.

-Bien, ya encontraremos la manera, ¿si?


	20. Chapter 20

_**Aprovechando que estoy inspirada, aquí les va otro chap... saludos Y GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS =)**_

_Capítulo 20:_

Ron había arreglado con Hermione que bajarían juntos a cenar, pero que entrarían separados. Lucy aún no sabía nada, y no creían que fuera el mejor modo de que se entere. Hermione entraría sola, y Ron intercambiando palabras con algún estudiante que se cruzara por ahí. Y durante la cena, se sentarían juntos y hablarían animadamente para que Minerva no sospechara, pero no habría contacto para que la joven no supiera nada. Quizás eran demasiadas cosas que esconder, pero su relación valía cualquier esfuerzo extra, y el hecho de que esta no entrara en peligro, también.

En el gran salón había varias cabezas más que los últimos días, gran indicio de que las clases se retomarían en dos días. Lucy lo vio entrar con algunos de sus compañeros, al parecer él había hecho una pequeña broma, y ellos se acercaban a la mesa riendo, mientras Ron seguía derecho hasta su mesa. Se sentó al lado de la misma mujer que vio entrar aquella tarde en su despacho. No creyó que hubiera nada entre ellos, el trato era informal pero distante... quizás exageradamente distante. Lucy intentó olvidarse del tema mientras cenaba. Su amigo, aquel con el que había mantenido extraño contacto durante las vacaciones, se había sentado a su lado. Ella no había tenido amigos hacía mucho tiempo, pero Ethan, raramente interesado en la soledad de la niña, un día comenzó a hablarle. Eso había sido una semana antes de las vacaciones, y durante ellas, no habían dejado de escribirse ningún día. Pero eran sólo amigos. Él lo había dejado claro, y ella nunca se interesó por otra persona después de haber puesto sus ojos en Ron.

Ethan se arrimó a ella con una gran sonrisa.

-He terminado mis deberes... pensé que nunca sucedería- dijo mientras comenzaba a devorar un trozo de pollo.

-¿Los de Posiones o los de Defensa contra las artes oscuras?

-¡No!, los de adivinación...- se quejó- ¿quién crees que soy?

-Sólo tenías medio pergamino por escribir de Adivinación... ¿qué pasó con los otros atrasos?

-Dame un respiro, mujer... al menos he terminado uno- ella rió con ironía.

-No llegarás muy lejos así- dijo e instintivamente echo una mirada a Ron, quien no la miraba. Ethan se percató de ello. Carraspeó.

-Y tú... ¿cuánto avanzaste? Porque tus vacaciones no fueron mucho más productivas que las mías.

-No...- soltó como en un suspiro, aún mirando al pelirrojo.

-¿Podrías ser un poco más discimulada?- le rogó- al pobre van a despedirlo sólo por la manera en que lo miras.

-Yo no lo... de acuerdo- se rindió- no puedo evitarlo.

-¿Quieres que lo echen? Porque yo no, es el único profesor que vale la pena en este lugar.

-No, no quiero eso... Hoy he hablado con él- le dijo- le he dicho lo que pensé estas vacaciones.

-¿Y qué fue eso?

-Tú sabes... que quiero estar con él. Quiero que sea el primero- él chico continuó comiendo, como no preocupándose por nada- Le dije que queria mi primera vez con él- se sonrojó levemente.

El chico se atragantó. Comenzó a toser sonoramente, un pequeño pedazo de hueso de ave había raspado el interior de su garganta. Sus mejillas comenzaron a ponerse moradas, mientras todas las miradas se diriguían hacia él. La rubia intentó golpearlo primero despacio y luego con fuerza, hasta que disminuyó paulatinamente la tos. Poco a poco todos volvieron a lo suyo, pero Ethan se quedó mirándola.

-¿Acaso...?- tosió nuevamente- ¿Acaso estás loca? ¿Cómo vas a decirle algo así?

-¿Qué? ¡es lo que siento!

-Pero es un profesor- susurró- ¡y está casado!- ella giró rápidamente a mirarlo de lleno.

-¿qué?

-Que es un profesor.

-¿Está casado?

-Claro que está casado, el colegio entero lo sabe.

-Pero, ¿desde cuando?

-Desde siempre, ¡yo que sé!

-Él jamás me dijo...

-Aquella- señaló con la vista a Hermione que sonreía hacia ningún lado, pero claramente por un comentario que Ron le había hecho- ella es su esposa. Estuvo en alguna de las clases que dio... todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Cómo vas a decirle algo así?

-Yo... no lo sabía. Pero, si estuvimos saliendo.

-¿qué?

-Bueno... fue un secreto, pero estuvimos saliendo un tiempo, desde casi principio de año.

-¡Y no me lo dijiste!

-Él no me dejó contárselo a nadie, está en juego su trabajo ¡qué crees!

-Demonios...-susurró- te has metido en una muy grande- la reprendió.

-Pero no dijo que era casado... yo...

No volvieron a hablar en toda la cena. Él estaba enojado, extremadamente enojado, y ella, sumida en sus cavilaciones, en si odiaba o no a Ron por esconderle eso. Aquella noche no podría dormir, lo sabía.

Harry se había asomado al gran salón, esperando encontrar a la pelirroja, pero ella no estaba ahí, tal cual se lo esperaba. Así que obvió la cena, y subió directamente al cuarto. Al entrar, la encontró en su respectiva cama, durmiendo como un lirón. Parecía hacércelo a propósito.

Se recostó en su propia cama, pero de costado, mirando en dirección a ella. Esperando que por arte de magia, despertara y lo invitara a dormir a su lado. Eso jamás sucedió. Ni tampoco fue capaz de dormirse él. Supuso que si y estaba dormida, no le importaría que él se acostara a su lado. Así que se levantó, y se dirigió a ella. Con cautela de no despertarla, se acostó a su lado, abrazándola por la espalda, con su mano en su cintura. Cerró los ojos impregnando en sus sentidos, las sensaciones que la cercanía de aquella mujer le generaban. Era un contacto sutil. Su cuerpo apenas la rozaba, acomodándose y amoldándose a la silueta de ella. Pero en su interior, una revolución de hormonas se amotinaba contra él, y amanezaban con no dejarlo tranquilo sino tocaba su cuerpo, si no se adueñaba de sus turgencias. Y aunque Tweedy no dejaba de gritarle que la poseyera, él respiraba profundo, sólo disfrutando de su aroma y de la suavidad de su piel. Tweedy podía gritar todo lo que quisiera, él en cambio, disfrutaria alquel inocente contacto.

Sintió cómo la pelirroja abría los ojos.

-Harry ¿qué...?

-Shh. No voy a hacerte nada, sólo quiero dormir a tu lado- besó su hombro.

Ella silenció y continuó en lo suyo.

* * *

_Harry despertó algo mareado. Pestañó varias veces antes de entender que no estaba en su cama, sino en la de Ginny, y que ella no se encontraba a su lado, aún cuando todavía era de madrugada. Buscó sus anteojos y se los calzó. Miró a los alrededores, y no vio otra luz que la que provenía de debajo de una de las camas que no estaban en uso. Caminó hasta ella, y se acostó en el piso, para ver qué alumbraba aquella luz._

_Y ahí estaba. Ginny. Era un sueño. Tenía un hermoso vestido blanco de verano, la cara bien amanecida y blanca, estaba apenas pintada y con el pelo atado atrás, en un pequeño rodete bajo, con algunos mechones de cabello suelto, recortando su rostro. Ella le sonrió. Y aunque estaba vestida como para una ceremonia, estaba acostada bajo la cama, igual que él, que la miraba desde afuera, pero también en el piso._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó él._

_-Te estaba esperando- le susurró como en una voz angelical- Sólo que has llegado un poco tarde..._

_-¿Por qué? ¿Qué debí hacer?- ella pareció retener un sollozo._

_-Debiste amarme... Debiste pelear por mí. Y sobre todo...- una lágrima cayó- debiste impedir que me casara con alguien más- mostró su mano izquierda adornada con un hermoso anillo de oro- ahora es tarde..._

_-Pero jamás me dijiste... ¡Qué sabía yo que tú me amabas, que esperabas que peleara por ti!_

_-No. Supongo que no lo sabías... _

_-¿Y qué haces aquí tirada?- preguntó intentando pensar en otra cosa._

_-Pues... no quiero enfrentar lo que me toca. Seré infeliz el resto de mi vida... cuanto más lo demore, mejor...-sonrió con ironía- Cuanto hubiera deseado no perderte._

_-Tampoco tú hiciste nada- le reprochó. No supo de dónde salieron esas palabras, casi no parecía haberlas dicho él. No sentía que debía decirlas, pero ni bien las oyó salir de sus labios, reconoció que era eso mismo lo que sentía- Me dejaste ir... me apartaste de tu lado._

_-No quería ser la segunda en tu vida. Ronney...-susurró pero no terminó la idea. Miraba al suelo, triste. _

_-Aún no te has casado...- soltó como dándose cuenta._

_-Si._

_-No. Aún no estás con él. _

_-Me está esperando. Estará cuando regrese. _

_-Entonces no te dejaré regresar._

_-Harry...- susurró- como están las cosas... del modo en que nos estamos manejando. Éste- mostró su anillo- es el único final posible._

Harry despertó por inercia. Parpadeó e intentó tantear la cama. Ginny ya no estaba allí, y la mañana ya estaba bien avanzada. Recordaba el sueño demasiado bien como para plantearse algunas cosas. ¡Qué profundo era su inconsciente con respecto a su conciente! En sueños había entendido muchas de las cosas que, despierto y coherente no se animaba ni a analizar.

Durante toda la mañana intentó hacercarse a ella, tantear el terreno, identificar qué era lo que ella sentía. Pero no consiguió más que rechazos. Cuando la vio salir del desayuno le preguntó si querría jugar con él y con Ron al Quidditch, como fiesta despedida, Ron y ellos casi no habían cruzado palabra y, en parte, la idea del viaje había sido esa... estar con él. Pero lo único que consiguió de la pelirroja fue un simple 'lo siento' y un telegrama relatado sobre que había quedado con Hermione para hablar y dar unas vueltas por la biblioteca. Él, resignado, se fue, esperando en el almuerzo, captar su atención.

* * *

Hermione y Ron caminaban de la mano al salir del cuarto, por la mañana. Se dirigían al Gran Salón, vestidos con un gran apetito luego de la noche que habían compartido. Ella le sonrió.

-He dormido hermosamente anoche- suspiró- ¿será así de ahora en adelante, cuando me mude?

-Claro que sí- la besó- Ahora somos una pareja... una pareja de profesores profesionales por la mañana, y recién casados por la noche- le sonrió.

-Luego hablamos de eso, ¿si?

-¿De qué?

-Pues... nada, pensé que por ahí... un día, no aún, pero tal vez un día, querramos casarnos y... tendremos que hacerlo de modo que no se enteren en el colegio pues, para ellos ya lo estamos.

Ron iba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando llegaron a la entrada del gran salón. Hermione vio que Lucy se acercaba a ellos, así que soltó su mano y se adentró sola, para empezar a desayunar sin ellos, y para entretener a Minerva sobre los cómos y los porqués del curso que empezaría en unas semanas.

-Profesor...-se acercó tímidamente, Lucy. Él no habló- quiero hablar con usted.

-Creo que ahora no, Lucy. No es el mejor momento.

-Lo sé, pero hay algo que... ¿ha pensado usted en lo que le dije ayer?

-Lucy...-dijo como obligándose a ser paciente- lo que dijiste ayer es una locura.

-Pero es lo que siento.

-¡Pues está mal!- susurró.

-Pues usted no debería haberme metido esas cosas en la cabeza- lo acusó- usted me hizo quererlo. Se mostró bueno conmigo y me hizo creer que me quería.

-¿Puedes hablar más bajo?- miró para todos lados. La tomó suavemente del brazo y la dirigió a un costado menos transitado- No podemos hablar de esto ahora, y menos aquí.

-Usted nunca quiere hablar de esto.

-Lucy, te voy a ser sincero. Todo esto nunca estuvo bien, pero admito que al principio me atrapó un poco la idea. No quise confundirte, de verdad te quise... pero esto se me está yendo de las manos, y lo que tú quieres es la gota que rebalsa el vaso. Esto me hace darme cuenta de lo mal que está.

-No me importaría tanto eso que me dices, si no me hubiera enterado antes lo de tu esposa. Soy suficientemente inteligente como para saber cuando alguien no me quiere, cuando estoy demás. Pero tú dijsite que me querías, y sobre todo, ¡nunca hablaste de estar casado! ¿Qué es eso? ¿Cuándo pasó? ¡Me engañó todo este tiempo!

-No. No es así.

-Cuando me fui, dijiste que estarías aquí cuando volviera, que sanarías el dolor de las vacaciones con mis padres... lo prometiste- dijo casi en sollozo.

-Lo sé- se lamentó- y de verdad lo sentía. Te lo juro. Pero... ahora es distinto.

-¡Cómo!

-Lucy, estoy enamorado de otra mujer...- soltó impaciente- y tú no mereces ser tan poco apreciada como lo serías conmigo.

-Eso son tonterías.

-No. No lo son. No te amo. Jamás dije amarte. No pretendo ser crudo, pero necesito que entiendas que no significas para mí, lo que Hermione significa en mi vida.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras casado? Jamás me hubiera interesado en ti, de ser así.

-Lucy, no estoy casado.

-No me lo ocultes más, ya lo sé.

-Es que es mentira- dijo en voz más baja- Es lo que le hice creer a McGonagall para que no me echara. Se enteró de lo nuestro y casi pierdo mi empleo... Le dije que era incapaz de lo que se me acusaba porque estaba felizmente casado. Y cuando vino Hermione, ella sólo me ayudó, pero la verdad es que nos amamos- La rubia pareció meditar unos segundos. Sus facciones denunciaban una mezcla de ira reprimida y dolor mortal.

-Sabes que podría denunciarte ¿no?- le dijo más como informándole que amenazándolo- Podría ir ahora mismo con la directora y confesarle esto mismo. Te lo mereces por jugar conmigo como lo hiciste, sabes que te lo mereces.

-Sí, sé que puedes hacerlo, pero sé que no lo harás. Porque eres conciente que no quise hacerte creer algo que no sentía. Sabes que te quise.

-No, no lo sé. Y podrías explicárselo a la directora, a ver si ella lo entiende.

-¿Y qué le dirías? ¿Que no me quise acostar contigo porque estoy casado? ¡Sé razonable!

-Le diría que me mentiste para intentar acostarte conmigo.

-¡Eso jamás sucedió!- se quejó.

-Pero a mi modo de ver, es lo que casi sucede. ¿Y si de verdad buscabas eso?

-Jamás quise acostarme contigo.

-Pero has estado tan cerca, que para el caso, da igual- continuaba amenzándolo sin razón.

-Haz lo que quieras, Lucy, como tú dices, ya eres lo suficientemente grande. Ya veré yo cómo me las apaño consiguiendo otro empleo, pero tú, lo único que lograrás es que se arme una batahola tan grande que tus padres terminarán enterándose de todo. Ni bien lo hagan te sacarán de aquí, y ¿entonces qué? ¿qué harás?- la chica se quedó absorta unos segundos- Tú, en realidad, ya entiendes que fue todo una confusión para ambos, ¿verdad?- la miró, ella se dejó abrazar por aquella mirada- que todo esto estuvo bien por un tiempo, pero que no va a ningún lado. Sé que estás sufriendo, pero es sólo una niña... aún tienes demasiadas cosas por sentir, y yo no soy el hombre de tu vida como para que arruines tus posibilidades desde tan joven... entiéndelo por favor- ella continuaba callada- Ahora... podemos armar un gran papelon de esto, o... podemos darnos las manos y entender que esto no puede ser, bajo ningún aspecto. Puedes quedar como una niña caprichosa e inmadura, o asumir los golpes de la vida, y aprender de ellos. ¿Qué prefieres?- le dijo parsimoniosamente.

Ron le estiró la mano, como ofreciéndosela para que la estrechara. Ella, en cambio, lo abrazó mientras lloraba.

-Voy a extrañarte- le susurró. Ron la abrazó una última vez.

-¿Qué significa esto?- ambos se separaron al oír la voz de la directora, en su costado. Al lado de ella, se encontraba Hermione con cara de preocupada. Le moduló a Ron un 'No pude retenerla más' y se encogió de brazos. Estaba consternada.

-Yo...- La rubia ahora lloraba con más fuerza.

-Profesora- la abrazó ahora a McGonagall. Ron se esperó lo peor- me siento terrible- lloraba a borbotones.

-Pero... ¿qué ha pasado?- miró a la niña abrazándola y luego a Ron- ¿estás bien?

-Mis padres...- susurró- me he peleado todas las vacaciones- lloraba- Me siento terrible. El profesor...- lloraba- me ayuda...-lo llantos le cortaban las palabras.

Mcgonagall comenzó a llevarsela para el despacho, mientras la reconfortaba. Lucy volteó la mirada un segundo y lo miró a Ron, infundiéndole confianza. Luego le guiñó un ojo, y continuó con su falso llanto.

Ron respiró tranquilo.

-Lo lamento- soltó la castaña- no pude retenerla ni un segundo más.

-Descuida, creo que por fin entendió- miró en dirección a la rubia que ya casi desaparecía tras el pasillo- ahora quizás todo acontezca normalmente.

* * *

_En el almuerzo..._

Cuando Harry entró al gran salón, con la esperanza de poder cruzar por lo menos dos palabras con la pelirroja, se encontró frente a la gran desilusión de haber llegado tarde. Ella se había sentado al lado de la directora, y a su otro costado se hallaba Ron. Y ni siquiera podía sentarse allí, porque luego de Ron se sentaba Hermione, y hablaban animadamente. Según parecía, a él le tocaba la punta más lejana de la mesa. Aquel asiento que le 'otorgan' al no querido del conjunto docente, ese día tenía su nombre escrito. Refunfuñando, entró y ocupó su lugar. Pero no cruzó palabra con nadie ni antes, ni durante el almuerzo.

Al finalizar el mismo, Harry interceptó a la pelirroja, que convenientemente salía con la directora envuelta en una charla bastante interesante. Harry quedó algo brusco al interrumpir, pero la directora lo comprendió y se dispensó dejándolos solos.

-Harry eso ha sido grosero.

-Lo siento es que siento que estás evitándome, ¿te sucede algo?

-No, Harry. No estoy evitándote. El hecho de que no esté todo el tiempo pendiente de ti no quiere decir que te evite.

-¿Y con respecto a mi segunda pregunta?

-No me sucede nada, estoy de las mil maravillas.

-Quiero pasar la tarde contigo- ella suspiró.

-De veras lo siento. Es que quiero aprovechar el último día para hacer todas las cosas que no hice. Mañana partimos temprano y... quiero despedirme de este lugar- soltó con excesiva nostalgia.

Harry no insistió. Ella había dejado muy claras las cosas entre los dos. Se abrió paso sin decir nada, y la dejó marchar sin más. Él se quedó allí, sumido en sus millones de cavilaciones sin sentido. Y luego, por una extraña razón, recordó su sueño. Al parecer, el Harry de sus sueños era más vivaracho, y no dejaba pasar la oportunidad... pero él, el Harry real, no supo qué hacer para retenerla a su lado.

-¿Retenerla a tu lado?- le cuestionó su inconsciente- ¿Desde cuando quieres retenerla a tu lado?- se reprochó- Jamás hablamos de nada serio, ¿qué pasa contigo?

Subió uno a uno los escalones. Estaba tan abatido y apesadumbrado, que ya no sentía aquel lugar como algo armonioso y apacible, era su hogar, pero... ¿y el amor que antes solía sentir en él? Siempre lo consideró su hogar por las personas que había dentro de él, no por la infraestructura en sí. Y ahora... unos tantos años después, ¿qué quedaba realmente de aquello que había llamado hogar? ¡Y porqué seguía pensando! Sólo quería desaparecer un día. Un día entero. Olvidarse de sus problemas.

-Es que no tenías problemas hasta ayer, Harry- pensó- No tenías problemas hasta que ella te reveló cuál sería su plan al volver a Londres. Una cosa era no estar seguros de qué pasaría entre ustedes, y otra muy distinta, es saber que la perderás para siempre.

-...y la Ginny del sueño no parecía muy contenta con la idea de pertenecer a otro- reflexionó en voz semi audible.

-Pero ella no es la Ginny real... La Ginny real eligió a Nicco.

-¡No!- le refutó Tweedy- La Ginny real elegió seguridad... algo que tú no le das. Aún estás a tiempo salame. Aún puedes dejar de interpretar el papel de estreñido y frígido, y vulnerabilizarte frente a ella. ¡Demonios! ¡Sabes que dirá que sí!

-No, no lo sé- zanjó el tema acostándose en su cama.

* * *

_Estaba soñando, ya lo sabía. Pero esta vez era conciente de ello, y haría algo al respecto. Hablaría con ella, aunque sea de ese modo. Fracasar en sueños no era lo mismo que hacerlo en la vida real. Podía soportar un desaire onírico, pero no uno realista. _

_Bastó con abrir los ojos. Y ni siquiera se tuvo que mover. Ginny estaba allí, sentada al borde de su cama, con la misma ropa con la que la había visto ese mismo día, tal cual. Esta vez no se escondía detrás de ningún vestido ni ningún maquillaje. Ella le alcanzó los anteojos. Él se los calzó y, al mirarla, ella sonrió tristemente._

_-Aquí estoy...-le dijo con una voz dulce y cariñosa. Descansó su mano en la mejilla de él y lo acarició con ternura- ¿qué sucede, cielo?_

_-Me dejaste...- se lamentó- me has abandonado completamente- él se internó en su mirada y anidó en ella sintiéndose como en casa- ¿lo elegirás a él?- preguntó devastado. Ella pareció derretirse ante aquella acusación implícita en la pregunta._

_-Harry yo no soy quién para elegir...- susurró casi a modo de disculpa._

_-...eres quien tiene las opciones._

_-Tu también tuviste las tuyas... y has decidido. _

_-¿Que será de mi vida ahora? ¿Qué pretendes que haga?- ella se quedó unos segundos en silencio._

_-Retoma tu vida. Ve con Ronney y vuelve a lo que eran... olvídate de esta locura. Tú eres gay, y lo sabes._

_-¡No! ¡No lo soy!- se quejó. Ambos se quedaron perplejos unos segundos, entendiendo lo que ello significaba. ¿Habría entendido por fin aquello que los separaba?- No lo soy Ginny... y no lo soy únicamente por tu culpa. Es por ti que no quiero serlo._

_-Lo siento, Harry. No puedo amarte... Tú eres gay para mí. Eso fue lo que me dijiste. Y cuando yo me quise acercar, esa fue tu excusa para alejarme... Eres gay para mí- le repitió. Aquella frase comenzó a desvanecerse de a poco hasta caer en un agujero oscuro y profundo, completamente silencioso. _

Hermione lo despertó con ternura. Lo sacudió levemente hasta que el morocho parpadeó. Él la miró confundido, ¿qué hacía ella ahí, y a dónde se había ido SU pelirroja?. Penstañó varias veces antes de poder tantear la mesita en donde se suponían que estaban sus anteojos. Hermione se agachó y los tomó del suelo, luego se los ofreció.

-Ten, debiste haberte dormido con ellos... estaban en el suelo.

-Oh...

-Harry, ¿me has escuchado? Es hora de levantarse... debemos tomar el tren, ¿lo olvidas?

-No. Sólo... ¿cómo 'debemos'? ¿vendrás también?

-Si, hasta que inicien las vacaciones estaré en Londres, tengo el curso. ¿Qué pasa, has perdido la cabeza?

-No...- y parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero sólo se quedó en el intento de hacerlo.

-Bueno, como sea, ¡Arriba! Entre Ginny y yo guardamos tus cosas, no te podíamos despertar... en media hora partimos.

-¿Dónde está Ginny?

-Despidiéndose creo. Vamos, múdate de ropa y encuéntrame abajo ¿si?- lo despeinó fraternalmente- y no vuelvas a dormirte.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Acá otro capitulin. Casi casi termina... pero todavía queda ;) Quizás dos o tres chaps mas.**_

**Capítulo 21: Joie de vivre**

Harry bajó al vestíbulo con las maletas en la mano. Frente a la puerta principal había una pequeña aglomeración de estudiantes y profesores, dispuestos aparentemente, a despedirlos. Hermione se despedía de la directora, con Ron al lado suyo. Harry, por su parte, cuando se acercó a la multitud, divisó primero a Hagrid, a quien se dirigió de inmediato.

-Adiós Hagrid...- lo abrazó- Mantenme al tanto- Hagrid asintió emocionado- Hazme saber si precisas que me pase por aquí, ya sea para buscarlo o para calmar las aguas con McGonagall ¿si?

-De acuerdo. Cuidate, pequeño...

-Gracias por todo.

Casi le dolía iniciar la despedida con todos. Pensar que aquello que antes hacía todos los fines de año, ya no lo haría de nuevo hasta... ¡quién sabía cuando!. Y el consuelo que representaba la compañía de la pelirroja, que antes se había autoimpuesto para no sentir la pérdida luego, tampoco podía sacarlo de aquella depresión. Por alguna razón, ella no estaba allí despidiéndose de los demás.

Harry vio como Hermione había ya saludado a todos, y ahora se detenía frente a la puerta, pero un poco apartada, para hablar con Ron de modo más personal. Él la abrazó por los hombros y se quedaron varios segundos así.

-No quiero dejarte ir...-le confesó, casi justificando la fuerza, apenas excesiva, que ejercía en el abrazo.

-Ni yo, amor... Pero- se apartó para mirarlo- me voy para poner mis asuntos en órden. Piensa que, estos meses, serán los últimos que pasemos separados- le sonrió- Y luego, en cada verano viajaremos, y en cada invierno, no lo sé... no me importa. Estaremos juntos- él asintió. Descansó su frente en la de ella y suspiró.

-Es lo único que me cosuela- la miró, aún en aquella posición- Sé que no hemos querido hablar de esto, pero... ¿cómo haremos de momento? No quiero hacer comola última vez y hablar contigo sólo cuando ambos pudieramos y por carta o...

-Si, lo sé. Pensé mucho en ello.

-¿Entonces?

-Supongo que puedo mandarte un celular- sonrió- podrías llamarme todas las noches. ¿Qué dices? Al menos hasta que esté bien segura de cuándo volveré a verte.

-De acuerdo- la besó- Esta vez haremos que funcione, lo prometo.

-Yo también te lo prometo- le sonrió. Y ahora fue ella quién lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo besó prolongadamente.

* * *

Cuando ya ambos se hubieron despedido de todos, salieron del castillo en dirección a los carruajes. Ginny ya estaba sentada, esperándolos. No tenía ninguna expresión particular en el rostro, excepto la de indiferencia, porque en ningún momento se propuso mirarlo o hablar con él. Harry decidió que no dejaría que aquel dolor que Ginny le generaba, no se sumara a la nostalgia inevitable en la que ya estaba irremediablemente sumido. Así que el viaje de vuelta, fue silencioso. Los tres abocados a sus propios problemas. Esto incomodó sobremanera a Hermione, quien después de recapacitar, comenzó a hablar con Ginny para distender, pero aquella conversación jamás dio pie alguno para que Harry se adentrara en ella también.

Y cuando bajaron del carruaje, para esperar el tren, Harry sintió una imperiosa necesidad de acercarse a ella y... bueno, no sabía bien qué haría una vez que se le acercara. Quería hablarle. Quería convencerla de que no lo elegiera a él. Y, aunque la elocuencia lo abandonó por completo cuando estuvo por acercarse a ella, de nada hubiera servido tenerla tampoco, ya que ella, como si lo hubiera olido, huyó hacia los baños con la excusa de que "aprovecharía haber llegado segundos antes que el tren". Harry abandonó por completo sus esfuerzos, y decidió que eso habría sido todo aquel día. No correría a sus tiempos si a ella no le interesaba.

* * *

Subieron al tren. Como a la ida, era un tren muggle, pero esta vez estaba casi vacío. Subió primero Ginny, acompañada de Hermione, escogieron el primer compartimento vacío, y Hermione dejó abierta la puerta para que Harry, que las seguía, entrara también. Pero él se detuvo. Miró a la pelirroja, que le daba la espalda, y luego miró a Hermione, que lo miraba expectante.

-Creo que me voy al de al lado. Quiero dormir un poco.

No esperó respuestas y abandonó la puerta. Hizo dos pasos, y se metió en el siguiente. Dejó sus baúles y se sentó al lado de la helada ventana. Se abrazó los brazos y comenzó a frotar sus hombros para entrar un poco en calor. Estiró las piernas hasta apoyarlas en el asiento de enfrente, y ya listo para descansar, observó por la ventana cómo el tren comenzaba su andar.

Estaba claro que no tenía sueño. Había dormido largo y tendido, como lo había denunciado Hermione. Su mente había trabajado incansablemente los últimos días, y el descanso había sido un alivio... o lo hubiera sido, de no ser por esos sueños que se le presentaban. Poco a poco sus párpados comenzaron lentamente a abanicar hacia arriba y hacia abajo sus pestañas, hasta que fue incapaz de volver a abrirlos. Los ruídos evidentes que hacía el tren en las vías, y el pausado vaivén del compartimento, lo sumía en un estado único de tranquilidad. Y aunque no quería dormirse, aunque quería continuar pensando en ella y en cómo ordenar todo ese asunto, cayó rendido al sueño.

No supo cuanto pasó hasta que el ruido de la puerta corrediza del compartimento, abriéndose, lo despertó. Miró con cierto aire de esperanza, pero al ver entrar a su mejor amiga, la desilusión vistió su mirada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a él, al lado de donde yacían sus piernas- ¿Has estado durmiendo todo este tiempo?

-No lo sé, ¿por qué? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?- se incorporó, quitando las piernas del asiento de enfrente, para que ella se acomodara al lado de la ventana.

-Una hora, quizás un poco más. ¿Qué te sucede, Harry?- se preocupó- Vine para ver cómo estabas. Me preocupó un poco el hecho de que aún tuvieras sueño cuando, esta mañana, nos costó tanto despertarte. ¿Te sientes bien?

-Si... si, es sólo que... no quería estar con ella, ¿sabes?

-¿Con Ginny?- él asintió- Pero ¿por qué?

-Me hace mal- se encogió de hombros.

-¿Qué sucedió entre ustedes? Hace unos días estaban tan bien...

-Si, y ahora... ya ves- señaló con la vista, la puerta- me es completamente indiferente- suspiró- Todo esto ha sido un error. Jamás debí venir aquí... y menos con ella- miró hacia la ventana. Hermione optó por callar. Esperó a que su amigo fuera capaz de hablar y confesarle todo por sí solo- Hace unos días...- comenzó- accedimos, acordamos, ¡ya no sé!... que veríamos qué nos pasaba a cada uno. Que transcurriríamos la semana en compañía del otro, para ver qué sentíamos- Harry la miró a los ojos, perturbado- Y por un momento pensé que nos amábamos... que el tiempo no había pasado, que aún éramos esos adolescentes- agachó la vista y luego volvió a mirar a la ventana- supongo que me dejé llevar por la nostalgia. Supongo que malinterpreté todo...

-No...- sentenció- ustedes se aman. Eso se ve con claridad.

-Pues ella no está viéndolo del todo claro. De un día para el otro decidió que no dejaría ir a Nicco. Que su sueño era tener una familia y que lo llevaría a cabo con él. Así de sensillo- sacudió su cabeza levemente- No puedo explicarte el daño que me hizo escucharlo...-la miró- saber que ella tirará su vida por la borda con él.

-No es un mal chico- lo defendió impulsivamente.

-No es el hombre que ama- sentenció mirándola fijamente- Y aunque antes pensé que yo lo era y me equivoqué, sé que él no lo es.

-¿Qué la llevó a decidir eso, Harry?- él bajó la mirada, como avergonzado. Y recién entonces notó que no respiraba con regularidad hacía algunos segundos, dejó escapar todo el aire retenido, en un resoplido, y miró nuevamente a la ventana.

-Dice que él le dará seguridad... Dice que yo no puedo ofrecerle nada a ella, estando tan atado a Ronney como lo estoy. Que yo no sé lo que quiero y que ella no piensa esperarme hasta que lo averigue.

-Y, ¿tú estás atado a él como ella dice?- el morochó reflexionó unos segundos.

-Herms- la miró- si él fuera lo que Ginny es para mí, jamás le hubiera hecho lo que le hice. Jamás hubiera hecho de cuenta que no estaba involucrado con otra persona, ni lo hubiera engañado estos días como en verdad hice... Lo que le hice a Ronney...-suspiró- lo hice sólo porque fue con ella. Tú sabes que soy incapaz de jugar con los sentimientos de las personas, que soy ciegamente fiel. Pero Ginny...- calló.

-Y, ¿tú sabes lo que quieres?

-Nunca lo dudé. Que me confundiera con el modo en que llevo mi relación con Ronney, no quiere decir que me arrepienta de las decisiones que tomé con Ginny. ¡Dios, si la amo! Desde que lleguamos aquí se lo dejé en claro... bueno quizás no- se corrigió en seguida.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A que quizás ella tenga algo de razón. Cuando viajábamos para Hogwarts, hace dos semanas, fui yo el primero en besarla. No sé qué me llevó a ello pero, siempre lo inicié yo. Sabía que ella no haría nada por las mismas razones que creía que yo no lo haría. Pero lo hice. Y creo que ella pensó entonces que las cosas cambiarían, que habría malos entendidos y se complicaría el viaje. Pero ni bien pisamos el castillo, yo le aclaré que sentía por ella sólo una gran amistad... Y desde entonces todo fue confuso. Porque en el mismo momento en que se lo dije, dejé de sentirlo. Y comencé a comportarme completamente al contrario de lo que le confesé. Cada vez la amaba más, y daba más por sentado que esa relación era correcta, "llamarnos amigos pero ser amantes". No lo sé...- suspiró. Ambos quedaron callados. Harry se quedó pensando las palabras, y Hermione, esperando que continuara- Ahora, hablando contigo, me doy cuenta que toda la confusión la generé yo.

-O quizás, y sólo quizás... ella está igual de confundida que tú, por los mismos factores. Harry, ella también engañó, ella tampoco sabe qué quiere. Pero está eligiendo ahora... para bien o para mal, está un paso adelante de ti. Y hasta que tú no salgas de tu incognita existencial, esto no avanzará.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Digo que, si todo lo que tú me dijiste es real, no hace falta ser muy inteligente para saber que tú también has elegido. Esa brecha que a ambos los separa, que es tu indecisión, dejará de existir en tanto tú te confieses tu decisión... y luego a ella, claro.

-Confesarle ¿qué? ¿Que la amo? Ya lo sabe... ¡Ella ya sabe que la elegí a ella, que la quiero conmigo!

-Pero eres gay.

-¡Demonios no soy gay!- Hermione sonrió- Tú lo sabes... no soy gay. Y no lo soy únicamente por ella.

-Pues ve y díselo. Yo lo supe desde que llegaste, Harry, pero a ella le has vendido otra imágen- Harry se quedó quieto unos segundos, intentando asimilar sus últimas palabras. Él ya lo sabía, pero jamás lo había podido decir.

-Tienes razón- se puso de pie decidido- Si no lo hago ahora, no lo haré jamás- Tomó el rostro de la castaña con las dos manos y depositó un sonoro beso en su mejilla- gracias, Herms.

* * *

Harry salió del compartimento en el que había dejado a Hermione sola. Cuando caminó por el pasillo para llegar al de al lado, no hizo falta que se fijara si ella estaba o no adentro. La vio en el mismo pasillo que él, de espaldas unos metros más adelante, hablando por teléfono.

-...Hablaremos cuando llegue- volteó y lo miró. Harry se quedó duro unos segundos, habiéndose olvidado de para qué estaba allí y con qué propósito la buscaba. Contrario de como venía haciendo las últimas veces, ella le retuvo la mirada- Nicco, no quiero hablarlo por teléfono. Hablamos cuando llegue- Harry se dio media vuelta y se dirigió nuevamente al lugar de donde había salido segundos atrás.

* * *

-¿Qué pasó?- le preguntó la castaña.

-No es buen momento- se encogió de hombros. Adoptó el mismo lugar que había ocupado antes, apoyó el codo en el apoyabrazos, y descansó su mentón en la mano.

-¿Por qué...?- comenzó a preguntar ella, cuando la interrumpió Ginny, que abría la puerta.

-Permiso- dijo algo avergonzada. Ambos la miraron contrariados- Hermione, ¿vigilarías nuestros baúles un momento?- ella se paró al instante.

-Claro- salió.

Ginny cerró la puerta corrediza y se quedó allí, de pie frente a él.

-Te preguntarás para qué vine...- lo miró. Él la miraba atento a no perderse ningún gesto que se manifestara en su rostro- Y... por lo que vengo a decirte, probablemente pensarás que juego contigo...Y después de ello, yo querré que me digas porqué me fuiste a buscar tú recién.

-Gin...- la quiso traer de nuevo a la conversación.

-¿Por qué me buscaste recién?- volvió a preguntarle.

-Tenía algo que decirte. Pero no quise interrumpir tu conversación.

-¿Puedes decírmelo ahora?- él bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza. Luego volvió la mirada a la ventana.

-No, no creo que tenga mucho sentido ahora.

-Ahora que ¿qué? ¿qué sucede ahora, que hace cinco minutos no sucedía?

-Ahora estamos por llegar- la miró acusadoramente- Ahora abandonarás el tren... Ahora irás corriendo a los brazos de Nicco.

-Harry jamás quise que esto terminara así.

-Pues tampoco hiciste nada para impedirlo- la acusó inconsiente. "Eres tú quien se tiene que disculpar idiota- se reprochaba mentalmente- ¡no sigas acusándola!".

-Lo intente, Harry. Intenté probar contigo, y sobretodo, que tú probaras conmigo.

-Dejaste de intentarlo antes de tiempo- la miró, poniéndose de pie, enfrentándola- Yo te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti- le confesó una vez más, sinseramente.

-¿Y qué estamos haciendo entonces, Gin?

-No lo sé ¿Siendo estúpidos?- se encogió de hombros, algo entretenida.

-A mí no me causa ninguna gracia, ¿Sabes?- ella cortó la sonrisa a modo de disculpa y miró al suelo- ¿Qué pasará cuando lleguemos?

-¡Qué se yo!, no me importa- lo miró nuevamente.

-Pues a mí si.

-¿Tienes que tenerlo todo planeado? Te amo, ¿no es suficiente?

-También lo amas a Nicco, y eso es excesivo.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? ¡Dime, pero deja de dar vueltas! ¡Ni tú estás seguro de lo que quieres!- lo acusó exasperada.

-¡Te quiero a ti!

-¿Y a Ronney?

-¡Lo dejaré!- soltó sin pensar. En realidad era parte de lo que quería decirle, sólo que no quería decírselo así. Ella quedó varios segundos en silencio.

-¿Qué?- quiso corroborar.

-Lo dejaré- repitió asombrado, pero seguro.

-Y, ¿eso cuando lo decidiste? Porque hasta ayer...

-Lo acabo de decidir- sentenció.

-Pero, eres gay.

-No- se acercó a ella. Ginny lo miró, apenas hacia arriba esperando que continuara- si ser gay significa no tenerte, no, no lo soy. Ni quiero serlo, ni lo seré jamás. Tú dices que no me decido, que no sé qué quiero... pues bien, te quiero a tí, ¿que harás con eso?- ella no supo qué decir, aún estaba atónita, quizás internamente eufórica- Estoy decidido- se acercó a ella y la agarró suavemente de los hombros- Lo dejaré ni bien pise Londres.

-Pero...

-Nada- la calló- Es mi decisión. Lo dejaré porque cualquier confusión contigo, me significa más que las seguridades que él representa. Pero tú tienes que estar de acuerdo conmigo en que esto no puede seguir así... que tú tienes que elegir también- él la miró, esperando una respuesta. Ginny, inmersa en cavilaciones, jamás se la otorgó- ¿A quién elegirás, Gin?- la apremió.

-¿Tú lo dejarás sea cual fuere mi elección?

-Si.

-O sea, que no eres gay, independientemente de mí.

-Pero sobretodo, por ti, sí.

-Jamás quise volver con Nicco, Harry- soltó- Tuve miedo, pero ¿quién no? Por miedo te alejaste la primera vez ¿recuerdas? Yo, por miedo y por cobarde, casi eligo mal.

-¿Estás diciendo que...?

-Que si voy a verlo a Nicco ni bien me baje del tren, es para dejar en claro que lo nuestro terminó. Que empezaré una nueva vida... contigo- ambos se miraron. Él no cabía en su alegría, y ella, tanto menos- ¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres, cariño?- lo miró. Harry se olvidó del mundo al penetrar su mirada.

-Tan seguro como que la magia existe- la abrazó a él y la besó con vehemencia.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Capítulo 22: El juego silencioso**_

La felicidad no le cabía en el alma. Luego de volver de Hogwarts, días atrás, una inmensa e indestructible felicidad se había apoderado de su ser, de su parecer, y de su rostro. No había momento en el cual no se hallara a sí mismo, vestido por una sonrisa. Ginny y él no habían dejado de verse esos días. Vivían el sueño del adolescente cada día, cada hora, cada segundo. Aún no había cambiado nada de lo que sucedió antes de partir. Harry seguía viviendo en aquel departamentucho, que no le desagradaba, pero no era lo que tenía en mente cuando pensaba en criar una familia. Ginny, por otro lado, había dejado de alquilar en frente de su departamento, para pasar momentaneamente a vivir en la madriguera. Sólo hasta asentarse. En su familia todos se habían enterado que cortó con Nicco ni bien volvió, y suponiendo que había tenido algo que ver aquel turbio viaje a Hogwarts, no se sorprendieron cuando se les anunció que ella y Harry, volvían a ser pareja.

En cuanto a Ronney, bueno, Harry aún no había podido hablar con él. Lo había buscado por cielo y tierra, pero él sabía como eran esas cosas, y la probabilidad de que lo encontrara o de que diera justo con el lugar en donde se estaba llevando a cabo la misión de él, era nula. No obstante no perdía las esperanzas, y si bien podía escribirle, y lo había hecho pidiendo de verse, él jamás había respondido. No podía darle los detalles de aquello que quería hablar, por carta, simplemente era desalmado. Pero lejos de enojarse, Ginny lo entendió y continuó como si nada ocurriera. Ambos vivían en un sueño, que un par de altercados no sabotearía.

Harry por fin logró dar con el paradero de Ronney unas semanas después, excelente fruto de semejantes esfuerzos que había despilfarrado el morocho en encontrarlo. A la hora de hablar del suceso, Ronney fue honesto con él, confesando que ya lo sospechaba, en principio por las noticias que Draco le había llevado, y después, por la urgencia con la que de pronto lo buscaba. Ronney también confesó que él hacía muchos meses que no se sentía parte de su vida, y no estaba mal por ello. Había recomenzado su vida sin que Harry lo supiera, y se disculpó por ello. Cuando Harry quiso saber de quién se trataba, él sólo negó con la cabeza y alegó que él no LA conocía. Todo había sido una gran confusión para ambos, y sólo fueron capaces de darse cuenta, cuando determinada mujer se les cruzó en la vida.

* * *

Harry caminaba veloz hacia la madriguera, corría eufórico para festejar con su novia, que ya no era una extraña clase de bígamo, y que todo era legal entre ellos. O quizás no lo era, pero el anillo que llevaba en su bolsillo dentro de una bella y delicada caja, y las estúpidas y cursis palabras que tenía preparadas para decirle, volverían todo completamente legal entre ellos.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, adornado con su bella sonrisa como era de esperar. Molly le abrió la puerta sabiendo de antemano que era él quién llamaba, ¿Y quién más sino en aquellos días?. Molly puso sus brazos en jarra mientras lo atendía.

-Harry, ¡te he dicho que no toques más la puerta! Esta es tu casa también, ¡adelante!- lo dejó pasar sin siquiera saludarlo, acostumbrada al hecho de que el chico estuviera más con ellos, que su propia hija- además, no quiero tener que pararme más a abrirte- continuó quejándose mientras el morocho la seguía, sonriendo.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo...

-¿Tienes hambre?

-No- dijo tomando un emparedado que había sobre la mesada. Le dio un gran mordisco. Molly se dio vuelta y le sonrió.

-Está bañándose, sabía que vendrías... sube, no debe tardar mucho- él ensanchó su sonrisa a modo de agradecimiento, y subió las escaleras.

Una vez en el pasillo de la planta alta, Harry pasó al lado de la puerta del baño. Se detuvo frente a ella y la golpeó suavemente dos veces, seguido de un "Soy yo".

-Amor- contestó ella- estoy cambiándome, ya salgo.

-De acuerdo.

Harry terminó el tentempié mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de ella, dispuesto a esperarla. Abrió la puerta y se sentó en la cama. Primero miró hacia el techo... nada, no había nada interesante con lo que distraer la mirada, ni una mancha, ni una irregularidad. Se frustró. Odiaba esperar. En verdad, odiaba esperar para verla a ella. Se paró y comenzó a caminar por el cuarto, mirando las fotos sobre su repisa, acercándose a la ventana y deteniendose en la vista que el lago, sumado al color crepuscular del cielo, regalaban. Pensó que era una hermosa ocasión para invitarla a dar una vuelta por allí, y proponérselo en el muelle. Le dejaría una nota en la que dijera que la esperaría abajo, pero que no tardara. Prefería no decírselo en persona, sabía que ella presentiría que se traía algo entre manos si miraba su rostro... ¡y aquella maldita sonrisa que no podía borrársele!.

Buscó con la mirada un papel o un lapiz. Sobre su escritorio encontró la pequeña y regordeta agenda que ella solía cargar a todos lados y en la que, más de una vez, la había encontrado escribiendo. El separador marcaba una de las hojas casi del mitad de la agenda. La abrió y comenzó a leer... Aquella sonrisa. Aquella sonrisa de la que tanto se había enorgullecido y que tanto le habían criticado esos días, se esfumó en un suspiro.

-Ya estoy, cariño- entró Ginny con una toalla en la cabeza, y por lo demás, vestida. Harry volteó a mirarla gélidamente. Ginny vio aquello que traía entre manos y sintió desfallecer- ¿Qué...?- se le quebró la voz. Carraspeó- ¿Qué haces con eso?

-Quitarme el cartel de idiota de la frente...

-Harry yo...

Él ni se molestó en hablar con ella. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y como si nada sucediera, guardó la pequeña agenda en ella. Luego se dio vuelta y enfiló hacia la puerta.

-¿Qué haces?

-Me voy- contestó secamente.

-¡No!- le rogó. Él continuó caminando, pero ella cerró la puerta al mismo tiempo que se interpuso en el camino del morocho, para alcanzarla.

-Me voy- le repitió amenazante- hazte a un lado.

-No, no te irás.

Harry forcejeó la aldaba que, por la traspiración de sus manos, se le resbalaba. Se volvió torpe y molesto.

-Ginny abre la puerta o te arrepentirás.

-No te dejaré ir hasta que me dejes explicarte- él continuó forcejeando pero ella no se movió un ápice, y sabía que él no le pondría un dedo encima.

-¡Muévete!

-¡NO! ¡Debemos hablar de esto!- él soltó la manija y se separó.

-¿Quieres que hablemos de ello? ¡Bien! ¡Hablemos de ello!- Aún mirandola con cierto aire de odio, volvió en sus pasos y abrió el cajón. Sacó la agenda y abrió la misma hoja que había leído-Hablemos de "¿Por qué el estúpido siente culpa?"- leyó y la miró con despecho.

-Harry...- él alzó más la voz.

-¡Hablemos de "¿Por qué el maldito tiene que ocultar tantas cosas y ser tan reprimido?, ¡Que admita de una vez que no es gay, que tengo razón, que me ama con locura y que Ronney es sólo una distracción!. Mi plan tiene que funcionar si sigo todos los pasos al pie de la letra"- la voz se le quebró. Su garganta flaqueaba si intentaba decirle algo, así que él optó por callar.

-Harry... estaba enojada... ese día.

-¿Y así te justificas?, Yo mortificandome por si hacía o no bien las cosas contigo... y tú... escribiendo esto. ¡Que idiota fui!- golpeó su cabeza con la agenda- ¿Cuál era el plan? ¿cuales eran tus famosos pasos, Ginny? ¿Llevarme a Hogwarts? ¿Hacer el amor conmigo y luego serme indiferente?

-Fue sólo una tontería, no tiene valor. Debes creerme- le rogó con la mirada.

Harry no sabía bien qué hacer. El amor que sentía por ella le obligaba a quedarse y le impedía a sus músculos reaccionar como, en cambio, deseaba Tweedy que lo hiciera. Quería romperle el corazón. Deaseaba verla llorar con todo el dolor que su alma pudiera sentir. Y sobretodo, su razón, quería huír de aquella persona que tanto necesitaba pero tan mal le hacía. En aras de la analogía, Ginny era su droga. Siempre le había sido. Desde el principio fue su tentación y, una vez habiéndola probado, era imposible separarse de ella, y era imposible estar en su presencia y no desear su contacto. ¡Demonios! Comenzaba a transpirar y su silencio le cedía implícitamente el perdón a la pelirroja. ¡Pero no quería perdonarla!.

-Harry...-se acercó para abrazarlo. Él, instintivamente se separó.

-Si no te importa...- dijo con voz debil. Luego carraspeo e intentó hablar con firmeza- ya que no me dejarás salir... quiero leerlo todo. Quiero enterarme de tus...- ojeó las páginas, buscando la primera de todas. Leyó el título- "...Instrucciones para usurparte".

Se sentó en la cama y comenzó a leer desde el principio.

* * *

(((**N.A**: A partir de ahora, lo que esté en comillas ("-") Será lo que Harry lea en la agenda. Cuando se cierran comillas en un párrafo, es porque son fragmentos, es decir, Ginny escribía un día un poco y después se interrumpía para continuarlo después. O bien, se cierran comillas, para volver al presente, es decir a Harry y Ginny en el cuarto)))

* * *

"¡Oh Dios! Ha vuelto Harry... Después de tantos años ha vuelto.

Tanto tiempo tuve la esperanza de volverlo a ver, y tanto tiempo más me dejé convencer de que era en vano porque no volvería... y ahora está aquí, vino para mi cumpleaños... Mi corazón se siente entero otra vez... No había notado lo vacío que estaba hasta que no lo sentí desbordar al verlo entrar por la puerta."

"Cuando por Ron me enteré lo de Harry... esa estúpida confusión sexual que cree que lo domina, me sentí traicionada. Una parte de aquella Ginny 'novia de Harry', de la Ginny 'amante incondicional', se sintió altamente desepcionada. Pensar que él pasó de ser lo que era conmigo, a ser... gay. ¿Cómo se lo explico a mi orgullo? Francamente, no pude hacerlo."

"Se me ha ocurrido un plan... quizás... quizás, Y SOLO QUIZÁS... él sólo esté confundido. Aún no sé bien cómo llevar a cabo esto, pero tengo un primer paso excelente. De hecho, comenzaré a escribir los pasos que me vayan surgiendo, y al lado, cómo se desarrolla en la práctica. Este será algo así como mi diario experimental. Veremos si esto funciona."

"En uno de los primeros pasos, opté por ir a visitar a Harry, hablar con él. Quizás acosarlo un poco y poner verdaderamente a prueba sus sentidos. Que recapacitara aquella tontería. ¡Pero no por mí! Me encuentro profundamente enamorada de Nicco, y la presencia de Harry no me significa ningún trastavilleo. Pero quiero que lo entienda, por él, por su futuro. Eso no es lo que necesita. Y no puede pasar más tiempo del que ya pasó, engañándose a si mismo. No puedo permitirmelo. Así que fui a su casa. Mis acosos no rindieron fruto. Pero tuvimos una extensa charla de los cómos y los porqués. Y me sentí mayormente ofendida cuando, en la conversación, y como al pasar, Harry "agradeció" lo nuestro, interpretando que gracias a ello logró percatarse de su verdadera orientación sexual. ¡Un momento!- Pensé...- ¿¡Pero qué es esto! ¿está diciéndome que gracias a todo el sexo que tuvimos de jóvenes se dio cuenta que, ¡eso no era lo que quería! Maldito seas... seguí pensando. Creo que no me cayó muy bien. Ahora, no obstante, ya estoy un poco más relajada."

"En un intento fallido por tapar mi desconcierto, mi malhumor, y la ira que aquel comentario me había causado, expresé que estaba segura de que, cualquier mujer que lo intentara de verdad, sería capaz de tentar su cuerpo antes incluso, de que lo lograra Ronney. Es decir, él ya tuvo su tiempo. Siete años es un matrimonio establecido. Y sin embargo, nada. No logró nada. Un hombre, con los apetitos carnales como los de Harry, y habiendo sido obligado a la abstinencia, explotaría incluso antes que un joven en plena pubertad. No hay que ser muy científico para darse cuenta de ello... Y entonces se me prendió la lamparita. Se me iluminaron las ideas. ¡Yo podría lograrlo! ¡Yo podría hacerlo explotar! Podría hacerle revivir esas cosas, de un modo tan sutil y natural, que esa neblina de confusión en la que está sumergido, se esfumaría para siempre."

"Y así, poco a poco, se me ocurrieron trece pasos sutiles, para recuperar al inglés más codiciado, al equipo correcto. Claramente necesitaba un empujón para abandonar aquel papel, y yo se lo daría."

"INSTRUCCIONES PARA USURPARTE"

"**Paso #1:** Tengo que lograr que él mismo me cuente lo que siente, aún cuando ya lo sepa por terceros. **Notas:**_Bien, ¡éxito!... En un principio manejé un tanto mal las cosas. Pobre Harry, fui a acosarlo al baño cuando salía de ducharse. Su cara de espanto fue muy graciosa. Pero luego se dio cuenta que mi ataque de pasión era solo una treta para que desembuchara la verdad. Al parecer Ronney si le gusta, eso me disgusta un poco. No por vanidosa, no tiene nada que ver con la imagen ni nada por el estilo, pero, ¿cómo después de estar conmigo puede pasar a… ser homosexual?, que ¿quiere decir eso? Ninguno de mis compañeros de vida se ha quejado antes, como lo hizo él implícitamente con sus actos. Estoy algo enojada por ello. Además, se supone que alguien tan activo como él, no tiene regreso a una vida de castidad, al menos no una en la cual se abstenga de mujeres, menos siendo tan atractivo y capaz de tener a cualquiera de ellas."_

"_**Paso #2:**_Debo lograr que me exprese sus sinceros sentimientos, con respecto a Ronney y a nuestro pasado. _**Notas:**__ Bueno, también este paso lo logré, no fue complicado, Harry tiene noble corazón y, al parecer confía en mí, lo cual me halaga. Cuando le pregunté desde cuando sintió que era homosexual, él no supo contestar con exactitud. Eso fue genial. Cualquier homosexual nato respondería "Supongo que siempre lo supe", pero no él. Apuesto mi vida a que está confundido y, haré todo lo que sea necesario para que se entere. Verá que tengo razón."_

"**Paso #3:** Es necesario clavarle la duda de cuál es su verdadera orientación sexual. **Notas:**_No hizo falta gran cosa. Harry es fácil de persuadir, o mejor dicho, confundir. Aún no creo que dude completamente, pero poco a poco, lo haré caer en la duda. No es difícil, el chico no tiene a Ronney cerca como para confundirle, en cambio, yo no lo dejaré solo un segundo, para que recuerde las sensaciones que le genera la cercanía de una mujer."_

"**Paso #4:** Es imperativo hacerle creer que lo apoyo al cien por ciento con esta nueva sensación que experimenta. **Notas:**_Definitivamente logrado. En realidad, no tuve que actuar tanto. De verdad lo apoyaría si supiera que lo que siente es real y no mera confusión. Pero verá que si lo es, yo lo ayudaré a abrir los ojos." _

"**Paso #5:** Debo atreverme un poco más. Crearle la necesidad de recordar las experiencias que antes vivió conmigo. Pero sutilmente. Esta etapa estará dividida en dos pasos; en este primero debo crearle la necesidad, pero verbalmente. **Notas:**_La primera parte de este paso ya se inició. Hoy lo invité a cenar y, creo que la clave es hablar de nuestra relación de adolescentes, aunque me da un poco de miedo que se ponga muy melancólico, ¿y si le duele recordar?."_

"_Bueno no creo que le duela recordar nada, claramente no extraña lo nuestro, de ello me percaté hoy, pero… bueno, solo espero que no reaccione mal. Quizás la clave sea hacer que él extrañe eso, o… bueno por lo pronto no debo apurarme, la segunda parte de este paso no se llevará acabo sino hasta realizar el viaje a Hogwarts. "_

"_Oops. Harry sospechó varias cosas hoy. Empezó a cuestionar todo el tiempo que pasaba con él, y el poco que le dedicaba a Nicco. Debí encargarme de fingir una llamada a Nicco justo en el momento que sabía que él estaría mirando, y una pelea desinteresada para que no sospechara mis planes de conquista. Creo que la creyó a la perfección, porque no vino a la cena a la que lo había invitado."_

* * *

Harry detuvo la lectura. Alzó apenas la mirada, para encontrarse con una Ginny avergonzada y cabizbaja. Tenía las mejillas encendidas, como un niño al que acaban de atrapar haciendo algo de una gravedad extrema. Él se puso de pie, y la enfrentó, intimidándola. Ella retrocedió algunos centímetros, mirándolo fijamente, hasta chocar su espalda con la puerta. Harry la acorraló apenas. Si bien era una escena pasional, lo que había en su mirada, denotaba profunda ira.

-¿Lo has engañado tanto como a mí?- susurró colérico, como reprimiendo toda su energía- A Nicco, ¿le has ocultado todo lo sucedido antes, durante y después del viaje?- Ella estuvo por contestar, pero se atragantó, como si su voz se le quebrara. Calló- Nunca lo dejaste ¿Verdad?

-¡Claro que lo deje!- se ofendió- ¡Lo deje incluso antes de involucrarme contigo!

-No salgas con eso Ginny. ¡Tú no lo dejaste! Lo has tenido tan engañado como a mí, por eso no paraba de buscarte. Por eso fue a buscarte a Hogwarts. Estaba desconsolado. Veía a su novia correr detrás de otro sin recibir ninguna explicación.

-Corté con él porque sabía que esto se me escaparía de las manos.

-Si estabas tan segura de ello, ¿para que iniciaste el juego en un principio?, ¡Es mentira!- la acusó y le dio la espalda alejándose- ¡Jamás te has involucrado en esto!- volvió a voltearse y los señaló a ambos, haciendo referencia a la relación.

-Claro que me involucré en esto, ¡De quién demonios crees que fue la idea de involucrarse! ¡Yo quería volver a sentir esto por ti!- se señaló el pecho, justo en el lugar del corazón- Y fui conciente de que lograría sentirlo incluso antes de desear hacer algo al respecto. Lo mío con Nicco fue en picada desde que me percate de ello.

Harry se dejó caer nuevamente en la cama. Estaba agotado. Lo agotaba pensar que aquella mañana se había despertado feliz, con todos los hermosos pensamientos que pueden dominar a una persona enamorada. Se sentía frustrado también, porque aquel anillo que había comprado precisamente para la mujer que ahora le rompía el corazón, le ardía en el bolsillo, como símbolo y recuerdo, de una relación que ya no podría llevarse a cabo.

-Harry, corté con él antes de viajar a Hogwarts- él levantó instintivamente la mirada, directo a sus ojos, quería leer su mirada y asegurar que no le mentía- Le pedí un tiempo por el mismo motivo que te había dicho. Él quería una familia, y yo no podía pensar en ello siquiera, si quería estar contigo. Aunque aun no lo sabía precisamente, lo presentí, y no quería dar un paso adelante, del que me arrepentiría luego.

-Pero estuvieron en constante comunicación.

-Porque él quiso... Durante el viaje estuvo llamándome, estuvo buscando conciliar las cosas. No quería perderme. Dije que lo pensaría, que tenía que hacer ese viaje.

-¿Por qué mentiste la llamada que recibiste en tu departamento?

-Para que no descrubrieras el plan. Tú mismo me dijiste que te resultaba sospechoso el hecho de que no atendiera lo suficiente mi relación.

-¿Por qué, entonces, cuando te fue a buscar a Hogwarts, actuaste como si te inportara volver con él?

-Pues... era también parte del plan.

-¿Lo usaste? ¿Usaste sus sentimientos hacia ti, para darme celos?

-No estoy orgullosa del hecho de no sentir nada por él.

-¡Lo trataste como basura, Ginny!- la acusó.

-Estábamos separados. Él vino a buscarme a pesar de todo eso. Y yo lo despedí con la verdad. Le dije que no creía que funcionara, pero que hablaríamos cuando yo volviera. Tampoco le dije que era por ti, para no herirlo, pero jamás le oculté que quería terminar la relación. ¡Y si me llamó cuando volvíamos en el tren también, y si quedamos en vernos al volver, era para dar por terminado de una ves, todo este asunto!

Harry no habló por un instante. De pronto, todas las características que creyó que ella poseía, ya no estaban allí. Ya no le pertenecían. Habían herido a tanta gente... en especial, él. Él mismo había sentido tanta confusión y había pasado por tanta autoexigencia, que se sentía traicionado. Todo ese remordimiento que había decidido hacer a un lado por ella, por su relación, ahora era en vano, porque nunca fue una relación real, sino una virtual.

Harry dejó escapar una lágrima, lo cual enterneció inmensamente a Ginny, pero al mismo tiempo, la hiso sentir altamente culpable. Aquella lágrima, y lo que esta implicaba, era el agujero en el corazón que su estupidez le había causado al hombre de su vida. Se acercó con cautela, y amagó con sentarse a su lado, pero Harry levantó su mano en señal de 'Stop' y la miró directo a los ojos.

-Aún no terminé- sentenció. Secó sus ojos y tomó la agenda nuevamente. Ginny se quedó allí de pie, incapaz de desobedecerlo a él y sentarse a su lado, pero incapaz de obedecer a su subconsciente, y salir corriendo de allí.

* * *

"_(Primer día de viaje)_

_Bien, ya estamos viajando. La verdad no lo entiendo. Pensé que el llamado inventado de Nicco de anoche había servido para incentivar su confianza, no para que dudara más que nunca de mí. ¿Y si estoy arruinando mi plan? ¿Cuánto puedo involucrarme con él, sin poner en riesgo esto que busco? Quizás todo esto ya no tenga sentido, es decir, nunca me dio una indirecta, nunca se mostró confundido, nunca… nunca dejó de mencionar a Ronney. Si comenta algo de nosotros es sólo para recordar y reír o... no sé, esto me martiriza más de lo que creí. Quizás lo mejor sea olvidar esta estupidez, asumir que sea gay y que yo no fui nadie muy importante para él como para hacerle cambiar ese concepto del amor. El tiempo lo dirá. Por ahora, me retiro vencida de todo esto, ya nada tiene sentido."_

"_(Segundo día de viaje)_

_Creo que una luz de esperanza iluminó mis ideas. Claramente algo le preocupaba y era el hecho de sus acciones en la relación pasada. ¿Por qué le preocuparía tanto, de no ser porque reconsidera ciertas emociones? ¿Por qué estaría tan disgustado consigo mismo, de no ser porque, aquel suceso, fue lo que lo obligó a separarnos? No tengo muchas cosas claras, a excepción de una; __Harry no es gay__. No importa la teoría acertada, pudo ser confusión, pudo ser cariño, hasta se me ocurre pensar que surgiera de la venganza… pero, ¿amor?, descartado. ¿Qué aún sienta algo por Ronney?, ni pensarlo. No creo que lo haya sentido nunca, más que una gran "amistad". Lo único que está sintiendo ahora, es culpa por ocultarle varias cosas, pero eso es sólo su personalidad responsable, sólo es__o. No me convencerá a mí de tener un ROMANCE de todas las letras, con ese desconocido. El plan seguirá en marcha. Es mi única oportunidad de abrirle los ojos. Ahora más que nunca se encuentra vulnerable y… debo aprovechar esa vulnerabilidad que se de cuenta de lo que en verdad siente."_

"**Paso #6:** Lo que sigue será la segunda parte del anterior paso. Debo seguir creándole la necesidad de recordar las experiencias que antes vivió conmigo. Pero ya no tan sutil, debo ser más descarada yo misma. Debo tentarlo como lo hace un cazador a su presa, para luego atacar. Debo acercarlo a mí sin que se cohíba. Esta vez, me tocará actuar con el cuerpo y los recuerdos. Tendrá que volver a vivir ciertas cosas que vivimos juntos. **Notas: **_Estando en viaje a Hogwarts, en el tren muggle, definitivamente logré un acercamiento. En la cafetería pude besarlo y no tener que dar explicaciones de nada, supongo que aquel beso no cuenta ya que no tuvo sentido. Es decir, él no pareció confundirse con mi beso, ni mucho menos tomárselo en serio. Habrá creído que era parte de la amistad que llevaríamos esta semana durante las "vacaciones". Quizás pueda aprovecharme de eso también, ya que entrará más fácil en el juego si cree que besarnos y acariciarnos es propio de la amistad, para cuando quiera enterarse, no va a poder evitar besarme de vez en cuando y, la semillita de la duda estará germinando. Ahora está cuestionándome con la mirada, y… ahí está, me pregunta que escribo. Creo que aprovecharé la situación para (…)"_

"_El viaje culminó de la mejor manera; plagado de besos. No necesitamos discutir nada más, al parecer a él le pareció completamente normal el hecho de que nos besáramos y nos acariciáramos. Hogwarts nos traerá nostalgia, eso seguro, y de ello pienso aprovecharme también, no voy a permitir que extrañe demasiado el contacto físico, ni el hecho de tenerme al lado todo el día."_

"**Paso #7:** Bien. Este paso será corto y sencillo. Debo hacer que él me siga el juego de "los amigos con derechos y sin compromisos". Debo hacerle creer que esto no es serle infiel a nadie y que ya estamos grandes para separar lo que es una amistad de lo que implica una relación de adultos.** Notas:**_Está hecho. Aclaramos los tantos y, no hay problema en una que otra caricia de vez en cuando, después de todo los dos sabemos que "no le somos infiel a nadie porque no pasa nada entre nosotros", ¡Si, claro!. No necesité de mucha estrategia, él simplemente accedió a ser mi novio frente a McGonagall, lo cual es un gran paso. No falta mucho para que él acepte que no es gay y que aún me ama."_

"_Esta noche avancé demasiado. Él soñó conmigo, no dejó de repetir mi nombre. No iba a decírselo, claramente, porque entonces inventaría alguna excusa y… no se quedaría pensando. Estoy segura que tiene varias fantasías por ahí dándole vueltas. Tendré que cumplir algunas."_

* * *

-¡Maldición, Ginny! ¿Todo ha sido un juego para ti?- le preguntó mientras dejaba correr sus lágrimas. Ginny iba a contestar, pero Harry continuó leyendo en voz más alta.

* * *

"_Okay. No fue tan sencillo. Creo que me precipité un poco con eso de jugar a los novios. Voy a ir más lento, más sensual, como para que él recuerde lo que fue ser adolescente a mi lado y, desee revivirlo. Debo poner todos mis esfuerzos en esto, no puede verme solo como amiga."_

"_Como último recurso de este paso, tendré que amedrentar las cosas. Para empezar, encontré en la biblioteca, la existencia de un hechizo para hacer que las personas, por las noches, se despierten normalmente y, todo lo que suceda en ese lapsus de tiempo, sea tomado como propio de un sueño. Al despertar, al día siguiente, quedaría todo en el subconsciente o, conciente pero como algo dudoso. Esta noche lo pondré en práctica."_

"_¡Dijo que me amaba! ¡LO SABIA!. Bueno, no me lo dijo a mí, al menos no a mí en un estado de conciencia, hablaba conmigo cuando creía que yo dormía. Es lo más dulce que oí en mi vida. Con esto y la poción, ya es mío. ¡Lo desenmascararé! ¡ES UN HECHO!."_

* * *

-Acaso...- Harry reflexionó unos segundos- ¿Acaso esto quiere decir que... lo que soñé no fue un sueño?

-Al menos no ese- dijo arrepentida- Creo que, sólo porque creíste que soñabas, al despertar decidiste hacerme el amor. No te hubieras animado si yo no comenzaba, y yo no podía comenzar sin excusa alguna... por eso usé el hechizo. Si pensabas que hasta en sueños me deseabas, y te despertabas frustrado, vendrías a mí sin pensar las consecuencias... Y resultó- dijo aún avergonzada- Con respecto a eso, Harry... quiero que sepas que... en el momento en que usé el hechizo, me arrepentí. Tú dijiste muchas cosas personales y fue injusto hacerte creer que todo había sido una mentira. Incluso me dolía a mí, hacer de cuenta que eran mentira, cuando en realidad, cada palabra me encantó.

-No sé si puedo seguir con esto- se levantó. Ella se acercó y lo detuvo poniendo sus manos en el pecho de él.

-Te ruego que lo termines...- miró sus labios- Prefiero que lo hagamos juntos y que hablemos todo... si te vas ahora tendrás una idea errada del asunto. Por favor...

-La idea que me estoy haciendo tampoco es hermosa, Ginevra. No puedo seguir con esto.

-Necesito que lo leas... Nunca debiste verlo porque esto ya no significa lo que antes significaba, pero si lo has visto, prefiero que lo termines.

Él, frustrado, volvió a sentarse.

* * *

"_Esta vez si ocurrió. No lo soñé. Él me besó, me acarició. Él tomó la iniciativa de su cuerpo contra el mío. Fue una escena de película. Despertó furioso y, simplemente se adueñó de mis sábanas, de mi colchón y luego, de mí misma. Hacía tanto tiempo que esperábamos esa conexión. Ahora todo esto nos pertenece nuevamente."_

"_Los dados se han tirado. Ya solo queda esperar. Él mordió el anzuelo, soy yo quien guía la partida y, tarde o temprano saldrá a la luz el quid de la cuestión: él no es gay, y… aún me ama."_

"**Paso #8:** Consistirá en un paso muy sencillo, en el cual tendré que hacerle comparar sus sentimientos por Ronney, con los que siente por mí. Algo bueno de todo eso tiene que salir, o… ¿tal vez no? **Notas: **_Me está costando sacar el tema. Cada vez que quiero hablar de ello, él lo evita. Es como si le incomodara hablar de él enfrente de mí. ¿Será eso, bueno?"_

"_Luego de la siesta que tuvimos juntos esta tarde, comenzamos a hablar y, logré sacar el tema de Ronney superficialmente. Al parecer el pobre ya no tiene idea qué siente por él. Dijo que le resultaba imposible identificar qué sentimientos lo englobaban a Ronney dentro de él. Eso es bueno, ¡Muy bueno! No hay forma de que esté enamorado y… definitivamente e abierto su apetito carnal. Es cuestión de tiempo para que necesite de mí. Lo único que me tiene un tanto preocupada es algo de lo que habló con Hagrid. Tengo que averiguar qué fue aquello que antes deseó tener y ahora no puede conseguir. Estoy segura de que si me involucro y le hago saber que conmigo lo conseguirá, lo tendré rendido a mis pies."_

* * *

-¡Demonios!- tiró la agenda contra la pared mientras se ponía de pie. Ginny se sobresaltó- ¡¿Que diablos soy para ti, un maldito trofeo!- Se acercó nuevamente a ella, de forma amenazadora y ella volvió sus pasos para atrás- ¿Qué fue lo que te hice?- le preguntó con resentimiento- ¿Qué cuernos te hice yo, para que me trataras asi?- Harry no se dio cuenta, pero le levantó la mano, y fue conciente únicamente en el momento justo para detener el golpe que estaba dirigiendo a su cara. Se paralizó...Ginny lo miró atónita, muda. Él bajó la mano y retrocedió unos cuantos pasos sin romper el contacto visual con ella...- No me merezco esto- sentenció.

-Harry...

-Debo irme. Pronto- caminó hacia la puerta.

-Harry por favor espera...- tomó su brazo deteniéndolo.

-Debo...- fue incapaz de soportarlo más, y se dejó caer al suelo, mientras lloraba espasmódicamente. Ella se dejó caer a su lado, y lo abrazó mientras sollozaba ella también. Ginny tomó la agenda y continuó leyendo en voz alta.

* * *

"**Paso #9:** Para este paso sólo puedo usar un día. Debo estar todo el día pegada a él, pero que sienta que es porque él lo desea. De a ratos puedo mostrarme reacia a querer ir con él, o algo que le haga pensar que no estoy tan interesada en pasar todo mi tiempo con él. No debe confundir mis acciones. Si piensa que estoy buscándolo o esperando pasar todo mi tiempo a su lado, puede creer que espero algo con él o que le tomé más cariño del debido. **Notas: **_Bien, hemos pasado toda la mañana durmiendo, así que, mediodía desperdiciado. Salimos a caminar y nos sumamos a un grupo de alumnos que estaban jugando en el estadio. Me pasó que, cuando sobrevolaba a tantos metros de distancia de él, lo vi tan alegre y feliz, que supe que aquello nos demoraría demasiado. Probablemente nos hubiéramos quedado dos o tres horas más ahí, jugando, y después cenaríamos, y después él se quedaría hablando con Ron, y todo mi día habría sido en vano. Pero se me ocurrió algo. Dejé que una de sus bludgers me golpeara y caí sobre las gradas. Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para dar por finalizado el juego. Además, él sentiría así algo de culpa, y no me abandonaría. ¿Habrá sido eso muy cruel? Creo que me pasé, pero de verdad necesitaba el día entero a su lado."_

"_Desperté en la enfermería con un pequeño yeso en la pierna derecha. Pero madame Pomfrey me dijo que no sería nada. Harry duerme en una cama contigua. Al parecer estuve unas horas inconsciente. Nada grave. Y ahora lo veo dormir y pienso… fue todo en vano. Al final, entiendo que son las siete de la tarde y perdimos todo el día igual. Ahora Harry está despertando…"_

"_Bien. Ahora sólo puedo apelar al recuerdo. Si es que se queda conmigo aquí, en la noche, intentaré hablar con él hasta tarde, y hacer que quiera y necesite mi compañía."_

"**Paso #10:** Debo inculcarle de a poco, la idea de tener algo sin compromiso, para que pruebe y verifique su orientación, claro que con algunas restricciones. **Notas:**_Con el cuento de que ambos no sabemos muy bien qué necesitamos ni queremos en nuestras vidas, lo he convencido de intentar ver cómo sería lo nuestro en la actualidad. Por lo que va hasta ahora, todo esto es muy candente... hay una parte de él que __necesita__ revivir todas esas cosas, pero otra parte que se niega a reconocerlo. No obstante, cuando el calor recorre su cuerpo y la urgencia lo inunda, se deja llevar como un marinero que se deja navegar por las olas... me abruma su pasión. Me vuelve loca lo apasionado que es en todo lo que hace. Verlo gozar es algo completamente sublime para mí. Hasta el momento no hemos parado de tocarnos continuamente. Siempre ha sido sugerencia suya, incluso ha declarado que quiere que hagamos el amor en todos los lugares que, de pequeños, no nos atrevimos a estrenar."_

"_Bueno, punto aparte, porque el tema con Ronney me trae un poco preocupada. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo mencione, yo sé que está ahí. Y me preocupa la cantidad de veces diarias en las que él apela a su recuerdo. ¿Y si lo hace mientras está conmigo? Esto es un arma de doble filo. Tengo que meterme en su cabeza, saber qué piensa... __**Tengo que volver a sacar el tema de Ronney:**__"_

"_Demonios, lo he arruinado todo. El maldito no puede con su culpa... cree que ambos somos infieles con nuestras parejas. Si tan sólo supiera que he dejado a Nicco por él... sólo por él y para no sentirme desgraciada esta semana a su lado. Y el maldito tuvo que recalcarlo. Tenía que hablar de Ronney y sentir culpa, no podía ser de otro modo. ¡Que olvide de una vez a ese idiota!"_

* * *

Ginny carraspeó algo incómoda.

-Harry... esto que acabo de leer... no debes tomártelo al pie de la letra- se aclaró la garganta mientras secaba una lágrima que se había escapado mientras leía, cuando todos sus pensamientos intentaban recapacitar sobre como lograr que él la perdonara por lo escrito, dicho y actuado- verás, yo... escribí esto ni bien nos peleamos. Me sentí ofendida por el hecho de que no me tuvieras en cuenta para nada serio, pero si para acostarte conmigo. He sido una idiota.

Ginny esperó que él dijera algo. Pero Harry no mostraba indicios de querer hablar. Él sólo suspiró. Aún sentados en el suelo, él apoyó sus rodillas acercándolas a su pecho, y con la mano del brazo que descansaba sobre una de ellas, tiró su cabello para atrás, de un modo inconcientemente seductor, pero íntimamente frustrante. En sus ojos se teñía la desesperación de su alma.

-No voy a volver a hablar de ello- dijó duramente- en su momento recapacité, te pedí disculpas, y cerramos el tema. No es momento ahora de retomarlo.

Y si Ginny pretendía hacerle sentir culpa por algo que había sucedido antes de que él supiera la verdad, y desviar así el tema, pronto se vio frutrado su propósito, porque él no dijo más nada sobre el tema.

-No sé ni porqué estamos hablando de esto- soltó confundido- sólo vamos a conseguir dañarnos más... creo que lo mejor será finalizar este martirio.

-Sé que no lo dices en serio.

-Lo digo muy en serio.

-¿Y por qué ni siquiera te has puesto de pie? No tienes la voluntad, no quieres que esto termine. Ni yo lo quiero, quiero solucionar esto, sé que podemos...

Harry volvió a suspirar. Estaba comenzando a cansarse en serio de esa maldita agenda.

-Lo que quiero- susurró amargamente- es volver a ser ignorante. Quiero despertarme como lo hice esta mañana... ¡Enamorado! No quiero esto, no quiero esta realidad... ¡Y no te quiero a ti en medio de todo esto!- la miró con crudeza.

_-_¡Y qué quieres que haga!- se exasperó.

-¡Que nunca hubieras escrito esta basura!- le arrebató la agenda de las manos y la sacudió frente a su rostro. Luego, tomó su brazo con brusquedad y la obligó a incorporarse mientras él mismo lo hacía. Sacudió su brazo mientras le reprochaba- ¡Quisiera que no hubieras sido tan idiota de pensar estas porquerías! ¿Que mierda es eso de "hacerme ver la verdad"? ¿Qué verdad? ¡Tú eras la confundida! ¡Tú eras la insatisfecha en su vida emocional, y quisiste inventar este juego macabro! ¡Yo no tenía ninguna maldita confusión hasta que tu irrumpiste en tu papel de niña inocente y nostálgica!

-¡Me haces daño!

-¡Pues mejor! Así te haces una pequeña idea de lo que yo siento- la soltó con más fuerza de la que ejercía mientras la sacudía- ¡Mierda!- pateó la cama. Se agarró la cabeza, desesperado pues ya no sabía qué más hacer- ¡Debí haberlo sabido! ¡Debí haberlo esperado! Estube tan ciego con mi nostalgia y las sensaciones que me causabas que has pisado mis narices sin que lo notara...

-Harry...-sollozaba. Él resolpló y luego pareció retomar la compostura. Respiró hondo, irguió su espalda, y lentamente fue subiendo la vista hasta toparse con la suya.

-Se ha terminado, Ginevra- ella comenzó a llorar sin ser capaz de evitarlo o siquiera, menguarlo.

-Harry, déjame explicarte...-le rogaba.

-Pero si ya me has explicado- pareció compadecerse de ella y su llanto- Has jugado un juego. Apostaste el todo por el todo y... has perdido. ¿De eso se trataba todo?- le preguntó, aparentemente, con sinsera curiosidad. Busco su vista con la propia- ¿De eso? ¿De probar tu teoría de que no era gay?

Ahora que hablaba más humanamente con ella, ahora que, si preguntaba, no era con sarcasmo, sino por verdadera duda... ahora sentía que necesitaba huír de ella. Que debía aclarar aquellas pequeñas dudas que no le cerraban, y luego seguir adelante. Olvidarla. Olvidar su pasado, y olvidar todo el futuro que creyó tener a su lado. Pensar en aquella idea hiso que los ojos se le humedecieran con pronta rapidez.

-Por lo que ahí dice- señaló la agenda tirada en el suelo- me manipulaste tanto tiempo ¿sólo para eso?- se acercó a ella y tomó su mentón delicadamente- ¿Por qué simplemente no me preguntabas qué era lo que me sucedía cada vez que me mirabas o me tocabas? Habrías llegado a la misma conclusión sin tanto alboroto- ella aún lloraba, pero no despegaba sus ojos de aquel contacto preciso. Harry se acercó apenas un poco más a sus labios, como si se estuviera dejando caer sin querer sobre ellos. Y cuando Ginny entreabrió instintivamente los labios, lista para dejarlo entrar, él se separó significativamente de ella- Felicidades Gin...- abrió ampliamente sus brazos como símbolo de su vulnerabilidad- tu proyecto tuvo éxito... ¡Estoy enamorado de ti!- luego bajó los brazos, rindiéndose. Resignado- Pero tú estabas tan involucrada en el logro, que te descuidaste el proceso... Y por más que me muera de amor, no volveré por ti- sentenció. La lágrima que se escapó de su ojo, selló aquel macabro pacto cediendo al silencio de la habitación- Es hora de irme- pasó a su lado para tomar el abrigo que había dejado sobre la silla y luego se dirigió a la puerta sin mirarla. La abrió, pero antes de salir, se detuvo y volteó a mirarla- Por cierto...- ella lo miró penetrantemente- tu farsa y tu excepcional experimento, sí tuvieron recompensa- hurgó en su bolsillo y tomó algo- ¡Ten!- le tiró la pequeña cajita roja al suelo- ¡Disfruta del compromiso!- Harry dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ginny, que quedó pasmada, miró la caja y se dejó caer nuevamente al suelo, al lado de la misma. Las lágrimas le caían a borbotones, y a pesar de tener los ojos nublados por las mismas, tomó el estuche y lo abrió con cuidado. Sus lágrimas aumentaron el caudal al ver que el anillo era perfecto.

* * *

_**Costó un poco, pero acá está... Dejen reviews por favor, que sobre todo me interesa saber qué les pareció esta vuelta de tuerca. Estuvo pensado desde el principió y dejé algunos indicios como para que se sospechara, pero prefería el misterio... ¿Qué les pareció?**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**ACÁ OTRO CAP, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. Muchas gracias por los reviews fueron muy bonitos... me estan mal acostumbrando a los buenos reviews... gracias por todo.  
CECI. **_

_**Capítulo 23: Y te vi partir... te vi alejarte de mí**_

Había sido una semana atroz. Ginny no se atrevió a buscar a Harry de inmediato para terminar el asunto. Lo conocía como conocía el mismo suelo que pisaba a diario en la madriguera. Sabía que él estaría sopesando todas y cada una de las posibilidades; de las propias y de las que podía otorgarle a ella. Lo mínimo que le debía a su sensible corazón, era dejarlo reposar unos días, de la angustía que le había hecho vivir por su culpa. Pero no todo lo daba por perdido. Ni ella estaba tomándose tanto tiempo. Ginny ya tenía claras las cosas. Lo quería a él. Lo quería a su lado, sin importar qué, cómo o porqué. El cuándo también lo tenía bien definido... ¡Lo quería ya!. Quería recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Aquellos años separados, e incluso, el tiempo que perdieron en Hogwarts entre dudas y planes. Quería todo eso de vuelta, y lucharía por ello hasta que él se cansara de tenerla detrás, y por fin aceptara tenerla al lado.

En esos días, Hermione había sido la confidente de ambos, sin inmiscuirse en la posición de ninguno de los dos. Intentaba ser lo más imparcial posible, pero en el fondo, ella siempre estaría del lado de Harry. Entendía las maniobras de la pelirroja, y hasta quizás pudiera justificarlas e identificarse con ellas... pero Harry no era el indicado para llevarlas a cabo. "No con Harry", pensaba la castaña, "No con él, que siempre veló por la felicidad de todos e intentó incluír la propia a esta. No con Harry que jamás negó su confusión, ni la ilusionó a Ginny con mala intención, ni... Claramente es el más justificable." En propias reflexiones, Hermione había llegado a la conclusión de que, la reacción de Harry, no podría haber sido otra dado a su comportamiento, su formación, y su percepción del deber y el honor. Lo respetaba por eso. Pero a Ginny también la entendía. Ella había sido una persona completamente distinta luego de su relación con Harry en su sexto año. Y durante la misma, había sido la persona más feliz y carismática que había conocido. Y ella misma se confirmó, que una vez terminada la relación entre ambos, jamás retornó esa alegría que le era característica.

Si. También la entendía a ella. Estaba encerrada en un mundo de insatisfacciones, sin siquiera saberlo. Desde que lo conoció a Nicco, había intentado cuadrar con él, y con esa persepción de sí misma que había tenido en su relación con Harry. Pero claro... ambas nunca compatibilizaron. Ella había sido dos personas distintas, y se daba cuenta. Y quizás Ginny ya se había resignado y había empezado a llevarse bien con su nueva imagen, esa que salía a relucir al lado de Nicco, pero sabía que no era su máximo potencial. Se había adaptado a Nicco, y a la nueva Ginny que era a su lado... ¡Claro!, Hasta que llegó Harry. Era comprensible que su mundo se hubiera puesto boca abajo. Y era entendible que su antigua imágen, quisiera volver a reinar. La única forma que encontró de recuperar su puesto, fue intentando recuperar a aquella persona que la hacía relucir... Si, tenían sentido para ella, las maniobras de Ginny. Pero sí había sido un desliz dejar que Harry se enterara de algo que ya no tenía valor emocional para ella.

-Se me han acabado los planes...

-¿Ahora?- se burló la castaña- ¿Ahora que tu felicidad SÍ depende de ellos? ¿Ahora te has quedado sin planes?

-No, es decir...- soltó cansada- No lo sé, mi plan era ir de frente. Soltar toda la verdad de una y que él se pusiera en mis zapatos... que pensara lo que pienso yo, "Que inventé todo esto sólo para acercarme a él".

-¿Te has puesto tú en sus zapatos, Ginny?- la castaña la cuestionó con la mirada. Ella se sintió vulnerable.

-No...- confesó- ¡Ya lo sé, demonios! ¡Ya sé que tiene todo el derecho de estar mal, de ignorarme! Pero... ¡Maldición, me hubiera gustado que no lo estuviera!

-¿Por qué no lo llamas?

-¿Qué más puedo decirle?- Hermione la miró fraternalmente, apoyándo su mano en el hombro de ella.

-Amiga, a veces un simple "lo siento" es todo lo que hace falta.

-Ya se lo dije.

-¿Pero se lo has demostrado?

* * *

Ginny llamó a la puerta de su casa. No sabía a ciencia cierta si iba o no a estar en su departamento. Pero, ¿cuales eran las probabilidades de que estuviera paseando por la ciudad, con el corazón roto? La pelirroja volvió a llamar a la puerta. Presentía que él la estaba viendo por el ojo de la puerta, y se negaba a abrirle.

-Har...- susurró- ¿Podemos hablar?- acarició la puerta- En realidad no sé qué decirte, pero necesito oír tu voz... ver tus ojos...- esperó- Por favor.

Un silencio se apoderó del pasillo de los departamentos. Parecía un descampado por la completa ausencia de sonidos. ¿Y si no estaba en la casa? Ginny tocó la puerta nuevamente.

-Harry...

La puerta de un departamento vecino se abrió sonoramente, y salió un Harry muy torpe, trastavillando con sus propios pies. Saludaba con la mano a alguien de adentro. No traía sus anteojos y los cabellos apuntaban al cielo más de lo normal. Sus ropas, sino se equivocaba, eran las mismas que las que vistió el día de la pelea. Y el hecho de que no lo viera mucho más limpio que entonces, le certificó que lo eran. Harry salió mirando al piso mientras caminaba con torpeza. En su mano izquierda llevaba una bolsa de cartón arrugada con un 'no sé qué' adentro. Cuando quiso dirigirse a su puerta, vio sus pies y comenzó a levantar la mirada hasta encontrarla.

-¡Ginny!- abrió los brazos como para abrazarla. Los cerro en el aire y cayó al suelo, al no poder calcular dónde estaba ella.

-¡Harry!- se agachó a ayudarlo- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué te pasa?- lo incorporó con arduo labor.

-¡Ginny vino a visitarme! Te he estado esperando...

-¿Para qué?, ¡Vamos, sostente!- le ordenó ante su pérdida de equilibrio.

-Para insultarte- chocó su dedo índice con su hombro, acusándola- ¡Has sido mala!- le dijo- Has sido muy, muy, muy mala...- y remarcó cada 'muy' con su índice en la nariz de la pelirroja, golpeándolo suavemente. Parecía un niño.

-¡Dios!, ¡Que olor traes!- escondió el rostro- Ven, vamos adentro...

Le sacó las llaves del bolsillo y abrió la puerta, haciendo que ambos entraran al departamento. Lo sentó en la primer silla que encontró, y luego cerró la puerta con llave. Al darse vuelta vio cómo la miraba, con una mezcla de dolor y euforia en sus ojos. Quizás no estaba todo perdido. Ginny no le dijo nada, se introdujo en el baño, colocó el tapón en la bañera, e hizo correr el agua. Se detuvo unos instantes a medir la temperatura, y luego salió.

-Bien... Necesitas un baño.

-¿Te bañarás conmigo?- le preguntó con dificultad, su lengua parecía trabarse al pronunciar las vocales.

-No Harry, vas a bañarte sólo, como un chico grande- le dijo mientras pasaba su brazo al rededor de su cuello y lo ayudaba a pararse- Vamos... ¡Por Jesús! ¿Qué has bebido?

-¡Olvido!- dijo emocionado, abriendo ampliamente sus brazos, lo cual lo separó de la pelirroja y le hizo perder la estabilidad. Ella reaccionó rápido y volvió a tomar su brazo.

-Tranquilo.

-¡Bebí muuuuuuucho olvido! ¡Es una bebida exquisita!- sonrió ampliamente- ¡Vivian dijo que el 'olvido' me haría olvidar!- dijo con elocuencia, pero se detuvo, como entendiendo algo- ¡Claaaaaaaro!, El olvido me hace olvidar...- rió mientras la miraba a ella. Pero la pelirroja se había tildado en algún pensamiento propio. Pudo oír cómo su corazón se rompía en pequeños pedazos... él... había estado con otra... Quiso soltarlo y dejarlo caer en ese mismo momento, pero su 'yo' maternal le impedía llevarlo a cabo- ¿Sabes que Vivian la nombró así? ¡Vivian es taaaan inteligente!- abrió sus ojos como huevos.

-Ya- sólo dijo- Newton la envidiaría... vamos, campeón.

Lo dejó caer en la cama. Él parecía un niño. Se recostó hacia atrás, y se puso a jugar con sus manos, por encima de su rostro, completamente abstraído de la situación, y habiéndose olvidado por completo del hecho de que ella estaba allí en frente, y estaba desvistiéndolo.

Ginny farfullaba para sus adentros. Aquella zorra se había aprovechado de él, lo había embebido, le extrajo todo el jugo posible, y luego lo dejó tirado en el pasillo. ¡Y ahora ella debía encargarse de él! ¡Si, claro!. Le quitó las zapatillas, y aguantando la respiración, sus medias. Luego desabrochó su cinturón. Él no reaccionó de ningún modo, como si aquello fuera completamente natural. "¡Claro que es natural!, la zorra hizo lo mismo hace menos de veinte minutos atrás" farfullaba para sí.

Le quitó los pantalones de un tirón, pero no como solía hacerlo, sino con el cariño y la adoración que una madre tiene por su hijo... borracho. Luego se estiró sobre la cama para alcanzar su remera.

-¡Vamos Harry, ayúdame!- lo levantó.

Le sacó la remera. Era un niño en el cuerpo de un hombre perfecto. ¡Cómo lo amaba! Nuevamente lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Pero esta vez, Harry estaba un poco más ágil. Se dejó llevar hasta el baño, y al ver la bañera semi llena, se entusiasmó. Como si aquel fuera a ser su primer baño. Se quitó la ropa interior él sólo y se metió, casi cayendo adentro.

-¡Cuidado!- corrió a su lado. Se arrodilló al lado de la bañera.

Harry estaba sumergido pero pronto salió a la superficie y se estiró a lo largo de la bañera, ya un poco más relajado. Ginny se estiró para agarrar la esponja y la mojó. Luego tomó el jabón y embebió a la misma, de una buena dosis de espuma. Agarró el brazo derecho del morocho y comenzó a enjabonarlo. Limpió su cuello y su vista subió inevitablemente a sus ojos. Él la miraba perforantemente, como cuestionándola. No estaba segura de si ya había recuperado su estabilidad, pero aquella mirada era bastante más cuerda que la de segundos atrás. El ambiente se tensionó de un segundo a otro. Ella no fue capaz de continuar con su trabajo.

-Harry...-suspiró.

Él sólo siguió mirándola. Ginny no supo distinguir si con rabia, o con curiosidad. No sabía si estaba incómodo por la situación entre ellos y aquella intimidad inconsciente que mantenían en ese instante, o si sentía curiosidad de alcohólico melancólico. Pero definitivamente ella sentía que la acusaba con la mirada. Se sintió vulnerable como aquella semana atrás, cuando peleaban abiertamente. Ginny se puso de pie de sopetón, con lo ojos llorosos.

-Creo... que esperaré afuera. Ya puedes seguir tú sólo- Y aunque había cerrado la frase como para dar media vuelta e irse, sus piernas no ayudaban, parecía haber echado raíces en pocos segundos. Harry continuaba acusándola con la mirada, como ido dentro de sus ojos- Lo siento...- se le escapó una lágrima y por fin salió, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

* * *

Ginny estaba sentada en el sofá, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas, y dejando caer su cabeza entre sus manos. Había sido una idiota. ¡Cómo se le ocurrió hacer algo tan personal con él, estando las cosas como estaban! Eso definitivamente arruinaba la chance que había ido a buscar aquella mañana. Simplemente no había podido pensar en otra cosa, él estaba allí, indefenso y hermosamente juvenil. No podía dejarlo tirado en el pasillo. Pero bañarlo, había sido tocar fondo. Aunque le gustara cuidar de él, y aunque no podía irse sin saber que él ya se encontraba bien, bañarlo no era el modo de retomar la confianza de él.

Harry salió del baño, con una bata blanca cubriendo su cuerpo. Ya estaba relativamente seco, aunque sus cabellos goteaban un poco. Él buscó a la pelirroja con la mirada varios segundos, dentro del cuarto y por la cocina, no creía que se hubiera ido dejando todo así. Pero estaba tan mareado y, sinceramente veía tan poco, que le costó entender que aquella mancha difusa y colorada, era el cabello de ella, sobre el sofá. Se quedó duro en su lugar. Mirándola.

Ginny se sintió observada, por lo que sacó las manos de su cabeza y levantó la mirada. Que hermoso estaba. Cuerdo o no cuerdo, mojado o no mojado, con o sin anteojos, lo amaba, lo amaba con locura. Ella se quedó allí, sin saber qué decir. Se puso de pie de inmediato, como avergonzada por sentirse como en su casa. Se acercó pausadamente en su dirección, pero se detuvo a varios metros de él, con cautela.

-¿Cómo te encuentras?- le preguntó, conmovida por la imagen de él borracho, que guardaría en su memoria por siempre.

-Mareado- soltó. Y estuvo por avanzar un paso hacia ella, pero volvió a trastabillar. Ginny se acercó con agilidad, y lo sostuvo.

-Tranquilo...- sostuvo su brazo. Lo dirigió a la cocina y lo acercó en el pequeño bar de la misma, y lo sentó en uno de los taburetes altos de la misma- ¿Quieres comer algo?

-¡Dios, no!- se repugnó- Se me ha revuelto el estómago. Jamás había vomitado a causa del alcohol. Es asqueroso.

-Aguarda... siéntate bien- le rogó para luego separarse de él y comprobar que estuviera estable- Te prepararé un rápido brebaje que me enseñó Ron.

Abrió la heladera y tomó limón y agua gasificada. Luego se fue a la alacena donde sabía que Harry guardaba algunos bártulos y bebidas mágicas, y hurgó en ellos. Tomó un pequeño frasco de líquido negro en su interior, y lo llevó a la mesada. Harry sólo escuchaba ruido de cucharas, vasos y vajilla en movimiento. Estaba realmente mareado y de a ratos, la vista se le nublaba más de lo normal. Cerró los ojos y casi se durmió, pero Ginny reposó levemente su mano en su hombro izquierdo para llamar su atención, así que volteó a verla. Tomó el vaso que ella le ofrecía, y se lo llevó a los labios con confianza ciega. Bebió todo el contenido de un tirón.

-Estaba delicioso, ¿hay más?

-No- dijo secamente- Es una poción, no una bebida- él, agotado, dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus manos.

-Me siento fatal...- se quejaba- Física y psicológicamente... aún no decubro porqué.

-Vamos, ve a dormir. Aclara tus ideas- él levantó la cabeza y la enfrentó con su mirada.

-Si, creo que es lo mejor- Harry se levantó con cuidado, y se dirigió a su cuarto sin más palabras. Ginny lo siguió de atrás, por las dudas, pero cuando salieron de la cocina, ella se detuvo, resignada a dejarlo ir. Harry se detuvo y volteó a verla- ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?- ella asintió- Quédate hasta que me despierte... quiero hablar contigo y, si te vas no voy a llamarte ni te dejaré volver- ella sintió revivir, para bien o para mal, él la quería allí con él. Aunque sea ese instante, para luego rogarle que desapareciera de su vida, pero en ese instante, la quería allí.

-De acuerdo.

-Ponte cómoda- señaló el sofá. Luego volvió al cuarto, y cuando entró, volvió a darse vuelta- Y... gracias- susurró. Ella asintió con la cabeza, conmovida e incapaz de formular palabra. Ginny sonrió torpemente, lo cual él no vio por no tener los anteojos. Harry cerró la puerta del cuarto.

* * *

Harry abrió los ojos, era de día eso lo sabía, acercó el reloj que tenía sobre la mesa, eran más de las doce. Se estiró en la cama. Cierto era que no dormía hacía días, pero dormir más de veinticuatro horas seguidas, era un crimen. Se levantó apesadumbradamente, los músculos aún dormían al parecer, porque ninguno de ellos le respondían a la perfección. Veía nublado. Instintivamente buscó sus anteojos en la mesita junto a la cama, pero no estaban.

Salió de su cuarto y se detuvo buscando con la mirada a su inesperada huésped. La encontró en el sofá, pero tuvo que acercarse unos pasos más para distinguir que estaba recostada, durmiendo. Se había tapado con una manta que, sinceramente desconocía de dónde podía haberla encontrado. Y su rostro se veía relajado y apacible. Respiraba tranquila, como invitándolo a sumirse en un transe con sólo verla. Harry se sentó en la mesa ratona, ubicada frente al sofá. Entonces vio que la tele estaba prendida. La pequeña se había mirado la tele sin sonido para no despertarlo, y se había dormido con ella prendida. La apagó y luego volvió a mirarla. Ella representaba, en ese mismo momento, la concepción de todos sus sueños, hechos realidad. ¡Maldición! ¡Cómo la amaba! Detestaba amarla, detestaba que lo hubiera visto como lo hizo, y detestaba que ahora estuviera en su sufó, durmiendo tan condenadamente hermosa. Le corrió un mechón que colgaba frente a sus párpados.

Al borde de dejarse llevar y besarla, optó por levantarse e ir a la cocina. Al entrar, todavía podía verla a través de la arcada en la cual se encotraba el bar donde él solía comer cuando se encontraba solo. Puso el agua a calentar, y tomó un sobre de adentro de la alacena. Luego se preparó el té, y se sentó en la banqueta del bar, y se dignó a tomar su "desayuno" mirándola dormir.

Como si sintiera su mirada, la pelirroja comenzó a inquietarse en el sofá, y de a poco abrió los ojos. Miró para todos lados, confundida. Buscaba una mirada o una persona que le diera la seguridad necesaria para levantarse. Lo encontró mirándola, desde la cocina.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó aún somnolienta. Él no respondió en seguida.

-Estoy... intentando resolver mis lagunas mentales- continuó mirándola, luego señaló con la vista el te en su mano- Y... desayuno- ella no dijo nada. Continuó en su posición, la mañana la confundía, aunque no era el caso, el solo hecho de despertar, la confundía- ¿Quieres un te?- le preguntó con extrema cordialidad. Ella miró con desconfianza hacia su lugar, y luego respondió.

-Claro.

Ginny se incorporó intentando arreglar su aspecto, con sus manos o arreglando su ropa torcida y arrugada.

-Sabía que dormirías-continuó ella- y pensaba esperarte viendo tele, pero no pensé que ivernaras un día entero. Caí profundamente dormida.

Ginny se dirigió al asiento del bar, ubicado frente a él, que pertenecía al ambiente del living. Harry le acercó la tasa, y luego se quedó registrando a la pelirroja por completo, como buscando una falla que sabía que estaba allí.

-Si, lo siento- dijo sin sentirlo en verdad- Encima desperté con estas lagunas, no recuerdo mucho. ¿por qué te quedaste?- le preguntó casi desinteresadamente, como si no la quisiera allí. O al menos, así lo interpretó ella.

-Pues, porque me lo pediste- él la miró confundido- casi me amenazaste con no decirme lo que querías si no me quedaba.

-¡Oh, si!- recordó- Estoy algo perdido.

-Descuida.

-¿Cómo fue que llegaste allí? ¿Por qué viniste?- preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

-Pues- se ruborizó- quería hablarte y... tú salías de la casa de Vivian- recordó, y sus facciones cambió por completo- estabas completamente fuera de ti.

-He estado allí ¿Verdad?- se afirmaba internamente, como recordando. Ginny asintió con la cabeza, apenada- ¿Allí perdí mis anteojos?- se preguntó más para sí, ella afirmó nuevamente. Luego carraspeó.

-Y un par de prendas más- dijo como en un gruñido.

-¿qué?

-Bueno, pues... volviste sin tus medias, ni tu camisa, ni la musculosa que llevabas debajo- en su voz, la incomodidad se hacía presente. Se notaba su molestia, o al menos él la notaba. Y también notó el rostro característico que ponía cuando el nudo en su garganta comenzaba a tomar forma.

-¿Ella y yo...?- calló. No se animaba a ponerla en aquella situación.

-¡Y cómo demonios voy a saberlo!- soltó exasperada, pero sin levantar la voz- Llegaste pasado de bebida, no eras capaz de distinguir lo que pasaba y lo que no, ¡yo que sé!- luego resopló y pareció calamarse levemente. Una inmensa sensación de culpa invadió al morocho.

-Yo... no sé qué decirte.

-Nada... Supongo- bebió su té de un sorbo. Luego se puso de pie- en realidad, eres dueño de hacer tu vida ¿no?- se dirigió al sofá, tomó sus prendas y su bolso y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?- ella se detuvo en seco, pero ni respondió, ni se dio vuelta a mirarlo, continuó dándole la espalda.

-Bueno, quería decirte algo ¿o no?

-No me interesa- se dio vuelta bruscamente, y puso sus manos en alto, como en señal de stop. Al mirarlo, las explicaciones le vinieron a la mente. Se calmó- No me interesa porque si vas a decirme que no me quieres más en tu vida, no quiero oírlo. Si vas a decirme que lo pensaste y quizás podríamos resolver esto, pues... yo no podría volver contigo sabiendo que has tocado a otra mujer...- comenzó a caminar en retroceso acercándose a la puerta, sin romper el contacto visual- Y si vas a pedirme que desaparezca de tu vida en todo sentido... yo... no podría... pero...- Bajó la mirada. Metió la mano en el bolso y sacó la agenda- Sólo vine a traerte esto...- lo dejó sobre su mesa- aún no lo has terminado pero...- lo miró de nuevo y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse- Lo siento- sólo dijo. Se dio vuelta, abrió la puerta y se fue.

Harry se quedó allí tildado, no creyendo lo que acababa de suceder. ¿No quererla más en su vida? ¿Haber tocado a otra mujer? ¡¿Pedirle que desapareciera de su vida en todo sentido? ¿De qué estaba hablando?

-¡Oh Dios!- se lamentó en voz alta.

¿Y si de verdad se había acostado con Vivian? ¿Con qué cara miraría nuevamente a Ginny, luego de haberle dado el sermón de que ella había sido la única persona con la que relacionaba el sexo? Lo que habría sentido entonces no tenía medida. Debía estar altamente dolida y, todo por su culpa.

-¿Y si lo hiciste qué?- se defendió Tweedy- ¡Ella se acostó millones de veces con Nicco! ¡Y además te mintió!

No obstante, aquellas excusas no le eran suficientes, ni sanaban por asomo la culpabilidad que lo agobiaba.

-Debo leer esa agenda- se paró atolondradamente y casi corrió hasta la mesa, tropezando con la silla.

La abrió de par en par y buscó la hoja hasta la cual había leído, una semana atrás.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Mmmm... la idea la tenía hace rato ya, para este capítulo. pero se me complicó manejar mis tiempos para pasarlo a la pc. Espero que les guste... Gracias por los reviews. Todos y cada uno. Saludos. Ceci._**

_**Capítulo 24: Inconsciente**_

Harry tomó el libro y con dificultad comenzó a leer, con una mezcla de intriga, resignación y desgano. El hecho de que no tuviera los anteojos y su vista difuminara las palabras, no lo ayudaba en absoluto, pero debía terminar con ello de una vez.

**Paso #10:** Debo inculcarle de a poco, la idea de tener algo sin compromiso, para que pruebe y verifique su orientación, claro que con algunas restricciones. **Notas:**_Con el cuento de que ambos no sabemos muy bien qué necesitamos ni queremos en nuestras vidas, lo he convencido de intentar ver cómo sería lo nuestro en la actualidad. Por lo que va hasta ahora, todo esto es muy candente... hay una parte de él que __necesita__ revivir todas esas cosas, pero otra parte que se niega a reconocerlo. No obstante, cuando el calor recorre su cuerpo y la urgencia lo inunda, se deja llevar como un marinero que se deja navegar por las olas... me abruma su pasión. Me vuelve loca lo apasionado que es en todo lo que hace. Verlo gozar es algo completamente sublime para mí. Hasta el momento no hemos parado de tocarnos continuamente. Siempre ha sido sugerencia suya, incluso ha declarado que quiere que hagamos el amor en todos los lugares que, de pequeños, no nos atrevimos a estrenar. _

[...]

_Bueno, punto aparte, porque el tema con Ronney me trae un poco preocupada. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo mencione, yo sé que está ahí. Y me preocupa la cantidad de veces diarias en las que él apela a su recuerdo. ¿Y si lo hace mientras está conmigo? Esto es un arma de doble filo. Tengo que meterme en su cabeza, saber qué piensa... __**Tengo que volver a sacar el tema de Ronney:**_

_[...]_

_Demonios, lo he arruinado todo. El maldito no puede con su culpa... cree que ambos somos infieles con nuestras parejas. Si tan sólo supiera que he dejado a Nicco por él... sólo por él y para no sentirme desgraciada esta semana a su lado. Y el maldito tuvo que recalcarlo. Tenía que hablar de Ronney y sentir culpa, no podía ser de otro modo. ¡Que olvide de una vez a ese idiota!_

_Me duele el orgullo. ¡Demonios! Debería venir corriendo a pedirme disculpas... Esperaré tan sólo hasta mañana. Lo conozco y sé que vendrá esta noche... nos reconciliaremos y haremos el amor. Aunque, después de lo que me dijo debería romperle la cara. Pero si quiero que esto funcione, debo ser directa y olvidarme... no puedo plantear rencores, tan solo me quedan unos días, y luego todo será en vano. Ahora más que nunca debo jugar bien mis cartas. Esperaré que me pida perdón, le haré rogar un poco, y luego pasaré al siguiente paso._

_Bien... volvimos al juego. Accedió finalizar la semana a mi lado, y yo no dejaré escapar la oportunidad de hacerlo olvidar de Ronney. Harry es mío por derecho._

_**Paso #11:**_Ahora el trabajo fino. Hay que tentarlo de a poco con la idea de esa familia que con su 'novio' él jamás conseguirá, y conmigo sí. Además... tendríamos unos hijos tan bellos... **Notas:**_Bueno, esto lo planteó él, prácticamente por motus propio. Quizás aquí gire un poco la dirección de los pasos que había pensado en un inicio. _

_Hagrid también me ha ayudado un poco, aún sin siquiera saberlo. Él continúa hablándonos como si quisiéramos formar una familia. No sabe que en el fondo él duda aún (aunque sea un poco) en decidirse definitivamente por mí. Pero es de a poco como se logra la cuestión. Y ligado directamente a este paso, surgirá el otro:_

_**Paso #12:**_Lo que más dará efecto en estos momentos en que él está tan dubitativo, será que le haga creer que reconcidero la idea de volver con Nicco. Esto le hará darse cuenta de que él está dando por sentado que me tiene cuando, en realidad, yo no me juego por su compañía. Esto le hará darse cuenta de que debe decidir pronto.

**Notas:**_Bien, ya he plantado la semilla. Él cree que necesito volver con Nicco y tener un futuro seguro. No es que quiera presionarlo, pero si de verdad no quiere perderme, va a tener que tomar una decisión lo antes posible. Ya no nos cabe duda, ni a él ni a mí, de su verdadera orientación sexual. Hace días que se dio cuenta, sólo que no quiere afirmarlo. Pero cuando vea que me perderá, hará algo al respecto. Ya no nos quedan dudas ni a él ni a mí, de que nos necesitamos. _

_Lo primero que hizo, fue compararse con Nicco... ¡Eso es genial! Quiso insinuar que él podía darme mejores cosas, que lo eligiera a él. Y yo he dejado ya muy en claro, que si él no abandona sus relaciones con Ronney, yo no lo haré con las de Nicco. No le ha gustado... lo cual es perfecto._

_Sé que me prometí no usar de nuevo ese hechizo. Pero esta anoche, cuando Harry vino al cuarto y me encontró dormida, no le importó que hubiéramos 'cortado' por así decirlo, se acostó a mi lado y durmió conmigo sin ninguna otra intención. Eso me ha abierto la mente. Durante la noche pensé que si volvía a usar el hechizo para que creyera que soñaba, podía inculcarle la idea que quisiera que rondeara todo el día restante en su cabeza. Y así lo hice.._

_Bien, parece que funcionó. Le fuí esquiva todo el día. O, al menos, hice lo que pude... se me partía el corazón cada vez que veía la ansiedad de hablarme impregnada en sus ojos. Y por fin a la noche, cuando entendí que todo esto era una locura, y hasta pensé en darle tregua y quizás, convencerlo de que me hiciera el amor, lo encontré en el cuarto, completamente dormido. Pero casi puedo jurar que me escuchó entrar inconscientemente, porque dijo mi nombre...en exactas palabras balbuceó "Ginny... ¿estás ahí? Háblame... por favor, háblame", ¿Y qué más podía hacer? Use nuevamente el hechizo... en sueños quizá nos entenderíamos, y podría darle una señal para que por fin deje todo. Usé el hechizo y, me dio miedo el ver que estuviera tan elocuente, tan certero de entender que era un sueño. Casi juraría que me había pescado con las manos en la masa. ¡Dios estoy tan endemoniadamente cerca que me sulfura tener que esperar!. Juro que no pasa de mañana. En el viaje, será completamente mío. No lo digo de modo malicioso, pero ya es hora de zanjar este tema. _

_**Paso #13:**_Como broche de oro, le confesaré que no quiero volver con Nicco. Y es la verdad, yo lo quiero a él. Pero que no puedo hacer nada si él no se decide. **Notas:**_Bueno en verdad, no hizo falta que llegara a decirle lo que planeaba hacer. En el tren, cuando hablaba con Nicco, lo encontré esperándome. Quería decirme algo pero, al entender que hablaba con él. Lo pensó dos veces y se fue. Cuando fui a buscarlo, ambos explotamos. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo en realidad. Ninguno podía seguir así, sin el otro. Él, en particular, no podía seguir mintiéndose, y para el caso, mintiéndome a mí también. Me dijo que me amaba. Que optó por mí, que dejaría a Ronney, ni bien pisáramos Londres. Y ahí le confesé que yo lo dejaría también._

_[...]_

"_Harry, entenderás que esto es un agregado que nada tiene que ver con lo que anteriormente has leído. Sólo quería que supieras toda la verdad, para luego juzgar y darme tu veredicto. La sencilla verdad es que te necesito. No importa si empezó como un experimento, lo importante es que me di cuenta, y para el caso tú también, de que no puedo estar sin ti. ¿Entiendes eso? ¿Entiendes mi necesidad? ¿Me equivoco? Porque yo creo que ambos fuimos completamente sinceros al amarnos, al estar con el otro, al compartir, al hacer el amor... incluso cuando fuera una excusa para atraparte, yo era YO amándote. Cuánto deseo que lo entiendas y me disculpes. Cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para hacerte entender que esta agenda no significa nada, que hogwarts no significa nada, que Nicco, para el caso, no lo significa como tu... cualquier cosa, la haría. Y si, Hogwarts no significa nada, leíste bien, porque lo que significó tanto, fue volver allí contigo, a revivir esos años que fueron preciosos, y ese en particular, que fuiste mío... Dios sabe cuánto te extraño. Espero que no sea tarde para recuperarte. TE AMO."_

[][][][][][][]

Harry cerró la agenda y se quedó unos segundos pensativo. Ella tenía razón. Aquella agenda no significaba nada.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Ella te ama!- se dijo en voz alta.

Y realmente lo creía. Sus palabras lo expresaban, su corazón se lo gritaba y su intuición se lo afirmaba. Eso y el hecho de que su cuerpo la estuviera necesitando constantemente, que no se pudiera olvidar de su piel, de sus pecas y su pelo. De su todo. De su suavidad, y su calidad como persona. Extrañaba sus sonrisas y el hecho de provocarlas a menudo. Extrañaba el olor de sus cabellos y sus ojitos recién amanecidos. Extrañaba despertar a su lado, sentirse solos, sentirse dueños del mundo.

Debía correr a buscarla. Decirle que, aunque tantas cosas siguieran dándole vueltas en su mente, sobre los cómos y los porqués descritos en esa agenda, su corazón bombeaba potentemente, asegurándole que todo aquello le importaba un cuerno siempre y cuando ella estuviera a su lado.

Se puso de pie de un tirón, y luego esperó.

Aún faltaba algo.

Quedaba un tema pendiente.

Ella había huído de su casa, pensando horribles cosas de aquella noche.

¿Y si él sí se había acostado con Vivian? ¿No sería capaz de perdonarlo? ¿La perdería por algo que ni siquiera recordaba haber vivido?

Decidió que antes de hablar con ella y olvidarse de todo, le haría una visita a su vecina.

* * *

Ginny se dejó caer en su cama. Lloraba como no recordaba haberlo hecho desde que Harry la había dejado años atrás. Había perdido gran parte del cariño de Harry, lo había conducido a la cama de otra mujer, le había abierto las puertas a un mundo para él desconocido. Ahora sí le apetecería cualquiera antes que ella. Había conseguido acostarse con otra, algo según él, imposible. Lo peor era que ella misma ya había jugado todas sus cartas, y las había jugado mal. Aquello no parecía tener pinta de arreglarse.

Necesitó hablar con alguien. Necesitó hablar con él. Llamarlo a su casa, preguntarle qué hacía, dónde pensaba pasar la noche, qué cenaría... cualquier cosa. Pero oír su voz, compartir sus penas. En cambio, optó por llamar a Hermione.

"_Lo siento, no estoy en casa. Deja tu mensaje después de la señal"_ *BIP*

-Herms soy yo... necesito hablar- dijo. Claramente en la voz se notaba su llanto- Atiende por favor- esperó. Nada. Cortó.

Entonces llamó a Ron, arriesgándose a sentir nostalgia sólo por pensar que él estaba en el lugar que ella había sido feliz una semana atrás. Llamó una vez, y no contestó. Llamó una segunda vez, y tampoco. Llamó la tercera. Atendió un Ron abrumado.

-¿Qué?

-Ron, soy yo- sólo dijo.

-Ginny, ¿qué sucede?

-¿Estás ocupado?

-Algo así...- carraspeó.

-He llamado a Hermione pero no me atiende, por eso te busco. Necesito hablar con alguien- escuchó que del otro lado le arrebataban el teléfono a su hermano.

-Ginny, estoy aquí.

-¡Ay por Dios!- gritó avergonzada, entendiendo todo, y cortó.

* * *

Harry golpeó la puerta del pasillo, vecina a la suya. Allí vivía Vivian. La había conocido por error, casi casualidad, al mudarse allí. Su novio y ella, que paseaban por el lobbie cuando él llegó con las valijas, se habían ofrecido a ayudarlo a subirlas, y luego a desempacar. Desde entonces, solían cruzarse en los pasillos y una que otra vez, lo invitaban a tomar algo o a comer. Se habían caído bien mutuamente, con rapidez. Harry casi podía jurar que Rick vivía con Vivian, porque no se la cruzó una sola vez a ella sola. Algo en ella, le dio la impresión de que no tenía muchas amistades. Él era más sociable, pero ella no; no sabía si por culpa de la relación o porque ella no se llevaba mucho con la gente, pero lo cierto era que ella no tenía tanta comunicación, aparentemente.

Unas semanas antes de que la pelirroja se mudara enfrente de su departamento, Vivian tocó su puerta, preguntándole si en algún momento le había parecido, o si sospechaba que Rick, iba a dejarla. Porque definitivamente ella no se lo había visto venir.

Luego de eso, simplemente congeniaron. Allí él notó, que ella no tenía amigos, por culpa de su relación con Rick, ya que con él, estuvo ávida de cariño y amistad. Mas luego, cuando Ginny por fin se mudó frente a su casa, ella decidió no visitarlo tanto.

La castaña abrió la puerta de par en par con tal fuerza, que el viento del movimiento de la misma, revoloteó algunos de sus cabellos tirándolos para atrás con vivaz hermosura. Ella era linda, claro que si. Tenía unos delicados y rasgados ojos azules, y una sonrisa sencilla aunque traicionera. En ese momento estaba con su pantalón ancho de algodón rosado, claramente formaba parte de un conjunto de pijama al cual ella le había extraído la parte superior. Llevaba pantuflas rosadas y una musculosa negra. Los cabellos desprolijamente atados en una alta cola de caballo. Al verlo, le sonrió con sinceridad. Harry pensó entonces que aquella podría ser una mujer de la cual él pudiera enamorarse. Claro, si no lo hubiera estado ya, de una pelirroja más familiar.

A menudo en sus años de viaje, cuando él veía una chica que le parecía atractiva, pensaba en ello: "Ella podría ser una mujer de la que podría enamorarme, claro, si me interesaran las mujeres". Supuso que, después de todo, la pelirroja tenía razón y él, jamás había sido gay del todo. Volvió al presente.

-¡wow! Fuiste sincero- se sorprendió la castaña.

-¿con qué?- Vivian se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

-Dijiste que volverías pronto, como en un día o dos. Y aquí estás.

-Si, emm... por eso vengo- mintió mientras entraba en la casa que, si bien no le era familiar, ya casi conocía en detalle- Como es lógico, no recuerdo mucho de esa noche así que, casi sería mentira decirte que cumplo con mi palabra.

-¡Bah! Calla. Toma asiento- le ofreció mientras pasaba a su lado y se perdía en su cuarto. A los pocos segundos salió con algo en sus manos- Ten- le ofreció- tus anteojos.

-¡Oh, si!- se los calzó- ¡aleluya!

-¿té?- le alcanzó una taza, que al parecer iba a ser su desayuno.

-No, gracias- se apiadó.

Vivian se sentó en el asiento frente al suyo, aunque no estaba muy lejos de él, y con su silencio le cedió la palabra a su invitado. Harry no habló. O por temor, o porque ya sabía la respuesta pero no se iría hasta no saber que era cierto.

-Bueno, ¿qué pasó?- lo apremió. Harry levantó la mirada, avergonzado.

-Tengo... algunas lagunas. No recuerdo mucho lo de ese día ¿sabes? Quería saber cómo sucedió todo.

-Pues. Tocaste la puerta y cuando fui a abrirte, te encontré con un rostro avinagrado. Te sentaste allí mismo donde estás ahora, y cuando te pregunté qué deseabas tomar, fuiste derecho al wisky... puro- agregó.

-Y, ¿luego?- preguntó, acalorado de la vergüenza.

-Y luego sólo bebiste como si tuvieras una esponja. Yo confieso que tomé un poco, pero tú enseguida te pasaste de rosca.

-Si- se avergonzó- lo siento, no acostumbro a beber.

-No parecía. Lo tragabas como agua.

-¿Y luego qué?

-Luego comenzaste a soltar tus problemas. Ginny esto, Ginny aquello. Y te escuché todo lo que pude, hasta que me ganó la borrachera. Así que empecé a distraerme y contarte algunos chistes. No recuerdo bien...

-¡El pato y el loro!- soltó él con emoción- ¡Si!, lo recuerdo- rió apenas.

-El pato y el loro- rectificó. Ella rió también. Y luego ambos se calmaron. Él la miró intensamente- Luego simplemente dejaste de reírte y me miraste de un modo extraño. Como comprendiendo algo- ella señaló sus ojos acusadoramente- Así, como me miras ahora. Y luego me besaste.

-Lo siento- dijo.

-Yo...- susurró- Harry no voy a mentirte, me gustó mucho. El beso... no me lo esperaba ¿sabes? Y, simplemente despertaste en mí, cosas que, bueno... nadie excepto Rick me hizo sentir.

-Yo no pretendía hacerte daño.

-No, lo sé. Y no me has dañado. Sólo que extraño a Rick.

-Sé que es complicado. ¿Y luego...?

-No estás seguro de si nos acostamos ¿verdad?- él negó con la cabeza- Pues sí. Fue idea tuya- Harry dejó caer la cabeza en sus manos, frustrado- En un momento pasé al baño y cuando salí me besaste de improvisto y me dirigiste al cuarto. Eso tampoco lo vi venir- confesó.

-No tienes una idea de lo mal que me siento- se disculpó interrumpiéndola- Te juro que no acudí a ti con esa idea.

-Harry- lo obligó a mirarla sólo con el tono de voz que empleó- Si yo hubiera pensado que lo hacías, te hubiera cerrado la puerta en la cara. Pero te vi los ojos y supe que lo que buscabas era consuelo. Y es lógico, la mujer que amas te decepcionó.

-Si, pero no buscaba ése consuelo- recalcó.

-Ya lo sé. Ni yo iba a dártelo. ¡Por Dios si creí que eras gay! Tú, sólo me convenciste.

-Eso no lo hace sonar mejor.

Ambos guardaron silencio un rato largo. Ella lo miraba incansable, buscando las palabras que lo hicieran sentir mejor. Él sólo quería morirse. Estaba imaginando qué le diría a Ginny. Y nada sería lindo.

-¿Ginny es esa chica que se mudó en frente?

-Si. Ya no está más allí, pero sí.

-Pero, ¿qué pasó que fue tan grave?

-Pues, ella hizo eso que te conté.

-Jugó contigo- aseveró.

-Si. Y luego no sé. Yo estaba casi reflexionando todo. De hecho, cuando fui a tu casa, sólo buscaba a alguien que me dijera "olvídate de esa tontería, es una estupidez, ¡ustedes se aman!" y si me lo decías aún sin saber la historia que tenemos ella y yo, pues mejor.

-¿Y entonces? ¿Qué esperas? ¡Díselo!

-Ella me vio salir de aquí ayer por la mañana. Aún borracho.

-Aún no, continuaste tomando esa mañana. Yo diría que 'borracho nuevamente'.

-Bueno eso. Y al parecer me cuidó y se quedó conmigo hasta que estuve bien. ¡Hasta me bañó!- rió con pesar, sintiéndose un miserable.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Para mí no hay más que hablar.

-Viv, me faltaban prendas... me faltaban los anteojos- resopló- ella supuso, acertadamente, que me había acostado contigo y, casi salió corriendo. Se quedó hasta estar segura de que yo estuviera bien, y estuviera cuerdo como para entender la situación, y luego me dejó solo.

-¿Por qué no le dijiste algo? ¿Que jamás sucedió, por ejemplo?

-¡Yo qué demonios sabía! ¡Ni siquiera sabía dónde había dejado mis anteojos!

-¿Qué importa? En esos casos siempre debes decir que no, sin pensarlo.

-¿Mentirle?

-¡Salvar el amor!

-Ella me mintió y mira cómo reaccioné. Sería un hipócrita si le hubiera jurado que no te toqué.

-¡Por Jesús Harry! Ni te acuerdas cómo se ven mis tetas, ¡esto es estúpido!- Harry las miró instintivamente, y luego se ruborizó.

-Pero pasó, Vivian.

-¿Quieres saber la verdad?- él la miró fijo- la verdad fue que te acostaste conmigo porque no sé qué te hizo creer que yo era ella. No paraste de nombrarla mientras tenías sexo conmigo- ella rió despreocupada- "Ginny yo también te amo"- simuló su voz, sin burlarse. Luego rió otro poco- Y yo pensé, "¡Caray! Es un nombre hermoso, pero no me pertenece"- Harry deseaba ser tragado por la tierra.

-Dios, soy un imbécil- ella se acercó a él, apoyando su mano en la rodilla del morocho, como brindándole máximo apoyo.

-No, claro que no. Estás enamorado que es distinto.

-No sé si vaya a perdonarme esto. Creo que, en el fondo ella esperaba una explicación torpe, que no implicara el sexo.

-Pues, dásela. Miéntele para salvar el amor. No la dejes ir Harry.

* * *

Harry volvió a su casa, abatido. Tiró las llaves en la mesa, y luego se sentó cansadamente. Estaba mentalmente consumido por la desesperación. Algo dentro suyo seguía dolido por los juegos de la pelirroja, y otro tanto de su ser, se sentía un desgraciado por haberle hecho lo que le hizo. Si, no estaban juntos oficialmente, pero sentían un mutuo respeto por el otro que, moralmente, les estaba prohibido engañarse. Y por otro lado, sí, estaban peleados al momento del acto, pero no tenía derecho en herirla con semejante rapidez. ¡Por Dios! ¡Ni él pensó en otra mujer con quien compartir su vida! ¡La quería a ella! Aunque conseguirlo lo hiciera sufrir.

Necesitaba dormir. Y lo necesitaba ya. Se dirigió al cuarto y se acostó sin preámbulos. El colchón estaba tan suave, y lo acobijaba con tanta ternura, que pronto cayó en un profundo sueño.

Cuatro horas más tarde, despertó alborotadamente. Miró para todos lados, y luego cayó en cuenta que no había dormido todo lo que hubiera deseado. De lejos, oyó un sonido familiar, pero aún estaba en trance como para reconocerlo. Instantáneamente pensó en Ginny, y en lo mismo que se había acostado pensando momentos atrás. Luego, el sonido fue claro, era el teléfono.

Se levantó con agilidad, a esa hora no podía ser nada bueno.

-¿Hola?- silencio- ¿Hola?- repitió, pero nada- ¡¿Hola?- se mostró enojado.

-Soy yo- dijo con vergüenza. Era Ginny, y estaba en extremo compungida.

-Lo siento...- dijo él- Por el grito lo digo- se pisó el diálogo. Estaba nervioso, verdaderamente. Parecía un adolescente.

-No hay problema.

-¿Estás bien?- Se preocupó instantáneamente al entender que no era lógico que lo llamara, y menos a las cuatro de la madrugada.

-Si. Yo... necesitaba hablar, pero... fui una tonta, no debí llamarte. Adiós.

-¡Aguarda!- le rogó- Por favor no cortes.

-Lo siento, esto es una tontería.

-Si, pero debemos atravesarlo, ¿no crees?

-Tú... ¿De verdad lo crees?

-Si. ¿Puedo verte?

-Pensé que tú...- calló. Prefirió no sacar a relucir el tema, sería seguir abriendo una herida que ansiaba ver ya sana- ¿Quieres hablar conmigo?- se sorprendió.

-Con ansias. ¿Puedo ir a verte?- le repitió. Ella se quedó en el más completo de los silencios. Varios segundos, lo único que ambos escucharon, fue la respiración del otro- Ginny- la llamó- ¿Puedo ir a verte?- dijo de modo apremiante. Ella meditó unos segundos y luego le respondió.

-No- soltó.

-Pero...

-No, aquí no. Preferiría ir yo. Voy para allá, ¿de acuerdo?

-No me agrada la idea de que salgas tan tarde.

-Sólo me apareceré en la puerta, ¿si?

-Bien, te espero.

[…]

Harry corrió rápidamente dentro del baño, sentía necesidad de bañarse. Se había bañado la noche anterior, de hecho, Ginny lo había ayudado, pero por alguna razón aún se sentía sucio. Quizás sólo fuera esa cuota de culpa impregnada en el aire de su departamento, lo que no lo dejaba respirar en paz, ni transitar por él sin sentirse un desgraciado traidor.

Tocaron la puerta. En menos de medio segundo, Harry estuvo de pie frente a la misma para abrirla de par en par. Al verla frente a él, se quedó inmóvil unos segundos. ¿De verdad había pasado tan sólo un día sin verla? A él le había parecido una vida entera. Y allí estaba, a unos metros de su cuerpo, hermosa; con aquel rostro tan suyo, y esas facciones de cachorro degollado que le partía el corazón, se lo unía nuevamente, y se lo volvía a derretir. Por impulso, se acercó a ella, y casi estuvo a punto de besarla, al menos eso quería y eso se arriesgó su cuerpo a hacer, pero al darse cuenta de ello, él mismo optó por un íntimo abrazo. No podía recibirla de menor grado. Un abrazo, era los más frío que podía ser con la mujer de su vida. Sin pudor, la estrechó a sí, sintiendo y recordando la silueta de toda su humanidad entre sus brazos. Era obvio que ella no se lo esperaba, y no supo responder de igual modo. Pero disfrutó el abrazo, con el íntimo temor de que fuera el último de amor verdadero. Harry, inconscientemente olió sus cabellos y... fue dirigido al paraíso por una milésima de segundo. Le fue imposible pensar, qué sería de él sin ese olor en las mañanas, sin ese abrazo durante el día, por el resto de su vida. No era extremista decir que estaría vacío sin ella en su vida, claro que no. Se llenó los pulmones con su perfume, y sintió cómo volvía a nacer.

-Estás aquí- rectificó él, sabiendo que no lo merecía. Ella no habló.

Harry la separó de sí paulatinamente, dejando que sus mejillas se rozaran torpemente, y sin escapar de su contacto, siempre dejando un mínimo de espacio entre ellos como para no obligarla a huir de él, pero lo bastante cerca como para tentar sus labios. Cuando se enfrentó a ella, sus narices se rozaron y en ese instante detuvo su recorrido. Con su mirada tenía un primer plano perfecto de sus carnosos labios, y de todo lo que su mente deseaba hacer con ellos. Luego levantó la mirada, sin mover ni un músculo, y enfrentó sus ojos acaramelados. En un movimiento fugaz abrazó su nuca, y la atrajo a él, y a ese beso, excelente imagen del cúmulo de la perfección. Nuevamente la tomó por sorpresa, y nuevamente ella no supo cómo reaccionar. Los primeros instantes simplemente se quedó relajada frente a él, siendo testigo de su obrar. Pero luego se atrevió a un poco más, y se acercó a su cuerpo y enfatizó el beso y las caricias. Las cosas comenzaron a subirse de tono, como si cada uno se hubiera olvidado del propio enfado. Ambos comenzaron a dar por sentado, inconscientemente, que el otro cedería, y que volverían a esa unión magnífica que los representaba y que formaba parte de su relación, aun cuando hubiera kilómetros de distancia entre ellos. Y justo cuando Ginny sintió que Harry comenzaba a escaparse de su cordura, se separó agitadamente. Él la miró confundido, pero cedió al espacio. Se miraron durante algunos segundos.

-Este...- comenzó a decir ella, contrariada- no era el recibimiento que esperaba- confesó. Él sonrió y nuevamente se acercó a ella para continuar con lo suyo, pero Ginny colocó sus manos en el pecho de él, y lo obligó a tomar distancia- No, Harry. Este no es el recibimiento que esperaba- recalcó- No vine para esto- puntualizó nuevamente- Vine únicamente porque tengo cosas que hablar... que hablar con un amigo- miró al suelo- he intentado hablar con Ron o Hermione pero... están ocupados. Y, mis demás amigas, bueno... no saben siquiera que dejé a Nicco. Tengo que hablar con alguien- dijo levantando la vista, dejando ver su desesperación- sólo que me escuche. No será con el "Harry-hombre-de-mi-vida" con el que hable esta noche... Sino con el que es mi amigo. Lo necesito a él ahora, ¿Crees que esté disponible?- él batalló con sus propios pensamientos durante unos instantes y luego afirmó- De acuerdo, gracias- se separó y se fue a sentar al sofá. Él la siguió pero se quedó de pie, guardando las distancias- ¿Puedo pedirte un té?

-Si, claro. Lo siento- se dirigió enseguida a la cocina.

-Primero que nada, disculpa que llamara tan tarde. Intento dormir desde las diez y nada ayuda, yo... no estoy bien con esto. Pero no tendría que ser tu problema, ni tendría que molestarte por eso... lo siento.

-Como bien has dicho- la miró desde la cocina, a través de la arcada- soy tu amigo, a pesar de todo. Estoy disponible a la hora que me necesites.

-Gracias- sólo dijo.

Durante algunos minutos se quedaron en silencio. Él preparando los tés, ella mirándolo ir y venir. ¿Qué era eso característico de su andar, que hipnotizaba su mirada? No podía quitarle los ojos de encima, y, sin embargo, cada vez que se miraban, se le partía el corazón. ¿Por qué?. Había algo en él ese día, que no era normal. O quizás sí era normal, pero era esa normalidad que formaba parte de lo que no le gustaba tanto de él. Nada bueno podía salir de 'esa' normalidad.

Él se acercó con los dos tés en la mano. Los dejó reposar sobre la mesilla frente a la televisión -en ese momento, apagada- y tomó asiento a su lado, pero con el cuerpo de perfil como para verla de frente.

-Entonces... dime- La miró abrazando con ambas manos, su taza.

-Creo que la he fregado...- soltó sin más- Creo que arruiné mi oportunidad Harry- le decía aparentemente ajena al hecho de tener al objeto de su ruina, justo en frente- Creo que jamás me perdonará lo que hice...- miró sus manos, sólo para no mirarlo a él- he sido una idiota y, algo egoísta debo decir. Quizás, inconscientemente, deseaba tener a los dos en mi vida. No lo sé. Quizás siempre supe cómo acabarían las cosas, y e me ocurrió que sería más entretenido sazonarlo con más drama del que habrían tenido realmente los hechos.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Creo que, desde que le abrí la puerta el día de mi cumpleaños, supe cómo terminaría todo. Una leve sospecha germinó en mi interior desde entonces. Hasta Nicco lo había visto. No sé a quién busqué engañar tanto tiempo pero...

-No tenemos que hablar de esto, Gin... he estado pensando bastante.

-¡No!, te he dicho que no quería oír nada de lo que me dijeras. Te lo dije ayer antes de irme, y te lo repetí hoy al entrar a tu casa. Sólo quiero que me escuches, ni siquiera tienes que estar de acuerdo ni darme la razón. Pero por favor no me interrumpas, ni quieras callarme, ni restes importancia a este asunto porque, en definitiva, es lo que nos separó, y por la sola razón de haberlo hecho, para mí es más que importante.

-De acuerdo. Sólo digo que es en vano.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tú me has perdonado? ¿Tu no sientes que te usé, que me burlé de tí, que te experimenté? ¿No fueron esas tus palabras? ¿O algo parecido?

-No, lo que digo...

-Entonces no lo digas- le interrumpió. Él se calló definitivamente- Estoy mal- retomó el tema- y no por el hecho de haber herido a Harry. O, en definitiva sí, porque eso lo llevó a enojarse él conmigo y hacer lo que hizo. Bah... si es que lo hizo... Creo que se acostó con alguien más- lo miró de lleno a los ojos con un profundo dolor, pero buscando contención en sus ojos. Como si él no fuera la causa de sus males en absoluto- Creo que él estuvo con otra mujer y... temo que lo haya disfrutado, que haya encontrado eso que tanto buscó y creyó que estaba en mí, pero no... Temo... Temo no saber perdonarlo. Aún cuando no hubiere hecho nada malo. No eramos exclusivos pero... ¡Dios! ¿Y si lo hizo? La idea de ser la única en su vida era ta sensual. Tan idónea. Jamás debería preocuparme por ningún fantasma de su pasado, excepto Ronney, contra el cual ya creía haber ganado. ¡Dios!- repitió dolida, con los ojos brillosos- Hoy, Ronney sería el menor de mis problemas.

-Ginny...- tragó saliva. Luego dejó la taza sobre la mesa, como entrando en tema, con seriedad.

-¿No ves lo que sucede? Aún sigo hablando de él como si fuera un precio a ganar, cuando lo que busco, lo que necesito, no es ganarme su corazón, sino que él quiera compartirlo conmigo. No lo sabía hasta que eché todo a perder, pero amor no es robarle el corazón a alguien, amor no es ganarse el amor de alguien...- un par de lágrimas se le escaparon de los ojos- Amor es desear tanto el corazón ajeno que uno entrega la mitad del propio para vivirlo desde el otro- Harry sucumbió ante el silencio que aquella reflexión acarreaba. Dios, cómo la amaba si eso era cierto. Ambos se habían destrozado, se habían cauterizado una fracción de corazón con las equivocaciones, y sin embargo, ahí estaban, atentando nuevamente contra la salud física de aquel órgano tan sensible.

-Ginny...- susurró a punto de quebrar en llanto.

-Lo lamento Harry, lo lamento tanto- se abalanzó a él y lo abrazó con fuerza. Harry la acobijó en sus brazos, olvidándose del porqué estaban allí, hablando de absurdos.

-Esta bien, pequeña- lloró serenamente el morocho- ya está bien- acarició su pelo.

-Nos he arruinado.

-No, no hiciste nada semejante.

-Volvamos atrás. Volvamos a Hogwarts. Te prometo que lo desharé- le suplicaba.

-Ya está.

-Harry...-se separó apenas de él. Él quiso seguir abrazándola pero ella se separó. Se miraron- Necesito la verdad... ¿Te has acostado con Vivian?


	25. Chapter 25

_**Bueno, como el nombre del chap lo adelata... este es el último capi. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Para los que se preguntan si, por el final, tedrá o no un epílogo, desde ya aviso que no habrá más extensión. Creo que este fic se extendió un poco más de la cuenta, casi tomó vida propia, las cosas surgían solas jaja... Me parece que no da ya para un epílogo. No obstante, sólo para que sepan, por si la próxima vez que escribo algo encuentran cierta similitud, les cuento que, a raíz de una escena del final de este capítulo, me surgió una idea para un nuevo fic,aunque naturalmente más corto. Casi diría un one-shot extendido. Quizás cuando lo empiecen a leer (si es que les interesa xD) les va a resultar familiar, pero solo por eso... Creo que se va a llamar INCONSCIENTE, o algo referido. **_

_**Espero que lo disfruten. HASTA LA PROXIMA.  
Besos.. CECI **_

_**Capítulo 25: EL FIN**_

¿La verdad? ¿Y qué era, en términos técnicos, la verdad? Si para él, la única verdad latente era que la amaba y que haría cualquier cosa por conservarla a su lado. Y para ella, la verdad única, era que, no importaba lo que sentía por él, no importaba lo que significara perderlo nuevamente; si él se había acostado con ella, ya nada sería igual. No, no importaba perderlo otra vez. Ya lo había perdido hace nueve años. Lo había vuelto a perder hacía una semana. Podía perderlo una tercera vez y ser infeliz por el resto de su vida... sí, podía. Podía sin ningún inconveniente. Excepto quizás, precisamente ese, el de SER INFELIZ POR EL RESTO DE SU VIDA.

Harry sopesó internamente ambas posibilidades. Se imaginó siendo un traidor, un infeliz y un sinverguenza, y diciéndole que eso jamás había sucedido. Que era invención de su maquiavela imaginación y que, aunque seguía dolido por lo de la semana anterior, la amaba con locura y la quería a su lado. O... ¡O...! Podía ser el valiente hombre que siempre aparentó ser, ponerse en la piel del responsable y digno caballero, y asumir la responsabilidad de sus actos. Aseverarle que él mismo había ido a hablar con Vivian y ella le había rectificado la veracidad de dichos actos. Entonces agregaría que, aunque seguía impresionado por lo de la semana anterior, la amaba con locura y la quería a su lado. Dependiendo de la ruta que tomaran los acontesimientos, se sentiría dolido (para no levantar sospecha) o impresionado (para explicar la pequeña incomodidad que seguía sintiendo a su lado).

En cualquiera de los casos, ella, conociéndola como la conocía, se alejaría de su lado. Adiós mundo maravilloso al lado de Ginny. Adiós mundo magnífico en el cual, Harry Potter, encabeza una bella familia. Y no... no era capaz de dejar eso de lado. No podía renunciar a semejante futuro. Pero, si le mentía como sugirió Vivian, sus actos y su propia torpeza lo denunciarían. Era incapaz de mantener un secreto tan alto y grave, durante tanto tiempo. Y en dicho caso, la pérdida sería aún mayor.

-¡Demonios!- pensó- Ahora sí estás frito, Potter.

Ginny continuó mirándolo, esperando alguna reacción, por mínima que fuera. En su interior ansiaba que toda esa locura no fuera mas que eso, y que ella misma pudiera culpar a su propia falta de confianza. Lo veía en sus ojos... aquello no era cierto. Él no podría haber sido capaz de semejante acto.

-Harry, ¿Te acostaste con ella?- preguntó nuevamente, pero concientemente más tranquila, como sabiendo qué respuesta seguiría a continuación. Harry se detuvo unos instantes más.

-No...- dijo. Y vio la cara de Ginny, mitad tranquila, mitad ilusionada. No obstante ella alzó una ceja, como si algo de todo eso le continuara haciendo ruido- No...- repitió- bueno, en realidad... eso no es del todo cierto.

-¿cómo es eso?- comenzó a impacientarse.

-Que... no es un 'No' rotundo.

-¡Harry!- se exasperó.

-Bueno, ¡SI!- soltó, más apricionado por su conciencia que por la pelirroja- Si, técnicamente sí me acosté con ella...- soltó avergonzado, y agregó con rapidez- ¡pero en realidad no! No recuerdo nada del hecho, ni siquiera la busqué concientemente.

-No puedo creerlo...- se levantó atormentada- debía suponerlo, ¡Debía suponerlo! ¿Por qué me enceguecí tanto?- se culpaba.

-Porque me amas- le contestó parándose él también- Y porque sabes que yo te amo... Porque querías que todo siguiera como hasta ahora... por lo mismo que yo dije que no. Pero no puedo mentirte. Sería más fácil para mí engañarte, decirte que jamás pasó nada y que te amo y que ya no estoy dolido contigo. Todo eso es mentira- ella se volteó a mirarlo directamente- en lugar de eso, necesito serte sincero... NECESITO decirte que te amo, que fue un error y que ni siquiera me acuerdo. Necesito decirte que fuiste una estúpida por escribir esa agenda, y yo un idiota por creerte. Pero yo también fui un idiota por engañarte y quebrar tu confianza. Creo que a los dos nos gustaría cambiar algunas cosas y... sin embargo, los dos nos dimos cuenta que, una vez pisado el pantano, sólo resta hundir el resto del cuerpo...-se miraron intensamente durante varios segundos- ¡Dios es testigo de cuánto te amo!- ella no respondió, lo cual lo molestó más- ¡Por Dios, si quiero casarme contigo! Has sido la única mujer en mi vida.

-Eso no es verdad...

-La única que me ha importado- continuó inmutable- la única que he sentido mía. Me importa un cuerno un par de copas y resaca, jamás recordaría eso ni me interesaría hacerlo. Los únicos recuerdos que me interesan son los tuyos, los míos...

-Esto no está bien- sollozó ella.

-No, claro que no. Pero ya lo arreglaremos- se acercó para abrazarla. Ella se alejó.

-No. Esto no está bien- recalcó- No quiero esto... No quiero que nos hiramos mutuamente. No quiero más ojo por ojo.

-Esto no fue fruto de un ojo por ojo.

-Tú fuiste con ella porque estabas enojado conmigo... querías darme una lección.

-¡Quería no sentirme miserable!- le corrigió.

-¿Acostándote con ella?

-Pensando con claridad... Quería otra perspectiva.

-Bonita perspectiva te ha dado- dijo con sarcasmo- mejor me voy, esto no nos lleva a ningún lado- dijo y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, tomó su saco del respaldo de la silla, y apoyó la mano en la aldaba de la puerta.

-Sabes que el problema no es que me haya acostado con otra mujer...- dijo seriamente, lo cual la detuvo a ella en seco. Se quedó de espaldas a él, oyendo atentamente. Él comenzó a caminar lentamente en su dirección, como acusándola- sabes que no es ése tu problema.

-¿Ah no?- se dio vuelta- ¿Y qué sabes tú de mis problemas?

-Tú problema es que amabas la idea de que yo no conociera sexo que no te inmvolucre- se acercó a ella, acorralándola. En su rostro había una mezcla de seducción detectivezca, acusación judicial y erotismo adolescente- Amabas la idea de ser el único historial femenino en mi vida. El único roce erógeno en ella- hablaba pausadamente, como preso de un transe altamente atractivo y desorbitante. Ese transe que lo atravesaba a él, se transmitía en el movimiento del aire que producían sus palabras, y que acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de ella. Sus párpados amenazaban con perder tensión, y sus rodillas flaqueaban al entender que estaban a un centímetro del roce perfecto. No obstante, su mente la presionaba para que lo detuviera, para que callara todo ese absurdo que brotaba de sus labios- Es tu ego, tu envidia femenina, lo que te impide perdonar- se acercó inadvertidamente hasta su oído para susurrarle- tu carácter caprichoso nos separa, Ginny, ¿no lo ves?- ahora, su voz, sonaba más calmada, comprensiva pero no menos seductora.

¿La estaba seduciendo? ¿Pretendía lograr que ella se hiciera la tonta sólo por un par de roces bonitos? Ella pareció volver en sí. Se separó completamente de él, pegando brúscamente su espalda a la puerta y mirándolo con enojo.

-¿Mi culpa? Yo estaba contenta... ¡Yo era feliz!

-¡Y yo también!- se quejó él, volviendo a su postura normal, de chico inocente.

-Si, con dos mujeres a tu disposición, ¿quién no lo sería?

-Estás sacando las cosas de contexto, Gin... yo no lo busqué.

-No, sólo tocaste su puerta.

-¡Basta!- golpeó la puerta, a su lado- Esto no va a ningún lado... necesitamos escucharnos.

-No quiero escucharte.

-¡Yo sí!

-¡Pues escucha el portazo, porque yo me largo!- se escapó de su estilo de prisión, abrió la puerta y se fue, azotándola tras ella.

-¡Maldición, Ginny!- golpeó la puerta tras ella.

* * *

Ginny se encerró en su cuarto. Por alguna razón, aquel hecho la hizo sentir niña de nuevo. Aquellas paredes coloreadas paupérrimamente de rosado, volvían a ser su refugio luego de tantos años. En ellas guardaba nuevamente sus pensamientos y dolor. Y, como entonces... el causante de ellos era sólo uno.

Se acostó en su cama y casi se dejó aplastar por sus pensamientos. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, a veces era mejor no pensar. Quería dormir. Si antes, por una simple duda, no había podido lograrlo; ahora, con semejante certeza sería imposible incluso cerrar los ojos. Sólo olvidarse de todo. Pero, ¿con qué propósito?. Si dormía, sus problemas no se irían con el sueño. El hombre de su vida la había dejado de lado, había corrido a los brazos de otra mujer, y ahora... ahora quería volver a los suyos de nuevo. ¿Y por qué ell no podía tolerar la idea de que él hubiera estado con otra? Más allá de que lo amaba y lo lógico era sentir cierta posesión hacia el otro. Pero, si se hablaba con la verdad, él jamás había hablado d exclusividad, de hecho, hasta el último momento, él pensó que elegiría a otro. A Nicco más específicamente.

Le rogó al cielo que el sueño se adueñara de ella y aquietara su mente. Respiró profundo un par de veces, y luego cerró los ojos justo antes de que las lágrimas comenzaran a brotar nuevamente.

* * *

Ginny abrió los ojos. Estaba desnuedam en su cama, cubierta con la frazada, y acobijada por un par de brazos algo familiares. Siguió con la vista el recorrido del brazo, también desnudo, hasta que dio con el rostro del hombre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le preguntó extrañada.

Él, que tenía los ojos levemente cerrados, los abrió para mirarla algo extrañada.

-Tú me llamaste ¿Lo recuerdas?- sonrió adormilado.

-Si.

-Y te pedí venir a verte.

-Si.

-Pues... aquí estoy- sonrió encantador- Ginny- la abrazó con nostalgia- cuánto extrañaba lo simple de estar a tu lado.

-Pero... ¡discutimos!- se separó aún sin entender.

-¿Cuándo?

-Esta noche. Te acostaste con otra.

-Si... pero lo hablamos- él se separó para analizarla, preocupado- me dijiste que lo entendías...¿recuerdas?

-¡Jamás dije eso!

-Pero si tú me llamaste para eso. Luego vine y...- miró sus cuerpos desnudos- bueno, todo lo demás.

-Harry es una tontería lo que me dices.

-Pues entonces has actuado como una tonta...

-¿Perdón?

-Que estamos aquí gracias a ti... y yo te lo agradezco. Si tú no lo deseas entonces...

* * *

Ginny despertó con unas suaves pisadas de alguien que intentaba salir sigilosamente de su cuarto.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- le preguntó a la sombra que llegaba a distinguirse tomando la manija de la puerta. Él se detuvo- Harry déjate de pavadas. Ya sé que intentaste usar mi hechizo.

Harry se dio vuelta y la miró apenado.

-Dios, mira a lo que hemos llegado- rió apenas.

Él no parecía entender sus reacciones. Precavidamente, dejó en el suelo las ropas que no había llegado a ponerse y traía en la mano.

-Ven, acuéstate... hablemos ahora más tranquilos- le hizo una seña sobre el colchón mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarle un espacio a él. Ella seguía desnuda, sin saber cómo había logrado él para sacarle las ropas sin que ella despertara.

Harry se acercó con cautela. Ahora llegaba a distinguirle las facciones, y parecía realmente compungido. Vestía sólo sus pantalones y las medias. Se acomodó a su lado, acurrucándose en las sábanas.

-Lo siento- dijo- fue una estupidez. Debí saber que te darías cuenta.

-Ya está.

-Tenía que intentarlo Ginny. No sé qué más hacer para no perderte.

-Creo que... teniéndome la paciencia que me tuviste, ya está.

-No entiendo.

-Harry... No quiero seguir así. Sé que en tu casa dije muchas cosas sobre nosotros y el hecho de no poder tolerar ese desliz tuyo. Pero... a fin de cuentas, el hecho de que te emborracharas y eso pasara, fue mi culpa. Fue mi estupidez. No lo quise, jamás deseé hacer algo que nos perjudicara a ambos, pero fue más fuerte que yo. Y antes de dormirme, pensándolo un poco, me di cuenta de que, tenías razón. Todo esto es una excusa para no confesar que lo que me hiere, es no haber sido la única en tu vida.

-Ginny, no recuerdo nada... No recuerdo ningún momento posterior al alcohol, no exagero. Técnicamente, sigues siendo la única en mi vida. Y, ¡Dios!, aunque no lo fueras, cómo hago para explicarte que eres la única en mi corazón... creo que es un lugar más privilegiado, ¿tú que dices?- ella le sonrió pero no contestó- Ginny, antes que Vivian, dejé a Rooney por ti. Y sólo tú llegaste a saber profundaente lo que él significaba para mí. Creo que ese fue un lazo más significativo. No abandoné nada físico cuando lo dejé a él... abandoné lo que consideraba una parte de mi corazón. Sólo para enfocarlo en ti, en tu amor, en nosotros. En esto que amo.

-Y lo sé. Sólo que recién ahora lo entiendo- lo abrazó- Jamás quise separarme de ti. Ni por un momento. Y cuando te fuiste ese día, por descubrir esa endemoniada agenda yo... pensé que me moría.

-Lo mismo sentí al verte huír de mí, anoche. Tenía tantas cosas que explicarte.

-No, Harry, tú no tienes nada que explicarme. De ahora en más... no tendrás que explicarme nada, siempre y cuando tu amor siga como cuando eramos niños, intacto.

-¿Intacto? Ginny, yo te amo más que cuando fuimos niños. Entonces no entendía del amor, ni de lo que significabas. ¿Entiendes que lo que más deseo en la vida, es que tu tengas mi hijo? Eso es algo que antes no hubiera tolerado... No, intacto no... Engrandecido... Auténtico, si lo prefieres. ¡Genuino!, pero jamás intacto.

-Te amo, Harry. Y puede que te suene cursi o incierto, pero creo que no he dejado de amarte desde que me dejaste hace tantos años atrás.

Él acarició su mejlla, y acercó su rostro lentamente hasta que sus labios lo llenaran de aquel éxtasis que lo atrapaba con frecuencia, cuando la besaba. El beso se extendió tanto tiempo que ambos parecieron dejarse consumir por él. Entregaron sus existencias al otro en aquel beso.

FIN.


End file.
